Call Me Maybe
by Brigid the Fae
Summary: They say that soul mates have a connection. It can spread as wide as countries, but what if it reached other realms? From meeting in dreams to meeting in person and beyond, two elves learn much about each other and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"…And though we enter the world with these degrees under our belts, let us not forget that we will remain students of life. The world changes each day, and we continue to learn…"

The congregation seated under the bright sunlight shivered as a crisp breeze blew by, shifting their dark robes. The fall foliage of the environment provided a serene backdrop for the occasion. Despite the passing breeze, the weather could not have been more suitable for the college graduation ceremony.

Tucked within the crown of soon to be alumni sat a young woman cradling the mounted diploma within her hands. Looking down from the speaker currently on stage, she flipped open the bound diploma.

'Burgess College…Burgess, Virginia…This certifies that Ithilwen Lyten, upon recommendation of the Faculty and by the authority of the Board of Education is awarded this Bachelor in Fine Arts Diploma…Given at Burgess, Virginia, this twenty fifth day of October, 2013.'

She smiled to herself in satisfaction. Four years of hard work had led to this moment. She knew her mother and best friend were sitting among the guests. If it were not for their encouragement, she might not have enrolled at all.

"Will the students please rise?" the President of the school requested. A shuffle of feet and chairs shifting led her to pause briefly. "As the President of Burgess College, and on behalf of the faculty and staff, I am proud to announce the Burgess Class of 2013!" Applause broke out as soon as she finished, and a mass of black mortarboards took their traditional flight through the air.

* * *

"Oh my baby graduated!" Ithilwen's mother cooed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug and squeezing the girl for all it was worth. "I am so proud of you!" Being held so tightly, Ithilwen could only make squeaking noises in response.

"And with honors too!" came another voice that Ithilwen recognized as her best friend and adopted sibling, Fiona. Fiona was wearing a simple dress and wedges, her strawberry blond hair pulled back with a clip. Once released from the iron clad grasp, Ithilwen looked at her mother. She was wearing an elegant dress that Ithilwen thought resembled some of the garments that she wore before the 'accident'.

"I wish your father was here," her mother said, "He would be so proud to have seen you walk across that stage."

Ithilwen grew sad, as did the other two at the mention of the absent father, but she continued to smile at her mother. "I know," she said.

"Well, I have gotten the entire ceremony on video, and Mom got pictures too, so when he does show up, he can still see you walk!" Fiona assured her friend. Ithilwen smiled more at this, as the trio took some final pictures around the campus before making their way to their car to leave. A celebratory graduation lunch was in order, and Ithilwen's stomach refused to let itself go unacknowledged any longer.

The topic of Ithilwen's father was always a touchy subject, whether in public or private conversation between the three. In public, some assumed that he had become a "deadbeat" and walked out on the mother when Ithilwen was very young. Her mother would say that he was simply "serving the country" when inquired, and would produce letters he had written her.

The truth was, Ithilwen and her mother were not native to the state of Virginia, nor the country. It would only take one look at their pointed ears to see that neither were from this world at all. They were originally from Middle Earth, in the elven community of Lothlorien. Her father did serve their land; as a young elleth she remembered hearing tales of his patrols along the borders. The letters her mother would show friends were translated and forged from the originals she had on her person from when they had begun courting. Burgess, Virginia was a small town that knew the ins and outs of its occupants lives almost exclusively, and it did not take its residents long to see that some of their newest residents were very different. It became a town secret through the generations, one that would be taken to the grave. But as fascinating as the idea of elves living amongst them, none dared to inquire further into the 'accident' that led them to this world in the first place.

Ithilwen was but a small elleth, and she had very little memory of the accident, but it was fresh within her mother's memory. They were travelling through the woods on a journey to Rivendell from Lothlorien. Her mother cradled the young babe in her arm as she guided the horse along the path when she felt the crackle of energy permeate the air. The horse halted in its steps when it picked up on this disturbance, and in a flash, her mother was on the ground holding Ithilwen, their packs discarded when the horse reared back and tossed them. The horse, spooked by the change in the air, took off. Hindered by the presence of her small child and the packs, her mother searched frantically for her weapons as she felt a presence move in closer to their location. As she grabbed her sword to defend the two of them, she turned in time to witness a bright green light engulf the area…all evidence of their existence removed from the path.

When news reached Lothlorien of their disappearance, search parties were sent from both kingdoms to scour the last known locations for any signs or clues, only to return empty handed in defeat. This continued for years, but all searches were in vain. It was only the admission from the wizard Mithrandir that gave the people hope of their missing kin's survival.

Ithilwen's mother solved the puzzle of their disappearance faster than anyone involved in the search did back in Middle Earth. The woman knew that that bright green light was a sign of magic, but her knowledge of magic of that caliber lay with the only two wizards that she was familiar with. She highly doubted that Mithrandir would cast a spell to send her and Ithilwen away to another realm, so her mind set the blame to Saruman. This puzzled her, because she thought that the other white wizard was on the side of good… No matter now though. She and Ithilwen were stuck in this realm until someone back in Middle Earth could find a spell to reach them and bring them back home. Years, even centuries passed with no sign of returning, but she never gave up hope. She often dreamt of returning to Lothlorien with Ithilwen and resuming her life as it was meant to be. Each day she would wake up, realize that she was not there, but continue to rise each morning and go through the day as if she belonged among these people. It was all that they could do.

* * *

In Middle Earth, a smaller congregation was formed for a less happy occasion. The small golden ring, the topic of the gathering, which sat on the center pedestal, was an ominous sign of unrest within their world. A verbal battle had already taken place within the group about what was to be done with the cursed object. It had taken the Halfling to settle the argument and volunteer to return the ring to its place of forging and destroy it once and for all.

The Lord of Rivendell looked at the odd assortment of Men, Dwarf, Elf, Wizard, and Hobbits that had stepped forward to assist the Ringbearer. "Nine companions…" he murmured, then raised his voice, "…So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?"

To say that apprehension fell upon the Council at those words would be an understatement.

A/N: The sequence in Middle-earth is short intentionally, because it seemed redundant to rephrase the entire council session. The modern sequence is longer to give a bit of backstory for why they are where they are, but it will be explained much clearer later on. Lemme know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Merry Christmas!" Was the collective greeting the three women received as they walked in from the stables. Fiona was bundled up in her thickest clothes, but Ithilwen and her mother did not seem phased by the frigid temperatures. It was a special occasion for all, despite the obvious holiday; another successful night was had by North, and the children of the world had received their Christmas wishes.

"It is good to see you," the man in red greeted. Flanking North were two yetis and a taller elf unlike the diminutive ankle-gnawers that strung themselves up with lights.

"Thank you for having us," Ithilwen's mother said, bowing her head in acknowledgement of the Holiday Figure. "It is truly an honor to be invited to the North Pole."

North shrugged it off, not expecting the formality from the oldest woman. "We are glad to have you three. It isn't every day we have elves visit that are older than Bernard here!" Said elf sputtered uncharacteristically while Ithilwen and Fiona laughed. "These are my workers, Phil and Dyll. It is secret to success; yetis are much more efficient, but elves help where they can." Realizing his blunder, North began to backtrack. "I mean no offense, of course! You are very different from my elves." At that moment, Ithilwen saw one licking a large cookie and had to suppress a laugh. "Now," he said, "How about I give tour of workshop?"

* * *

After the tour was over, Morwen and North retired to his office to speak of business, leaving Ithilwen, Fiona, and Bernard to their own devices. Bernard led them to the kitchen for lunch, where the resident chef ushered them to a booth and took down their orders. Bernard looked over at Ithilwen, who was folding her napkin into random patterns.

"I am sorry about what North said earlier," he told Ithilwen. "North... tends to forget. He is unlike any of the Santas that I've served in the past, that's for sure."

Ithilwen shook her head. "It is not what he said, Bernard. It is the whole matter of the situation that bothers me."

"You do not like being in this realm?" Fiona asked.

"I do, but only for a few reasons, and two of those are you guys," she said, accepting the cup of cocoa that the yeti had handed her upon his return.

"What else do you like about it?" Bernard now asked.

Ithilwen snorted. "The question should be what it is that I do not like; I find that one an easier question to answer." She took a sip from the hot drink, savoring it as it slid down her throat before she continued. "A majority of the people are quite rude, and the different societies find more cause to go to war over insignificant reasons than to come to an agreement."

"But you have to admit the technology is a perk," Fiona cut in.

"The parts that I can understand, and that has only been with your assistance Fiona. It seems that no one cares about anyone truly anymore, and would rather correspond through technology rather than face to face or a letter. The world has become materialistic, and the trend of striving to have the best overshadows the will to do good for others. Lately it seems as if I have only seen the goodness in others come about in large numbers when there is an event that has occurred at a national level."

Bernard looked to Fiona. "She's got a point," to which the sprite nodded gravely.

"I know that this must sound harsh of me, and I do not wish you to think ill of me. I just miss what memories I have of Middle Earth. They were not many to begin with, but in my heart it will always be my home."

Fiona patted her friend's hand. "It is alright to let it out, you know. We can understand. If it makes you feel better Ithilwen, I only feel at home down there when I am with you and Mom. The North Pole is more of a home to me when I am not with either of you." She reached across the table to select a freshly baked cookie as she asked, "Do you think you will return to Middle Earth anytime soon? As in like, this century or something?"

Ithilwen had to laugh. "I do not know for certain. Naneth has told me that she has had premonitions of home that have not been what she was expecting."

"How do you mean? Was she having a vision of Middle Earth, or was it something like a dream that she had one night?"

"More like the former, from her description. Naneth told me once about a legend of the Nineteen Rings of Power-"

Having some familiarity with the Elvish lore, Fiona interrupted, "Does this relate to what she saw?" The more either talked of their culture, the more confusing it became to keep everything organized.

"Yes, of course," Ithilwen said distractedly. "Naneth told me that there were nineteen rings of power that were forged by the Gwaith-i-Mírdain in Eregion. Well this group of people were renowned for their craftsmanship through the lands. During the Second Age, a stranger approached and taught them more, allowing them to expand their repertoire. I was told that Gil-galad and my uncle Elrond had encouraged the Mírdain to ignore this strangers' comings, but the warnings went unheeded. Fast forward roughly three centuries and the first Ring of Power was made. Not long after this, these elves and the stranger made sixteen more."

"I thought that you said it was nineteen," Fiona commented.

"I'm getting to that," Ithilwen said, rolling her eyes. "The one that I think Naneth called Celebrimbor took this knowledge and made three additional rings without the stranger's assistance: Narya, Nenya, and Vilya. But here is where the story turns - the stranger had a secret he had been keeping as well, that he was the dark lord Sauron, and he had forged a ring himself within the fires of Mount Doom."

"That makes twenty." Bernard said, doing the math.

"Actually, that ring was unknown to everyone but Sauron. It was called the One Ring, or the Ruling Ring, with which he put his own power into to control the other nineteen. But since he was not aware of the additional three, when he put the ring on, the three Elves that had been assigned the additions were aware of what he had done and removed theirs, breaking the bond.

A war was waged on Eregion, and Celebrimdor was tortured and killed. Sauron took nine of the rings and gave them to the kings of Men, who became these awful creatures called Ringwraiths because they had succumbed to the power bestowed on them. Seven went to the Dwarves, but they were resistant to the magic of his control. At the end of the Second Age, Sauron was defeated, and a man called Isildur cut the One Ring from his finger with the shards of his father's broken sword."

"Why do I get the feeling that is not the end of the story?" the arch elf asked with dread.

"I am almost done, just hang in there. Anyway, My uncle Elrond fought in the battle against the Dark Lord, and journeyed into Mount Doom with Isildur to destroy the One Ring. However, greed fell upon the man, and he kept the ring. This would come at a heavy price, and he was shot down in the River Anduin, a betrayed man drunk with the idea of power. No one ever located the One Ring, and it was believed that the ring was lost and forgotten..."

Fiona stopped stirring her cocoa. "Mom doesn't think it is gone, does she?"

Ithilwen nodded. "She told me, and this was when you had to fly to Sacramento, that she believed that the Ring would return to the forefront of everyone's minds."

"What about these other rings?" Bernard asked. "Are they lost to the world as well?"

"Not that I know of. Their original owners could have passed them down to the next worthy person, but if someone were to find the One Ring and take control of it, they would have control over a large portion of Middle Earth without having to claim land through battle. These rings were given to High lords of the races who were deemed worthy of their power."

"Not good then," Fiona muttered. "What do you think will happen?"

The elleth shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I do not know for certain. I fear the worst though, and that would be open war on Middle Earth. Naneth believes that war has already begun."

"What will they do?" Bernard asked, leaning forward.

"The only way to end this is for the ring to be destroyed, but it will take someone of great heart to bear the burden of that temptation and not give in on the journey to Mordor."

* * *

It was a solemn day for departure. The Fellowship were gathered about the gates of Rivendell, waiting for the last members to collect. Elves had come to gather around and offer their silent farewells to the travelers. The lord of Rivendell spoke calmly as he addressed the nine companions. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

The wizard shifted his weight on the wooden staff he carried. "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

The small Hobbit named Frodo Baggins looked around at the gathering of Elves and the Fellowship before turning and passing through the gates of Rivendell, knowing that there was a great possibility that he would never set his gaze upon the lands again.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he whispered to the wizard. The wizard sighed and smiled slightly at the question.

"Left."

A/N: Just a head's up if you didn't catch it, Morwen is Ithilwen's mother. Not very elvish, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Again, a short Middle-earth segment for the same reasons. This chapter had a chunk rewritten to flow better with the character setup I have written out, and if anyone is interested I can upload the original unaltered chapter as an AU later on. Also, that Bernard is who you think he is, if you've caught on. I've got a sidestory that I will upload when I get the last couple of chapters done that will explain it better. (Prepare for FEELS) So..does it looks as if Ithilwen is being laid out to be a Mary Sue thing? Well, that's not what I'm aiming for, and you'll learn why later on. All that I can say right now is that she's not completely alone in this world (you know, cause her mom's there too).


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she was dreaming. It wasn't that big of a stretch, but it had been a while since her dreams had been so dark. Not dark as in grimly disturbing, but dark as in the absence of light. Ithilwen knew that she wasn't falling through a darkened void – a dream of that magnitude had not occurred in months, and that was caused by what she assumed was eating leftovers in the midnight hours one night. The area around her felt dry and moist at the same time, almost as if she were underground. Her feet felt solid ground, despite it being ruggedly uneven, and she held her hands outstretched before her to feel for any protruding objects that she might walk into as she took careful steps.

The ground made light scrapes as her booted feet passed over, and had it been viewable, little to no sign of footprints would have been left behind. Hands still outstretched, she could not find any objects in her direct path, but her left foot did come into a first name basis with a rock.

"Ow!" she cried out, her outburst echoing off the walls of the area. Nursing her bruised foot blindly, Ithilwen had to assume that wherever she was had a very open area for sound to carry so well, even if it came with the surprise attack rock along the way. She had bent down to inspect her toed boot with her hands when she heard another voice echo off of the walls.

"Who goes there?" Came a distinct male voice.

Ithilwen froze. Was she trespassing? Gods, she hoped not. Slowly she rose to her full height and tried not to let her voice falter in reply. "Someone with an injured foot. I am unarmed, and did not mean to trespass into your territory. If I could see I would quickly make my leave." She didn't hear the footsteps, but from the voice of the male, it sounded as if he were merely feet from her when he spoke once more.

"Do not despair, fair maiden. I am but a traveler through these parts as well. How did you come to hurt yourself so?"

Fair maiden?! Well that was peculiar…even for a dream! She figured she'd run with it, since it was a dream and all, and see how things panned out. If it became too much she could always try and wake herself up. There should be another giant rock laying around somewhere.

"I stubbed my foot on a rock I could not see. Sir, where exactly are we? I do not recognize this place. Though my sight is of no use to me here, my other senses cannot decipher a familiar place."

She heard a chuckle from the male. "You do not have to use such formalities with me, fair maiden. I am not sure of this exact location myself, as my company and I are travelling through Moria presently."

Moria? Where had she heard of that before? "So this is not Moria?"

"Nay, little one. However, it does bear a similarity to the dreary caves of old."

Silence fell between the two. Ithilwen continued to reach out for any rocks that might spring up, when she felt the touch of the other person's hand grasp her own. She tensed, fearing that she had run into him, then relaxed as he said, "It is alright. I will lead you back from the direction whence I came." And to emphasize his intentions, he gently tugged on her hand to begin leading her out of the darkness. Through the walk, they remained silent, save for his warnings of any obstacles in the path that she might further injure herself on. Ithilwen was struggling to find something to say to the stranger, but nothing would come forth. She still could not see him, for that matter, which puzzled her, but amazingly, did not scare her. She could not figure out for the life of her why she felt so comfortable in this stranger's presence to speak so easily with him; in her town she had to fight bouts of shyness when meeting new people.

"Can you see it?" She heard the stranger speak suddenly.

"See what?" was her reply.

"The light of course. We are approaching the opening of the caves!" he sounded relieved. She figured he must not have been the type of person to enjoy being underground in total darkness either. Her sore toes couldn't blame him for that.

Ithilwen strained her eyes to see a meager glimmer of light that the stranger was referring to, and felt the wave of relief pass over her as well. As the came closer, and the light glowing ever brighter, she dared the chance to look up at the stranger, in hopes that she could see his face. She wanted to at least be able to see him somewhat so that she could thank him properly.

As she looked up, she could not see much at all. Between the brightness of the light before them, and the darkness at their backs, the best that she could see was an outline of the stranger. He was tall, that much she could discern, but any distinguishable features were lost to her. The light was making it hard to see anything, really, and it made her head hurt with the intensity of it. She couldn't see that the stranger was having just as hard a time as she was, having to squint to even make out where to take the proper steps without falling.

Once they made it into the light, his grip on her hand loosened slightly, as if he wasn't quite ready to let go just yet. Squinting so much that her eyes were nearly closed, Ithilwen turned to face him. "Thank you, kind sir for helping me out of the caves."

She felt him give her hand another squeeze. "I am happy that I could have been of service to you, little one. It is easy to become lost in the darkness when you are alone."

"Then I am glad to have heard that you do not travel alone, good sir. I hope that you and your company have a safe journey through Moria." She wanted to add more, and from the faintest break in the brightness, she could see his mouth begin to move, but she heard nothing. The feeling of falling had overcome her, and darkness swam before her eyes as she fell into a void…

Why, in her void of darkness and silence, was she hearing the sounds of a radio?

The sound of her cell phone was the culprit, she learned, picking her aching body up from off the opposite side of the bed. Flopping unceremoniously back onto it, she wiggled across the mattress and tangle of sheets to answer the obnoxious contraption.

"Wha is it?" she mumbled blearily.

"Oh that's a fine way to treat your roommate, girlie!" came the chipper voice of someone who had been awake a while.

Ithilwen scrunched up her face as she rolled onto her back. "Fiona? What time is it?"

"7:30 in the morning," was the answer. "I had to run out to the store to grab some supplies, and I thought I'd bring back some breakfast. You hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" she chuckled, hearing the other woman laugh outright on the other end.

"That's good, cause I'm waiting in line right now. Go on and get up and get moving. The lines are moving pretty quick this morning, so I should be home in about ten minutes, give or take traffic." Taking that as the end of the call, and the silent tone on the other end, Ithilwen snapped the phone shut and tossed it on her bedside table, rolling back onto her pillows. She laid there, trying to figure out why she had rolled out of the bed, when she heard a male voice resound in her head with the words "Little one" and "Dear maiden". She shot straight up in bed upon realization of the dream, too awake to even attempt a few more minutes of sleep. She knew she would have to tell Fiona about this; she was the only one nearby that Ithilwen would know for certain whether she was crazy or not.

* * *

"I'm home!" rang out through the house. Fiona set the steaming bags of greasy breakfast onto the kitchen counter and walked to the living room to deposit her new supplies on the nearest couch. Fiona earned a living as a photographer among the mortals while she was off duty as a sprite of Spring.

Ithilwen met the sprite when they were both physically younger, with the appearance of pre-adolescents. Her mother willingly took Fiona in and set for the legal work to have her listed as her own child. She had made a promise to her foster guardian that she would look out for the older elleth until the day that she were to return to Middle Earth. It wasn't a day that Fiona particularly looked forward to, but she knew that her full magic would come in eventually, and when it did it would mean their parting anyway.

Seeing the elleth scramble down the stairs like the hounds of hell were on her heels, Fiona should have known right then that things were about to change. "Damn, girl! I just got back. Are you that hungry?"

Ithilwen looked at her evenly, not the least bit out of breath. "You could say that," she replied, turning to head towards the kitchen. "I had a dream that I need to talk to you about."

Following her, Fiona asked, "This isn't one of those dreams about running from an 8 foot tall chicken again, is it Ithilwen? Cause I am telling you that they mean nothing, other than you might want to eat more beef or something."

"No, no it wasn't anything like that." Ithilwen insisted. "I met a guy in this dark void whose face I couldn't see."

And so, Ithilwen recounted the dream, second for second over breakfast to a silent Fiona, who sat and ate her breakfast with rapt attention. Ithilwen racked her brain trying to remember what details there were, but all that she could collect to describe were the words spoken and the feelings that she experienced. "I know it's not much to go on," the elleth continued, "but it's all that I know. I feel like I'm on the edge of something important, but I don't understand what it could be."

"You said he mentioned that he was on a journey with a group of people?" A nod. "Maybe it has something to do with him?"

"So you think he's real, Fiona?"

The sprite shrugged. "It's hard to tell right now. Your dream sounds real, despite the setting. Even your foot hurts, but then again that could just be because you fell out of bed this morning." She paused to take a drink of her orange juice. "I'd let it play out for a while and see what happens, if I were you."

"How do you mean?" Ithilwen furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You know that saying about concentrating on something before you sleep so that you'll dream about it?" Another nod. "Well, use that concept. Think about this person and what you remember of them, and with some luck you'll see them again. With even better luck you might even see their face!"

Ithilwen laughed. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Seeing a face would be nice the next time around!" They continued to eat their breakfast and discuss other matters, but for Ithilwen, the nameless and faceless person from her dreams would not leave her be. She hoped deep in her heart that he was not in fact a figment of her imagination, so that she might one day meet him face to face. He was much kinder than many of the men she had met in this realm.

* * *

"Master Elf, are you well, sir?" The voice of the hobbit Samwise stirred Legolas from his thoughts as they walked the corridors of Moria.

The elf gave the hobbit a smile of reassurance. "Aye, I believe so. I had been reflecting upon a dream is all."

"A dream?" came a voice from behind him. Legolas didn't have to turn to recognize the voice of the ranger, Aragorn. "And what kind of a dream can keep an elf's sure sight from focus?"

"A young maiden." Was the simple answer, but to the surrounding company it was baffling. The elf in their company had never mentioned knowing a maiden through their journey thus far, only having focus on the potential dangers that lay ahead of them. The old wizard Gandalf turned his gaze back to the young elf and studied him carefully. The wizard could tell from the tense expression on Legolas' face that he was troubled by this dream.

"Perhaps, it would be wise to forget this maiden," he said blithely, to gauge the elf's reaction. As he suspected, the look of surprise in his eyes mixed with what looked like defiance was an answer enough for him. "Then again," he added, "perhaps this maiden's visits could prove useful."

"Just how is a maiden supposed to help on a quest that was founded by men?" Boromir asked with skepticism regarding the entire matter.

Ignoring him, Gandalf stopped in his steps and waited for the elf to approach. "Whichever path you choose to follow, young one, do not forget the oath that you have given to the group."

Nodding, Legolas said, "Of course." He knew that he wanted to see this maiden again, and knew full well the impossibilities of what could occur on the journey. So if seeing a young maiden in his dreams would ease the pain of the coming days, he would wholeheartedly welcome her presence.

A/N: And it has begun…kinda. I had to do some more revisions from the original draft, but nothing you would miss. Fiona's background won't be touched on much through this story, so here's all that you need to know: She's a Spring sprite, obviously. She was orphaned as a young child, and Ithilwen's mother legally took her in. She likes photography, and does freelance work for everything from weddings to cosplay groups at conventions. She keeps odd hours, between her seasonal duties and the mortal work, so it seems like she is constantly moving. Fiona is not a Guardian, and there will not be a reason for her to become one, sorry bout that. Unlike Some Assembly Required, I'm trying to keep this one simpler and only follow one character's life. Fiona will have some development through the story, but you won't exclusively follow it. One more thing – updates may not be consistent. I want to be a couple of chapters ahead before I upload the next one, a way of keeping myself motivated. I'm also taking 13 credit hours this semester with commissions on top of that, so the most time that I get to write any fanfic is just before bed. Thanks for reading this plotbunny, review if you want, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I thought I'd switch it up and start with the Middle-earth portion this time around. Credits to for supplying the extended edition script – without it I probably would not have this story as far in as it is. Much easier than pausing my DVDs on a temperamental player.

"Over the bridge! Fly!"

The cries of the wizard for the company to get across the crumbling ruins was nearly drowned by the rapid destruction caused by the monstrous being that was approaching their heels. Gandalf stopped halfway across the Bridge of Khazad-dûm and turned to face the fiery Balrog. The growls of the beast did not deter the wizard, set on drawing his attacks away from the Fellowship. From the other side of the open cavern, the Halfing Frodo yelled to Gandalf to convince him to turn away from the fight, but his cries went unnoticed.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you!" With his staff in hand, he raised it high as a bright white light illuminated the surrounding area. The Balrog swung a flaming sword down, only to have the attack blocked by Gandalf's sword, Glamdring. The sword of fire was shattered, but this did not stop the Balrog, who produced a whip of fire as its next choice of weaponry.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" The roar of the wizard was drowned by the clash of his staff and sword upon the bridge. There was a pause in action, as the Balrog made to move forward to attack Gandalf, but the weight of the beast was the breaking point for the stone bridge, causing it to crumble from beneath. The Balrog fell from the bridge into the seemingly never-ending chasm. Gandalf watched the demon fall to its demise as he leaned on his staff for support. Satisfied that his attack was final, he turned to join the rest of the company waiting for him.

To see the fiery whip reach up and grasp Gandalf's ankle came as a surprise. The Balrog was determined to not be the only one to die this day. Grasping onto the edge of the broken bridge, he looks to the terrified members of the group and utters, "Fly, you fools!" before losing his grip and disappearing from view.

* * *

Fiona had made some calls and begged favors to find Payne. She knew her friend deserved the best, and while she was not keen on the idea of setting the woman up on a blind date, all of her contacts assured her that the young man was an upstanding individual.

"For your sake, Fiona, this had best be a joke."

They were standing in Ithilwen's bedroom. Ithilwen was standing by the bed with her arms crossed, glaring at the articles of clothing that were flying from her closet to the bed. Fiona came out holding a simple floral dress and some shoes she thought were appropriate.

"Just here me out, Ithilwen," her friend began, holding the dress up under Ithilwen's chin. "I've been told that Payne is a really nice guy-"

"You haven't even met him?! Fiona-"

"-and his friends speak nothing but good things about him. Why don't you give it a chance?"

Ithilwen scoffed. "Because he's a mortal? Isn't that enough of a reason to not do this?"

"Sweetie, the world is full of mortals. One of them is interested in taking you out for lunch. Just one date. Would you do it for me?" At her friend's lack of agreement, she continued. "Look, I know that you aren't always locked away in this house when we're gone, but maybe this will be an opportunity to make a new friend. He is a friend of DarkDragon 23, you know, the Barnabus cosplayer we met back at Comicon last year?"

Sighing, the elleth replied with, "Dammit. Alright, but just one lunch date. If I don't feel comfortable seeing this person again on a date, I don't want to hear it. Understand?"

Fiona nodded enthusiastically and went back to planning her friend's outfit.

* * *

"He's here! He's here! He's here!"

Fiona nearly bounced on her toes all the way to the front door when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Ithilwen was much calmer coming down the stairs, albeit slowly. She really didn't want to be set up with a mortal; the idea made her feel insulted on one level and disappointed on another. Even if she did hit it off with this Payne, she knew that she would outlive him by lightyears. As she was coming down the steps, her balance shook, and she grabbed with railing with more force to steady herself.

"Ithilwen? You coming?" Fiona asked from the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She replied back.

Fiona turned and went back to the living room, and Ithilwen could hear her tell someone that she would be down shortly. _Must be that Payne mortal_, she thought. As she turned into the doorway, Fiona beckoned her over to the pair. All thoughts of her unstable balance left her when Fiona spoke, breaking her from her reverie.

"It's nice to meet you," she bowed her head to the mortal who sat in the armchair to her left. This man, or rather boy in her eyes, seemed nice enough. He had no outstanding features that she could see – dark hair, dark eyes, slightly tanned skin. Normal.

* * *

Payne took Ithilwen to a casual restaurant for lunch. Conversation was weak, in her opinion, because she could not tell him the full truths of her origins. When he asked about her ears, Ithilwen told him that it was a genetic anomaly.

"You never thought about getting them fixed?" Payne asked before eating a mouthful of pasta.

Ithilwen paused in stirring her chicken salad, caught off guard by the question. When Payne noticed her silence, he looked up and caught her expression. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, it's alright…you just surprised me," Ithilwen replied. "The thought never occurred to me, to be honest. When I was in school, none of the other children teased me about them, and I always liked being different."

Payne shrugged with a laugh. "You're a better person than me," he said. "I would have had them rounded off in a heartbeat. I'd be afraid that everyone would think I was a freak!" Ithilwen smiled at his attempt at humor, but she didn't find it amusing in the least. When she turned her attention back to her food, he changed subjects again, this time asking about where she went to school.

Before Ithilwen could answer, she felt a tight pain in her chest. Forgetting that she was in public, and in the company of a stranger, she placed her hand to her chest and gasped in surprise. Payne looked up from his plate and noticed her state. "Are you alright?" he asked casually. "Was it something I said?"

Ithilwen looked up a moment later. "I'm… I'm fine," she said. She diverted his attention back to the conversation, but what transpired would not leave her thoughts alone. First she loses her footing on the steps, and now she has chest pain? This was strange indeed.

* * *

"This was fun," Payne said, walking Ithilwen to the front door. "Maybe we could meet up for lunch again sometime, or maybe a movie?"

Ithilwen tensed at his words. Payne was nice to be around throughout lunch. Despite the first-meeting awkwardness that popped up throughout lunch, Ithilwen could not find a reason not to say no to him. That bugged her, as she was adamant about not enjoying this date, when it turned out that she did find his company enjoyable. Payne picked up on her silence. "Is something wrong? Did I step out of bounds?"

The elleth shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…" she took a breath. "Listen, when I was told that I was being set up on a blind date, I didn't want to go through with it-"

"Hey that's alright!" Payne cut her off. "I wasn't thrilled with my friends for setting this up either. But then when I got here, and I met you, and through lunch I just kept thinking.. wow, I'm glad I said yes."

Ithilwen smiled slightly. "I enjoyed your company as well. I just don't want to raise your hopes for something that I am not ready for."

Payne shrugged. "No worries, Ithilwen. We don't have to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. We can just hand out like a couple of friends and see where things go from there if you want."

"That sounds acceptable," Ithilwen smiled more. Payne told her that he would talk to her later and they parted ways; Ithilwen heading inside, and Payne to his car.

Once inside the house, Ithilwen walked into the den to find Fiona playing a video game. She had a headset on and was talking a teammate through a level when Ithilwen pulled another gaming chair over to her. "So," Fiona started, lowering the microphone of her headset down slightly. "How was lunch?"

"It was…enjoyable."

"See, I told you you'd have fun," Fiona turned back to the television, before her eyes darted to Ithilwen's. "What's wrong?"

"I had a peculiar chest pain during lunch," the elleth muttered.

"Did you eat something greasy?"

"It wasn't like that. It was… sad."

"How so?" Fiona moved her character to a safe zone before telling her team that she would be back in a minute and turned to Ithilwen.

"You know the feeling of grief? It was as if someone was lost. When I was coming downstairs earlier, my footing slipped, and I nearly lost my balance."

Fiona's brow furrowed. "This is strange. You can't get sick, so it isn't that. Empathy?"

"That might be possible, but I do not understand who it is that is feeling sad."

"Could it be Mom? I know she has moments of sadness when she thinks of your dad," Fiona suggested.

Ithilwen shook her head. "No, this level of sadness is stronger. Nana has had time to cope with not being with Ada. This is new, and sudden. As if the rug was pulled from under someone's feet."


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, when Ithilwen laid down to sleep, she tried to let her mind focus on her previous dream of the mysterious person. It wasn't easy with so many other things on her mind. Payne had called her earlier that day to talk, and he had stealthily snuck in a request to go out for dinner the following week. Ithilwen had agreed after some persuasive conversation from his end of the line and Fiona pressed against her shoulder.

There was also the matter of her sudden loss of balance and the pang of grief that overcame her. She and Fiona spent some time checking in with their friends and discreetly asking about their current states, but came up short of any leads. Everyone they knew was doing fine to some degree. Fiona had dialed her naneth as a last resort, much to Ithilwen's dismay. She didn't want her to cut her business in Italy short; she would be home in four days as it was. Thankfully for Ithilwen, Morwen could not leave until the conference was over. She told the two younger women that she would look into what had happened to Ithilwen during her free time overseas, and not to dwell on it too much.

Ithilwen turned over in her bed and reached for her mp3 player on the bedside table. A few button clicks later, she had pulled up a relaxing playlist to help lull her to sleep.

* * *

It was hot. Nearly unbearable hot. Why was it so damned hot?!

All she could see was shades of red. Then from somewhere far from her peripheral vision, a white light burst forth, and the redness shifted. But then something strange happened to the white light, and the redness faded to black.

Ithilwen felt her feet lose ground beneath her as she fell into the darkness. She tried to scream, but it was lost in the void. The heat was increasing. Whatever it was that was the source was getting closer… Her eyes picked up a glimmer of metal as it sailed towards her-

* * *

She shot up in the bed, sweating as if she had taken one of those zumba classes with Fiona. "What the hell was that?!" she breathed. Ithilwen rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes, catching sight of the dream sand that fell to her lap.

"Sorry Sandy, but I don't think I'll be going to sleep just yet," she spoke to the room, swinging her legs over the edge and standing.

Ithilwen made her way down to the kitchen to get some water; the dream that she had made her feel almost feverish, the heat felt so real. Gulping some of the liquid down, she leaned against the counter and watched from the window the different strands of dream sand make their way across the town. She was so caught up with the golden strands that she jumped upon hearing the tapping from the very window she was gazing through.

The little golden man made a motion of tapping his wrist as almost as if to say, "Do you know what time it is?"

Ithilwen waved him over to the kitchen door and let him in. "I know, Sandy, I know. Believe me, I was asleep. I just had a… strange dream that woke me up."

The Sandman made sand gestures overhead that looked like twisted horses. Ithilwen shook her head. "No, I doubt It was a nightmare. This doesn't seem like something Pitch would do. It was.. I don't know.. it was almost like it was a memory, a really fuzzy memory." Ithilwen then proceeded to describe what she saw, or rather felt, in the dream to Sandy, who watched the elleth's gestures with a puzzled expression. "I'm guessing it wasn't a product of your handiwork either, huh?" she asked when she finished her tale.

The golden Guardian shook his head. He looked as confused as Ithilwen felt. His posture changed suddenly, as if remembering his purpose for stopping by. Ithilwen watched as more images appeared above his head. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try going back to sleep!" The signs stopped and Sandy actually began to nudge her back upstairs to her bedroom. At the foot of the stairs, however, Ithilwen stopped at turned to the small man. "I will try and go back to sleep, Sandy. I can't say I'll have much luck, but I will try."

Sandy seemed content with this answer, but he refused to move from his spot by the stairs until he was sure she went back to her room. As he floated out of the house without a sound, he reflected on what his elfin friend had told him. The Man in the Moon had not spoken to them since Jack Frost was selected to be the next Guardian, and there were no tell tale signs of a new danger. Still, Ithilwen's description was unsettling, and the small man would make it a point to confide this information with North when his work was finished in Burgess.

Ithilwen, meanwhile, had slumped back into her pillows, clearly wide awake. Her mind was tired, but it was still so active she had trouble focusing on sleep. As if she wasn't worried about previous events, this dream…thing… had to add to it. Rolling to her side, she buried her head in her pillow, lest she give into her frustration and scream. Unlike herself, Fiona required more rest, and she did not want to wake her friend. She tried to think about something else while she drifted off; oddly enough, her thoughts kept coming back to the dream cave. 'Guess it's better than that hell-pit,' she mused, giving into sleep.

* * *

This time, the air was more moist and comfortable. Ithilwen looked down to find herself wearing a sleeveless white gown and bare feet standing among green grass and scattered golden leaves. 'Well, it's better than the hell-pit,' she thought looking around. She was standing in what looked like a forest, but she knew the location was no where near where she lived; the trees were much taller and larger than those of Burgess, or any of the places she had been in that realm for that matter. She began to walk around, noting that the ground was soft and pliable beneath her feet. It was strange, she felt like she had been in this place before, but she was fairly certain that she had not been in these woods in recent memory.

Movement from her left caught her attention, banishing all thoughts of familiarity to the wayside for the time being. The area felt calm, and Ithilwen saw no reason to not explore and discover the source. Her pace quickened, darting around protruding tree roots and kicking up the golden leaves that she passed. "Who are you?" she called out. "I mean no harm. Please, show yourself!"

"Young maiden?" A male voice responded, one that Ithilwen did not expect. "You are here as well?"

Ithilwen looked around trees, trying to find the voice as she answered. "You are the man from the caves, yes?"

A chuckle was her answer, followed by, "So it is true. You are the maiden who cannot find her way through the darkness."

She couldn't help but huff indignantly. "If you will remember, it was pitch dark back there!" Twisting around the trunk of another tree, she asked again, "Where are you? I cannot find you, but you sound very close by."

"I am here, young maiden," the voice said from behind Ithilwen.

Ithilwen turned at the sound of feet hitting the earthen soil behind her, realizing rather foolishly that he was tucked away in the tree she was ambling around. She had the urge to scold the man for tricking her so, but the words died on her lips as she got her first look at the man who helped her from before.

He was tall, taller than her, with long pale blond hair. His eyes were blue and his skin fair, clothed in what looked like a tunic of greens and greys. What surprised her most was.. "Your ears… are pointed," she murmured.

He nodded his head and spoke, "I am an elf, my lady."

Ithilwen almost laughed outright. "I am too!" she exclaimed, lifting her hair back to expose her ears to him as well. "May I ask your name?"

"I am Legolas, of the Woodland Realm," he answered with a bow. "What is your name, young maiden?"

Not being able to curtsy properly, Ithilwen opted for a smaller bow of her head. "I am Ithilwen, daughter of Morwen and Haldir or Lorien." With her head down, she missed the flash of surprise that graced Legolas' face. "I must admit, it is nice to see you again. Or rather, be in your presence again, as this is the first time that I have ever seen you," she laughed. "My previous attempt at sleep had less than desirable results."

"You did not sleep well?"

Ithilwen shook her head. "Unfortunately not. It was peculiar though, something about a heated chasm and something silver-looking…" She looked around her, again missing the surprise that flashed across the male elf's face. "I don't suppose you happen to know where we are again? I feel as if I have been here before, but I know that where I live, the trees are not this grand."

Legolas looked at her in confusion. "You say that you are from Lorien, yet you do not recognize the outlying forests?"

"We're near Lothlorien?!" Ithilwen asked in surprise.

The elf nodded. "My company has come to rest for the night in the outskirts of the forests. We depart for Lorien in the early morning hours." Ithilwen noticed how tired his voice sounded as he spoke these words to her. It was almost as if he were hiding something significant that had worn him down, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. "Do you not live in Lorien any longer, Lady Ithilwen?"

"No… no, I haven't for some time now," she replied softly. "My naneth and I live elsewhere. I am not sure about the status of my adar, however." Seeing his questioning look, Ithilwen opened her mouth to tell him about the strange occurrence that led her and her naneth into the strange modern realm, but no sound came out. She tried again, only to see that her vision was beginning to blur. Her last sight of Legolas was his startled face mirroring her own confusion.

* * *

Legolas was shaken awake by Aragorn. "It is time to depart, my friend," the ranger said, securing the last of his belongings together. It wasn't the ranger's intention to stop outside Lothlorien's borders, but the nonstop pace to escape Moria and the sight of incoming orcs had taken its toll on the group. Aragorn finally conceded to stopping to make camp once they had reached the outermost edges of the forest.

Groggily, Legolas sat up. "It is daybreak, then?"

"Not quite, but close," Aragorn replied. He turned back to look at the elf, and was surprised by the state of his friend. "Restless sleep?" he ventured.

"Not…exactly," Legolas replied, getting to his feet. "I saw the maiden again." Aragorn didn't have to ask to whom the elf referred. Legolas didn't exactly go chasing after ellith like some might have expected. When he mentioned a maiden in conversation, there were no guessing games. "This time I was able to see her. She is of elf-kind, a daughter of Lorien." He proceeded to collect what belongings he had unpacked and moved out with the group.

Aragorn, not ready to let the topic drop, ventured further to inquire into Legolas' dream. Since it wasn't a secret, he did not lower his voice much, although the elf would have preferred a little discretion. "Perhaps we shall meet her in Lorien, then?"

"No," the elf replied. "She is not in Lorien. I was told that where she resides currently is not within any description of Middle-earth."

A/N: Gonna stop it here, otherwise there'll be pages of useless dialogue. Ithilwen and Legolas finally met face to face…sorta. Let me know if the pace is going too fast and I'll try and work on it. I'm trying to cut down on idle chatter between characters so the story will actually move along. I don't know if the change in time is being depicted well, so for reference, follow the book's timeline. There will be some changes to coincide from what happens in the movies, but it won't be anything you'll kill me for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Long chapter ahead!

"You saw him?!" Fiona shrieked into the phone. "What's his name? What does he look like?"

Ithilwen had to hold the small device away from her ear as the tinny sound carried through the room. Wincing, she vaguely wondered if her friend ever remembered that she had sensitive hearing. She had woken with a start, unsure of what had happened to cause her to stir. As she got up and moved about the house, she noticed that she was alone once again. Fiona had left a note letting her know that she had to work. Being alone in the large house that early in the morning usually did not bother the elleth, but because of this most recent dream, her mind was buzzing.

So she had called Fiona to tell her about the new development. It was still too early for the shrieking, though.

Feeling a little braver, Ithilwen placed the phone back to her ear. "He told me his name was Legolas. He's tall, taller than me…er…he's got long blond hair and.." she wracked her brain trying to remember the details, "…blue eyes. Yeah."

Fiona cooed on the other end. "He sounds cute! Can you remember his features well enough to get down on paper?"

Ithilwen frowned. "I think so…why?"

"Cause I wanna see when I get home, duh!"

"Fine, fine. I'll do my best, but don't expect miracles; the dream didn't last that long."

* * *

Evening had set in the woods of Lothlorien. The remaining members of the Fellowship were atop a large talan surrounded by the guards. The marchwarden Haldir was currently in a murmuring argument with Aragorn, the later of which was attempting to convince the elf to grant them passage into Lothlorien's inner sanctum. Everyone was scattered about the area, worn down with fatigue, grief, and now frustration.

Boromir was trying to console Frodo and assure him that Gandalf would not wish his demise to weigh upon the small Halfling's shoulders as well. "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Legolas was standing off to the side, looking out upon the scenery. Pippin and Merry were not far away, observing the elves surrounding them. Pippin rose suddenly from his seat and began to make his way to the elf in their company. "Where are you goin' Pip?" Merry whispered.

"I want to ask him something," he whispered back, nodding to Legolas. Merry made to object, but Pippin was already at the elf's side, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his tunic to grab his attention. "Excuse me," Pippin began, "I had a question I wanted to ask you, if I may?"

Legolas nodded. "What do you wish to know?"

"It was about earlier today. When we were packing up camp," Pippin swallowed, not sure how to ask without feeling foolish or rude. He looked up at Legolas, who looked down at him curiously as he waited patiently. "That… maiden, you said you dreamed about… the one you said was from these parts… what was her name?"

The elf was surprised by the question, as were the others in the immediate area of conversation. What Pippin carried in curiosity he lacked in tact, but Legolas found that he could not deny an answer to the hobbit's question. "She told me that her name was Ithilwen."

"Oh that's a pretty name," Pippin commented. He was about to inquire as to the meaning, if there was one, when the elf addressed as Haldir approached them, followed quickly by Aragorn. Pippin took a few steps back, more than intimidated by the marchwarden's presence.

"You speak of Ithilwen," a surprised Haldir stated to Legolas. "How do you know of my daughter?"

* * *

Between the discovery of another clue to the elf maiden's identity and the all-clear to continue forward, the non-elven members of the Fellowship noticed a change in their companion and the marchwarden. Legolas was more pensive than before, no doubt due to this new piece of information, if Ithilwen was indeed Haldir's daughter. The dream barely had time to play out, and she barely got the opportunity to tell him of her parent's lineage. Haldir however seemed more optimistic. His footsteps were significantly lighter, as if he were absolutely certain that Legolas' dream-maiden and his daughter were one in the same.

As they reached a hilly outcropping, he could not hide the pride in his voice as he spoke. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

Later, back on the forest floor, the group of eight has begun to settle in for the evening. Soft singing wafted through the air in the trees; the elves of Lothlorien were lamenting the loss of Gandalf. Merry had asked Legolas what it was they sung, but he could not bear to translate. Not that he would have been much of a translator at the moment, anyway. His mind was clouded with thoughts that would not leave him alone.

Neither, it would seem, would they leave Haldir's. He approached their settlement soundlessly, eyes fixated on the Mirkwood prince. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wish for you to join them," he said. Legolas nodded wordlessly and followed, not entirely certain why he had been summoned.

Haldir lead him up the flight of stairs and into the council room where the Lord and Lady were waiting. Legolas bowed to each respectively.

"Thank you for coming, Prince Legolas," Lady Galadriel smiled, gliding to take a seat and motioned for everyone to follow suit. "It would seem that you have come across something important that must be discussed." At Legolas' puzzled look, she continued. "Haldir has informed me that you have dreamt of an elleth by the name of Ithilwen. Tell me, young prince, what do you know about her?"

Legolas glanced to his right to see the apprehensive stare that Haldir was giving him. Biting back the urge to sigh suddenly, he began to recount his dreams, starting back from the very first one in Moria. He spoke in vivid detail of the scenery, of Ithilwen's first appearance, and what they discussed, As he finished the telling, the marchwarden's posture had become stiffer. Legolas wasn't sure what to make of it until Galadriel addressed her commanding officer. "What do you make of it, Haldir?"

"It is her," he said finally. "That is most assuredly my daughter the Prince speaks of."

Now Legolas was dumbfounded. "I do not understand, how is this possible?"

"Some time ago, before the Battle of the Five Armies, our youngest daughter Morwen gave birth to a daughter," Celeborn explained, taking his wife's hand in comfort and looking to Haldir.

"Morwen and myself decided to name her Ithilwen, due to her delivery in the evening hours. I was on duty the day my wife chose to ride to Rivendell to visit Lord Elrond with Ithilwen." His hands were balled into fists as the memories came flooding back as if they were repeating.

Galadriel took control of the tale next. "During the journey to Rivendell, there was an accident. We did not discover the true cause of Morwen or Ithilwen's disappearance on the journey until much later. It appeared that Saruman was the cause. To claim my ring of power," she fingered the silver-white piece of jewelry, "he cast a spell on what he assumed was myself, sending both our daughter and granddaughter far away. Mithrandir could not detect their presence despite many attempts, and for so long I feared that we would not know of their fates."

Haldir looked to his Lord and Lady. "What must we do to return them to where they belong?" His voice spoke of determination as if he would head out at any minute once he knew where to look.

"We do not know of their location," Celeborn interjected. "To try and locate them with magic could potentially put the search party in danger at the present. Saruman is in alliance with the Enemy now, and any attempts to recreate his work could trigger disaster for all involved."

"Then we must wait," Legolas said dejected. Now that he knew she was most certainly real, he wished to see her all the more. He spared a glance at Haldir, who looked none too happy by this declaration, even though Celeborn spoke the truth. "I learn that my wife and daughter are still alive, but I cannot retrieve them because of impending war. Tell me, what am I to do, knowing that I can do nothing more than wait?"

Galadriel smiled sadly at the marchwarden. "This news bears heavy upon us all, Haldir, but do not lose hope." She turned her gaze to Legolas. "We can still communicate with her while we bide our time and formulate a plan."

Haldir looked up from his balled fists to Galadriel, then followed her gaze to Legolas. Celeborn shared the same look of wonder that he himself must have, for the Lady of the Golden Wood smiled impishly. "You are able to communicate with Ithilwen through your dreams, correct Legolas?"

Not entirely sure of where she was going with this, he nodded. "It was with some concentration that I saw her this past time."

Galadriel's smile widened. "It would appear then that the Valar has blessed us with a gift. During rest, try to concentrate on making contact with Ithilwen. I feel that there is a link that has formed that could be of benefit to us in the future."

* * *

Ithilwen spent a good portion of the afternoon and evening trying to recreate the image she saw of Legolas from her dream, but as the hours ticked by, her memory became fuzzier, making it all the more difficult to finish. She set her pencil down by the sketch pad and looked at what she did have.

"It's not much," she clicked her tongue in annoyance, "but how the hell am I supposed to get every detail after one look?! Fiona must mistake me for that Da Vinci guy.." Overall, there were some obvious sections that needed to be fixed, but she was more than content with how the eyes came out.

"Looks a bit unfinished, if you ask me," came a voice from behind. Ithilwen didn't turn around to know the owner of that voice.

"That's because it isn't finished, Pitch," she said matter-of-factly, turning to face him. "What do you want?"

The nightmare king had the gall to look surprised. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"Then what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I am up to anything, then?"

Ithilwen rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Apparently the benefit of being able to see the various Guardians and mythical characters that children could see included the narcissistic king of nightmares. Even if he wasn't trying to plunge the world in darkness he still felt it prudent to slip a rough dream in every once in a while. Shadow to go with the light, and all that.

"Actually," he continued, ignoring her current state, "Sandy approached me with some questions. About you."

Hands still over face, she stiffened. "What kind of questions?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing awful, I assure you. Although, he has mentioned that you've been having strange dreams and wanted to make sure that I was not the cause of them."

"And…?"

"Despite my disposition, I can assure you that your dreams are not a product of my doing." Ithilwen uncovered her hands and found Pitch strolling casually around the den, inspecting the framed posters and art hung on the walls. "Sandy glossed over the subject, and it sounds to me as if you have some connection. An invisible thread, if you will, that connects you to this other person."

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but… what do you think I should do about them?"

Pitch shrugged. "See where it goes? There hasn't been anything to threaten your life in these dreams, so there is no reason to not explore the middle plane."

'Yeah, except for that giant rock in the cave,' Ithilwen thought wryly. She stood up from her seat and stretched the muscles in her back. "I've yet to eat supper, wanna stay and eat? Or do you have some kid you need to scare in Guadalajara?"

"I could eat," Pitch said. "And I've discovered recently that these internet 'pastas' hold inspiration in scaring the older adolescents more than monsters under the bed."

"I found the 'Ben' one to be funnier than scary. The mask was creepy, though. I still haven't watched the videos, so I could be wrong." Ithilwen led Pitch into the kitchen as she began to boil a pot of water. The talk about creepy pasta stories suddenly made her hungry for spaghetti. "Isn't it the least little bit strange that you're here talking to me, like any one of the other Guardians?"

Pitch shrugged once more. "You're the neutral party here. In case you've forgotten, I'm not in good standing with them."

"So I get to play middle-elf and keep North and the others updated on your behavior?"

"That, and you make decent company because you can see me."

"Well then I'm the luckiest elleth in Burgess, aren't I?" Ithilwen stated sarcastically.

* * *

Night had fallen when Ithilwen found herself back in the dream plane again. The landscape was slightly different; larger trees occupied the land with the faintest glow of lights that seemed to float through the air. She was back in the white gown from before, and while she was annoyed with the long length, she couldn't complain too much because she was still barefoot.

"You're back."

Ithilwen turned on the spot to see Legolas by one of the large trees. Instead of the tunic of greens and browns, he wore a silvery embroidered one with dark leggings and boots. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry about last time. I don't know what it was that woke me."

Legolas walked forward slowly. "The apology is mine, Lady Ithilwen. My company woke me suddenly so that we could continue our journey to Lothlorien."

"I assume that is where we are, or at least the general area?"

"Yes. We have settled for the night. It has been a grievous time for everyone."

Ithilwen could tell how sad he sounded, and could not help asking, "What happened to cause you and your company such grief?" She carefully hobbled over to a nearby tree root to perch on, adjusting the large mass of fabric and motioned for Legolas to join her.

Sitting, Legolas paused before answering. "One of our companions fell behind in Moria." Ithilwen didn't need for him to elaborate; the way he said it was proof enough.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ithilwen said softly. "I wish that I could offer better words of comfort."

"Alas, I am not sure if there are words of comfort in this circumstance, but I appreciate it all the same," he told her.

"What, um… what is it that you and your company have set out to do?" She couldn't remember if she ever got to ask him before or not.

Legolas looked down at the elf maiden fumbling with her dress, trying to study her features. She had similar features to the marchwarden, but he figured that she took after her mother more in appearance. "We have set out for Mordor. To destroy the Ring of Sauron once and for all."

Ithilwen looked up in surprise. She wasn't sure where Mordor was exactly, but she remembered the history of the One Ring of Power. Her naneth had taught her about it among other historical events in Middle-earth. "Truly? How will you all manage? I thought that the ring was a beacon for trouble?"

"In a way, yes. It is a secret fellowship that was formed in Rivendell. There are nine of us; myself, two men, a dwarf, four hobbits, and a wizard, whom fell into the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. The hobbit Frodo Baggins is the ring-bearer on this journey."

"Wait, if this was a secret, then why did you tell me so easily?" Ithilwen was confused. "Aren't you afraid that I'm in ties with the enemy?"

Legolas chuckled outright at her questions. "I highly doubt that the enemy could sway a lovely maiden such as yourself. It has come to the attention of others outside our company of your existence, and have reason to believe that you are who they have been searching for." He turned to face her a little better before he continued. "If I may ask, how did you come to live where you are currently, if you are not in Lothlorien?"

"I wish I knew exactly." Ithilwen muttered. Crossing her legs and adjusting her dress again, she explained. "From what Nana tells me, we were travelling to Rivendell to visit relatives when some form of magic hit us. I don't remember how it happened, but I know that we were sent to what is now a more modernized world. The things that the humans have there are much more advanced than anything I have seen before, and it seems as if they are constantly changing."

"Your naneth is still with you, then?"

Ithilwen nodded. "Yes, she's currently out of the country on work, but she will return in a few days time. Why do you ask?"

"Because your adar was worried that you would be alone," he replied. "Your adar is Haldir, the marchwarden of Lothlorien, yes?"

The elleth's face lit up suddenly. "You've me my adar? How is he?"

"Haldir is well. It was his guards that we encountered entering Lothlorien. When he learned that I had met with you, he seemed rather adamant about coming to collect you and your naneth."

"That would be wonderful!" Her face fell slightly as she studied his own. "And yet, I have a feeling that there's a 'but' coming with that sentence."

"Unfortunately, yes. Sauron's forces grow stronger each day. We are on the brink of war again, I fear. Lord Celeborn felt it wiser that you and your naneth stay where you are for the time being. If we were to come collect you now, he believes that the enemy could use the opportunity as a weak point. Of course, that is assuming that we can open a portal to your world. It will take time to research the old magic, and Lady Galadriel believes it was the work of Saruman that led you to where you are."

Ithilwen tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "That makes sense," she said. It sucked, but it made sense. "We shall wait, then. So, how are my grandparents, Legolas? Are they well?"

Legolas looked a little clueless. "I don't understand?"

"My grandparents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. My naneth's their youngest child, aside from Celebrian." Ithilwen watched Legolas' face turn from confusion to surprise in milliseconds. His face showed little emotion, but she could see the change in his eyes and had to bite the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure why, but she found this incredibly amusing.

Legolas, on the other hand, was putting all the pieces together rather quickly. This explained why the Lord and Lady seemed upset during the tale; it wasn't just sympathy for Haldir's loss, they had lost a child and grandchild as well! Galadriel didn't look into his mind once during the conversation, but he couldn't figure out why she was smiling so big at the end of their meeting. Now it made sense. Although…Legolas got the feeling that she wasn't saying everything she was thinking.

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet, and the one that's taken me the longest to do. I'm sharing this now since it's been a while since the last chapter. If it's fine with you guys, I think I'm going to make the future chapters longer, and each one will cover a particular day in the timeline. Also, this is un-beta'd, so if there's a misspelling it's all on me. If you catch something off, please let me know so I can fix it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Irrelevant to most of the chapter, but you would think by now I would have pointed this out. For future reference, Naneth/Nana (Mother/Mom) and Adar/Ada (Father/Dad). Terribly sorry about that; any future references to elvish I will make a note of at the end of the chapter.

Almost a month had passed since Ithilwen saw Legolas for the first time in what she had come to call their "dream meetings", and in that time she had managed to complete her rendering of the elf for Fiona. She found it difficult to recall his features as the mornings rolled on, so it was with a grumbling stomach that she drug herself to her sketchpad to work. Not that she minded, anyway. Fiona was due back home two days prior from a special group cosplay shoot who had called ahead months before to secure an appointment with the photographer, but as it turned out, she opted to stay for the duration of the convention and snap candids. Just as well, it gave Ithilwen the opportunity to fine-tune her render. She had refused to let anyone see it before then.

"Knock knock, girlie! Guess who's back!" The voiced echoed from the front door.

Ithilwen turned her focus from her laptop to face the strawberry blond entering the dining room. "Welcome back. And it isn't hard to guess, seeing as you're the only one that calls me 'girlie', especially since I'm centuries older than you." Noticing her bags, she asked, "So what's the deal? You called me the other day to tell me that you were staying for the convention."

Fiona shrugged as she plopped the bags down on the table. Ithilwen slid her laptop over to give her more space. "It was alright, but there was some drama going on in the Artist's Alley about art theft or something and it killed the atmosphere. You wouldn't think it, but there are some geeks out there that go for blood in their fandoms."

"Nothing serious happened, I hope?"

"Nah, but a few tables did get shut down for the remainder of the day, and some guests were escorted out of the hall. So…."

"So….?" Ithilwen imitated with a raised brow.

"Did you finish it?"

"Finish what?" she asked innocently, just to agitate her friend.

"The drawing, duh!" Fiona nearly whined. "I've been waiting to nearly a month for you to finish it and I wanna see it!"

Ithilwen bit her lip to avoid laughing at the image Fiona displayed as she spoke. By appearance alone one wouldn't expect her to pout like a small child. She stood and left the room without a word, returning shortly with the sketch pad in her hands. Fiona's demeanor changed when she saw the spiral-bound book and bounced excitedly. "Since you can't seem to get it off your mind, you will be happy to know that it's finished."

"Yes! Now I finally get to see the man of your dreams!" Fiona was making grabby hands at Ithilwen.

"Elf, Fiona." A pause. "And he's not the man- er elf- of my dreams! He's merely in them! Like any other object or person!"

Fiona muttered something similar to "Sure, sure" as she popped the cover back and began to turn pages to the last used sheet. She didn't say anything when she reached the page that his portrait was on, which made Ithilwen curious. Her friend had seen her drawings before, and while she wasn't superb, she thought she did well. Ithilwen was about to ask why she wasn't speaking when Fiona did comment.

"Damn," the younger woman breathed.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

Fiona looked up from the drawing then at Ithilwen's confused expression. "Wrong? Wrong?! Chicka, there is nothing wrong with this!" She turned the sketchpad to face the elleth and asked, "So this is Legolas?"

Ithilwen nodded. Fiona could only reply with "Damn" again, which puzzled her. Why do you keep saying that then, if there's nothing wrong with it?"

"Because the elf is gorgeous!" Fiona nearly shouted. "Have you looked at this guy?! Ithilwen, this is the elf that you've been seeing and talking to in your dreams? You lucky girl."

"How does that make me lucky?"

"I know you're not frigid my dear, but you can not stand there and tell me that he's not the most beautiful man you've ever seen!"

"He's handsome, but I don't understand what the big fuss you're making it out to be."

Fiona groaned not unlike a grizzly bear. "Legolas makes Payne look like cow manure in comparison. Oh," she paused, distracted by the mortal's mention, "It's Valentine's Day. Does he have anything special planned?"

Ithilwen, used to her friend's quick changes in topic, scratched her head distractedly. "Actually, he called about an hour ago. He wants to take me out to dinner and I think we'll go to the movies afterwards."

"That sounds nice," Fiona nodded. "You don't sound very excited about it. Something wrong? You guys haven't been having problems, have you?"

The elleth shook her head quickly. "No, it's nothing like that. Things have been going rather well. I just don't understand the appeal of this holiday."

"It's a designated day to remind single people that they're single, a corporate candy endeavor, and for guys to buy their girls tons of flowers, chocolate, and stuffed animals so large they fill up the room. And pink. Lots and lots of pink."

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Ithilwen's thoughts were muddled with a number of things, with the most recent being these new dreams when she met with Legolas. They were far from unpleasant, and over the past month the two elves had grown accustomed to the arrangement, going so far as to speak of their daily activities like old friends. With her naneth and best girl friend out and about, the dreams had helped fight off her loneliness. Payne's voice cut through them though, brining her back to the present.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if everything was alright. You seem kind of dazed this evening." Payne looked at her with concern.

Ithilwen shook her head slightly and forced a smile to her face. "It's nothing, I'm alright. There's just been a lot on my mind recently, that's all." She didn't realize that she was actually losing focus on the dinner they were engaged in. She wanted to speak to Payne about what was on her mind, but felt that the topic of dreaming of another male might end badly on a couple's holiday. It had been eating at her for days now; they were open with each other – well, him more than her because of her origins – but she saw no reason to not tell him. It wasn't as if she was cheating on him in her dreams. Right?

Payne seemed to take her façade as the truth. "I was worried that I had picked a bad restaurant and that you didn't like the food," he smiled, taking her hand across the table and squeezing it. "I was thinking about the movie afterwards. The Palladium has that new witch movie, _Beautiful Creatures_. Would you like to see that one?"

"That one sounds interesting," she agreed with a more natural smile.

He grinned more. "Great, if you'll excuse me for just a moment, I'll go reserve our tickets for _Beautiful Creatures_." Payne rose from his seat, then added, "Of course, none of these 'beautiful creatures' will be as beautiful as you tonight."

Ithilwen attempted to chuckle at his joke as he walked away, but when he was out of her sights, she groaned at the horrible joke he had made.

* * *

It was nearly 11 that night when Ithilwen was brought home. Payne left her at the front door with a kiss and the promise of calling in a few days to get together and do something. She kicked off her heels before entering, wiggling her sore toes with each step she took. She found Fiona in the den eating a bowl of popcorn with the television playing an overly dramatic romantic comedy.

"You're home," Fiona stated, turning her attention away from the television. "Somehow I figured you would be out later."

Ithilwen plopped down casually onto the couch beside her and stretched her legs. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "You and Payne seem to be getting pretty close. I thought that maybe… well you know…" Fiona had no problems discussing intimacy, and from her tone, she wasn't far from being blunt about her comments.

"You must be joking," Ithilwen laughed. "Surely you remember what that level of a relationship means to elves?"

Fiona didn't say anything for a while, but then the realization dawned on her. "Ohhh. Right. Sorry. Wait, isn't that going to seem odd to Payne? You haven't told him the whole truth yet, have you?"

It was Ithilwen's turn to be silent. Fiona turned to face her friend directly only to see the troubled expression across her fair features. She didn't have to answer, the sprite decided. It was easy to see that she hadn't; that would require a lot of trust on his part not to go blabbing it around to his friends outside of Burgess. Fiona remembered how happy Ithilwen looked when she left to go on her date with the mortal, but now she was quiet and reserved about the matter. "Ithilwen?"

The elleth shook her head distractedly. "You're right Fiona. It is going to sound strange, but I don't even feel comfortable telling him that I'm immortal yet…and I'm not sure if I will ever be." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I don't think he's keen on the fact that my ears are pointed," she mumbled.

"Do you see this going far? And what do you mean by that?"

"Honestly? I am not sure. I don't forsee it going well no matter what I do. If I were to tell him, he could leave. If I don't, he could leave. If I do and he doesn't, he would still die one day, assuming we stayed together… and if we were married…."

"You would fade." Fiona nodded, understanding completely now. "But what was that about your ears?"

"Oh, that." Ithilwen chuckled. "On our first date, do you remember? He asked me why I never fixed my 'deformity'. Said he wouldn't be able to go through life looking like that."

The sprite huffed indignantly, then smirked as a thought occurred to her. "I bet Legolas likes your ears."

Ithilwen rolled her eyes. "There is nothing going on there. We barely know each other, and are just now reaching a point where we can call ourselves friends. Besides, there's Payne to consider."

"Who is either a jerk for saying what he did or is completely dense when it comes to tact."

Grimacing, Ithilwen reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from Fiona's bowl. "I'm going to go with dense and a problem with corny humor." Changing tactics, she continued. "I've been thinking about telling Payne about my dreams, what do you think?"

Fiona shrugged, defeated. "That I don't know. Do you think if he accepts the idea of the dreams that he might be more open to hearing about your real deal?"

"Possibly, but I was thinking of just speaking of it in general to begin with. It's not like I can hide it much longer. He caught me spacing out at dinner tonight and thought that he did something wrong." Ithilwen continued to speak of the night's events to Fiona late into the night. When she retired to her room to sleep, she found that she had a dreamless sleep, disappointingly.

* * *

In Lothlorien, the Fellowship's stay was nearing it's end. When Haldir was not out on patrol around the borders, he had been in counsel with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. Each time he left feeling more frustrated. Now that he knew that his beloved and child were alive and safe, he desperately wanted to bring them back to middle-earth. For the first years after their disappearance, he had thrown himself into his duties to avoid the emotional turmoil of not knowing their whereabouts and potentially fading.

This new information made the grief return, but unlike before, he had something to look forward to, However, the halt of the Fellowship's journey had left him antsy, desperately wanting to take the ring from the hobbit and throw it into Mount Doom himself just so he could venture into the other realm and reunite with his family. On the other hand, there was a bonus to their lack of plans to Mordor, and it lied within the Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas wasn't expecting the marchwarden to approach him one afternoon with a determined look in his eye. He was surprised to learn that his friend had a family, but could understand the grief of the subject being brought up. He was even more surprised to learn that the maiden he was meeting during his sleep was the granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. But since that first meeting that afternoon, Haldir had sought Legolas out to inquire about his daughter, in hopes that he could learn about her and the woman she had become.

"How is she?" Haldir started their conversation that evening after the meal. The two had separated from the group and trekked through the forest.

"She is well," Legolas began. "She spoke to me of today being a special occasion in the mortal land that she resides."

"Oh?"

"She told me it is called 'Valentine's Day'. It is a day where traditionally couples bestow gifts to each other as signs of affection. Ithilwen told me that she does not understand the appeal of numerous pink hearts, but that the women of the land seem to expect them."

"Hearts?" Haldir was confused.

"They are not like the actual organ, I've been told." Legolas clarified. "Ithilwen does not seem like the type of elleth that expects such gratuitous gifts."

Haldir smiled. "She is a princess. She should be treated as such, and I will see to it when she returns that she is." He then frowned. "What of this mortal that is attempting to court her? Is he treating her well?"

Legolas sighed. He knew that Haldir would inquire as to this Payne boy, but he was not sure if the marchwarden would like some of what he has told his daughter. From the description that Ithilwen gave him, Legolas did not care much for the boy's behavior either, but he chose not to speak of the matter. He thought it better to give the boy the benefit of the doubt, since the two world's culture's obviously clashed. "For the most part, yes."

"Explain."

The prince inwardly cringed at the tone. "Ithilwen spoke to me of his mannerisms many times. She has told me that she believes he speaks before he thinks his words through-"

"What did he say to my daughter?"

Their walk had come to a stop by this point and Haldir looked downright furious. Legolas decided not to beat around the bush and cut to what he wanted to hear. "He asked Ithilwen why she never had her ears rounded off as if she were from the race of Man. I do not believe that she has told him of her true self, for fear that he will abandon her."

"It would be better for my daughter if she were to end the relationship with this… boy," Haldir spat. "My daughter will not do such a thing to her body to please that mortal! Morwen would see to it herself; where has she been when this boy is around our daughter?"

Legolas watched the marchwarden begin to pace to calm his nerves. "Ithilwen has told me that each time this boy comes to their home to call on her, Lady Morwen is not available. It seems that he is going out of his way to avoid her."

Haldir snorted uncharacteristically. "As well as he should. He had better be praising whatever higher power he prays to that I cannot do anything until this war is over."

"From our discussions, I do not believe that Ithilwen will stay with the boy. She has asked me for advice on what she should do, but I cannot offer anything that would not leave her upset. I do not wish to see her upset, but it may come to it where she has to make a decision that she cannot avoid."

The marchwarden returned to stand before the prince. Clapping him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, he said "Let us hope that she does the right thing before it comes to that."

"I will do my best to help your daughter in any way that I can," Legolas offered. "This Payne would not know what to think if I could get to him for his disgraceful words against her."

Smiling once more, Haldir spoke. "For that, my friend, I thank you."

A/N: Have a special Valentine's day chapter, which lined up coincidentally. Sorry that it gets angsty for Ithilwen, but things will improve in time. So you know, I won't be writing up every meeting that Legolas and Ithilwen have; with as long as the War of the Ring lasts, any resting time the elf might have had would equal to a lot of useless filler chapters. (Kinda like Bleach – zing!) The next chapter might be a shorter one unless I can think of some modern-world dialogue to add; right now it's just the Fellowship preparing to leave Lothlorien. Also, I want to thank everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed this story! You guys rock, and it makes me giddy to see that someone has done one (or all three). I didn't think this would catch the attention it has, and besides my personal drive to continue it, you guys really inspire me too! So I'm going to go back to my homework and plan out the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, it was time for the remaining members of the Fellowship to continue their journey. Boromir was adamant about taking the path through Minas Tirith, but Aragorn would have none of it. This led to some tenseness between the two, but no one noticed anything different, as Boromir appeared on edge throughout their entire stay in the Golden Woods. Galadriel had bestowed each of them with gifts that she felt would benefit their individual paths while other elves corralled boats to transport them down the river. Celeborn pulled Aragorn off to the side to speak with him privately as the boats were being loaded with supplies.

Legolas, having stacked packages in the boat that Merry and Pippin were seated in, extracted a piece of lembas. "Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Merry and Pippin nodded in understanding. As he turned to continue packing the boats he heard their mumbled conversation.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked.

"Four." Pippin replied, with a strange gurgling coming from his small stomach shortly after.

Legolas had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at the halfling's misunderstanding.

* * *

"I must speak with you before you depart," Haldir stated.

Legolas placed the last pack in the closest boat and nodded, turning to follow the marchwarden out of hearing distance. He was pretty sure what Haldir wanted to discuss, but he wasn't sure what words of comfort he could offer in this situation.

"I must thank you, for speaking to me of Ithilwen," Haldir began. "It has been many winters since I was last able to think comforting thoughts as to my wife and daughter's whereabouts."

"Think nothing of it, mellon nin. I am happy to be able to ease your mind on the matter, if nothing else."

"Be that as it may, I must ask a favor of you."

Legolas nodded, signaling for Haldir to continue. He wasn't sure what good he could do, as he was also bound by the restrictions of the war, as well as his commitment to assist Frodo.

Haldir paused, not sure of how to begin. "However this connection between you and my daughter appeared, please do not let it vanish. I still fear for her safety in that world, especially when it concerns that mortal boy courting her. If she can help us decipher her location through these dreams, then perhaps we could find them once this war has ceased. I do not wish them to stay there any longer than they have to; as it is I have missed my only child growing to maturity. I want her to be among her people once more. Please watch over her for me, Legolas, for I cannot, and I would not trust this task with any other."

The prince was surprised by the words. Haldir was clearly protective of his daughter, even if she was a world away, and for him to admit his trust in Legolas was almost unheard of. "You have my word, Haldir. I will do all that I can to watch over Ithilwen and keep contact. She has steadily become a friend over the past month, and I wish nothing more than to meet her in person."

"That day will come, prince. Have faith that the hobbit can destroy the ring, and we will both go to collect them." With this discussion coming to an end, they proceeded back to the boats. "One more inquiry, if I may. Will you describe her to me once more?"

Legolas smiled. When Haldir had approached him the first time after the council with the Lord and Lady, that was the first question that he had asked. The elf knew that the marchwarden hadn't forgotten, but he chose to humor him regardless, since it was not determined when the two would cross paths again. "She is a beautiful maiden," he began. "Her hair is long and her eyes are green. She carries herself with grace, although it is amusing to watch her meander about in the gowns that she wears in the dreams. Ithilwen is not a wisp of an elleth, either in body or in mind. I believe that you would be proud of what she has become."

The marchwarden smiled upon the recitement. "It sounds as if she takes after my beloved Morwen. Thank you, my friend. I shall keep this memory of your stay with me until we meet again."

A/N: A short chapter, because I wanted to expand on their leaving Lothlorien a little more from what was in the books and movies, even if it was just focused on Haldir and Legolas. I didn't want the Fellowship to go off without Haldir getting one more word in before he shows up at Helms Deep and things get (spoiler alert!) pretty interesting. The next chapter should be longer with some more drama and plot development. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

A week and two dates later, Ithilwen was beginning to consider her idea of talking to Payne about the dreams more seriously. He was still spouting compliments that Fiona crowed in laughter over, but he hadn't given her any reason to reconsider her decision. In a way, she had a distinct feeling that she knew the relationship wasn't going to go anywhere, but she couldn't bring herself to come upfront about it. Maybe he wasn't clever when it came to admiration, and maybe he was tactless when it came to common sense, but Payne had treated her very well in the time that they had been together. When it would come to the point that the relationship could go no further, she just hoped that they could part ways as friends.

"Isn't it strange?" Fiona asked, looking out the front window to see the familiar car drive up. Payne was in the driver's seat, and from her angle, could only see that he was fiddling with something in the front seat.

"Is what strange?" Ithilwen had entered the dining room toting her small purse. Payne was taking her to some café that he thought she would like for brunch.

"Strange that your boyfriend decides to appear only after Mom left to meet with the developers." The strawberry blond turned in her seat to face her elvish friend.

"What are you talking about? He called saying that he was running late because he had to stop by the gas station."

"And you believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ithilwen raised her eyebrow.

Fiona shot up from her seat and scuttled over to Ithilwen. "Please tell me that his denseness is not rubbing off on you." She leaned in, though with her elvish hearing, Ithilwen knew it was just in gesture. "The dude knew that Mom was home today. He called to let you know he was on his way, but he asked if Mom was still home first. When you told him she was, he made up that lame excuse. Payne is going out of his way to avoid meeting Mom, and she knows it. That's why she left earlier than she needed to." A knock on the front door stopped Fiona from finishing what she wanted to say.

Ithilwen looked her friend in the eye and assured her that he was just nervous about meeting parents, and that if Haldir were there it would be the same. Giving her a hug, she went out the front door to greet the mortal with a hug and quick kiss. Fiona watched him lead her to the car and hold the door open for her as she got in before moving to the driver's side. The car started up once more and eased out of the driveway, then sped down the street.

Fiona continued to watch even after the car was no longer within her sight. She knew that there was something strange about Payne's behavior, but she couldn't figure out if it was because of who Ithilwen's mother was or what she was. Morwen had picked up on the peculiarity as well, but chose to let the boy approach her on his own, though it was with great restraint. All Fiona knew was that she would have rather had the elf Ithilwen conversed with in her dreams over the company of Payne now. She was beginning to like him more and more. It just sucked that a war was keeping them from finding a way to her world, even if it would mean that Ithilwen and Morwen would leave. Fiona would rather they be happy than to keep them where they were not truly happy.

* * *

Of all the places that Payne had chosen to take Ithilwen, he had to pick the girliest café in the state. Don't misunderstand Ithilwen, she could appreciate feminine things, but there's a point where a line has been crossed, and whoever designed the establishment had a doily bomb go off. The pink accents on nearly everything wasn't doing much to help, either. She sighed inside, looking around the place with hidden displeasure. Payne had chosen this place because he felt that she would like it, and she didn't want to let him down this early into the day. At least he had chosen them a table outside the café, away from ground zero of the pink confectionary decorations.

Knowing that he was trying to please her – even if he was way off the mark – didn't help the thoughts she had about the future. The more that she lingered on the what-ifs, the harder it would be when she finally got the nerve to have the ultimate discussion. She lifted her mug and took a sip of her coffee, suddenly inspired to breach another topic, one that would give her a better idea of how he'd react later on.

"Payne, when you dream, do you ever remember what you dreamed about?" Better to start out slow and work up to it, she reasoned.

The mortal leaned back in his chair and looked up at the clear sky, humming in thought. "Sometimes, but when I do the details don't stay around long enough for me to make sense of it. Do you?"

Ithilwen hugged the warm mug in her hands for support. Payne couldn't see it, but her hands held the slightest tremble, either from anticipation or nervousness. "Yes," she began, "Some of my dreams as of late have been more clear, but by midday most of the details have blurred."

"What brought this on?" he asked. "You haven't been having nightmares or anything, have you?" Then he grinned. "Or is it that you can't get enough of me when you're awake, so you dream of me instead?"

If he was expecting Ithilwen to blush or stutter like one of his previous girlfriends, he was disappointed. On the contrary, she outright laughed. It wasn't mocking his words, and he found it a gentle, pretty laugh, but a part of his joking around held some seriousness to it that she missed.

"It's nothing like that!" she struggled to get her laughter under control before she continued. "Actually, I've been dreaming about a person that I've never met before."

"Really? Have you seen them around Burgess?" He wasn't expecting that answer.

"No… no, when I dream of this person, he is usually in the woods, but I have not seen any of the locations around here. They seem more…natural than what I am accustomed to seeing. It is peaceful, compared to the city."

"Him?" Payne repeated, not catching half of the rest of her description. "You're dreaming about some guy?!"

Ithilwen blinked, surprised by his change of tone. "Like I said, I've never seen him before, so it's probably a figment of my imagination," she half-lied, half-reasoned. She knew for a fact that Legolas was real, but she couldn't very well tell Payne that now, not after his reaction minutes before. "It could just be those fantasy video games that I've been playing, pay no mind to it."

Payne sat back once more, bristling in his seat. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend dreaming of some other guy, much less one her imagination created. She was supposed to dream about him and no one else! He had to calm himself; he brought Ithilwen out to brunch, it was supposed to be nice. Ithilwen had reclined back into her seat and took another drink of her coffee, observing him. Since it appeared that the dreams with Legolas were a topic not to be brought up again, she decided to change tactics.

"You know, I remember back in my humanities course there was a discussion about finding evidence of extraterrestrial life. It was almost as fascinating as the three-day debate we had in biology over the topic of intelligent design and evolution."

He relaxed more, used to hearing her discuss past school work. "And what side of the discussion did you stand on?" Payne found out quickly that Ithilwen was very opinionated, and if the topic had caught her interest, her passion really shined through.

Ithilwen smiled. "I said – and I still believe – that as a race of beings we simply do not have the technology at the present to find any evidence of extraterrestrial life on this planet or in outer space."

The mortal frowned. "So you don't believe that aliens exist?"

"That's not true. I do believe they exist, but we don't have the equipment or the power to go out far enough into the universe to document any evidence and still survive the journey. We're not even close to reaching one-tenth the speed of light, and even with a surge of advancements, there is still mortality to consider."

"What makes you think we would have to go so far out to find anything?"

Ithilwen frowned then. "The Drake equation."

"If I remember right, that tells us how many civilizations are out there in our galaxy."

She had to resist the urge to sigh right then. "The Drake equation is an estimate of the number of potential civilizations that could sustain life in our galaxy, and if you will remember, our galaxy is fairly large." The elleth made sure to put emphasis on the words 'estimate', 'potential', and 'could'. "As it stands, any possible evidence could be several hundred light years away. And for reference, just one light year is almost 6 trillion miles. Depending on how fast our best shuttles could go to match the speed of light, it might take anywhere between 100 years at best to 40,000!"

Payne laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but Ithilwen… you couldn't be more wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"The math is against you. Everyday man is becoming more advanced, thereby debunking your belief that we won't find aliens. The Drake equation-"

"The Drake equation is an estimate at best!" Ithilwen's voice rose an octave in anger. "It doesn't matter how many times you plug the numbers into the formula! Each variable is an estimation because there is no documented proof that the records can't change! You speak of advancement, well the earth is changing as well! What is to say that the universe is not? Any attempts to record a life-sustaining mass cannot be done from this distance because we have to anticipate the possibility that the mass might not be there the next time we look! Besides, the Drake equation ESTIMATES POTENTIAL civilizations that we MIGHT be able to make contact with! Had we been near one of these civilizations, don't you think our satellites would have picked up on the foreign radio signals by now?!"

It was all Ithilwen could do to stay in her seat. Her knuckles were gripping the mug so hard they were turning white, and she didn't have to look around to see that their argument had attracted an audience of eavesdroppers. Not that she cared. Payne, for his credit, had not spoken once during her rant, even to interrupt. Unlike her, he did care that he was being stared at, and from the proud smiles of the women nearby, he knew that she had won the argument. He watched her warily, her grip on the mug finally loosening and her body relax back into the seat.

"Alright. Alright, you believe what you want to believe," he spoke in what he thought was a calming tone. "I still think you're wrong, but alright." Glancing about he asked, "So, uh… where would you like to go next?"

Ithilwen had drained the remaining contents of her mug in an ungraceful manner, not really caring about appearances. She was baffled that this mortal had the gall to still tell her that she was wrong. She had learned that the most he knew about academics were from his friend's college textbooks – he never felt the need to attend anything beyond high school. At his question, she wanted to chuck the mug at his face in frustration but held back. That outburst had left her drained. "Actually," she began, "I'm not feeling very well today. If it is alright with you, I think I need to go home and rest it off."

Payne looked surprised. "Are you sure? It's a beautiful day out-" Seeing her shake her head, he rose from his seat. "Alright, I'll take you home," and left to go pay the bill. He missed the open look of upset that crossed her elven features.

Had he seen it, he probably would have thought it was because she didn't fee well, not because of how hurt she was that he wouldn't listen to her point of view.

* * *

"You're home? I thought Payne was taking you out for the day. Did something happen? Oh wait, did he happen to catch sight of Mom, then turn tail and run like a scared squirrel?" Fiona laughed at her own joke, but when she got no response from Ithilwen she looked up. "What's wrong?"

The elleth sunk down into the seat on the couch and pulled her knees up to herself. Finally she spoke. "Nothing…that's a lie. Everything."

"I don't understand."

"I brought up the dreams with Legolas."

Fiona winced from the flat tone. "And I take it didn't go well?"

"Nope. He got angry because I mentioned that it was a guy; I didn't even bother to try continuing. He probably wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

Ithilwen turned her head to look at Fiona. "Do you remember the extraterrestrial existence discussion forum?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, that got pretty brutal there towards the end."

"Stupid me thought that would be a good change in topic. He laughed at my explanations and told me that I was wrong, that the math was against me. I tried to explain to him why I wasn't wrong in my reasoning, and all he said was that I could believe what I wanted, even if it was wrong."

"That sonofabitch," Fiona hissed through her teeth. "What the hell does he know? From what his friends told me, he just squeaked by in order to graduate high school!"

Ithilwen waved her emerging tirade off. "Look, don't bother getting worked up over it. I'm beginning to accept the fact that he's a stump on some matters."

"But you shouldn't have to!" Fiona protested. "No one deserves that kind of treatment!" She shifted in her seat, sliding closer to her friend to put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Look, since you won't let me pound him into pulp three ways from Sunday, at least let me get this out. The more I hear about Payne, the more I regret setting up that blind date. His friends have told me that he is impossibly set in his ways about the world, and unfortunately that means he thinks he's king and that women are supposed to fall to their knees before him. Since you don't do that, he's using his ego to bring you down, even though you're right. I haven't heard of him being physical with any of his past relationships, but I'm still worried about you."

"You know that I can defend myself," Ithilwen cut in.

"I do, and in that case I fear for him," she laughed. "But I worry about your emotions. I don't want to see this jerk break your heart, even if you don't actually love him." Fiona didn't speak for a minute. "You know what it's going to come to, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not ready for it to get there yet."

* * *

She was on a river embankment this time. The water was a calming distraction from the mess that the day had started out to be. At least Ithilwen was beginning to get used to the overly long gowns now.

"You seem distressed," Legolas stated, coming to stand beside her. "Has your day not been well?"

Ithilwen shook her head. "It was downright awful. How did you know that I was upset?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I could feel it here," he replied, placing a hand over his heart. "When we set off in the boats once more this morning, things were fine, but as our passage approached midday I felt hurt and anger, yet I could not place the cause for such emotions. It was not until we stopped for the evening that I realized that it must have been your feelings."

"So there's a new level of empathy between two worlds?"

"It would appear so."

She was surprised at that piece of news. She shouldn't have been, considering, but decided not to dwell on what else this new information could imply. Or rather, Legolas didn't give her the chance, as he asked her again what had upset her. Ithilwen wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, but she knew that he knew that something was wrong, and he wouldn't relent until she came forward. A small part of her was afraid that he would get mad at her if she withheld any longer, and she wasn't sure if she could deal with that.

"Payne took me out for the day, and we stopped at this shop to eat breakfast first."

"I thought that you enjoyed your time with Payne?" Legolas asked. He masked his features so that she would not see the anxiousness he was feeling at the prospect that she might have ended the relationship.

Ithilwen nodded half-heartedly. "Normally, yes. But today, today… we had an argument." And Ithilwen launched into the details of the heated conversation. Legolas did not understand half of what she was saying, and she knew this, but she appreciated the attention that he was giving to her as he listened. She noticed that by the end of her story, his blank expression had turned into a deep frown.

"That boy was out of line to insinuate that you were wrong," Legolas stated in a near growl. "I will admit that I did not understand the things that you explained to me, but I would not be so foolish to claim that you were wrong because I did not know better."

"It's a patriarchal society, Legolas. Women are still considered second-class by some men in this world, even though they have advanced so far."

"That is no excuse. Men in middle-earth, mortal or immortal, know to respect the women in their culture and beyond as an unspoken rule. This boy had best hope that he is not within my sights when this war is over."

She fought hard to suppress the shiver at those words. Legolas meant business, and Eru help the boy if he caught him. "Don't bother getting worked up over it," she said. "I'm not sure how much longer this relationship is going to continue."

"How do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ithilwen laughed. "He's gonna die one day, and my home isn't in this world. Fiona said it best when she pointed out that I don't love him."

Legolas wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he had to ask. "What do you feel for him?"

"I…I don't know." The realization surprised Ithilwen. "I like him alright, and he has made me happy but… it's not the kind of happy that I should have in a relationship. Right now, in my sleep and in these dream meetings with you, I'm happier than any of my past dates with Payne. Is that wrong of me?"

The elf was shocked to hear her admission. He enjoyed the meetings as well, because it gave him a distraction from the stress of the waking hours, even for a short time. With each day he looked forward to being able to travel with Haldir to this world to bring her and Morwen back home. After a moment he replied, "No, you are not wrong. You are aware of where you stand in the situation; had you carried stronger feelings for him it might have been different. Have you decided the course that you need to take with the boy?"

"Uh huh," she sighed. "I'm just not looking forward to it." Ithilwen knew that it would come to her ending the relationship, but with Payne's attitude earlier that day it wouldn't make it hard to call it quits. She would rather separate on some level as friends than to have a drawn out fight, but making the decision on when to bring the topic to light would be difficult.

Legolas decided not to press her on the matter, aware that she was still sorting her thoughts out. He knew Haldir would be pleased to hear the news, once he was in a position to send post to Lothlorien. Speaking of which… He felt inside the pocket of his leggings to find the small drawstring bag he had received before they departed. Was it right? He looked to Ithilwen, who was staring out at the water, not paying attention to anything around her. Stretching the opening of the bag, he decided that now was a good a time as any. "Ithilwen, I have something for you."

The elleth turned her head to look at him quizzically. "What?"

Legolas extracted a necklace from the drawstring bag, now left discarded in his lap. "Before we left Lothlorien, I was given this by Lady Galadriel. It was sent from my home, at my mother's request." He held the necklace up in the light for her to see. The chain was a simple metal that shined as brightly as the pendant that hung from it.

Ithilwen leaned closer to look at the necklace. What she thought upon first glance as a pendant was actually a ring. The band was of the same metal as the chain, and wrapped in an intricate pattern of leaves and vines sat a cut emerald. "It's beautiful, Legolas."

He smiled. "I am glad to hear that you approve, because I want you to have it."

"What?!" That part she missed. "I-I couldn't, Legolas!"

"My mother gave me specific instructions to give this to the elleth that I felt deserved it," he explained. "I can think of no other elleth in middle-earth or beyond that is more deserving. I want you to have it."

Ithilwen was stumped. Why her? Surely there were more deserving ellith that would give an arm or a leg to get such a precious gift. She didn't feel that she was worthy and tried to explain this much to Legolas, but he refused to take no for an answer, eventually witling her down into accepting the necklace. She had to suppress another shiver when he moved her hair to the side to lock the clasp because his light touch tickled the exposed skin. "I still don't understand why you chose to give this to me," Ithilwen said, fingering the ring lightly, "but thank you, Legolas."

Legolas smiled. "In time you will understand why you deserve such a treasure."

* * *

Ithilwen wakes the next morning to find the chain about her neck. Smiling, she moves away from the mirror to go about getting dressed for the day, hearing Fiona shout from downstairs that breakfast was ready.

The next morning, Ithilwen managed to wake before her alarm went off. She grabbed the clock as she rolled out of the bed and swiftly shut it off before heading to the bathroom in a brisk walk. The night's dream meeting by the water did nothing to calm her protesting bladder, especially after drinking a large glass before bed.

One need satisfied, her stomach began to wake as well, telling her of its intentions to eat. Before she left the bathroom however, something shiny reflected off the mirror causing her to stop and double back.

The necklace.

She fingered the jewelry as she observed her reflection, a smile beginning to form on her face. Now she had undeniable proof, squashing any paranoid doubts in her mind about the whole scenario. She still thought him nuts to give her of all people something like this, but he would not let her decline his gift. While wondering what she could give him in return, she heard the shouts of Fiona come from the foot of the stairs.

"Ithilwen! You awake yet? Breakfast is almost ready so get your immortal butt moving!"

"Coming!" Came the short reply. Ithilwen looked back at herself once more in the mirror before leaving her room with a smile on her face. The day before may have started out bad, but the night more than made up for it. Now, she knew what she had to do, and while she still wasn't sure how she would go about finding the right moment, she felt more at peace with the prospect.

A/N: Anybody dislike Payne now? If this doesn't do it for you, just hang it there cause it's gonna get worse before it gets better. The college topics that I used were actually from my biology and humanities courses. Last semester in biology on of the students in the lecture hall had brought up "Why do men have nipples?!" during the discussion, and when we returned the following week he was quite proud to learn that that question had gotten around campus.

Now the humanities discussion occurred this past week, and the argument between Ithilwen and Payne is essentially the heat I caught using Ithilwen's points. The worst part was, that like Payne, they weren't listening to me. If you want to see an interesting take on the topic, Martymer81 on Youtube has a series called UFOs: The Introduction and UFOs: The Evidence (my sources for the discussion). And if you want to see the long-ass formula, just search the Drake equation.

Well, sorry for nerding this chapter up with science; I tried not to make it too technical. Hopefully I won't loose too many of you lovely readers! Thanks for reading, review if you want! I read and appreciate them all!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Head's up! We're back on track with the journey of the One Ring in this chapter!

Three days later and Ithilwen knew that she had made the right decision to call it quits with Payne. The problem was, she couldn't find the right opportunity to break it to him. When things would get quiet, she would steel herself and begin to start the dreaded words, then Payne would come out of nowhere with a compliment or gesture that made her feel guilty. How could she say "I think we need to break up" to the boy that had just brought her flowers with a stuffed bear as an apology?

He had apologized, she reasoned. That deserved a second chance, at the very least. Whether he meant it was a whole other matter, but she appreciated the sentiment that he had the grace to bestow her. He hadn't spoken to her since the argument outside the café, thinking it better for her to rest. Actually, Ithilwen was glad that he hadn't come to call on her for the brief period; she used that time to calm herself and collect her thoughts.

Fiona's opinion of the boy was beginning to change, and it was becoming increasingly hard to remain civil around him. She kept in contact with the friends of his they had met at the convention, and it seemed the more she learned, the more she grew to dislike Payne. Payne must have picked up on this, as he treated the girl with indifference most of the time that he was at their house.

Morwen was beginning to tire of the boy's timid nature in avoiding her. There had been many a night of discussions between the three women, either in person or electronically, over the boy's behavior. Morwen and Fiona felt that Ithilwen should cut to the chase and end it before she was hurt further, and by association the elleth learned that Payne's own friends had suggested the same thing. Ithilwen assured them the best she could that she would bring the matter to the forefront when it was most appropriate.

Legolas would ask her in their meetings how things were progressing, just like her naneth and best friend would, and each time she would reply with 'slow'. She knew he didn't approve of the mortal's behavior and treatment of her, and each time that she couldn't say that she broke up with Payne she felt more guilt. She couldn't figure out why she felt more guilt with Legolas over Fiona or her naneth, and that was added to her frustrations. There was also the necklace that hung about her neck he had given her. He never said why his mother gave him such instruction, and she was beginning to think she had not elaborated on the matter with her own son either. Still, wearing it gave her comfort, even though it remained beneath her shirt on most days.

The morning she had received it, Fiona had fallen into a fit of squeals upon seeing it, marveling over how pretty the ring was. Her naneth was over in the next city for the day, and did not return home until later that evening. Ithilwen had an unsettling feeling as she watched a knowing smile cross her naneth's face when she observed the necklace, and Fiona's impish grin wasn't helping matters. Neither one said anything more about it, which made her more curious and unsettled.

Ithilwen had tried to give the necklace back, but Legolas had refused, telling her that if she had, he would just insist on gifting it to her again. She noticed that when she met with him in the dreams afterwards, that he would appear happier to see her wear the necklace, and so she decided to keep it.

At least she could make one person happy.

* * *

On the third day when Payne had come around to apologize, Ithilwen had decided to go to the craft store for supplies. Payne, wanting to get back in her good graces, had readily agreed to accompany her without complaint.

It didn't last long.

Ithilwen liked to create, and the massive art supply store held everything that was a creative person could possibly dream of. She found that creating costumes and props were as fun as wearing them to the conventions her and Fiona would attend. She also liked to draw when the inspiration would hit, sometimes nicking photographs of Fiona's to reference.

Payne liked to watch television and gawk stupidly at the scantily clad "women" at the conventions his friends took part in. Ithilwen didn't have the heart to tell him that the Sailor Mars he spoke of at Katsucon last year was actually a guy she and Fiona met at Comicon. Real nice guy, twisted sense of humor, and had flawless legs in those red pumps.

"I don't understand why you like doing this stuff," he complained, swatting at some stray flap of fabric on a standing spool.

"Because it's fun. Cosplay is like Halloween, but more frequent and you get to see everyone's costumes in better light." She had told him this before, not that he must have paid attention. She needed a few yards of green to line the inner leather jacket for her Sweet Pea costume. It wouldn't be accurate but she wanted to add some color. "I thought you liked Halloween, Payne."

"Up until I was 10," he snorted. "I'd rather go to parties."

"Well a convention is like a big party."

"Yeah, for nerds who can't get laid."

Ithilwen rolled her eyes and moved to the assistance counter to have the length cut. "You couldn't be more wrong," she replied, finding amusement in turning his own words days prior back against him. "Conventions are gatherings for people of a similar interest to meet up and appreciate that interest together. It isn't focused on 'virgin nerds', and I can assure you that more people get laid there than you think. You'd be surprised at the hookup stories I've heard in the girl's bathroom."

"Like what? Catwoman and Batman?" he joked.

"More like Batman and Robin. Or Link and Dark Link." She amended. "You have to remember that what looks like a guy might be a girl and vice versa." Ithilwen dug in her jeans pocket to extract her shopping list. "I need to go over to get some grommets for the corset next."

"Corset, huh?" Payne's interest was peaked. "What is this, a sexy warrior costume?"

Thanking the employee and collecting her bundle of fabric, Ithilwen turned and snorted at Payne's question. "Hardly. Have you watched Suckerpunch, Payne? It's more than just women in leather with guns."

* * *

Another hour had passed in the craft store, and Payne was becoming restless and agitated. Ithilwen promised him that she had only a few more items to collect before they could leave, mentally reminding herself to never take him with her again. This seemed to abate his irritation for a while, but it didn't stop his complaining. His choice of topic remained on conventions and cosplay, but he had begun to turn to more specific things.

"So is cosplay the reason you don't have your ears fixed?" he blurted out on the art pencil aisle.

Shocked at the question, Ithilwen dropped the micron pen she was examining. "I beg your pardon?" she asked in disbelief.

"Your ears," he said. "Is this why you never had a surgeon fix them?"

She swallowed, bracing herself. "If you must know, it is a convenience to have them pointed when I portray elven characters, but the reason that I never had them 'fixed'," she emphasized with finger quotes, "is because I like them the way they are. They're a family trait, and both of my parents have pointed ears."

"So you're all a family of pointy-eared oddities?"

Frustrated at his ignorance, Ithilwen quickly shot up from her crouched position on the floor. "We are not 'oddities' Payne!" Pointed ears run in my family, and this genetic trait is no different than being a carrier for green eyes or freckles! Do you have a problem with my appearance, Payne? Do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," he shot back. "When my buddies told me about you, they said that you were hot. The picture I saw was of you in costume, so I assumed that the ears were fake. I find it hard to believe that a girl like yourself would not be ashamed of them and not fix them!"

"I'm not ashamed of my ears!" Ithilwen said exasperatedly. "I happen to like my ears, as I told you the first time we went out! I'm not like most girls, as I thought by now that you would have realized, and if you have a problem with that, then you need to tell me now. Do we have a problem?"

The hard stare that she was giving him made passerby shrink back involuntarily. Ithilwen hated that they were arguing in the middle of the store, but once again he had crossed a line. Payne didn't say anything, merely kept eye contact with her, waiting to see if she was going to continue. Eventually, his gaze shifted away, deciding that now was not the time to set her off again. He had just gotten her back in a good mood, and his slip had sent her teetering backwards once more. Payne had to admit that he liked the passion that welled up within her when she was angry, but he knew that he wouldn't get far if he continued to piss her off.

"No," he finally spoke. "Nothing's wrong. Forget I said anything, okay? It's just been a while since I've eaten breakfast, and I guess my empty stomach is making me a little irritable." He looked back at her with a weak smile of apology. "Are we okay?"

Ithilwen was taken aback by the apology once again. "Yeah, we're fine," she answered. "Let me just grab some more HBs and we can go get lunch. I'm sorry I kept you for so long in here. I didn't realize that time had passed so quickly. We really should go get something to eat if you're turning into a grouch already." She laughed.

On the way to the checkout, Payne made a suggestion. "How about pizza? We passed a Pizza Hut just down the road from here."

"Can you wait that long to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll get a small salad or something."

* * *

The long sword cut through the air and the Uruk-hai's neck, the severed head sailing off some feet away from the body, which slumped to the ground. Aragorn paused, trying to catch his breath from the fight with the giant Lurtz when he saw the son of the Steward of Gondor laying near the trunk of a tree.

"No," he breathed, taking note of the pale and bloodied form gasping for air. He took off into a hobbled sprint and hit his knees beside Boromir.

"They took the little ones," he gasped.

Aragorn placed his hand upon the other man's shoulder. "Hold still," he instructed.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

Boromir coughed some blood. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me," he coughed again. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."

Aragorn shook his head, replying, "No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." He moved his hand to extract the lodged arrows from Boromir's chest, but his arm was grabbed to halt his movements.

"Leave it!" he rasped. "It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." Boromir knew that his time was running out. To have Aragorn pull the arrows would do nothing more than to speed up the inevitable, and while he was not afraid of death, he didn't exactly want to rush to it either.

Aragorn seemed reluctant to heed his wishes, however. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people?" the other man rasped. "Our people." He tried to reach for his blade, but found that his arms could not reach it. Aragorn complied wordlessly, placing the hilt of the sword in his hand, and Boromir clutched the weapon to his chest.

In the distance, though neither man noticed at the time, Legolas and Gimli had arrived at the scene. Both had stopped short and watched sadly at what was to come.

Boromir's breaths were becoming more ragged, his vision blurring. He knew it was time, but he had to tell him; Aragorn needed to know. "I would have followed you…my brother…my captain…my king…" He had barely finished his sentence when his soul parted from his body evermore. Aragorn touched his forehead, then his lips in respect to the fallen soldier.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," he murmured, bending to kiss Boromir on the brow. He rose shortly after, looking into the forest to find the two remaining members of the fellowship bowing in respect. Legolas, from his distance away, could see the tear crossing the ranger's cheek, but was unaware if he even noticed. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn said. "But he will not return."

* * *

"Oh," Ithilwen breathed, clutching her chest suddenly. They were still at Pizza Hut, waiting for the desert that they had ordered.

"What's the matter? Got indigestion?" Payne joked.

She shook her head. "No… I just… felt sad all of a sudden."

Payne looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ithilwen shrugged off, reaching under the collar of her shirt to grasp the necklace Legolas had given her. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Legolas, but she couldn't do anything about it now. He had said that he felt her distress days before, perhaps this went both ways?

In her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she had pulled the chain completely out from under her shirt. It was second nature to her already, to clutch the ring for comfort when she was uncomfortable. She knew it was strange, but the movement seemed to soothe her. Unfortunately for her, all the rubbing of the ring would not ease her mind today no matter how much she tried. Because turning back from viewing the front of the restaurant, Payne had taken notice.

"What's that?" he asked casually.

"Huh?" Ithilwen asked, surprised. "Oh, it's just a necklace. No big deal," she tried to play it off.

"Really? Looks kinda fancy to be 'just a necklace'. Did you get it recently? I haven't seen you wear it before."

The elleth chewed her lip, debating on how to answer. "Actually… it was a gift. From a… penpal overseas." There, it wasn't an outright lie, but it wasn't the exact truth. Legolas could be thought of as a penpal, right?

"Seems a little strange for a girl to send another girl jewelry. What country is she from?"

Annoyed by the interrogation, she blurted out, "If you must know, Payne, it is a he, not a she."

"Another guy?!" Payne barked. "What in the hell is going on?! First you tell me that you've dreamt about other guys, and now you've got a dude as a penpal!"

"For your information, Legolas is stationed overseas!" She retorted. "We started writing to each other back at the beginning of January! This necklace was a gift from him."

"Well I don't like the idea of my girlfriend receiving gifts from guys that she's not seeing!" Payne seethed.

Ithilwen was getting angry for the second time that day. "In Legolas' family it's normal to give jewelry as gifts to friends. He considers me a friend, and one day when he finishes his tour of duty, he's going to come to Burgess so that we can meet! Now I'd like to be able to introduce him to my reasonable boyfriend, but if he's too busy making assumptions out of nothing, then I will have to find an excuse to give him!" Truth be told, Ithilwen didn't want to introduce the two. She knew it would end in Legolas finding a place to hide the body if it came to it, because Payne would be too stupid to not back down. She also wasn't sure if it was a custom of his family, but she was fishing for ideas to make the story seem more plausible to the mortal.

Payne leaned back in his chair and stared evenly at her, weighing her words. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Regardless, the idea that she was writing to another guy got under his skin, even though she had never shown signs of straying. With her looks, it wouldn't be hard for her to be wisked away into another's arms, and with his spurts of jealousy, it was canon fodder for her to leave. He was determined to get what he wanted, and he wanted Ithilwen.

All of Ithilwen.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as the waiter delivered their deserts. "Water under the bridge."

* * *

Boromir was laid to rest in one of the remaining boats. His sword lay along the length of his body, clasped in his hands, the shield above his head, and his cloven horn at his side. Gimli watched mournfully as the boat sailed down the river and over the falls of Rauros, disappearing from sight. Aragorn wrapped the vambraces of Boromir's about his forearms as a tribute. Legolas began to shove the last boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Hearing no response but a sigh, he turns to the ranger and stares, suddenly understanding. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Was the flat reply.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli frowned. "The Fellowship has failed." He and the elf had approached Aragorn, who clasped their shoulders in turn.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He turned and retrieved a dagger from the ground. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Turning back, he stated, "Let's hunt some Orc."

Aragorn took off into the forest, leaving the two behind, smiling at each other. "Yes! Haha!" Gimli grunted as they followed in pursuit of their leader.

A/N: And we have reached the end of the Fellowship of the Ring!

You wouldn't believe it, but a lot of the Ithilwen/Payne stuff is drastically different from my original nanowrimo draft. In the original, the relationship had come and gone, and I had based it around the Eden's Edge song 'Too Good To Be True'. The song is still appropriate I think, but having their fling progress along with the Fellowship's journey gives more depth to Ithilwen's character. In the original, the mention only lasted one chapter-length, and looking back on it I realized that wasn't good enough; it wouldn't make sense and there would be questions. I'm sure there still are questions, so feel free to ask! I may not be able to answer them exactly if it will spoil the story, but I can feed your curiosity.

Oh yes, one more thing! There's a poll up on my profile for Call Me Maybe! It regards the chapter rating; would anyone take offense if it went up to M? The change wouldn't come till much later in the story, and any scenes wouldn't hurt the plot if they had to be cut. You can vote yes, no, or leave it up to me with author's choice. I wrote it to be rated M originally, but it wouldn't hurt my feelings if the majority wanted it to stay at T. I could always link the curious to the 'deleted scenes' if it went that way.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, I should be reading _Paradise Lost_, but replying to the reviews of the last chapter got me inspired and I couldn't help myself!

"Hey there, stranger," Ithilwen joked. "I haven't seen you around in a while."

They were on an outcrop of a tall hill overlooking empty plains in the dark. She couldn't see much for anything, but figured that the view must have been beautiful during daylight. The elleth idly wondered if the real thing was as tranquil at night. She looked up at Legolas to see him laugh. "It has been an eventful few days since our last parting," he admitted.

"Something about the way you say that doesn't mean good news," she noticed. "What has happened?"

Legolas sat down at the edge of the outcropping, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge. He motioned for Ithilwen to join him before he began. "The Fellowship is no more," he started. "There was a skirmish, and as a result, two of the hobbits were captured, and the other two made for their own pursuit of Mordor. Aragorn, Gimli, and myself are currently tracking the Uruk-hai that have Merry and Pippin, and we believe that they were being taken to Isenguard."

Doing some quick math, Ithilwen was afraid to correct him, suddenly realizing what the sudden grief she felt days before meant. "Boromir fell, didn't he?"

"How did you know that?" he asked, surprised.

In response, she touched her heart. "It appears that this empathy goes both ways. I felt your sadness at his passing that day. I am sorry to hear of his passing."

Legolas nodded. "He fought bravely until the very end to protect Merry and Pippin."

"I'm confused," she blurted out. "Have you found Merry and Pippin? You said that you thought they were being taken to Isenguard, were you able to catch up with the Uruks?"

The elf shook his head. "No, but we learned from an old friend that they had passed into the safety of Fangorn." Before she could ask, he added, "Gandalf has returned to us by blessing of the Valar." He could not hide the happiness he felt still; it had hurt considerably to see the wizard fall in Moria.

Ithilwen smiled in return. "That is wonderful! Where does your journey take you now? Will you still look for the hobbits?"

"Frodo and Sam will make their venture on their own. Merry and Pippin will be taken care of by the Ents in Fangorn until our paths cross again. I am not certain of our destination as of right now." Legolas leaned back on his hands as he studied Ithilwen in the moonlight. "It appears that I have spent much of our time speaking of my adventures. May I ask about yours these past days?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

The elleth found his grin infectious and grinned in reply. "Well, there was no struggle with Uruks, but there was a war of words between Payne and myself at the craft store the day after you gave me this," she motioned to the necklace.

Legolas' eyes followed her hand's motion with a smile, but frowned upon realizing what she said. "What did he say?"

Ithilwen blew a raspberry, an uncharacteristic action for an elleth, which made him smile again. "Payne doesn't share the same interests that I do, and he was the one to follow me to the craft store in the first place. I wanted to get some supplies for a new costume that I am working on, and he has the patience of a small child. He picked away at why I like to attend conventions and how silly the whole notion is. Then he assumed the costume that I am creating is meant to please men. What brought things to a head was that he told me that he had a problem with my ears! Again!"

"Start from the beginning. What are these 'conventions'?"

"A convention is a big social gathering in that world. There are a lot of different kinds of conventions, and some of the more popular kinds have visitors dress in costume for fun."

"That does not sound displeasing," Legolas mused. "What of the costume?"

"It's from this film called Suckerpunch. You remember me telling you about films?" At his nod, she continued. "The character's costume I am making is Sweet Pea, but I'm adding some color to her costume, so it is not all black leather. It has this hooded cloak that forms into a corset in the front, and because there's not much else to it, Payne thinks that it's meant to please the male eye."

"This sounds like a costume that your adar would not approve of," Legolas grinned.

Ithilwen laughed. "It does, doesn't it? Anyway, it's not like it will be done anytime soon. I have to wait on some supplies to be sent by post because the store I frequent does not carry them. And the leather takes more time to sew, so it might not be finished for a few months."

"Now, why does this boy have a problem with your ears?" His tone had turned serious. Legolas had wanted to ask the question first, but held back to let her vent about the other reasons to dislike the boy first.

"According to him, he was shown a picture of my in costume by his friends, and in the picture my ears were showing. Payne thought that I was 'hot' and assumed that the ears were fake. He can't see why I don't want to change them because most girls he knows are horribly vain in that aspect. He sees them as a defect more than anything." Ithilwen was surprised to feel her right hand being taken by Legolas, and turned her gaze away from the horizon to meet his.

"Do not listen to what that boy tells you," he said firmly. "You are nothing short of a beautiful elleth, and if he cannot accept that you are different that most of the females he has encountered, then that is his problem. You have done nothing to warrant such treatment, and I wish that I could help you see that you need to break contact with him." Legolas squeezed her hand in comfort. He didn't want to frighten her with his tone, but he wanted her to see that he did not like the boy, nor approve of his behavior.

Ithilwen felt her cheeks get warm when he called her 'beautiful'. She wasn't used to compliments like that coming from Legolas, and when he said it, it sounded more sincere than Payne ever had. Since it was dark out, she hoped that he couldn't see the change, because she didn't know if she could explain if he asked. Instead, she ducked her head and nodded briefly. "Thank you, Legolas. I know, I've been trying to find the right moment to tell him, but he's been so strange lately. We'll argue about something, but then he'll apologize right after, and it confuses me. I really noticed the change during the end of our lunch, after we left the craft store."

"How do you mean?" Legolas frowned.

She shrugged. "When I felt the grief you felt when Boromir passed, I reached for the necklace out of habit. I didn't even realize that it was showing until Payne asked me who it was from."

"What did you tell him?"

"Don't be mad, but… I told him that I received it from a soldier overseas on duty as a gift from a penpal. That's a person you write to that you haven't met, but I guess in our case dream about. Your name came up, and Payne got mad. He said that 'no guy should be giving his girl presents' or something to that extent. Then he got quiet after I told him that when you finish your term in service that you would be coming to Burgess to meet me. When desert was served he apologized for the second time that day."

When Ithilwen looked up at him again, she noticed that the frown had been replaced by the cheeky grin from earlier. "It appears that I unsettle this boy, then. Shame that I cannot be there when you wake; we would have to have a long talk."

"Good luck with that," she laughed. "He avoids Nana like the plague already. Besides," she gave the hand still grasping hers a squeeze once more. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble if he went missing."

"Are you worried for me?"

"There's a lot of stuff that I want to show you when we meet in person, and I can't do that if you're locked away in prison." She mimicked his cheeky grin, making the elf laugh out loud.

* * *

"Best be waking up, Legolas!" Came the gruff reply of Gimli, followed by the swift nudge of his booted foot against the elf's own. Legolas stirred quickly enough to find the dwarf leaning against his broad axe with a grin beneath his beard. "Been dreamin' of the lass again?"

Gandalf and Aragorn turned to face them. "Is this the same maiden that was spoken of in Moria?" the wizard asked.

Aragorn nodded, "She is the granddaughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"Ah, yes I recall as much," Gandalf mused. "Her father is the marchwarden Haldir." He turned to Legolas. "Were the two of you acquainted in Lothlorien?" he asked, referring to the daughter of the marchwarden.

Legolas didn't respond at first. Gimli took the initiative and filled in the gaps for Gandalf. "The lass and her mother are not in middle-earth anymore, we've learned. Some sort of magic gone awry sent them to another world." He nudged the elf's boot again. "Laddy's been meeting her in his dreams ever since, telling her about the journey and she tells him about her life. That Haldir almost didn't want us to leave Lothlorien because of it, I could tell."

Gandalf nodded. "I can understand, Master Dwarf. Haldir has been without his family for many years."

"When the Ring is destroyed," Legolas spoke, getting to his feet after returning the kicks to Gimli's own, "I plan to find a way to the world that Ithilwen is in and bring them both back. Haldir is adamant about this plan, and I intend to follow him." He turned to begin packing his belongings and prepping the horse for their journey, missing the knowing look that Gandalf gave Aragorn.

"You won't be going alone on that trip," Gimli grunted. "I'd like to meet the lass that has caught your attention!"

"She is a friend and nothing more!" Their banter was cut short by Gandalf, who cleared his throat to bring the attention to him.

"War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? Gimli spoke, "That is no short distance!" The dwarf wasn't quite used to riding astride the horse yet, but Legolas had kept it at a pace to ease his friend's peace of mind. Going at break-neck speed was not going to be pleasant for someone with a long way to fall.

Aragorn remembered the words of Eomer. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not easily be cured." Gandalf whistled, and called forth Shadowfax. They finished packing their things, then mounted the horses and sped off in haste.

A/N: And the Two Towers has begun (minus a good chunk of hobbit scenes)! Since the path is following Legolas and Ithilwen's journey, I won't be mentioning what happens to Frodo, Sam, and Gollum or Merry, Pippin, and Treebeard unless they specifically make an appearance; and from the looks of things, they might not return until Return of the King. Again, credit for the movie-canon script that you recognize goes to the contributors at 'Council of Elrond'. Without them, I wouldn't be near as accurate without pausing and rewinding my dvds. On another note, Legolas and Haldir would be so pleased to find that you guys have such a hate-hate relationship with Payne. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A flashback chapter while I plan out the next chapters. Better explanation at the end, I promise.

June, 2012

The humid air of July hung like an invisible wet bed sheet across the Burgess community. Everywhere there was a thermometer, it was recording new highs for the record books, but it did not take a piece of equipment to see that. The sun blared down without the buffer of white clouds and had no signs of relief in the foreseeable future. Most people chose to stay under the cover of their homes, but there were the select few that were crazy enough to brave the bright heat and venture out to the store and take in the free air conditioning as they shopped.

Ithilwen was not one of those people.

As a matter of fact, she was sitting in the covered section of her front porch with her laptop resting on her crossed legs. A glass of sweet tea was sitting on the small table beside her seat, sweating under the hot temperature. Ithilwen, being elfkind from Middle Earth, did not feel the heat as the mortals of this world did. It did make her sweat slightly, however not near as much as the drink she presently reached for.

"Should I?" She muttered to herself, looking at the computer screen. The browser was open and pulled up a website that she was debating over joining. She had heard from some online acquaintances of the horrors they willingly put themselves through in November, but at that time she was in a heavy course load of fifteen credit hours. They suggested that if she were interested, there was a summer event that took place during the months of April and July that she could look into.

Camp Nanowrimo, the summer cousin of the National Novel Writing Month.

Ithilwen bit her lip. What else was there to do? The weather was too unbearable to do anything physically active outside. She had nearly a month's break before the last run of her semester was to begin. Fiona and her naneth were out of town, and she did not feel like going out herself. The weather was not much different anywhere else in the country anyway.

"Why the hell not, I'm gonna do it!" she exclaimed out loud. She looked around the area, not seeing anyone within hearing distance and felt a little silly for verbally convincing herself to take part in the event. Chuckling at her oddness, she brought the mouse to the link labeled 'Sign up for a free account' and began to put in her information.

Now the million dollar question was: what was she going to write about?

"I am screwed," she said with realization.

* * *

The topic of her choosing was not hard to decide on when she thought about it. She opened up a blank document on her laptop after registering on the website and began to type up any kind of idea that came to her mind. After returning from the kitchen to collect a freshly filled glass of tea, she began to weed out the bad ideas. Needless to say, the list was nearly decimated when she got through.

Ithilwen pouted and stared at the screen's blinking cursor in frustration. The event began in two days and she barely had anything to go on as far as an idea. The options she had not eliminated were vampire, haunted house, high school, fairy tale, and zombies. The list, though short, was not helping her inspiration any. She decided to click around on the website's discussion forum for any tips that might help her with her decision. While it did not offer any suggestions that she had not thought of, she did feel better to learn that after about twenty minutes of browsing, she was not the only person to sign up and not know what to write about.

Switching back to the word processing document, she looked over the miniscule list again. Her mind kept focusing on the words high school and fairy tale. A high school built around a fairy tale? A modern day high school student as the reincarnation of a fairy tale character? A fairy tale themed high school? The ideas had possibilities, but the one about the reincarnation had some possibilities, especially if it was not focused on a single character's reincarnation.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Ithilwen said, beginning to type up notes and a possible outline as her muse began to wake up and move into high gear. She may have had to wait two whole days to even begin writing the story, but there was nothing in the rules that forbid her from making notes and planning.

* * *

Week One

They say that week one is the easiest, because the muse is working overtime with inspiration, and the ideas are just pouring out like water. Ithilwen actually passed her word count goals for the first few days. The overdraft was only slight, but she was proud of her accomplishments nonetheless. And her hands began to cramp from her furious typing on the laptop's keypad. By the end of the week, she had written the back story of her main characters and how their tragic end in the fairy tale realm came to bring about their reincarnation by the hands of a wizard who felt that their time together was cut too short. Over the weekend, she had written sections of what she believed - at the time - to be the first chapter.

Week Two

Week two had a similar start as week one, but somewhere by Wednesday her word count was only just crossing over the goal, or just shy of reaching that goal. Thursday night of that week, which was designated as a catch up and pass night, was spent in a large portion of her writing time talking on the phone to Fiona and the webcam to Morwen. She spoke to them of her writing project, and both sent her words of encouragement. Friday she spent more time catching up to her current goals during the day, which left a large pile of laundry for her to fold during the eleven o clock news. Saturday was more balanced, but she still did not meet her daily goal.

Week Three

By week three, Ithilwen was in a panic. The fifteenth of the month came and went in a flurry - and left her close to ten thousand words behind. She spent the sixteenth and the seventeenth closing in on under four thousand words behind, but cried in frustration on the eighteenth as the word count goal increased by almost two thousand once more. Her naneth called during the sob fest and was able to motivate her daughter to keep going with the story. Unfortunately, her muse had made other plans. From the nineteenth to the twenty first, she fought with every little spark of inspiration she could glean.

Morwen called again the evening of the twenty first to check in on her progress. Ithilwen told her that she was just shy of being on target by a thousand words, but the sprint she needed just was not coming. Her naneth's suggestion came out of the blue.

"You can not go wrong with smut," was the matter of fact suggestion.

Shocked at the idea, Ithilwen thought it over and could not find any reason not to try it, the more she thought it over. It made sense. Take a turn down the literary road that you have not ventured yet and see what happens.

"This is a draft, right? Well it is quantity over quality here, sweetie. If during your revisions you feel that it does not work, leave it out," Morwen explained. So in the early hours of the twenty second morning, smut was written. And to her sleep deprived mind, it was good.

Weeks Four & Five

From the twenty second to the twenty seventh, Ithilwen had gotten her second, third, and fourth winds of inspiration. Her muse came back from her vacation, relaxed and ready to go on a word sprint spree. In retrospect, Ithilwen thought that if she had thought to write smut earlier in the month, her muse might not have stayed away as long as she had. Apparently even muses need to get laid.

The random bursts of ideas came at the oddest times - when she was cooking, in the bathroom, and almost always right before she fell asleep. She knew that with the limited amount of time left, she had to stop what she was doing and get the ideas down and as elaborate as possible so that she could come back to them later. This resulted in cases of slightly burned food on more than one occasion. After the charred quesadillas she was preparing for lunch (which were still edible with a heaping amount of medium salsa), Ithilwen began to carry a small spiral notebook and pen around with her wherever she went, be it through the house or through the store. She acquired odd looks in public, but made some "writing buddies" with some teenage writers who were also taking part when she stopped at the McDonald's for her carryout lunch.

Then that thing about Murphy's Law happened, which was anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. And she received the Camp Nanowrimo writer's worst nightmare on the twenty eighth. The worst thing was that she never once uttered "What could go wrong?"

That morning she got up to boot her laptop while she was fixing breakfast, only instead of the operating system that she saw, it read 'Format disc error. Press any key to restart.' After trying to reboot once more, she knew the hard disk drive had finally given out on her. A string of curses flowed out and echoed around the first floor of the manor house. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed up a computer friend she had met online for advice. He told her to bring it by and he would see what he could do to repair it, but she told him that she needed to finish her project first.

"Since it sounds like it could be your drive," he mulled, "I would suggest buying an external drive and install your operating system on that so that you can finish your work. They are relatively cheap now, anyway." On the status of her laptop, he added, "Worst case scenario is that it is your motherboard, and if that is it then you would be better off replacing the whole thing. If it comes to that, I can meet up with you and help you find a new one."

Thanking her friend, she went up to her room to dress, forgetting about breakfast altogether for the time being. She stopped for a few sausage biscuits on the way to the store and ate them in the electronics department while she browsed the shelves looking for a suitable drive. She discovered that the internal drives were relatively less, but she had no desire to fight with the innards of her computer with a pressing deadline hanging over her. And, she reasoned, if her friend was right about it being the motherboard that shorted out, an external drive would be more compatible for a laptop of another brand and model. Securing her purchase, along with some paper and ink for her printer, she returned home.

Ithilwen returned home at noon, purchases in hand, and began to unpack everything. She managed to connect the external drive and set it as the primary boot device, but this also meant that she would have to spend an additional three hours installing the operating system. Good thing she had her writing backed up on her little flash drive. While she waited for the hard disk drive to format and install her operating system, she drug out her notebooks and pen and got back work - old school style. The typing would be a nightmare, but she was determined to win. By the end of the day, her new external hard disk drive had her operating system installed, and she was typing her written words at breakneck speed well past midnight.

On the twenty ninth, she had accumulated roughly forty six thousand words, a couple hundred shy of being halfway to forty seven thousand words. Ithilwen was feeling good about herself, and was even beginning to see the gaps she had skipped through the month begin to fill in. By this point it was what she considered pointless dialogue, but it might prove to be beneficial during revisions. She often resorted to her mini notebook for plot bunny ideas to fill in the word count. On the evening of the twenty ninth, she fell asleep on the leather love seat in the den watching the evening news.

On the last day of Camp Nanowrimo, Ithilwen slept in. She had not meant to, to be truthful, but the odd patterns of sleep had finally caught up with her from the previous day. She awoke around nine thirty and nearly had a fit until she remembered that it was still early, and that she had plenty of time to finish and validate her novel. She booted the laptop and checked her nano mail for the latest pep talks from the organizers and municipal leisions. Then she attached her flash drive and opened up the project file.

And then her brain went blank.

Frustrated again, she rose to go take a shower and clear her mind, hoping that the warm bath would do some good for her senses. She thought back to her naneth's suggestions and thought about how she could incorporate another smutty scene into the story, filler or not. She thought of a shower scene, a kitchen scene, and an outdoors scene, all just that side of kinky without going overboard. It was something she did not care for in those novels she bought, to find that a scene goes over the top to try and engage the reader; she normally tossed the book into the pile to leave. She also got inspired for an epilogue, since she had created a prologue at the beginning of the month. She thought about setting it a little ways into the future after the relationship had progressed past 'happily ever after' and not so cliché.

Content with her ideas, she dried and dressed before sprinting down the steps to continue her novel.

It was almost five that afternoon when she typed the words 'the end' at the end of her document. It was silly, she knew this, but it felt good. Now it was just a matter of selecting the entire document and having it validated. Easier said than done with over ninety pages of uncut prose - unless the keys control and a are used in tandem. Ithilwen was practically vibrating in her seat as she waited for the site to open the window to paste her text into. Clicking submit she waited some more.

Finally, the count changed to sixty thousand, two hundred and fifteen. Ithilwen had won Camp Nanowrimo 2012.

The screams of triumph could be heard throughout the house, but Ithilwen did not care. She had won! The sense of elation she felt was unbelievable! A month of drama and frustration had led to something wonderful, and the little 'winner!' graphic that was listed by her screen name made it all the more real.

Ithilwen collapsed back onto the leather loveseat and sighed. She was done. Done with Camp Nanowrimo. Done with the draft to her novel.

Now what?

Stomach growling made the decision for her. She was going to get something to eat.

A/N: This was something that I had tucked away in my draft file that I decided to pull out for a few reasons. 1) I am stuck on the next chapter; I know where I want it to go, but I'm having trouble getting it started. 2) It doesn't look like it'll fit with the story, but you'll see Ithilwen going back and working on her story again later on, and I felt it important to show the nightmare she went through. 3) Not all of what happened to Ithilwen happened to me writing this story last November, but I did have my computer's HDD wipe out right before fall semester started. And then once before midterms the year before.

Anyway, I know it's not what you guys wanted to read, but I hope it makes you laugh at least. The next couple of chapters won't where Ithilwen is concerned. Also, the mention of Morwen telling Ithilwen to write smut to work out the writer's block can work – just don't leave them hanging. If it wasn't for reading Paradise Lost and being worn out from my 5k event, I would have some more content ready. But, spring break is this coming week so I'll have a better opportunity to write.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Fun fact: when I first started this chapter, the power went out down our street for about three hours. And I hadn't saved it. Thank the Valar for the Recovery tool in Microsoft Word!

March the second. Ithilwen had known Payne for about two months now, and they had been in a relationship for a shorter time than that. In that amount of time, her psyche had been in knots that seemed impossible to get undone. The mortal had been nice and kind at first, though a bit of an idiot for his lack of tactfully chosen opinions. Then he began to change into what appeared to be a jealous boyfriend – especially recently when he took notice of the necklace and ring that Legolas had given her. He started speaking against everything that she took interest in, and furthermore proceeded to tell her that she was wrong on arguments where she was logically right. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Scratch that, she did. She just didn't know how to do it, and that was driving her nuts. It seemed like with each snide remark he made he was giving her an open opportunity, but when she would brace herself to speak, he would change and apologize, making her feel guilty for what she wanted to say. It wasn't her intention to hurt Payne, and she decided to wait for the day that he wouldn't apologize for running his mouth.

Part of her wondered if she could wait that long.

* * *

Ithilwen hung up the cell phone and dropped it carelessly on the kitchen counter. She had just finished talking to Payne about meeting up with some of his friends for dinner that evening. Not having other plans, and knowing these were the cosplay friends her and Fiona knew, she agreed. Then Payne decided to switch tactics and ask her another question pertaining to their relationship.

"So you know…it's been while since we've gotten together," he had said, working his way into the main point.

"Uh huh," Ithilwen had agreed, not really in the mood to play guessing games with him.

"Well, call me old fashioned, but haven't we waited long enough?"

"Long enough for what, exactly?" She was beginning to get a headache from the high pitch of the phone to her ear.

"You know," he urged. "Us. Waiting. It's definitely been more than three dates. Surely you're ready to go further?"

Headache was on. Ithilwen did her best not to groan out loud. "Oh, that." She replied nonchalantly. "I don't know Payne. I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet-"

And apparently her answer wasn't the right one, because he cut her off in an irritated tone, telling her that he'd be by to pick her up around 6 before hanging up. Ithilwen was left staring at the small contraption in disbelief.

Rubbing her face with both hands she mumbled out loud to the open kitchen. "I can't believe that little bastard actually hung up on me." She shouldn't have been surprised by his proposition. Payne had been eluding to that question for weeks; now he was just being more blunt. Something about him asking her if she was ready to sleep with him over the phone rubbed her the wrong way, bringing her to think about Legolas. Despite her headache, she laughed at the thought. He wouldn't do that to an elleth, she was sure of it. To her, Legolas seemed to be more gentlemanly than Payne ever thought about being.

Looking at the clock, Ithilwen noticed that she had a few hours before she had to worry about getting ready. Collecting a bag of Cheetos and a drink from the fridge, she went to find her laptop. The day was nice, and she suddenly felt like finishing revising her reincarnation story from the past summer.

* * *

For some reason, Legolas was battling a big fit of rage as they galloped to Edoras. He searched within himself, trying to find some reason for the strong emotions, but came up empty. That only left one possibility-

"Ithilwen," he stated under his breath. Gandalf and Aragorn turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Gandalf asked curiously. Since he had reunited with the three, he had been caught up on the goings on between their resident elf and the granddaughter of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. He still hadn't found a reason as to their connection, but it had solved the mystery that had plagued the family for centuries as to the whereabouts of their kin.

Legolas shook his head. "Possibly, but I am unsure. She is angry, and I feel that the reason is because of the mortal boy that is courting her."

"Wish I could get my hands on that boy!" Came from behind the elf. "Treatin' the lass like that!"

"Don't we all," Aragorn agreed, looking at Legolas. His friend's brows were drawn together in frustration because there was little that he could do at the present. "One thing at a time, Gimli."

"Yes," Gandalf nodded sagely. He looked out across the horizon to see their destination resting atop a hill not far away. "Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He nudged Shadowfax forward and they sped off across the hilly plains again.

* * *

It was a half hour past when Payne had told Ithilwen that he would be by. After his tone from earlier, she was half-tempted to call the restaurant and find out if he had just gone ahead alone. If he didn't show up soon, she was going to come out of her shoes and call the whole thing off. The shoes she had picked out were alright in small amounts, but she had chosen them thinking that she wouldn't have to wait to be picked up, and were quickly beginning to tire her feet.

The sound of a distinct car horn kept her from sitting down once more. Ithilwen hobbled over to the window to find that it was Payne who had blown the horn on the car. Hobbling back to collect her purse, she slowly made her way out the door and to the car. Payne didn't get out to open the door for her, nor even turn the engine off. Idly she wondered if she could get into the car without him peeling out of the driveway.

"Hey, how come you were so late?" she asked softly, buckling the seatbelt.

"Late?" Payne scoffed. "I'm not late!"

"You told me that you would be by around six. It's a quarter to seven!"

"I'm telling you that I'm not late! Rick called and said the reservations got pushed back to 7:30. I told you this."

"Actually, you didn't Payne. I would have remembered."

Payne shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I told you. I'm surprised that you didn't hear me with those ears of yours."

Ithilwen was about to snap back about his comment but decided against it. It already appeared that everything he said tonight would be the truth, even if he was wrong. Anyway, she didn't want to start a fight with him in front of his friends. It had been a while since their last convention meetup, and she wanted the night to go smoothly.

As her unfortunate luck would have it, Payne had other ideas.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, which was really a high-dollar family eatery, Payne's friends were still waiting in the room for their table to become available. Payne's insistence that she hurry was unnecessary, and already her poor toes were threatening to strangle him. Not that he would have noticed. He barely seemed to look at her at all since she got in the car.

"Payne! Ithilwen!" Rick greeted. "How have you been, Ithilwen?"

"Actually, I'm-"

"-Great. She's great." Payne interrupted. "Sorry about running late. This Keebler elf here thought I gave her the wrong time, can you believe that? With those ears she should have heard me perfectly!" He roared with laughter.

Ithilwen pressed her lips together in a thin line, determined to keep her oath for the night. Rick grinned uncomfortably at her, noticing her mood and trying to appease his friend. Some of the others in their group laughed outright, the ones that rarely knew Ithilwen at all. The others chuckled, knowing that Payne was terrible with jokes and only went along to keep his mood lifted. Ithilwen was beginning to regret even leaving the house that evening.

She thought that things would have gotten better when they had been seated, but that was a fool's dream. More than once she wished that it was a nightmare created by Pitch that she could wake up from, but the pinches under the table were doing nothing more than making her arm sore. Ithilwen tried to tune out much of the conversation, but Payne seemed keen on dragging her into it, making her the center of discussion on everything from her ears to her body shape to how she dressed. Of course, listening to Payne, he was using her as an "example", but what he was really doing was comparing her – out loud, mind you – to every other female in the building.

On the drive back to her house, Ithilwen couldn't hold it in anymore. She told Payne of how she felt about the things he said during dinner, about how humiliated she felt, but he didn't listen. Instead, he chose to argue with her.

"Well, gee, you're a smart girl Ithilwen! If you've got a problem with the stuff I said, then why don't you change it!"

Ithilwen chose not to reply to that statement as he had pulled into the driveway. Her response to him and the whole evening was to slam the passenger door shut so hard that the glass leading into the door cracked slightly.

* * *

"D'ye think that this boy is going to hurt the lass?"

Gimli was perched atop one of the chairs in the room that was provided to the elf. Evening had set over the plains, and they were all turning in early. The funeral of Theodred and bring the king back to the present was tiring for everyone. The dwarf, however, could not retire for the night until he had spoken to his friend.

Legolas was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots. "I fear that he may already be hurting her."

"If you could, what would you do?" Gimli could tell that this was really bothering him, and in a way, it unsettled him too. He still wasn't trustful of all elves, but to hear the way that Legolas talked of Ithilwen made him feel protective by association.

The answer Gimli received was one he expected, but he didn't expect it so quickly. "I'd kill him," Legolas responded with steel in his voice. The way he said it brought the dwarf's memories back to their first encounter with Eomer, and he knew Legolas was serious.

"You really do care for her, don't you?"

"Of course. She is my friend, just as you and Aragorn are."

Gimli shook his head, feeling the weight of his unbraided hair move about in the process. "No, I speak of something else entirely, Master Elf."

"Then explain," Legolas asked with curiosity. His request went unanswered though. Gimli had risen from the chair and moved across the room for the door.

"You'll figure it out in time, lad," he replied instead. "I just find it peculiar how a 'friend' would go to the lengths that a father would for his daughter." Then he bade the elf goodnight and departed for his own rooms, leaving Legolas to contemplate his words.

* * *

When she met up with Legolas in her dreams that night, Ithilwen decided not to give the specific details of the things that Payne had said. She knew that he knew that she wasn't saying everything, but he chose not to comment, and for that she was thankful. Ithilwen wasn't sure if she could recount everything without somehow giving herself a nightmare in her own dreams. Legolas drew her into his arms in a comforting hug in reply as he told her about his news.

Ithilwen was fascinated to learn about how King Theoden had been brainwashed and wondered if this Saruman was the one that had cast the spell centuries ago. She almost wanted to ask, but for the first time all day or night she felt relaxed as she hugged her friend back. That was something else she liked about these dream meetings. Besides the friendship that she had made with Legolas, she also discovered that he gave really good hugs. They were few and far between, since both were still getting comfortable around the other, but each one was cherished.

Too bad that the dream didn't last long.

Legolas had been woken by Gimli, alerting him that they were to begin preparing to travel to Helms Deep as soon as possible. He rose rather reluctantly, wishing that he could have told Ithilwen of what he was to head into that day, but the emotions that he felt radiate off of her in the dream quelled those thoughts. With everything that she had gone through that day, he couldn't do more than attempt to comfort her.

As he was collecting his belongings to bring to the horse in the stables, he noticed that one of his silvery tunics were missing. He knew right away that he had not unpacked much, so it should have been with his other things. Legolas was about to do a sweep of the room again when a slip of something forest green on the bed caught his eye. Walking to the bed, he reached into the folds of the covers to extract the contrasting fabric. It was soft, and bore a lace trim. Confused, he spread the fabric out across the mattress. Eyes widening upon realization of what it was he was looking at, he felt his cheeks turn pink and was almost positive his ears matched.

He wasn't sure how he would explain this to Haldir if he saw him in the near future. He wasn't even sure how it happened to come into his possession. However, he was pretty sure where his tunic disappeared to now.

* * *

"Gagh! Where are they!?" Clothes were flying around the room. Pillows smashed against the wall. Covers were strewn about the floor around the bed. All in all, the room was a disaster.

Ithilwen was already annoyed that she had been woken up from a good dream. She was even more annoyed to find that it was because of Payne calling, wanting to go out to dinner again, just the two of them this time. Even though she didn't detect his snotty attitude from last night, she had made her decision and was not going to turn back.

Back to the matter at hand, she had dug through her drawers for her emerald green bra and panty set that she would put on after she showered. She found the bra, but she couldn't find the hipster-cut lace panties. Groaning in frustration, her pajama'd bottom plopped down on the bed, accepting defeat. She'd just have to either mix it up or choose a different set instead. Before she rose to stand again, she saw something silk balled up where one of her pillows normally lay.

Ithilwen reached over and flattened the material out to discover that it was a shirt, but not one of hers. This one was larger, and clearly not from any store in this world. Lifting the fabric to her nose, she instantly knew of the woodsy scent engrained in the threads. The question was, how did she get it? She didn't remember anything strange happening in the dream. Although now she was hoping that the tunic she held wasn't the only one he had in his possession.

A/N: I think I told one reviewer a chapter or two back that the fallout between Ithilwen and Payne would come to a head in about five chapters? Turns out I miscalculated by a few. The way things are looking, the anticipated chapter some of you have been looking forward to is coming up next. I'm honestly not sure whether it say 'Yay" or 'Nay' cause I'm conflicted about it myself.

And a little humor there towards the end, can you see it? Spring break is here for me, so I've got the time to get the next one out sooner. It may be the longest yet, but I can't be sure. If it isn't, it's gonna feel like it is (to me, anyway). And the poll is still open on my profile for this story, if you want to vote on the rating change. It'll be open for a while, so there's no rush; I'll announce when I get ready to pull it down.


	14. Chapter 14

"What was all that yelling about?" Morwen asked as her daughter came down the stairs in a huff. She watched the young elleth slump down into one of the island barstools, clutching some large lump of fabric. "And what do you have there?"

Ithilwen looked up at her naneth, the questions not registering at first. "Oh, that. Sorry. I was looking for a pair of underwear that matched the bra I've got on, but I think I've lost them."

"Oooh, matchy matchy! Planning on showing them off or something?" Fiona joked from her spot at the oven. She had taken it upon herself to cook breakfast. Morwen laughed at the humor, but Ithilwen only rolled her eyes.

"Highly unlikely, unless either of you want to see them," she retorted. "I've made my decision about Payne. It's over. And I'm going to tell him today. I don't care how apologetic he is about last night, I've had it."

Morwen smiled. "Good for you. I have been worried about this. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the elleth answered. "I can't take anymore of his criticizing every little thing about me. I'm not even sure I'd care if we parted as friends right now. Ever since he found out about Legolas he's become such an ass. There's nothing there to be paranoid about, so I don't understand why he's acting so stupid."

"Ithilwen, that's not an act. Payne is stupid. He's male. Here, eat." Fiona placed a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of the woman before returning to the stove. Ithilwen gave her thanks and began to pour some syrup over her meal.

"He is much more handsome than Payne, from the drawing that Fiona showed me." Morwen mused. "And you said that he is much kinder to you than the boy."

Ithilwen nodded, not denying anything. "I suppose, but he's just a friend."

"Your adar and I started out as 'just friends', and look at what that became." Morwen poured a glass of orange juice and slid it to her daughter. "So tell me, what's that you've got in your lap?"

"This?" Ithilwen hadn't realized that she had brought the shirt down with her in her frustrations. She wiped her hands on her napkin before raising the clothing item for both women to see. "It's a tunic, I suspect. I found it in my bed when I woke up this morning."

Morwen touched a sleeve of the tunic delicately. "It is definitely elven spun. And male; the shoulders are much broader than the female counterpart. You have no idea how you got it?"

Shaking her head, Ithilwen replied, "No, but I'm pretty sure I know who it came from." She chose to ignore Fiona's comment of "I bet you do…"

* * *

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them." Theoden was inadvertently giving the Three Walkers a tour of the fortress named Helms Deep as he spoke. While the concept of the thickened stone walls sounded reassuring, the reality of the situation was that they were backed into a corner. The fortress, having been built into the side of the mountain, was not the most logical landscape for what was to come, and Aragorn knew this.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

Being told the truth out in the open didn't sit well with the king for obvious reasons. Theoden whipped around and came nose to nose with the ranger. "What would you have me do?" he asked, his voice showing how stressed he was. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden didn't sound so optimistic, but Aragorn persisted.

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon–?" He stepped away from Aragorn, trying not to show the defeat in his posture. From the sidelines, Gimli and Legolas watched the exchange in silence. They knew the king's limit was stretched. Considering all that the man had been through, he should have passed the point of no return long ago, but it showed how strong his character was to keep going when there appeared to be no hope. "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." His voice softened considerably from moments before, trying to instill in the ranger that he had no hope of outside assistance.

He turned on his heel and walked away from the trio towards a gate. "Get the women and children into the caves," Theoden gave the orders to his right hand, Gamling.

"We need more time to lay provisions for—"

"There is no time. War is upon us." The finality of the statement seemed to jostle the unseasoned soldiers around the area as the king passed.

From his position, Aragorn watched Theoden stalk away. So much for encouraging the king to call for outside help; the king himself had no hope of a positive outcome of this fight. He turned to face his companions, who looked no more comforted by the king's composure than he did. "We need to prepare," he told them.

"Actually," Gimli interjected, "There's something else that must be done first."

"And that is?"

"The elf here needs to speak to the lass, if he can. Tell her what is going on."

"Do you think that wise?" Aragorn asked.

The dwarf shuffled in spot, shifting his weight to the opposite foot. "It'd make me feel better if she was informed. Legolas here has said that she feels his emotions at times; wouldn't it scare her if she didn't know?"

"It is likely to scare her if I do tell her." Legolas stated. "She has enough to deal with right now with that mortal."

"But you need to tell her, Legolas!" Gimli was close to arguing with him on the matter, but Aragorn knew that in the open would be an unwise battleground of words. Many of the men of Rohan were already apprehensive of the elven race from the many tales they had heard; knowing that the one in their midst was communicating with an elleth in another world entirely might have pushed them over the edge of sanity, considering.

Aragorn laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Gimli is right, Legolas. It would be better for her to know than to be left wondering. Is it possible to force these dreams, or do they occur spontaneously?"

"If I can focus, I should be able to reach her," Legolas said after a moment.

"Good. Go and get some rest. Gimli or I will come and find you."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ithilwen? Good, just the girl I wanted to talk to!"

Seriously? Needless to say, she was still pissed from the previous night, and the early wakeup call that kept her from her dreams, so her tone wasn't of the friendliest quality. "What is it that you wanted, Payne?"

"You sound tired. Not enough sleep? Anyway, I called to tell you that I have to run an errand for my uncle in the next town today, so I won't be able to come by around 6 like I said earlier. It's going to be more like 7:30 or 8 before I get there. Is that okay with you?"

Ithilwen rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly. "Sure, that sounds fine. And so you know, I didn't sleep well last night; didn't help that you called after I only got a few hours sleep," she added accusingly. Okay so maybe that was a lie, but dammit! Her dreams with Legolas have been better company than any of the dates in the past month with him!

Payne got off the phone shortly after, telling her once again to dress 'comfy' for the evening. Ithilwen dropped the phone on the nightstand and looked at her bed. Figuring a nap couldn't hurt, she stretched out on the soft blankets and fell into dreams.

* * *

"Okay…where are we now?" Ithilwen asked, confused. The landscape had changed dramatically since the last time they met. Instead of what looked like a personal guest room, she found herself standing on a tall stone wall overlooking hilly plains and jagged rocks. She felt Legolas come to stand some feet behind her.

"We are at Helms Deep. It is a fortress the people of Rohan have sought refuge in." He moved around to face her properly. "I am glad that I was able to reach you."

Ithilwen looked up at him and smiled ruefully. "Guess it helps that I decided to take a nap before this evening."

"What is happening this evening?"

"Tonight is the night that I cut ties with Payne. For good. He is taking me out to dinner at a casual place, and it is then that I will tell him. I am going to make him see that any feelings that I have for him are not what they once were and my hopes for the future are that we can stay as friends."

"You sound confident." Legolas was ecstatic to hear that she had finally found the right time to do what needed to be done. If it were him, he wouldn't have cared about the boys' feelings, but he understood Ithilwen's reluctance all the same. He couldn't hide the happiness in his words, but he did resist the urge to jump like a young elfling.

"I wish," she laughed. "I fear he won't take it as well as I have hoped, but I don't want to lead him along. How come it's still daylight out here?" she asked, looking around. "Have you started sleeping during the day or something?"

"That is why I wanted to speak with you, Ithilwen. An army of ten thousand Uruk-hai are making their way to Helms Deep. The odds do not look to be in our favor in terms of reinforcements, and the women and children are being sheltered in the caves in the mountains. We are backed into a corner, more or less." He watched as the expression on Ithilwen's face changed from neutral to slightly panicked.

"Please tell me you are joking. Surely there are some reinforcements that will come to help?"

Legolas frowned. "I wish that I was. The king of Rohan, King Theoden, does not seem optimistic in assistance. Gandalf has left us to seek out the king's nephew Eomer and his riders. I am not sure if they will make it to the fortress in time."

Ithilwen wrung her hands, stressed. "We've just… we've just got to stay positive," she said. "Yeah, stay positive…" Suddenly the realization of everything hit her, and she had to resist the urge to vomit. She couldn't get sick in a dream, could she?

He noticed her distress and felt worse because of it. She was already worried about her plans, and he adds this to mull over. Legolas reached out and grasped her shoulders, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "We will prevail this night," he assured her. Somehow.

The elleth wrapped her arms about his waist in a tight grip. "I'm scared, Legolas. About everything. Please be careful tonight; you've been the best thing to happen to me all year."

Legolas laughed. "The year has just begun, Ithilwen. Do not be scared. I assure you that we will be fine, and you have been the best thing to happen to me this year as well. Our time here will be short, I am afraid. We must assist Rohan's men in preparing for battle."

* * *

"Send for the king. Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!"

Nightfall had long approached the fortress, and for the rattled guards keeping a watch at the outermost edges of the keep, the sight of armored figures cloaked in hoods bearing bows in hand was the least likely thing they expected to see. The gates creaked open, allowing the newcomers passage. They marched in tandem in a rhythmic formation along the stone path. Some of the soldiers who had overheard their king's conversation with Aragorn felt a weight lift from their shoulders at the sight of the battle-ready elves.

Theoden was coming down a set of steps when he first saw the forerunner of the troops take the few steps forward to meet him. The man was dressed in silvery armor that gleamed in the moonlight, draped by a crimson cloak that offset his fair features. The elven commander bowed to the king as he came to a halt at the foot of the steps. "How is this possible?"

The commander rose and spoke eloquently. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." He paused briefly, catching sight for the first time of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli since they had departed Lothlorien weeks before. Seeing the prince made the marchwarden think of the family he longed to see. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn wasted no time in greeting the elf. "Mae govannen, Haldir," he replied, pulling him into a hug that spoke volumes of their situation. Haldir, not expecting the gesture, had to suppress a laugh at the human's manner, and briefly returned the hug. "You are most welcome."

Legolas was more discreet in his greeting, something the marchwarden was more accustomed to. During their greeting, the elven troops turn around on the spot, bringing their bows to touch the ground in a resting position. Haldir turned back to face the king of Rohan. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

The troops were then divided along the fortress walls. Haldir had sent some with Aragorn to position, while another section was being given direction by Gamling. Legolas and Gimli followed him a ways with the remainder.

"How is she?" Haldir asked, not being able to contain his inquiry any longer.

Legolas smiled, "She is doing well. I spoke to her earlier this day."

"Oh?"

"When this war is over, you will not have to worry about the mortal that was courting her."

"Was?" The trio made their way up another set of steps to the higher level. It was a peculiar conversation to be having right before a battle, but Haldir found that he did not care in the slightest.

"After this night, she will no longer be affiliated with the boy," the younger elf said, almost smugly, to which the marchwarden heard the dwarf laugh. "I also spoke to her of what is to come tonight."

"Is the lass scared?" Gimli asked, not having heard what transpired.

"On all accounts, yes," Legolas answered. "I assured her that everything would be fine, and I intend to keep my word."

Haldir clapped him on the shoulder. "See to it. I expect to hear more about your meetings when this is over," he told him before making his way down the line. Legolas and Gimli moved in the opposite direction.

"You sure about that?" Gimli asked, referring to what he had previously told Haldir.

Legolas sighed. "I have to be."

* * *

Ithilwen shifted uncomfortably in the plush seat. Out of the corners of her eyes she would catch the occasional curious look in her direction, which normally didn't bother her, but tonight… Tonight Payne had specifically told her that he was taking her out to dinner at a casual restaurant, and that there was no need to "dress for the Oscars". Yet, when he came to get her, he was dressed more formally than she was in a dark blazer and slacks with a lilac button-down shirt. She didn't think much of it until they arrived at the restaurant, an Italian place that was much classier than she expected. Ithilwen felt more out of place than ever, wearing a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved peasant blouse and flats. Payne called it 'hippie wear', but she liked the style.

"I thought you told me not to get dressed up," she mumbled across the table.

Payne looked up from the menu. "I did, but I thought that you would have dressed up more than this," he said, motioning to her state of dress, then to other women in the area. "Look at them, Ithilwen. They aren't dressed like a bunch of hippies."

He then proceeded to point out what made them special that night compared to herself. Ithilwen had to take breaths and count to ten to calm herself. It wasn't the first time that night that he had made her feel self conscious, and she was doing what she believed to be a decent job of keeping it together until he brought up her ears again.

"Excuse me?" Her last thread of patience had just snapped, and she was ready to tell him off for good.

"You heard me." Payne said, not looking at her, but at a raven-haired woman sitting by herself at the bar. "Or is it too difficult? I thought those big ears of yours could hear everything. Maybe if you'd get the damned things fixed you could hear me when I tell you something."

"I have had just about enough of this," she hissed, rather loudly, attracting the attention of nearby customers. "I have no intentions of getting corrective surgery, Payne. Perhaps it is you that needs the surgery to repair YOUR hearing."

Payne's attention turned swiftly on her then, eyes narrowing to slits. "Then I shall not be seen in public in the company of a freak like you!" he spat. "If you do not change you will remain a freak show Ithilwen! You will grow old and die alone because no one will want to be seen with you!" By now he had risen from his seat, tossing his napkin on the table. "And if by some rare chance that someone actually sleeps with you, your children will be just as freakish looking as you are!" With those harsh, parting words, Payne walked out of the restaurant and out of Ithilwen's life forever.

* * *

The rain was pounding down on the fortress and the inhabitants as hard as the thunder clapped in the sky. Metal clashed against metal. Arrows ripped through the air at untraceable speeds, and all around the body count for both parties continued to grow.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden just had to utter the words. Had Ithilwen been there, she could have stopped him, having learned in the modern world to never question Murphy's Law. The term would be unfamiliar, but the theory of "anything that can go wrong, will" would be proven more than once that night.

Through the swarm of Uruk-hai came a single sprinter, sporting what appeared to be a boulder-sized bomb against his back with a lit torch, heading towards the small drain in the fortress wall. Those he passed cheered him on.

Aragorn was too far away to do any significant damage, but he shouted to Legolas, "Togo hon dad, Legolas!"

Legolas notched an arrow and shot at the Uruk, setting the arrow into his shoulder, but the beast kept running.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!"

He could hear Aragorn's shouts and prepared to fire again when he felt it. It was a strong wave of anxiety, and not his. Ithilwen. It had to be her. The pain intensified in his heart, and Legolas knew that something was wrong, but he could not stop to decipher the possibilities. He fired the second arrow, hitting the other shoulder. Unfortunately, the Uruk expended the last of his energy and threw himself into the drain, lighting the bomb at the same time.

The bomb went off, blowing chunks of the wall, Elves, Humans, and Uruk-hai all over the place. Aragorn was unable to escape the area before the blast, falling to the ground as well. Some Uruks were crushed by the large pieces of the wall that fell, but some continued to push through the mass of water, bodies, and rock to get past the breach. At the causeway, some Uruks were flung from their ascent up the wall, while others carried a large battering ram to bring down the gate.

Theoden's attention was turned away from the explosion to the large slams from the causeway. "Brace the gate!" he ordered.

* * *

Ithilwen was still sitting in the restaurant after Payne had made it quite clear that things were over, just when she was about to tell him the very same thing. She however, would have made it more comforting, but after considering the things he said to her, she would have been harsher if she had been given the chance. She heard the murmurs come from the nearby tables. A couple a few feet from her asked her if she was alright, having been given a front-row performance. The waiter had come shortly after Payne's departure, asking if she was ready to order, not knowing what had transpired.

She had to tell the man that she didn't have any money with her, and that she would give up the table to the next customers. The waiter seemed upset to learn of her predicament, but as she told the inquiring couple, she assured him that she would be fine. Ithilwen rose from the table with grace, even though she felt like she had no dignity left to spare, and walked away from the table as if she had not been publicly humiliated.

Over near the bar, Ithilwen found a quiet place to make her phone call. When Payne had left, he left her with no way home, and because he insisted that he pay, he made her leave her wallet at home; a move she was quickly regretting. She couldn't call a cab without money, much less without her ID if she needed it. Morwen was not at home; she'd said she was working late that night. That only left one option…

The phone rung twice before the voice answered, "Hello?"

"Fiona." Her voice had no emotion to it, and she hoped that the woman wouldn't ask questions.

Luckily for Ithilwen, she didn't. "Tell me where you are. I'll be there in ten."

When Fiona did get to the restaurant, she had stormed through the doors like a tornado looking for the boy that had been the cause of Ithilwen's emotionless call. Not finding him, she found her elven friend sitting at the far end of the bar, tearing a napkin into pieces. Fiona slowed down in her steps, not wanting to startle her, and took the time to study the elleth. Ithilwen was poised as if she had not been dumped, but it was the dullness in her eyes that scared the woman. She was known to be bright and cheerful, not this.

Ithilwen looked up to see Fiona standing by her side. "You came," she said.

"Yeah," Fiona smiled weakly. "Come on, let's get you home." She looped her arm through Ithilwen's as she was known to do, but this time it was more as a gesture of support for the elleth to lean on as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

When they got home, Ithilwen sat at the island as she had done earlier that day while Fiona set about making a dinner for her friend. It wasn't four-star cuisine, just simple chicken and dumplings from a pop top can heated on the stovetop, but it was a comfort food that Ithilwen enjoyed. Fiona had previously eaten, but still spooned some for herself after serving Ithilwen, and they sat at the island eating in silence.

After dinner, Fiona ushered Ithilwen into the den with a brownie sundae in her hands. Ithilwen made to protest, but didn't feel as if she had the energy to truly argue with Fiona. She already felt drained from earlier, and mentally considered the benefits of the sugar rush the sundae would provide. Her friend followed her shortly with her own bowl and sat with her on the couch, listening to the late night talk show on the flat screen.

Fiona knew not to press Ithilwen on the details of what happened. She wanted to ask, desperately wanted to ask, but knew that it would be fruitless unless the elleth willingly offered. It bothered her that Ithilwen didn't speak much, which meant that things hadn't gone according to plan, and that made her more curious. Ithilwen must have sensed her friend's anxiety, for she spoke up during one of the commercial breaks. "He said that he would not be seen in public with me anymore," she began. "Called me a freak and said that I would die alone. Kept telling me about how the other women in the restaurant looked better than me, too." Ithilwen laughed emotionlessly. "What is wrong with me, Fiona? To have put up with that for so long?"

"Nothing," Fiona didn't hesitate to answer. "You are a good person who gave an asshole more chances than he deserved. Don't let what he said keep you from doing anything. And you are not a freak. He's the freak that can't accept uniqueness for its value. Too bad he wasn't there when I got there, or I'd-"

"Don't bother," Ithilwen cut her off. "It doesn't matter anymore. Payne's gone. In a way I got rid of him," she added, trying to find the bright side to such an awful evening.

Fiona smiled. "Legolas and your dad will be pleased." She noticed the frown deepen considerably on Ithilwen's face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared for him, Fiona." Ithilwen stated. Then she remembered that she hadn't told Fiona about the dream from earlier. "They're in a battle right now," she explained. "Legolas told me that their troops are considerably smaller, and they don't know if reinforcements will reach them in time."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand Uruk-hai ."

"Oh my god." Fiona reached over and grasped Ithilwen's hand, trying to reassure her when she herself was frightened at the potential outcomes. Ithilwen squeezed her friend's hand in return, trying to remain brave, but she could not bring herself to go to sleep until late in the morning. Fiona would stay up to fill Morwen in on what occurred after she made sure that Ithilwen was tucked into bed.

* * *

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" Aragorn was among the many barricading the doors to prevent the Uruk-hai from breaching their last means of defense.

Gamling replied gravely, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far the Uruk-Hai are too many."

The sound of the Uruks slamming into the gate once more echoed in the room. Aragorn pressed on, addressing the soldier, "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden was standing stock still, his voice showing no sign of strength that it once held from earlier. Aragorn whipped around to break the king from his trance.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," Theoden replied in the same monotone.

"For Rohan," the ranger continued. "For your people."

Gimli's voice cut through the noise, catching Aragorn's attention. "The sun is rising." Aragorn looked up to see sunlight filtering in through the window, remembering the words that Gandalf had told him.

"Yes," Theoden said, regaining some of his confidence. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep on last time."

"Yes!" Gimli agreed, relieved to see the king return to his former self. As the gate continued to splinter by the attack of the battering ram, he took to a stairway to reach the giant horn positioned at the top.

The remaining soldiers in the vicinity sat astride their steeds, weapons at the ready. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Theoden lifted his voice for all to hear. "Fell deeds, awake." The gate broke open a little more. "Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn." The sound of the horn echoed throughout the area as the gate finally gave way. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled.

Those atop the horses, including Aragorn and Legolas, rode out with the king to trample and slay the Uruk-hai that were foolish enough to breach the gate. The horses forced their way down the causeway and into the battlefield, ready to lead its riders to an uncertain death if need be.

The battle was just as intense as it was from the beginning. The race of Men and Elves fought with their remaining strength just to live to see the next sunrise; the Uruk-hai only having one goal, to kill everything in their path. It was in the middle of their last stand that Aragorn happened to look up to the eastern hills to catch the glimpse of a pure white horse rise up on it's hind legs. "Gandalf," he uttered.

Gandalf was not alone, it seemed, for the nephew of Theoden appeared beside the wizard. Theoden was next to notice the addition to the battlefield. "Eomer," he spoke in disbelief. He heard the distinct cry of "To the king!" being called out over the growls of the Uruk-hai before he saw the wave of Rohirrim riders come down the landscape. The Uruks at the closest point of impact braced themselves with spears at the ready, but the sunlight that shone down as they looked upon the new arrivals obstructed their view. The horses cleared the row of spears and trampled their holders, breaking into the battlefield to finish off the ones within reach with their swords.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer cried out to his men. Those left standing watched in awe and fear alike as the remaining Uruk-hai fled to the forest. Shortly after the last had disappeared, the trees began to groan and move, taking control of the situation. The battle for Helms Deep was over.

* * *

Soldiers were stacking the bodies of the Uruk-hai in a pile to be burned. The wounded and slain soldiers were carefully brought inside to be taken care of respectively. Legolas, carrying his bow and looking smug, sauntered over to stand before Gimli, who was sitting atop an Uruk's back smoking his pipe.

"Final count, forty-two." He stated proudly, admiring his bow. He failed to see the marchwarden move up to observe the scene.

Gimli looked at Legolas surprised. "Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three," he crowed, feeling that he had bested the elf at their killing competition. Haldir raised his brow at the exchange, choosing not to comment on the change he was witnessing since their last extended encounter in Lothlorien.

Not to be outdone, Legolas moved at swift speed, notching an arrow and firing it at the Uruk that Gimli was sitting on, hitting the open flesh just under the dwarf's thigh. Said dwarf removed his pipe from his lips and stared hard that the elf in shock.

"Forty-Three."

"He was already dead." Gimli reasoned.

"He was twitching." Legolas shot back.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli roared back, and for added emphasis, jiggled the handle of his axe, causing the corpse beneath him to move involuntarily. That was enough for Haldir, who started to chuckle at the sight of the animated corpse, catching the attention of the bickering companions. "So it appears that the lass' father came out unscathed," Gimli commented, his greeting to the marchwarden.

"Not unscathed, Master Dwarf," he responded dryly. "It will not be this day that you spit upon my grave, son of Gloin," he added with a smirk, knowing that by now the dwarf had retracted his earlier insult. At Legolas' questioning look, he continued. "Minor injuries, save for this slash to my right shoulder blade. The healers have already tended to it."

* * *

Legolas didn't find it hard to go to sleep after the hellish night he and the others underwent, but he was surprised to find himself walking along the empty battlefield in his dreams. He figured that he would be too tired to dream, though he wouldn't complain. It was just the opportunity he needed to speak with Ithilwen and tell her that they were alright.

He found her standing in the open area with her back turned to him. She looked so out of place in the landscape wearing the long white gown that seemed to cloak her each time they met. She never understood why that was, as she had told him on one occasion that she wore clothes of a completely different style when she slept. Legolas thought it seemed odd that she seemed statuesque, and felt it best to call out to her before he approached her.

Ithilwen didn't move, save for the slightest turn of her head when he called her name, worrying the elf even more. She didn't speak, either; unusual for her since she liked to talk about the things that occurred that day. He remembered that she was going to terminate the relationship with the mortal boy. Could she be regretting her decision? Legolas hoped not. He reached out and gently touched her bare shoulder, turning her to face him. "Ithilwen?"

When Ithilwen turned and looked up at him, Legolas was taken aback. He had never seen her look so…fragile was the only word that came to mind. Her body was tense, but it was her eyes that frightened him. "What happened?" he asked softly.

It happened in a blur. The next thing that Legolas knew, Ithilwen had thrown her arms about his middle, and her small frame was shaking uncontrollably. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, only just then registering that she was crying. No, this was not crying, this was sobbing, and it was breaking his heart to hear. Legolas tightened his grip on the elleth and brought the two of them down into a sitting position on the ground. He lifted her up to rest across his lap to keep from dirtying her gown, rubbing circles into her back and muttering anything that he could think of to calm her down.

Ithilwen had moved her arms from around his waist to his shoulders, and she clung to him for all she had. She hated that he was seeing her lose control like this, but she couldn't help it. The dam had broken and everything had bubbled up and over the surface – Payne, Haldir, Legolas, the war – it had built up and built up until her heart could not bear it any longer. She vaguely heard Legolas speak to her, but she wasn't sure of what he said, much less if he even knew. Fiona had stayed up with her that night because she was too scared to go to sleep, only being pushed to her room when it was discovered that she was dozing off during an episode of Fraiser. She was fast asleep when Morwen came home and would not face the motherly wrath in her defense until morning. All night she had kept replaying the things that Payne had said over the course of their time together, coupled with the uncertainty of what Legolas must have been dealing with. She was honestly surprised that she lasted this long before breaking down.

Legolas continued to hold her against him even when her shoulders stopped shaking so fiercely, hearing her sobs turn to sniffles and the occasional hiccup. "Ithilwen," he began finally, scared of setting her tears off again, "What has happened?" He didn't have many occurrences of dealing with crying elleths apart from his sister, but he never recalled her going to pieces like Ithilwen had moments ago.

Ithilwen lifted her head to finally look at Legolas, doing her best to give a watery smile as he brushed away the remaining tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "It's over," she said shakily. "Payne and I are no longer seeing each other."

"I thought that was what you wished," he commented, confused.

She laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, I did." She sniffled again. "I just didn't get the chance to bring it up." At his confused look, Ithilwen launched into the briefest explanation that she felt that she could give him right then. A lot of what Payne had said was omitted, because she couldn't bear to repeat it out loud. Another part of her could not bring herself to tell him everything because of its content, and after being in such a rough battle, she didn't want to add further stress.

Legolas listened carefully, noticing that she wasn't giving all of the details. He decided not to question her about it for the time being; if whatever he said had caused her that level of upset, he wanted to be in the same world as the boy when he found out. "I am truly sorry, Ithilwen. I wish that I could be there for you more than this; it hurts me to see how upset this has made you."

"It's fine," Ithilwen tried to assure him. "I'm glad that I've got you here. That's all that I can ask for right now."

"Just know that if I happen to see this boy, he will answer to me for the disrespect that he has shown you," Legolas stated with finality.

The elleth perched in his lap smiled more genuinely that time. "I still do not want you to get in trouble. He isn't worth it."

"Ithilwen, I have killed forty three Uruk-hai this night in ways you can't begin to imagine with some. Let me assure you that if I can get my hands on him, his outcome would be nothing more than an 'unfortunate accident'." Legolas grinned wickedly, making Ithilwen laugh in delight. He knew that she was still upset, but he was determined to say or do anything that would return her to the elleth that he had first met in Moria's landscape.

A/N: Long chapter, that. This was written over the span of a few days, a few sections at a time. I probably should have broken this up in two, but I couldn't decide on where to break it, so you get a long-ass chapter! Lol Hopefully the switching back and forth didn't get too confusing, but I wanted to show that both the battle and the breakup were occurring at roughly the same time. It's been a hard night for everybody. Probably not the way you expected it to go with Ithilwen and Payne, but since it was established that she intended to break up with him, I thought the twist would shake things up. Next chapter: the aftermath of the battle of Helm's Deep and Ithilwen's emotional state; also known as 'Tolkien would haunt me if he knew what I was doing to his story'.

By the way, if you guys have any suggestions for the story, you're more than welcome to pitch them! I've got the outline sorted out, but inspiration is always a good thing!


	15. Chapter 15

Ithilwen was still sitting in Legolas' lap even after her tears had subsided. She rubbed her cheeks, embarrassed that she had made such a fool out of herself in front of him. "I'm sorry, Legolas," she sighed, not looking at him. "I didn't mean to do what I did earlier. I was doing so well when I was sitting up with Fiona, but then I go to sleep and seem to go to pieces all over you."

Legolas smiled, even though she wouldn't look at him. He was relieved that she had gotten the outburst out of her system, even if she was ashamed of her actions. He still rubbed her back in comfort and kept a firm hold of her small frame; he wasn't about to let her move away until she let it all out. "It's alright, Ithilwen. It's better to let these things out than to hold them in. Why did you stay awake so late?" he asked, perplexed by her words.

"Oh, that." Ithilwen wasn't sure how to describe her decision to him. She was afraid she'd sound silly, but then she realized that she had previously bawled over him, so any dignity she had left was gone. "Well, after Fiona came and got me, we came home and she fixed me some dinner. Afterwards, we stayed up watching the late night programs in the den. Fiona kept telling me that I ought to go to sleep every couple of hours, but I couldn't. I didn't want to go to sleep and not dream. I was scared that if I did, you wouldn't be there." She took the risk and glanced at Legolas to see him staring intently at her. "I know, I know! It's stupid! But I've gotten so used to meeting up with you in these dreams that to not scares me, considering what you were going through tonight."

"You were worried about me?" Ithilwen turned back to look at the elf, noting that his surprised tone of voice did not match the smirk he was currently bearing.

She smacked his shoulder lightly. "Of course I was!" she blurted out rather loudly. "I always worry about my friends!" Ithilwen's voice returned to its normal volume as she continued. "So really, are you all okay?"

Legolas' smirk moved into a small smile, glad to see that she was beginning to return to normal. "Yes, we are all well. I will be sure to tell the others that you expressed concern over their wellbeing." He paused, debating on whether to tell her his next piece of information or not. "Ithilwen, do you recall me mentioning that the Rohirrim were outnumbered at Helms Deep?"

Ithilwen nodded. "How bad was it?"

"Not as bad as you might think. You see, at the last minute, we had some assistance…"

* * *

"Ada was at Helms Deep?!" Ithilwen's voice squeaked. "How is he? Is he alright? Why was he there?"

Legolas delved into the reasoning that Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel came to in sending an army of elves to assist the men of Rohan. It took some quick history lessons to explain to the elleth why they weren't there in the first place, from which she commented that it was a stupid reason to wait so long. He was pleased to see that she had such an open mind about things, but he wasn't sure if Haldir would be thrilled to find this out. Unlike his elven friend, the daughter was more than excited to be able to meet Gimli. "He suffered a small injury on his back, but he is doing well," he supplied. Legolas didn't want to scare her by telling her that the 'small injury' from the Uruk-hai broadsword had cut the length of his ribcage. It wasn't a deep cut, thanks in part to the now useless armor, but the mangled metal had served its purpose in saving its master's life.

Ithilwen breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Nana will be pleased to hear this as well."

"How is she?" Legolas asked.

"She's doing well. Better since she first learned about the dreams when you went to Lothlorien. She misses Ada and home terribly, and she's recently expressed interest in meeting you."

Legolas didn't bother to ask why. He had a feeling that from Ithilwen's description of him to Morwen, she already knew that he was a prince of Mirkwood, whereas Ithilwen did not. "And Fiona?" he asked.

"Busy," the elleth laughed. "Very busy. She's been doing more local work lately, but she's going to be on the other side of the country in a few weeks for a big event." Ithilwen had once tried to explain the concept of photography to Legolas, but she wasn't sure if he understood it half as well as he told her. Realizing early on how advanced the mortal world she was in was compared to middle-earth made for some simplified explanations that turned out not to be so simple at all. After all, showing how the gadgets worked would be more fun that explaining the process.

"What about yourself?"

"Myself?"

"Yes," Legolas pressed. "What all have you been doing during your days?" He was curious, because she never mentioned having an occupation like Fiona, even though hers wasn't a necessity. She had brought up many projects in conversation with him, and he hoped that boy had not deterred her from finishing any of them.

Ithilwen looked thoughtful, then down at herself, realizing that she was still sitting in his lap. A blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks and she ducked her head, moving to slide out of his lap to sit beside him. Legolas moved his arms to allow her movement, knowing that she was not in any danger of a breakdown again. Once she was situated and felt that she could look up again, Ithilwen murmured an apology and answered his question. "I finished doing revisions on that story I wrote last summer. I just have to decide on if I'm going to get it bound by an outside source or if I will do it myself. I'm still working on my Sweet Pea costume, though. There's a girl in the town over that is making plans to come visit soon so she can fit me for the pauldrons. I've also got to put in an order for some boning for the corset-cloak before I can finish it. What I have is too weak for it to fit right." She tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear and looked back at him. "I guess the bright side is that I've got more time now to finish it all!"

Legolas smiled at her attempt at humor, knowing full well that she was only trying to reassure him. You don't get over something like that when your emotions tear you up that severely. Ithilwen was prepared to end the relationship, so whatever Payne had said to her that night was bad for her to sound so broken. "I am sorry, Ithilwen. I am relieved that you are no longer courting this boy, but I wish that it would have come to an end in a more civil manner." Legolas wanted to add that he would thoroughly enjoy stringing the mortal up by his short hairs and using him as a target, but refrained.

She shrugged, trying to show that she was accepting what had happened. "Thanks, Legolas. I wish it had too, but it's over and done with now."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Glad, in a way. Drained physically and emotionally in the other. Is it even possible to feel drained in a dream?"

He chuckled. "I feel physically exhausted. Does that tell you how rough the battle was tonight, for an elf to be tired?"

Ithilwen laughed. "It does!"

* * *

As the dream progressed, the conversations drifted to different things. Legolas told Ithilwen about the killing contest he had going with Gimli. He even stated rather smugly that he was tied with Gimli for 43 kills, even though Gimli declared that the elf's last one was already dead by his axe. Ithilwen got a good laugh at that, especially when he added that the shaking of the axe caused the Uruk's leg to twitch.

Ithilwen told him about Burgess and the Guardians of Childhood. Legolas seemed intrigued by the concept of the guardians and other spirits that worked in the realm, but one in particular person stood out in his mind. "This…Ber-nard," he sounded the name out slowly, "he is an elf as well?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "He's the elf that assists North at his factory along with the yetis. ..What's that strange look for?"

"Nothing," Legolas said quickly. "I just assumed that you and Lady Morwen were the only elves in that realm, based on what you had told me before."

"We're the only two elves from middle-earth," she corrected him. "Bernard is a Christmas elf, a whole other type with different abilities. He's essentially a guardian, in my opinion. He's been working for the children of the world for far longer that Nana and I have been there."

The next question he asked caught her by surprise. "Has he ever courted you?"

Once she quit coughing from shock, she started to laugh, confusing him. "Bernard? No, heavens no! He's like a brother to me. I am pretty sure that he has feelings for Fiona, though. Why do you ask?"

Ithilwen noticed that Legolas looked indifferent to her question and couldn't figure out why. "Merely curiosity," he replied. "Will you be able to say goodbye to them when the time comes?" He sounded concerned, because the way she spoke of these people, it wasn't hard to see that they had become an odd collective of family-friends. Leaving would mean that she would return to her true home, but she would be leaving so many behind.

"It's crossed my mind more than once, believe me," she said. "We all knew long ago that Nana's and my place was not in that world and have accepted that. It won't be easy to say goodbye, and I almost dread it, but I will be coming home at last. I know they'll be alright without Nana or I there, even if it does hurt at first." Her voice sounded strong when she spoke, but her eyes showed the tiredness of the earlier night's events coupled with the thoughts of leaving.

Legolas put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her small frame against his in a half-hug. "Will you do me a favor when you wake, Ithilwen?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Promise me that when you wake, that you will not linger in sadness over what has happened. That mortal is not worth the emotional stress that you have gone through, and to succumb would give him the satisfaction that he has hurt you. Do something for you, something you will enjoy."

Ithilwen smiled. "I can do that."

"Good. Because I'll know if you don't," he emphasized with a tap to his breastbone, just above his heart.

A/N: Have an extended dream meeting! This one is a continuation of the meeting from the last chapter, which was too long already to add in. I've got some notes for the next couple of chapter files typed up, and with each break between coursework I try to write a section. We'll see how the next couple of days go and I'll have a better idea of my updates; still have a chunk of work to finish before Thursday. Which by the way, someone take my DS away from me! I bought Lego LOTR at the end of my spring break and I cannot put it down!


	16. Chapter 16

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." A small collective had gathered in the Golden Hall in the early hours of the morning after the drama that had recently unfolded with the Halfling and the palantir. Theoden was off to one side, feet from the space that Gandalf was currently pacing. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood to the other side, joined by Haldir and the Peredhil twins. Merry and Pippin were not far away; Pippin looking more ashamed. No one looked pleased at the news regardless; the first decent night of rest since the battle of the Hornburg for many of them had been cut short. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.

Theoden did not seem as enthusiastic as Gandalf about the plan, and saw fit to say so. "Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn stated. The others around him had made to follow in his stead until Gandalf put a stop to it.

"No!"

The ranger was still persistent. "They must be warned!"

"They will be." The wizard took a step forward to lower his voice as he spoke quietly to Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." As if he had not just dropped a mysterious clue for the ranger to figure out, he turned to face the rest in the hall. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone," Gandalf finished, his gaze moving to the more naïve of the two hobbits.

The King of Rohan said nothing on the matter of the wizard's words. Instead, he scanned the room and was finally aware of the additional elves that occupied the space. He did not find their presence a bother, but not having many dealings with elves in recent times left him much to learn. His people were perplexed by the fairer creatures, and the level of openly staring would vary from person to person.

The one that travelled with Aragorn remained faithful to his comrade even in the darkest moments of that night. The other blond elf bearing the crimson cloak that had led the elven troops to the Hornburg must have been a commanding officer, he theorized. The elf spoke and carried himself as a leader in conversation and battle. The other two remaining elves appeared so similar to each other that it was hard to tell them apart. Theoden could see that they were of nobility, but he could not help but notice that they also held a childish air about them as if they wished to make light of the situation to uplift the spirits of the rest of the room. Theoden found the lot of elves gathered in the room rather peculiar.

"What direction does Lord Elrond give your soldiers?" Theoden asked the marchwarden.

A commanding stare met the king's eyes. "For the time being, we are to remain in your stead. Our wounded are being escorted back to our lands. We offer our services to you and your people, your majesty."

* * *

Later in the morning, after Gandalf and Pippin made their journey to Minas Tirith, Haldir had once again cornered Legolas in the Golden Hall. From the journey back to Edoras and the detour the select few had taken with the king to Isenguard, he had not had the opportunity to pin Legolas down and pump him for information. The conversation that was to occur was not one that Legolas was looking forward to, but because of his manipulative friends, he had no place to run to. So it was that Legolas found himself wedged between Elladan and Elrohir, who were clueless to the situation but volunteered just for the entertainment of watching the prince squirm.

"How is she?" Haldir began. "Did my daughter end the relationship with that mortal boy?"

"What's going on?" Elladan asked.

"Since we're playing bookends for the prince, we'd like to be caught up in this tale," Elrohir added.

Haldir sighed, knowing that his nephews were right. "Since the beginning of the year, Legolas has been in contact with Ithilwen through dreams. She and your aunt have been in a modernized world far beyond our scope since their disappearance, which we believe to have been the result of a miscalculation on the late Saruman. Now tell me Legolas," he turned his attention once more to the matter at hand, "How is Ithilwen?"

"She… She is better," Legolas stated. He knew it was bound to come up but he really wished that he could avoid it. "The relationship has come to an end, just…not in the way that it was expected."

"How do you mean?" Haldir asked. Gimli and Aragorn had come to join the elves at the table, eager to learn the news of the young elleth. He watched as the younger elf's face changed from apologetic to lethal, unsure of where the conversation was about to go.

"That boy," Legolas nearly hissed, catching the twins by surprise, "said something truly hurtful to Ithilwen as he blatantly told her that things had come to an end between them. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but the way she had reacted was all that I needed to see to know that his words had hurt her. Never have I seen an elleth fall apart as Ithilwen did-"

"What happened?" the marchwarden demanded, catching the attention of a few Rohirrim standing about the room. The idea that some mortal had hurt his daughter was inexcusable, and he was beginning to see red.

"I held her and did my best to comfort her as she let it out." Legolas responded, wisely choosing to leave out that he had gathered her in his lap. Judging by the murderous look Haldir was giving the wooden table, he knew he didn't want to be on the receiving end. "In time she calmed, and we began to talk of other things. I told her that you came into the battle, and that you received an injury but that you were doing well regardless."

"How come you didn't tell our cousin that we were there?" Elladan asked indignantly.

"Perhaps it was because there was not time?" Aragorn provided. The elf across the table made an uncharacteristic face in return.

Haldir refrained from rolling his eyes and turned them back to Legolas. "She is doing better, then?" His voice had lost its venom once he had the opportunity to think clearly.

Legolas nodded. "She is. I told her that she should focus on herself during the day because she had been putting her work aside for the mortal's attempts at courting her. Ithilwen seemed more happy when we parted."

"Good. I thank you, Legolas. You don't know what it means to me to finally know about the goings on of my daughter. Did Ithilwen say anything about her mother?"

"She did. Lady Morwen is ecstatic to know that the connection between your daughter and myself exists. Ithilwen mentioned that she is keeping busy with her work, but that she always thinks of you. It seems that her spirits have been uplifted since she first learned about Ithilwen's ability."

Haldir smiled, hearing that news. The table fell to silence for a short time as everyone mulled over the new information. A gruff clearing of the throat brought everyone's attention to the dwarf who was sitting up straighter, stoking his beard thoughtfully.

"So which of ye lads will it be that gets their hands on this boy if ye were to see him?"

The malicious grin that made its way onto Legolas' face made the Peredhil twins almost scoot away on the wooden bench. They still had a lot of catching up to do, if that dark look was anything to go by.

* * *

"You're looking especially cheerful today," Fiona remarked, seeing her elven friend come into the dining room. Morwen was sitting at the table with Toothiana as Fiona was preparing a midday meal. After the previous night and the late turn-in, it was decided to let Ithilwen sleep in, thinking the extra hours would do her some good. "From the looks of it, that sleep paid off," she winked knowingly.

Toothiana looked up at the elleth. "Morwen told me about what happened to you last night. I am so sorry, Ithilwen. I wish I could have done something. Maybe we could get Pitch to torment him for a while."

Ithilwen slid into the chair beside Toothiana, accepting the plate that Fiona placed before her with thanks. "I wouldn't bother with it, Tooth," she said. "Pitch has told me that he's been having fun with the creepy pasta stories that are going up online. It's giving him great ammunition for the teenagers."

Tooth failed to suppress a giggle, having been a former victim to one of the pasta-games. "Sandy has been working overtime, though, going behind him and cleaning up the mess. I think he's enjoying it sometimes."

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure there's someone scarier than Pitch that Payne would be afraid of," Fiona said with a secretive smile aimed at Ithilwen.

"What does she mean, Ithilwen?" Tooth looked back and forth between the two. "She's been saying things like that since I've arrived, but she won't tell me anything."

"I wanted to wait until Ithilwen woke up so that if I got any of my facts wrong, she could correct me." Fiona pointed out. She took a seat across from Ithilwen and made herself comfortable before she started her explanation to the guardian. "Our Ithilwen here has been visiting a man in her dreams these past three months."

"Really?" Toothiana looked intrigued, turning to the elleth in question.

Ithilwen didn't look up from her sandwich as she corrected Fiona. "Legolas is an elf, not a man-"

"And a handsome one at that!" her friend interrupted, producing the sketchbook that Ithilwen had used to record her first visions of him. She had bookmarked the page and passed it across the table to the fairy as she continued. "It turns out that he also knows her father, and they're on a journey to destroy a ring."

"A ring?" Toothiana asked.

Morwen spoke up, having more knowledge of the subject than the two younger women. "This ring has the power to control the entire middle-earth. It is full of malice and dark energy, and those easily led are drawn to its power. They path that they're taking is a rough one; the last I heard the fellowship was broken and one member had fallen in battle."

"Speaking of battles," Fiona brought up, "how is he? Legolas and the others?"

"Exhausted, but otherwise fine." Ithilwen answered. "The battle at Helms Deep was rough; Legolas told me that it stretched into the early morning. Gandalf had arrived with the king's nephew and their riders stormed the gulley and drove them into Fangorn Forest. He said it was both frightening and fascinating to see the Ents finish the job." Morwen was describing the race of the Ents to Toothiana when Ithilwen remembered what else she needed to say. When her mother finished speaking, she said, "Ada was sent with a troop to Helms Deep by the request of Lord Elrond."

Morwen seemed to still at these words, afraid of the news that was to follow. "Oh? Did Legolas elaborate?"

"Of course," her daughter replied. The voice was not that of grief, so it couldn't have been bad, but still… "Other than a small cut on his shoulder blade, Ada is doing just fine. He says that he misses you greatly and longs for the day that he can come here."

Morwen smiled. "Good. I haven't seen him in so long that I may tackle him to the ground!"

The other women at the table laughed at the image. Once under control again, Fiona couldn't resist the urge to pry. "How did Legolas take the news when you told him that you broke up with Payne?"

Ithilwen pulled a face of disgust. "Don't you mean the other way round? And it's hard to say. When I woke in the dream plane the emotional dam broke and I went to pieces right in front of him. He did say that he wished things had gone differently."

"I get the feeling that this Legolas sounds like the type to make a person disappear that had wronged you," Toothiana commented.

"Exactly!" Fiona smacked the table in earnest. "I've been trying to tell this girl that he sounds uber-protective of her, but she doesn't believe me!"

"That's because we're just friends!" Ithilwen retorted. "You're making a mountain out of a mole hill!"

"Easy now girls," Morwen calmed the table. "Let's not tease Ithilwen about her friend. And Ithilwen?"

"Yes?"

"A river in Egypt, sweety."

Ithilwen groaned, her head bumping the table in defeat.

A/N: To the recent anon that reviewed: have some more Rise of the Guardians! :)

If you couldn't tell, here's where the AU picks up speed. Bits will follow the movie script, so the lines you recognize come from the extended edition script available at . Not sure what else to say other than 1) Suggestions are awesome, so feel free to leave some, 2) the poll is still up on the profile if you want to vote on it, and 3) I hid my DS. This story and my homework come first!


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was out fully, shining across the landscape as Gandalf and Pippin ride atop Shadowfax at breakneck speed to Minas Tirith.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor," the wizard stated for the halfling's benefit as they came atop a hill to see the bleached stones of Minas Tirith in the distance. "Minas Tirith. City of kings."

Once within the city's borders, the sounds of Shadowfax's hooves clacking against the stone echoed up the many levels they crossed. Gandalf spoke above the noise to alert the pedestrians to part ways, though it was unnecessary. It wouldn't have been difficult to discern the sound of a horse galloping up the city streets.

It was in the courtyard that Gandalf helps Pippin down from the horse. His stride is long, making it difficult for the hobbit to keep a steady pace, especially when he noticed the large white tree resting in the middle of the area. "It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king." Gandalf did not turn to acknowledge the tree, having seen it many times before. "Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." At the entrance of the hall, the wizard paused, considering who was with him and the possibilities that could occur. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." He paused again. "And do not mention Frodo or the Ring." Another pause. "And say nothing of Aragorn either." Finally, "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." His tone held a hint of amusement and tiredness from the journey. It's not that he intended to insult the hobbit; Gandalf knew that he seemed to lack timing at the worst occasions and saw fit to set some ground rules before they entered.

The doors parted at last, and the two slowly stepped through the doorway. The room was very bright and open. It would have been inviting if not for the slouched posture of a man dressed in dark robes sitting atop a dark chair at the end of the hall.

Gandalf chose to speak forth before they reached the man to alert him of their presence. Best to start buttering him up before he gets to the matters at hand. "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

When Denethor looked up, it was not the look of welcome that one would have expected. Instead, the aged and gray face of the man showed grief and confusion, with possibly a hint of bitterness. "Perhaps you come to explain this." He held up the severed horn that Boromir carried. Gandalf looked surprised, but Pippin understood. He vividly remembered watching the man from this city take repeated arrows to the chest and continue to fight to protect Merry and himself. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

* * *

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn was out of breath as he came bursting through the doors of the Golden Hall.

Theoden looked up from the map spread across the table he was leaning over at the exclamation. Everyone in the room was now focused on the response from their king. Eowyn had jogged up to Eomer's side at the sound of the noise in hopes of catching her uncle's response. He didn't respond at first, but calmly proclaimed, "And Rohan will answer!"

Shortly thereafter, Theoden came striding out of the Golden Hall in his armor, throwing orders left and right to his nearest men. "Muster the Rohirrim! Assemble the Men at Dunharrow. As many Men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor and war. Gamling!"

"My lord." Gamling was at his side nearly an instant later.

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will."

Meanwhile, down at the base of the Golden Hall, the few ready to ride out were finishing prepping their horses. Aragorn took notice of Eowyn leading her horse out to join those prepared.

"Will you ride with us?" he asked.

"Just to the encampment." She answered calmly. "It's tradition for the Women of the Court to farewell the men."

Aragorn lifted the saddle blanket of her horse up to reveal the concealed sword. The shieldmaiden snatched it back down, hiding the sword again, giving him a slightly dirty look that said 'Don't you dare tell'.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope." She turned away, leaving him to think over her words. Back at the top of the stairs, Merry kneeled before Theoden with his sword.

"Excuse me. I have a sword. Please accept it. I offer you my service, Théoden King."

Theoden smiled slightly, brining the hobbit back to his feet. "And gladly I accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." Merry smiled with pride as he sped off down the steps to prepare to leave with the others.

Of the few actually ready to depart were the small collection of elves and one dwarf. One dwarf that was already beginning to gripe.

"Horse-master. I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

Legolas pursed his lips and refrained from making a smart comment. There would be plenty more opportunities in the future. "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." He looked to his side to see Haldir observing the Men of Rohan. "What is the real reason that Lord Elrond asked for your troops to stay?"

Haldir looked back to the prince. "These men will be outnumbered. You are aware of that, and you continue to stay."

"I made a vow back in Rivendell that I would see to it that Frodo gets the ring to Mordor-"

"You also told Ithilwen that you would be there when I go to bring them back from that world-"

"I intend to keep that promise." Legolas assured him. "You are here as well, and you know the risks," he turned the words back on the marchwarden.

Haldir nodded. "By order and by choice." At Legolas' perplexed look, he added, "By order of my lords and by my own choice to make sure that you keep your promise to my daughter."

Gimli's grumbled complaints turned to chuckles listening to the two elves converse. Legolas would have thwacked him if he wasn't behind him on the horse. The twins rode over to the small collection of outsiders after directing orders to the other elven troops that had volunteered to stay behind.

"We heard something about a promise-" Elladan started.

"-and our dear cousin. Now what is this-" Elrohir continued.

"-that we have missed? Again, if we might add," they finished.

Haldir rubbed his face. "I wish that the two of you would not do that," he spoke.

The dwarf chose the moment to fill them in. "The lass has been told that after the war has passed, her father and the lad here will be finding a way to get to their world to bring them home. Haldir intends to make sure that Legolas doesn't break his promise."

There was a pause as they contemplated this information, followed by the chorus of, "We want to go with you."

"What?" Haldir asked.

"We want to go!" Elladan repeated.

"She's my daughter," the marchwarden said.

"She's our cousin," Elrohir stated.

"She's Legolas' lass!" Gimli threw in, not able to resist.

"She is not!" Legolas blurted out. Gimli laughed, because he made his friend uncomfortable. Haldir was giving him a funny look, which made the dwarf laugh more. Elladan and Elrohir were beginning to smile deviously, catching onto his words and storing this bit of information away for future use. "She is just a friend!" he reiterated. He was beginning to lose count of how many times he's had to correct that assumption.

No more words were said on the matter, though Haldir was beginning to wonder if there was merit to the dwarf's teasing as they rode out. Eomer was on his horse, shouting out to the Rohirrim as they began to move.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all! To lord and land!"

* * *

"Ow…ow….ow….OW! DAMMIT ALL TO FREAKING HELL!"

To say that Ithilwen was making progress on her Sweet Pea costume would be a lie. Well, not particularly a lie, as there has been progress, just nothing significant that day. It seemed like her emotions were on edge ever since she started working to pin the lining to the leather. She couldn't figure it out. She had woken up with no issues. Nothing was particularly wrong that could be fixed quickly, so why was she so antsy?

She rocked back on her heels to survey the damage of her fingers. The dress mannequin stood almost mocking her frustrations. If it had a head she would have done cut it off twenty pricks ago. Her fingers were getting tender, and she absently wondered if she hadn't already lost a pint of blood from all of the little holes littering her skin.

Ithilwen sucked her thumb, her newest civilian caught in the crosshairs, as she pondered about what could be wrong. The radio playing in the background switched back to the dj who talked about the weekend events. Normally she wouldn't pay much attention, but once it hit her that it was nearing the middle of the month, the gears began to turn.

"Oh f-" Then the pains hit.

Sprinting up to the bathroom, she had nearly shook the mirror over the sink with the force of her tossing the door closed. The pains didn't make it easier for her to unbutton her jeans, and if she was assuming correctly, she'd be trading them in for sweats anyway.

If anyone else had been in the house, they would have heard silence, followed by colorful string of curses. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"

* * *

At Dunharrow, Legolas was walking with Gimli as they surveyed the area when he felt something strange. It was a sharp pain, like a knife ramming into his abdomen. Peculiar, since he was physically fine, but that didn't stop the next sharp pain from making him take a breath and nearly bend over where he stood.

"Ye alright, laddie?"

Legolas was about to answer when another pain hit, and all he could do was shake his head. Gimli was surprised by the elf's reaction, having seen him take bigger hits at Helms Deep. He noticed that Eowyn was feet away and made to flag her down.

Taking note of the clearly-in-pain elf at the dwarf's side, she jogged over to meet them. "What is wrong?"

"Not sure, my lady," Gimli shrugged. "Legolas was fine minutes ago, until he grabbed his stomach and bent over like that. Do you happen to know if there are any healers around?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I will see what I can do." She took Legolas by the arm and carefully led him over to a nearby tent, with Gimli right behind him. Once she had the elf sitting down on a cot, she began to run through a series of questions that might pinpoint the problem. "Where do you hurt, my lord?"

Legolas motioned to his stomach and hip area. "It feels as if I am being stabbed by an orc blade repeatedly," he breathed out. "I am fine, but if feels as if I should be bleeding profusely." His face changed from anguish to worry as he looked to Gimli. "You don't think it is Ithilwen?"

"The lass? I hope not."

Eowyn watched the exchange, realization beginning to dawn on her. "This Ithilwen, my lord. She is the woman that you speak to in dreams?" Gimli had spoken of Ithilwen to her on their way to Helm's Deep, long before the surprise warg ambush. She was skeptical at first, but thinking over it, she knew that she did not know all there was about elves and filed it away as a mystery. Now that she saw the effects of the empathic connection, it made more sense. Upon Legolas' nod of confirmation, she continued. "My lord, I believe I know the answer to your ailment, and it lies with Lady Ithilwen."

"You believe she is hurt?" He asked in a panic.

She shook her head. "I believe that she might be in pain, but pain that she has already experienced." Legolas did not catch on to her hint, so she had to try again. "Every woman goes through this pain, usually a few days each month…" When he still didn't comprehend she had one last attempt, but by this point she was looking flustered. "It means that she is not with child!"

Gimli blushed, once he realized what she meant, and it wasn't long before the elf's face turned an interesting shade of pink all the way to his ears. "You are implying that…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes, my lord," Eowyn smiled. "I will see about finding a brew of tea for your… pains." Before she turned to go, she looked back at the prince. "My lord, I may speak out of turn when I say this, but you have been given a gift. Not many men can claim that they know the pains that a woman experiences."

After she left the tent, Legolas laid back on the cot and groaned out, "Doesn't seem like a gift to me." Outside, passerby near the tent were startled to hear the raucous laughter of Gimli echo out and across the camp.

Haldir entered with the cup of tea made for Legolas much later. "Lady Eowyn asked me to give this to you for…pains." After handing him the cup, he added, "This connection you have with my daughter is becoming disturbing."

"You don't say," Legolas replied dryly, sipping the tea. Gimli broke out into chuckles again.

* * *

Ithilwen was standing in the bathroom, stripped down to her underwear glaring daggers at the bucket that sat in her bathtub, filled with water and her soiled garments. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised that she started late; being so upset lately must have caught up to her cycle. That still didn't make it any better, she thought, wincing as the cramps got steadily worse.

"Feels like the battle for Middle Earth is going on in my damn uterus," she grumbled, making her way out of the bathroom to her closet. As it was, there wouldn't be more work done on her costume today unless the ibuprofen she needed to take worked quickly. All she wanted at that moment was to put on some baggy sweats, a t-shirt, and gorge on a big bowl of icecream.

The elleth grabbed the first two items she saw and moved to sit on the edge of the bed to dress. As she sat down and looked at herself, she finally noticed. "Bruises." Ithilwen looked down her legs, across her abdomen, and with some interesting twists, she saw a few on her back. "The hell?" She took the chance to poke one of the bruises on her left thigh. "Huh, doesn't hurt. How about that." So why did she have them? She obviously didn't get them, or she would have remembered hurting herself…unless…

"Legolas." That elf had told her that he was exhausted, but he didn't say anything about getting hurt! Annoyed now, she shrugged on her change of clothes and wobbled down the hallway to the stairs. "He's gonna get an earful the next time I see him-" She winced again from another wave of cramps. "-after ice cream. And ibuprofen."

* * *

When Ithilwen realized she was in the dream plane, she noticed that she was outside once more, an encampment, more or less minus the snores of the soldiers that would have been there in reality. She hiked her gown up and padded through the camp, relieved to find that she was sans-cramps here. She found him standing a ways off looking out into the distance. Ithilwen thought the moonlight reflecting off him was a nice touch, even serene, but then she remembered her discovery from earlier. "Do you mind telling me why you forgot to mention that you got hurt at Helms Deep, Legolas?"

"Hurt?" He whipped around to find her standing a few feet away. Her gown was bunched up in her hands, showing off her bare feet and calves. The scene would have been adorable if it weren't for the pouting look of anger that she sported. "I wasn't hurt-"

"Bullshit," she interrupted him, "I saw the bruises. I have the bruises!"

Legolas would have laughed hearing her swear, but her admission startled him. "Bruises?"

"Yes!" She said exasperated. "On my stomach, legs, back…probably in places that I didn't know I had!" In a few steps she found Legolas kneeling in front of her, raising the fabric of the gown a few inches to see one of the bruises just above her left knee. "Hey, what are you doing?!" she shrieked, letting the fabric fall to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?" he retorted, ignoring her question.

Ithilwen stood there dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I didn't hurt myself- okay well I did prick myself with some pins working but other than that I've just got cra-" Frozen mid sentence, she kneeled down to his level when she asked, "You've got my cramps, don't you?"

"That is what Lady Eowyn assumes," he replied, feeling uncomfortable about the whole conversation.

She couldn't help but laugh; the concept alone was amusing. "Poor baby," she cooed, silently forgiving him for neglecting to tell her about the bruises. The cramps were payback, it seemed. "You did know that women-"

"Of course!" Legolas said indignantly. "I just didn't know that they hurt so much. If more men knew of this, they might take women more seriously when they say that they are unwell. I must admit that being here is a relief; I do not feel them anymore."

"Enjoy it," Ithilwen said, moving to sit and stretch out her legs. "Cause mine usually last for about two days, including the day it starts. I've been taking some medicine, maybe it will help on your end."

Legolas mimicked her movements. "Anything would be a blessing. Gimli is far too amused at this news. Haldir, on the other hand, finds it disturbing." He reached down and took one of her hands in his to inspect it. "You said that you pricked your fingers earlier. Does this have to do with your costume?"

Ithilwen nodded. "I was trying to pin the lining to the leather of the cloak, but it seemed like each time I got the pin through the fabric it went through me." The elf beside her softly rubber the hand he held between his, and the action was so relaxing to her that she might have fallen asleep if she wasn't dreaming already. "So where are we now? Last time we met you guys had made it back to Edoras."

"Gondor has sent a request for aid," Legolas explained. "We are at the Dunharrow, according to King Theoden. In two days we will ride to Gondor...at least, they will. Aragorn, Gimli, and myself will be taking another path. I suspect your adar and cousins will be joining us, regardless of Aragorn's wishes."

"From the sounds of it, he doesn't know you two are going, does he?" Legolas laughed and shook his head. "Where are you going, if not with the Rohirrim?"

"We take the road to the Dimholt. A door lies under the mountain where we will seek our path."

"I think I know of that mountain," Ithilwen began, surprising Legolas. "Is that not where the ghosts of a king and his men lie that were betrayed?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

She smiled. "Nana has taught me some history of Middle-earth. I'm not stupid, I just lack some of the proper texts."

"I never said you were." He protested.

Ithilwen waved him off with her free hand. Both forgot that he still held her other hand. "You didn't. Some in the past have claimed otherwise because I am female. It's just the way it is in this world, and it's fun to surprise people that don't expect much from you. Keeps them on their toes. By the way," she changed the subject, "how are my cousins?"

"Incorrigible as always," Legolas responded quickly. "They are being brought up to speed on your life and have made it clear that they wish to travel with Haldir and myself after the war. Lord Elrond has sent them with a small number of elves to replace the injured incurred at Helms Deep." A wave of something crossed Legolas' face, making Ithilwen curious. "I fear that our time may be cut short this evening."

"So soon?" Ithilwen almost wanted to whine. "I'll be glad when this war is over and I can talk to you properly."

Legolas stood, pulling Ithilwen up to her feet with the hand he still clasped. "I will see you soon," he said, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Ithilwen managed to get out a "Be careful!" before she awoke to feel the stabbing pains of cramps once again.

* * *

"Just where do you think you're off to?"

It should have been easy to coral his horse into sneaking away from camp undetected. Most were asleep if not on their way there. However, nothing is easy when you have traveled with elves and dwarves.

Aragorn didn't bother to turn around, only sighed. "Not this time. This time you must sta, Gimli." A grunt of disapproval met his ears, making him turn to see Legolas walking up with his horse ready to leave.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" he asked smugly, knowing that they had won.

Gimli shifted in his stance. "You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie."

Swift movements and muffled hooves appeared shortly thereafter. As Legolas had predicted to Ithilwen earlier, Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir were packed and ready to go. "Don't go thinking that you will leave us behind, Estel," Elladan said.

"We will all reconvene at Gondor, I see no reason why we should not accompany you on this mission," Haldir told Aragorn with finality.

Moments later, the horses bearing the ranger, dwarf, and four elves calmly made their way through Dunharrow towards the shadowed road that lead to the mountains. Soldiers that were not yet asleep began to ask questions to each other.

"What's happening? Where is he going?" One would ask.

Another shouted out to get the ranger's attention. "I don't understand. Lord Aragorn!" he looked around at his comrads. "Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

Gamling stepped forward. "He leaves because there is no hope."

"He leaves because he must." Theoden was quick to correct him.

"Too few have come," Gamling insisted. "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." His hope was all but gone. Even with the additions that had been gathered along the way, and even with the assistance of the elves, there would not be enough.

His king did not disagree to the statistics. "No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless," he added with determination.

A/N: Long chapter, whew! I have two tests this week (one's tomorrow) that I should be studying for, but I got so far behind with an 8-page paper on Twelfth Night that I've used my writing time to do chapter breakdowns up to chapter 24. Some of them may not be this long, so updates may be quicker or slower. I've got some time before I need to get to bed so I'll be working on chapter 18 and try not to let my Walking Dead feels influence it.

I know I say this every few chapters, but thank you to all of you who have read/favorited/reviewed/alerted! It makes me positively giddy to find out that you guys like this idea (and here I was afraid of it being a mary-sue!).


	18. Chapter 18

When dawn approached the following morning, Theoden found his niece standing alone staring out into the distance. Her stance was still and her arms crossed, lost in thought. "I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill."

He wasn't expecting her reaction to be so…bland. "What other duty would you have me do, my lord?"

Turning to her and taking her hands, he tried to explain himself. "Duty? No. I would have you smile again." His spirits were lifted slightly to see a fraction of a smile cross her face, even if it might have been forced. "Not grieve for those whose time has comem" he continued, cupping her head in his hands and resting her forehead to his. "You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair," he assured her before leaving her to return to her thoughts.

Thinking back to the previous day, she recounted all of the things that she had picked up on from the now-departed travelers. Aragorn had told her that her feelings were not true. That stung, but the more she thought on it, she couldn't help but feel that he may have been right. Perhaps it was the ideals that he carried that she found attractive? She should have known that her feelings – true or not – would not be reciprocated when she saw the elf return the jewel he had said come from a woman that would be sailing for the Undying Lands. The care that he held in that necklace said volumes.

Then there was the elf, or Lord Legolas, as she had come to address him despite his requests otherwise. He was peculiar, she learned since the day they arrived at Edoras. His story was more peculiar when she learned of the woman that he visited in dreams, but yesterday had taken the cake in terms of peculiarity. She had heard of empathic-shared connections, but they were usually between lovers. Lord Legolas had on more than one occasion stated otherwise to the amusement of his companions. She truly did smile then; she shouldn't have laughed the day before when she left the tent, but there was something about it that was too funny.

She wondered about the young elf woman he called Ithilwen. Eowyn had never had many dealings with the fair race before, so to speak candidly with one was fascinating to her. She had told the elf that should the opportunity arise, the young woman would always have an invitation to visit Rohan.

Of course, that was if the war turned to their favor. Eowyn shuddered as a breeze passed. Best to try and stay positive, even if that meant staying put. Or did she…?

* * *

The path to the Dimholt was dark, narrow, and pointy. The horses had to take the path in single file; it had long passed the point of riding side by side.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place? " Gimli wondered.

"One that is cursed." Legolas began to recite some of his history lessons as an elfling. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Aragorn led his horse forward until they reached the end of the path. The space had widened significantly so that they gathered in a huddle and dismounted. The atmosphere was dark and grey, almost as if there were a blanket of fog across the ground.

The eerie silence made the dwarf shudder in his armor. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."

Legolas observed the paintings on the rock positioned above the opening. "The way is shut," he translated. "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

"Sounds like we've found it," Elladan stated bluntly. Grasping the reins a little tighter in their hands, they group approached the entrance. A blast of air came from the tunnel they neared, and the horses became frantic, breaking out of their rider's grips and galloping off to safety.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted, knowing it was pointless. The horse had more sense than he did at the present to get the hell out of dodge. Regardless, he turned and looked back into the tunnel of the mountain. "I do not fear death!" he stated firmly before taking off into the darkness.

Legolas hesitated briefly before following Aragorn. He didn't want to go in there, but knew that he had no other options and would not leave his friend to the task alone. That left Gimli, Haldir, and the twins to watch their departure.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of." Gimli said surprised, "An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Oh! Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" He stamped his feet a few times in frustration, forgetting that there were three elves beside him that hadn't moved either.

"We told Ada that we would follow Aragorn," Elrohir stated.

"Yes, yes we did," Elladan agreed.

Haldir snorted. "Legolas is younger than the both of you and he didn't hesitate as long as you are!"

"Well then why are you still standing here, Master Elf?" Gimli asked, almost mocking.

The marchwarden adjusted his robes. "To make sure that you three do not back down. Now who is going first?" Silence followed the question, and he nearly growled, "Fine. We go together. Now!" As they made their way into the darkness, he added, "Not a word of this is to be breathed to anyone or I will own the tongue of the speaker."

It was a mutual agreement since none of the four wanted to admit to nearly chickening out and attempting to go around the mountain to meet Aragorn and Legolas on the other side.

* * *

Ithilwen found herself laughing as another of North's elves fell into the egg-dying river of the Warren. Easter was quickly approaching, and Bunnymund had enlisted all willing hands to help make sure he had enough eggs to hide around the world. Fiona and Morwen had also agreed to assist the pooka and the guardians, though it seemed like some were more for talking than painting.

Jack would occasional paint a snowflake on one. North's were nearly decorated like Christmas presents. Toothiana's were closer to Easter colors, but one had to watch what she would write – she was bad to put things about flossing with a handful of eggs. Sandy's weren't quite with the theme, but his had a shimmer effect that Bunnymund was pleased with. Phil the Yeti would groan uncontrollably whenever Bunnymund would tell him to change the color – especially after a large pile was just painted. Fiona's collection of eggs were painted with a child-like hand for variety. Morwen's held an elegant script of Tengwar that read 'Happy Easter' – or a close translation, as she assured the pooka. It's not like any of the children would be able to decipher the language, much less realize that it was a language, so he consented.

Ithilwen didn't have a set theme for her eggs – she just painted what came to mind for that egg. Bernard was sitting nearby when he caught sight of her current design. "What's this theme? Mechanics?"

"Steampunk." She held the egg up to better show him. The egg was wearing painted goggles and a vest in an Easter palette of earth tones. "See, he's an Airship Pirate Egg." She grinned cheekily.

Bernard laughed at her. "How have you been lately? I heard from Tooth about what happened down here. I'm sorry it went down like it did."

The elleth shrugged it off. "It's alright, Bernard. Everyone's been telling me that, and I keep telling everyone that I'm getting past it. At least now I don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm doing better, thanks for asking. That costume still isn't done, but it's getting there."

"How's… well… how are things…?"

"In middle-earth?" she asked. He nodded. "Things are rough. Legolas told me that they are leaving the Dunharrow camp to go to the Dimholt."

Before she could explain to the confused Christmas elf, Morwen's voice carried across the Warren. "The Dimholt? Who is going and why?"

"Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Ada, Elladan, and Elrohir. Apparently Uncle Elrond gave Aragorn instruction to go seek the Dead King's Army. Is this bad?"

Morwen flashed her a smile. "Aragorn is with them, my dear. Do not concern yourself. He should be able to convince the King to assist him. By the way, how are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday but still aching. It turns out that I'm not alone in my suffering," she added with a wink to her mother. The words took but a minute to register and the older woman had broken out into peals of laughter.

Bunnymund came hopping over to check on the progress when he saw Morwen succumb to laughter. "Eh, shiela," he asked Ithilwen, "What's got your mum in such a tizzy?"

"Just sharing war stories," Ithilwen answered with a grin. "They're all in one piece," she added. "My friends back home, and the eggs."

The pooka nodded, patting her on the shoulder with his large paw. "Good to hear. Interesting take with this little guy," he commented on the steampunk egg. "Keep it up, everybody!" he bounced off to other parts of the Warren.

* * *

When the sun had risen a little more in the morning sky, haste was afoot in the Dunharrow camp. The men were putting out fires quickly and the women of the court that had traveled along were packing away the remnants of shelter for their journey back to Edoras. Some were already on their horses, agitated to get going.

Theoden swept from his tent in a flurry of armor. "We must ride light and swift," he told Eomer. "It is a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Eomer nodded and left his side to collect his horse while Theoden hoisted himself up, passing Merry with his white pony along the way. "Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."

Merry looked put out by the words. "All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind," he reasoned.

Theoden, however, was not informed as to the backstory of his kin. "It's a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith, and none of my Riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!"

"I will say no more," he said, riding off. He didn't want to do it, but he felt it in the best interests of the Halfling. How was he to know that two of his friends were on a near-certain one-way trip to Mount Doom?

Poor Merry stood there, feeling lost as he watched the Rohirrim pass him by. It took him by surprise to feel the grip of one rider pull his small frame up onto the horse in front of him.

At least, he assumed it was a him until he heard "him" speak. "Ride with me," the rider said, securing an arm around the hobbit to prevent him from falling.

"My Lady!" he said, proud to be riding with the White Lady of Rohan, disguised as a man.

They fell into step with the other soldiers, easily becoming unnoticeable in the mass. Up ahead, both could hear the shouts of Eomer and Theoden.

"Form up! Move out! Form up! Move out!" Their captain herded them like armored sheep out of the camp.

Theoden was leading them up front. "Ride! Ride now to Gondor!"

* * *

The "meeting", if you could call it that, with the King of the Dead could have gone a lot worse. Nearly being swallowed by the thousands of skulls of those unfortunate enough to not escape was not the worst way they could have perished in the situation. There were also the chunks of rocks that came down that just as easily could have crushed them like berries.

None of it mattered, though. Aragorn hit his knees as he saw the black ships of the Corsairs on the river. Faintly he registered Legolas' hand rest on his shoulder in some form of comfort. What was the point, when their last hope for assistance was all but gone? In the distance they could hear the last trickle of skulls and rock roll across the landscape, but it was not this noise that made Aragorn turn to look behind him.

The noise was a haunted one, coming from the King of the Dead and his men, damned to walk the earth until the curse was lifted. "We fight," the king said.

* * *

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir were standing side by side on the bank of the river, watching the ships steadily creep toward them. Elladan tilted his head slightly as he watched. "They're getting closer, Estel."

"You may go no further," he called out to the pirates. "You will not enter Gondor."

The Corsair men on the closest ship laughed outright at his words. The captain shouted back, "Who are you to deny us passage?"

Ignoring his question, Aragorn spoke to Legolas much quieter than earlier. "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

Legolas readied his bow as instructed, not noticing the dwarf beside him shift the walking axe in his hands.

"Mind your aim," he whispered, knocking the bottom of the bow with the axe handle when Legolas fired.

The arrow lodged itself into the chest of the short stout man next to the captain. Gimli covered his mouth with a mock gasp as Legolas stared down at him in disbelief.

"Nice shot," Elrohir snickered. Then he winced with Haldir reached behind his brother to smack him in the shoulder.

Gimli continued to play the part of the niave dwarf. "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded."

The captain of the Corsairs looked nonplussed. "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

Later on Aragorn would catch onto the joke, but his intent was dead serious. "This army." Seconds after, the ghostly green wisps would swarm the ships and leave none alive.

A/N: Did anyone else laugh during that "This army?" bit in the ROTK EE? Just me? If you don't get the joke, then damn I must be old. Lol Anyway, not quite as long today. I wanted to follow Eowyn's journey – sort of a spur of the moment thing – through the end of the movie, so that's why she is still making an appearance. I just don't feel like her character got enough screentime even in the EE, so like Haldir and the twins, I'm taking some liberties…but you already saw that coming, right?


	19. Chapter 19

Miles away in Gondor, the steward was approaching the brink of a mental meltdown. Before him lay the body of his youngest son, whom he had wished hours before to have been set before the Uruks instead of Boromir. Not that he would admit to that at the present. Instead, he was playing the "woe is me" father figure.

"My line has ended." He spoke emotionlessly, though to those nearby it might have passed as grief.

The young hobbit Pippin approached the lump form of Faramir and touched his brow. His eyes widened as he said aloud, "He's alive!"

Denethor would have none of it, succumbing to his pseudo-grief. He bemoaned, " The House of Stewards has failed!"

Pippin refused to be ignored. "He needs medicine, my lord!"

Once again, the steward ignored the hobbit as he continued to stumble towards the outer walls like a grief-stricken drunkard. "My line has ended!"

"My lord!" Pippin called out again, trying to break through the emotional wall that had been put up to alert the steward of Gondor that his youngest child was still alive.

Any attempts to capture his attention was for naught. Once Denethor reached the walls he was able to see the enormous armies that stand at his gates, something in his mind finally snapped. "Rohan has deserted us," he muttered with wide eyes, scanning the area. Even from his height he could see that parts of the city were in ruin. "Theoden's betrayed me…" He whipped around suddenly and roared to the soldiers, "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

The poor soldiers looked around uncertainly, obviously freaked out by their substitute leader's meltdown on top of current events. Luckily Gandalf was taking over the position. He whacked Denethor in the forehead with his staff, then a jab to the stomach, watching the steward crumple to the ground in shock.

"Prepare for battle!" Gandalf ordered.

* * *

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded," Eomer spoke to his uncle in low tones. "The lower level's in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance."

Theoden responded with, "Time is against us. Make ready!"

Down the line from the two sat Eowyn and Merry. "Take heart, Merry. It will soon be over." She tried to assure the hobbit, although she wasn't so sure about anything anymore herself. This is what she wanted, right? To be able to go off to battle with the men and fight for her country?

Merry did his best to sound brave in response. "My lady, you are fair and brave and have much to live for, and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds. But I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle-Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again."

Eowyn smiled at his courage. She knew he was terrified of not knowing what was to come. Hell, she was scared, and she was the one that got them into this mess!

Eomer's voice could be heard from a distance now. "Prepare to move out!"

Theoden's followed. "Make haste. We ride through the night."

Horns somewhere in the ranks were blown, and the disguised duo put their helmets back on to conceal their faces.

"To battle," Eowyn said with more determination in her voice. There would be no more time for nervous jitters. Her brother was right the night before; distractions on the battlefield could be fatal. She had to push any doubts from her mind the best she could.

"To battle," Merry repeated.

Eowyn hoped that he could do the same.

* * *

The Rohirrim reached the hills outside of the Pelennor Fields at the light of the following day. When Theoden looked down at the sheer force of the enemy's size, he knew right then that the battle would not turn in their favor. A glance from the corner of his eye showed that his warriors were about to realize the same.

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends," Eowyn breathed, pulling the hobbit close to her. She wasn't sure about him, but from the good look she got at the number of orcs, all meditation practices she had implemented on the ride over were long gone.

Back at the front of the ranks, Theoden bared his teeth in anger and turned his horse about to meet his captains and organize a strategy. "Éomer, take your éored down the left flank."

"Flank ready."

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!" He rode his horse before the front lines, and shouted out words of encouragement to boost their morale. "Arise, Arise, Riders of Théoden!" His horse had passed by Eowyn, and on instinct she hid her face, not that he could have gotten her out safely if he had noticed.

Theoden continued his speech, "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"

The riders readied their spears, and from the distance across the plains, they could see the orcs do the same.

Eowyn leaned in close to Merry. "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." She felt him nod, knowing that words were not plausible at the moment.

Theoden drove his horse down the lines, clanking his sword against the lowered spears as he continued to shout. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Death!"

"Death!" The Rohirrim shouted.

Eowyn gulped, anxiety creeping up again with a force of adrenaline.

"Death!" The king shouted again.

"Death!"

"Death!"

The adrenaline was into high gear now. Both Merry and Eowyn screamed "Death!" with the Rohirrim.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden roared as the horns sounded, then the pounding of hooves took off as the soldiers of Rohan charged the orcs at breakneck speed.

From a distance, the sound of an orc captain gave orders for his archers to fire. Arrows whizzed through the air, puncturing both the flesh of man and horse, bringing some riders to fall. Some were not fortunate enough to have been killed by the arrows, instead being subjected to having their body's crushed beneath their horses or the hooves of those still standing.

"Death!" Merry yelled, as more arrows fell around them like a storm cloud and the riders dropping like flies.

"Charge!" Theoden shouted. Death may have been imminent, but it wasn't going to slow them down.

* * *

There was no discernible way to tell how much time had passed since Theoden's army of men had entered the battlefield at Pelennor. The men were becoming exhausted, though it was with great endurance that they pressed on, slashing away at the orcs that were not lucky enough to make a retreat back to Mordor.

Eomer was weaving through the mess shouting directions to his men. "Drive them to the river!"

"Make safe the city!" Theoden could be heard shouting.

Then something strange happened. Like a tornado, the eye of the storm had passed over Pelennor Fields. The land was eerily calm and silent as if there hadn't just been a massive killing of orcs and men. And just as the silent eye passes over, the storm is approaching from the other side, ready for the second round. This time, however, it was a large collection of Mumakil braced for battle that shook the ground as they entered the scene, coming straight for the Rohirrim.

Theoden wanted to swear at every creator in recorded lore, but could not find the words to start. "Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" He ordered instead, bringing the riders back into position to charge the Haradrim. "Sound the charge! Take them head-on!" he said with determination.

Gamling blew his horn as Theoden shouted out "Charge!"

In the later years, it would be speculated as to whether the charge against something infinitely larger than oneself would be considered incredibly brave or incredibly foolish. Such matters were of no concern this day. This day, it was a matter of survival, and if that meant taking something like a Mumakil head on, then so be it. The Rohirrim were not cowardice enough to stand back and wait for death.

The standing riders were being tossed by some of the Mumakil tusks, while others were knocked from their horses and crushed beneath the gigantic feet. Archers riding atop the beasts used their vantage point to pick off riders from afar. Eomer steered his horse to stop before one, and with a decent grip on the spear, hurled it into the chest of the driver, killing him instantly. The driver toppled out of the harness, catching the Mumakil in it's ear with the bloodied spear. A horrid noise came from the beast, and moving with the direction of pain, it swung into another sideways, bringing it down with itself.

Meanwhile, Eowyn and Merry have been dodging the steps of the crazed beasts, missing death several times.

Eowyn handed Merry the reins, who held them tightly. "Take the reins! Pull him left! Left!" She grabbed a second sword from a passing orc before they rode between a Mumak's legs, slicing the inner sides as they passed to cause it to fall.

Eomer had his bow out, firing at the Mumak nearest him. "Aim for their heads!" He called out to everyone as the Mumak rose up on its hind legs and began to stagger about.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Theoden cried.

Nearby, another fell, nearly taking Merry and Eowyn with it. The horse they were atop fell, and the two were sent flying through the air. Eowyn dove out of the path of the horse, rolling across the ground kicking up more dirt. She looked around for her partner, but could not find him. "Merry!" In her search she saw her uncle fighting a swarm of orcs that had come to surround him. She picked up her battered sword and run to join Theoden, bringing them down one by one. Theoden took a brief notice of the soldier that had come to his assistance, but could not recall his name in the heat of the battle.

Where the now dead Mumak lay, Merry coughed and slowly rose to a sitting position. He couldn't remember being tossed so far from Eowyn or the horse, but he knew he had to find her. Suddenly, a spear from a Haradrim soldier crossed his line of vision, aiming for his vitals. Merry ducked away from the spear, bringing his small sword up across the soldier's chest, cutting deeply. Through the cloud of dust and blood that fogged the area, he could make out the shape of a deformed orc limping towards a soldier of smaller stature that he assumed was Eowyn. Before he could call out to alert her, she had turned and dodged the orc's attack. What she did next was a low blow by fighting standards, but nothing was fair in war. She swung the sword in her hands into the bad leg of the orc, leaving him howling in pain.

* * *

"Not hungry, Ithilwen?" Morwen asked her daughter as she sat down at the dining room table with a glass of water.

"Not really," she replied dully. Morwen could see she wasn't being truthful. She was about to head out to meet with some potential clients, but set her purse down on the table. It could wait a few minutes; she would still be early.

"This is a first," the older woman commented. "In all of my years of raising you, never have I seen you turn down the offer of food. What has upset you so?"

Fiona had come to stand by Morwen, looking at her friend strangely. "She's not eating?"

"No, I'm not," Ithilwen stated hotly. "I was thinking about going on a diet." A gasp from Fiona made her ask, "What?"

"You don't diet."

"Well now I'm considering it."

"But why?" Fiona asked. "Is this because of that asshole?"

Ithilwen groaned. "No, it isn't. I've just been thinking that I can stand to lose some weight is all."

Morwen wasn't convinced. "You look fine to me," she said. "What is the real reason? Is it this society?" Ithilwen didn't respond, instead choosing to look away ashamed. It made sense now to the other two women. "Do not let the images of others make you feel down about yourself, my daughter. You are a beautiful elleth. Look at me," she said with a gesture, "You come by your shape honestly! I am not discouraged by my looks, and you should not be either."

"Exactly!" Fiona said. "You get your chest and hips naturally! Do you have any idea how many of those women had to get implants to get that figure? Besides," she added with a smirk, "From what I've been told, lots of guys would prefer a girl that has an appetite over one that doesn't eat at all. They'd rather be able to hug you without worrying they'd break you!" She caught Morwen's eye and winked, "Why don't you ask Legolas his thoughts the next time you talk to him?"

"A good idea," Morwen nodded, not paying attention to Ithilwen, who rolled her eyes. "I have an idea as well. This one will improve your mood; why don't you let Fiona take some pictures? You could make a day of it before she leaves for the weekend."

Fiona clapped her hands, catching onto the idea. "I love it! Ithilwen, please?" she begged. "Let me fix you up and put you through a photoshoot!"

Ithilwen looked unsure. "I don't know," she stalled. "Don't you need to get your equipment ready for the flight?"

Her friend would not be deterred. "Only the portable stuff. What I'm keeping here is already set up and ready to go. I'm only taking a few of the smaller digital cameras and stands because I'm paranoid about how they handle bags. So please, please, please?" Ithilwen finally nodded in defeat. "Thank you!" she squealed, "I've already got some ideas that you're gonna love!"

Morwen came around the table to hug Ithilwen, and then Fiona before she collected her purse and headed for the door. "Good girl, you've made Fiona very happy," she laughed. "I want to see these pictures when they're done!"

* * *

"Getting sea-sick there, laddie?" Gimli chuckled at the uneasy look on the elf's face. Legolas had become too quiet as they set sail, and he was hoping the jibe would heighten his spirits.

"No, Gimli. I…just lost in thoughts," he replied. He turned his gaze away from the water to see the twins huddled by Aragorn in discussion.

Haldir had crossed to their side to stand on the dwarf's other side. With a curt nod to the dwarf, he looked at Legolas. "Lady Galadriel's warning?" he asked.

The younger elf nodded in what looked like shame. Gimli was confused, but since it wasn't looking like his friend was going to clarify, he turned to Haldir. "What does that mean?"

The marchwarden waited to see if Legolas would explain. When it was apparent that he chose not to, he said, "The Lady had warned him that the cry of the gulls would waken the sea-longing within him if he were to continue the quest. The Prince has heard the gulls, Master Dwarf. The urge to sail to the Undying Lands is now within his mind."

Gimli looked over to his friend. "Does this mean that you will set sail after the War?"

Legolas shook his head violently. "No!" he blurted out. "I will not. I have no plans to do such a thing anytime soon. I have made too many promises to break, Gimli. There is still much that must be done before I consider that path." He smiled down at his companion. "Though I will be all the more relieved when we reach the shoreline." The furthest that he could get away from this ship, the better, he reasoned.

A/N: Not so much an Ithilwen or Legolas chapter – sorry bout that, but I didn't want to skip over the beginning of the Battle at Pelennor just to have Aragorn and them show up in the middle of it. Plus it gives me the chance to use some of the analytical stuff I learned in my expository writing class back in my first semester of college. I've got some projects coming up in my current courses, so you guys might get spoiled this week as I scramble to catch up to where I want to be before I have to really focus on the work. Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

"Rally to me! To me!"

Around him, Theoden could see the riders suddenly show a level of anxiety that made him slowly turn around. What happened next could only be described in the king's mind as a "fuck me" moment. The Witch-king of Angmar was astride his fell beast and moving in fast. In the swoop down to the earth, the impact threw the king from his horse, only to be pinned by the steed.

Eowyn wasn't far off, frozen in shock and horror at the scene. She heard the Witch-king command the beast, "Feast on his flesh" and dove into action. Coming to a halt in between her uncle and the monster, she drew her sword high and held her shield ready. "I will kill you if you touch him!"

The Witch-king didn't seem affected by the "man's" words of threat. "Do not come between a Nazgûl and his prey."

The Nazgul went to strike, only to miss and leave its long expanse of neck exposed. Eowyn took the opportunity to drive her weapon through its neck in two strokes, beheading it. The head dropped like a stone to the ground, but the body continued to waver with the Witch-king still sitting on top before it finally fell down. The shieldmaiden watched in fear, knowing that she had pissed the Witch-king off with her actions, thereby drawing the attention to herself. The witch-king stood intimidatingly with what looked like a giant mace head attached to a chained staff. He moved swiftly, swinging the terrifying weapon at her. Eowyn had to react quick, ducking and side-stepping the strikes.

Then she wasn't as lucky. The Witch-king landed a hit to her shield, shattering the wood and leaving her on the ground, crying out and clutching the wounded arm. She had crawled back as far as she could go, bumping into the now-dead horse that had pinned her uncle.

* * *

At the pier, the black ships were just beginning to arrive, much to the frustration of the orcs that were assigned to wait on their arrivals. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships!" The leader bellowed. He expected to see gangly, dirty pirates amble out of the ships. He didn't expect to see a man, a dwarf, and four elves appear instead.

Gimli was muttering to Legolas as they readied their weapons. "There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!"

The small group began to charge the orcs, who looked prepared for the seemingly unimpressive battle. However, when the appearance of the Dead King's army filtered up from behind them, they began to back up and retreat.

* * *

In Burgess, Ithilwen woke up later than she expected. The clock read that it was after nine, which was unusual for her. The sun normally woke her up before her alarm clock did, and she realized with regret that she forgot to set it the night before. She climbed from the bed to look out the window, only to see that it was a thoroughly cloudy day. Stupid weatherman said that it was supposed to be a small chance of rain. Those grey clouds looked like the bottom could drop out at any minute.

Moving down the steps slowly, Ithilwen headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Not really in the mood for anything in particular, she considered reheating some leftovers from a previous night's dinner. Fiona heard her open the fridge from the living room, and came running.

"Good! Finally, you're up!"

"Yeah?" Ithilwen looked up from the container of mystery food she held. "I forgot to set my alarm clock last night."

"Thought the sun would be your wake-up call?" Fiona asked. "Anyway, don't spend a lot of time on a big breakfast. We've got a lot of work to do today!"

"What? Why?" the elleth asked suspiciously.

Fiona grinned. "Pictures, baby! Pictures! Besides, it's not like you want to go out in that," gesturing towards the dreary weather outside. She moved back to the doorway. "Don't bother getting dressed; I've got a load of outfits for you to wear. Just bring you and your hairbrush to the studio after you eat!"

As Fiona practically skipped out of the kitchen, Ithilwen groaned, remembering what she agreed to. Still, it would make Fiona happy; she did like taking Ithilwen's pictures, although the girl had a tendency to go over the top with some of her ideas...

Ithilwen sniffed the container of mystery food, only to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Gone bad. Possibly a day or three old. She chucked the contents in the trash bin and ran some water in the container to soak. She selected a bottle of water and a couple snack packs of peanut butter and cheese crackers. It wasn't a great breakfast, but Fiona wanted her to hurry it up.

Her friend would regret that when it came time to apply makeup and Ithilwen would have peanut butter-cracker breath. Ithilwen grinned evilly.

* * *

The Witch-king had reached Eowyn by now and had lifted her off the ground by her neck. "You fool. No man can kill me! Die now."

Suddenly, Merry came up from behind and stabbed the Witch-king in the back of his leg. The blade dissolved into nothing from the dark power emanating from the monster, leaving Merry on the ground clutching his arm in pain. The Witch-king shrieked, falling to his knees and releasing his grasp on Eowyn.

Eowyn took this opportunity to set the record straight. Standing tall and proud, she ripped the helmet off and shook her hair loose. "I am no man!" she stated boldy, before letting out a feminine roar and jabbing the blade of her sword into the Witch-king's mask. Like Merry, the dark power brought her to her knees in agony, but her job was done.

Both watched in surprise as the Witch-king shrieked, the helmet, armor, and everything else crumpling into nothingness.

* * *

Fiona's 'studio' wasn't so much an actual studio as it was a large room that was added onto the house long ago. When she had decided that photography was her passion, Morwen had surprised the girl on her eighteenth birthday with the space, complete with storage for her equipment. It didn't take the sprite long to have the cabinets filled with replacement parts and rolls of film.

Then, when technology had moved away from developed film rolls and into the digital cards, Fiona began to collect odds and ends. Ithilwen first thought that she was becoming a pack-rat until she became the guinea pig of costume modeling. The girl would search out thrift stores and clearance racks after Halloween for things that could be of future use. When Ithilwen learned how to make some cosplay props, the collection grew for both of their benefits; Ithilwen could clear out her room of unneeded stuff, and Fiona could upcycle it for other projects.

"Could you sit a little straighter? You are an elf for Christ's sake!"

Ithilwen was sitting on a stool off to the side of the room in a plain white tee and jeans, feet curling around the stool rung they rested on. She straightened her back as Fiona had asked, feeling her spine pop from the shift. Fiona had caught onto the cracker-breath attack the elleth had planned, handing her a container of altoids before she started doing her makeup. "Why are we doing this again?"

"To have fun, duh!" Two more quick swipes with the makeup brush, and Fiona set it down on the table beside them, choosing the hairbrush next. She moved around Ithilwen and began to brush her hair back gently. "We haven't really done much together lately-"

"That's not true. The day before yesterday we went to the art store and Radioshack."

"You know what I mean. And that was for work, anyway. I mean that I haven't gotten to do pictures of you in a while. I want more pictures before you and Mom head back to Middle-earth." She set the brush back down and pulled small pieces of hair back with bobbypins.

"You sound like we're leaving in a month!" Ithilwen noted when Fiona came around front to observe her work.

Fiona shrugged. "Well from the sounds of things that Legolas tells you, it might not be much longer. I want something to remember you two by."

"If it makes you feel better, we don't even know how long it will take them to create a portal. He says that the wizard Gandalf has not had the time to research the magic."

"That's a bummer," the sprite pouted. "For you, I mean. Not being able to meet Legolas right away and all that." When she was satisfied with her work, she pulled Ithilwen up and lead her to the center of the room where her camera was set up on its tripod. "Now stand here and stay natural. Keep talking, though," she told her friend before running behind the tripod.

Ithilwen shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side as she watched her adjust the camera. "I can still see him in my dreams."

"That's not the same!" Fiona whined. With each little shift, she would press the shutter button. "How are you supposed to hug him or anything if he's in your dreams!" She silently cursed as one of the pins turned loose, letting a piece of hair fall before the elleth's eyes.

From her stance, Ithilwen looked nothing like the elf she was supposed to be, further accentuated by the puffed cheeks as she attempted to blow the offending strand of hair out of her face. "I can hug Legolas in the dreams," she corrected. "It's happened quite a few times already-"

"WHAT?!" echoed throughout the room, making the elleth's ears ring. "Sorry," Fiona muttered. "What do you mean? He's hugged you?!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Ithilwen shifted again as Fiona continued to snap pictures. She figured it probably wouldn't be wise to tell her that Legolas had also looked under her skirt when she had acquired his bruises from Helms Deep. Or that he had also pulled her into his lap before that.

"Why aren't you?" Fiona countered. "All I've seen of this guy is that drawing, and he's gorgeous! He's getting handsy and you're all blasé about it!"

Ithilwen lost it then, still thinking of the previous encounters. She doubled over laughing, and the remaining pins that hadn't fallen turned loose when she bent forward, spilling the hair around her shoulders. "Handsy?" she quoted between breaths. "Handsy?! It's just a hug, nothing more!" Oh yes, she was definitely not telling of the other encounters.

Fiona hummed "Sure" as she took pictures. She hadn't meant it to be funny, but she was glad to see that her friend was cheering up. She didn't like the idea of Ithilwen feeling down about her appearance. She wanted her to see that she was more than she thought of herself, and Fiona knew just what to do to make that happen. Ithilwen would have to be more awake and loosened up first, but she had it all planned out.

* * *

"15, 16…" Legolas was counting off as he ran across the field.

Gimli's pace was slower, but he was keeping up with the elf. "17…" Aragorn was not far away, taking down several orcs before something caught his attention. In the background he could distinctly hear the dwarf's count rising. "…29…"

* * *

"Merry!" Eowyn called out, terrified out of her mind. The deformed orc that she had taken the fools-way-out-shot to had gotten back up and was limping her way. Neither one of them was capable of holding a weapon, much less something to go on the defensive with. They were sitting ducks, and the orc knew it. Her arms couldn't stand to bear her weight, so she began to crawl through the blood, dirt, and rock to put distance between them. She figured that she was a goner unless she could get to a sword; she had sworn to protect Merry, and if that meant putting herself as the orcs' target, then so be it. Eowyn made a reach for a sword about a foot from her, but the blade slipped away. She closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

It never came. Instead, the gurgling sound of the orc choking on its own blood reached her ears. She turned to see the blade of a long sword cut through the orc, and the owner of the sword was…Aragorn! They came! She wanted to cry for joy, to know that all hope wasn't entirely gone, but she could not form words to get his attention. The swift sound of an axe cutting into the beast came from Gimli, who rather enjoyed finishing the orc off. The dwarf took off after some more potential kills, leaving Aragorn to shout for the elf.

"Legolas!"

Said elf turned at the sound of his name to see an Oliphaunt charging in his path. Eyes wide, he decided to rush to meet it, swinging onto its tusk like a monkey in a tree. Then it was from the tusk to the leg, and up the hip by the assistance of arrows that were lodged into the hide. At the top of the creature he was met by several Southron warriors that did not look pleased at the extra company. Legolas didn't waste time and began to shoot them down. "33, 34…" Satisfied that he had killed them all, he reached for the rope holding the platform onto the Oliphaunt's back and swung off. Making a quick cut in the rope, he used the platform's falling to pull himself up onto the creature's back. Once there, he hotfooted it up the spine and to the head, stringing three arrows and setting them in its skull, bringing it down. The Oliphaunt took a few more steps before it came down completely, and Legolas was able to slide down the head and trunk, landing safely on the ground before Gimli.

"That still only counts as one!" was Gimli's only comeback. "Come on, then! Come on!"

Aragorn looked across the battlefield, noticing that most of the enemy was either dead or on its way there. In the distance, a Mumak was overturned by a group of the Dead Army. The remaining supernatural soldiers swarmed the city, killing the remaining Mordor troops. Gimli was still fuming over Legolas' monstrous kill, while the twins and Haldir were returning to join them.

Meanwhile, Eowyn was still crawling across the ground, this time to her uncle's side. Theoden could feel her presence and opened his eyes. "I know your face…Éowyn."

She smiled tearfully at the moment of déjà vu.

"My eyes darken," he told her grimly.

Eowyn stroked her uncle's brow gently. "No. No. I am going to save you." She couldn't let him go, not after the hell that she went through because of Saruman's influence. She couldn't lose the closest thing she had to a father figure now.

Theoden's voice was growing weaker with each breath. He now knew that it was she who had stepped up to help him, before the arrival of the Witch-king… "You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go." He paused to take slow breaths. He hated to see her so sad, but there was nothing that could be done, and he knew this. He had accepted this. "I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company, I shall not now feel ashamed." He drew one last labored breath, "Eowyn…" The eyes of the king of Rohan closed one final time. The niece that he left behind wept bitterly over his body, feeling like a failure.

* * *

The dust had begun to settle across the battlefield, and many soldiers were moving about to see if there were any survivors. Eomer and Pippin were amongst the few. Pippin spotted a familiar cloak and reached to pick it up. "Merry-"

"NO!"

All heads in the surrounding area turned to see Eomer shed his helmet and sword as he broke out into a run. His cries of despair got worse as he got closer to the scene of his perished uncle and sister. "No!" he screamed and cried, not caring for anything else in the world. The scene was truly heartbreaking, for a man his size to become so unhinged.

Of the many that turned to the sounds of his screams, Aragorn noticed for the first time who it was that the captain cradled to his chest. A stabbing pain of fear crossed his mind as he rushed to his side. Looking down at the shieldmaiden's arm, he knew at once what had happened and what to do.

Much later, Aragorn had the young woman laid in a bed in the Houses of Healing. Eomer had ceased his tears, but was watching every move the ranger made with anxiety. He was terrified to see his sister on the battlefield, and the thought that he could have lost her was not something that he would forget anytime soon. Aragorn was speaking in elvish as he bathed the arm that had been struck by the Witch-king's darkness, observing the change of the dark purplish veins disappear to show her fair skin. Both men were able to breathe a sigh of relief as they noticed that she was beginning to breathe normally once more.

In time, she would be able to move about her rooms in the Houses of Healing, though she was required to stay put. After everything that she had been through, she reluctantly agreed, though she wouldn't have been surprised to find guards standing watch outside her door if she looked. Eomer had already told her that when she was well enough that the two were going to have a long discussion about the day's events, which meant that he would play the big brother card and chastise her for acting like a teenager. Eowyn decided to walk to her windows to look out at the night sky. Her gaze caught the sight of a young man looking back at her some rooms away. She wasn't sure who he was, but the warm smile he presented her with showed that he wanted to be restricted about as much as she did.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Fiona had started her 'Project Ithilwen' photo session and Ithilwen was growing more comfortable with the pictures. She had put her trust in her friend and knew that she would deliver with quality work, even though she was against the idea at first. She had gone through a number of wardrobe changes from casual to cosplay to formal and everything in between. Fiona was nothing if not thorough in her hobby.

"Alright, take of your pants."

"Excuse me?!"

"Take 'em off. And put this on instead of that shirt. No bra either." Fiona tossed a larger shirt at the sputtering elleth.

Ithilwen caught the shirt effortlessly, still trying to figure out Fiona's change in tactics. She unfurled the shirt, which looked oddly familiar... "Isn't this Legolas' tunic?"

"Yeah. I got it off your bed on after lunch. Now take off your bra and pants and put that on."

"You want me to wear Legolas' tunic."

"Uh huh."

"Without my pants."

"Yup."

"Or my bra."

"Good gods, yes! Why are we discussing it?"

"Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why am I supposed to wear this?" Ithilwen shook the shirt for emphasis.

"We've done cute, glamorous, casual, and scary, but we haven't gotten any sexy pictures." Fiona reasoned.

"Well I don't want to do any sexy pictures."

"Why not?" The sprite whined.

"Why should I?"

"I can think of one reason," Fiona answered. At the elleth's inquiring look, she replied, "For Legolas." It was hell to keep a straight face when she said his name.

Ithilwen scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that we're just friends?"

"Oh come on!" Fiona had to think quick, or Ithilwen would cut out on her, and she would be damned if that happened. "Girls do pinups for their guys all the time! Okay, well it's usually if they're overseas at war, but it happens!"

"Legolas is not overseas. He's in a whole other world."

"But he is fighting in a war." Silence followed, and Fiona knew she had her. "Just do this for me, okay? Think of it like you're doing the pictures for him. Trust me, when you see them you won't regret it."

More silence. Ithilwen knew she was beat. "Fine, you win," she uttered, much to the delight of her friend.

It wasn't like Legolas would be seeing them, anyway.

A/N: Really sorry for the delay – not really something you want to do when you're writing out a battle. I had planned to finish this a week ago, but had some projects for class that took up most of my time. Then I've also been stressed out more so than usual, and my motivation had waned. I'm still stressed but I feel a little better about things, so I'm going to do my best to work on the next chapters when I can. Remember those pictures that Fiona's taking; you'll find out the details in a later chapter. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

"Here you go, Ithilwen." Fiona plopped an envelope down in front of the elleth lounging in the gamer's chair doing an area tour of Tomb Raider: Legend. "Those pictures are done, and you don't have to say it. I know I was right. I've gotta go finish packing, so let me know what you think of them before I leave."

Ithilwen pressed pause on the controller, partly anxious about seeing the results and partly frustrated she couldn't find the gold treasure in Tokyo. Before Fiona had come in she had grown bored and abused the quick-play-scene, learning all the different ways to kill Lara. She knew her friend had talent, and she trusted her judgment, she just wasn't sure she could see what her mother and friend did. Neither one of them knew exactly how much Payne's words had hurt her self-esteem, and she didn't wish to open that can of worms, now that she was past caring about the mortal. The envelope flap wasn't glued, merely tucked inside, so all she had to do was run her finger under the tab and wedge it out.

The stack of pictures slid out of the envelope into her waiting lap, and as she started going through them, she noticed that Fiona had organized them by the order in which they were taken. One of Fiona's methods of picture-taking was to abuse the hell out of the shutter, which didn't always lead to the best pictures, but she didn't toss the worst. Instead, she sorted out the blurred shots and combined them into an archive on one sheet of photo paper. Sometimes it wasn't clear what the subject was, but the blurs made for an interesting collage effect.

The elleth was pleased, which surprised herself. She had imagined herself cringing as she flipped through them, but Fiona had made her look amazing. In the pictures she looked happy and enjoying herself...even the sexy pinup shots that she had been subjected to. Honestly! She wasn't ashamed or a prude, but she couldn't believe her friend had used Legolas as an excuse to take the pictures! They were friends! He wouldn't want to see pictures of her like that! ...Or would he? She stared at the photos in her lap. He was a male... She shook her head and snorted, carefully aligning the stack and setting it beside her on the discarded envelope. Ithilwen highly doubted he would.

* * *

In Minas Tirith, a small congregation was gathered in the great hall. Legolas, Eomer, Aragorn, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir were standing around the throne and steward's seat, currently occupied by Gimli, who was smoking his pipe.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." His words did not sound reassuring to any of the warriors.

Aragorn was quick to reply. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf still was pessimistic. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli exhaled a puff of smoke. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf whipped around to face the dwarf, exasperated. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gimli fell silent, realizing his error. The wizard sighed. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn said softly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli choked on his exhale, coughing.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer wasn't positive that Aragorn's idea would work. They had lucked out at Helms Deep, but many had fallen that day, and their numbers were even smaller and battle-worn now.

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn knew it was a suicide mission, at best. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas realized quickly what Aragorn was intending.

Gimli chewed on his pipe, making the odds heard. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

The twins looked to the dwarf and grinned, amused that he was attempting humor in the face of such a dire situation. Haldir frowned, thinking about what he would putting on the line to go off marching to what looked like certain death. He looked to the prince and made eye contact, silently telling him that Ithilwen would need to be informed. Haldir didn't want his daughter to know the specifics, but he couldn't bear the thought of her getting her hopes up of returning if they did not survive long enough to get there. Legolas nodded slightly in understanding. This wasn't a conversation he looked forward to.

Gandalf had pulled Aragorn aside. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." They still had possession of the Palantir that had tortured Pippin. He planned to make damn sure that Sauron noticed that the heir of Isildur had returned.

* * *

"I'm impressed. We're inside for once!"

Legolas laughed at Ithilwen's joke. "This is the great hall of Minas Tirith. We are in Gondor presently."

Ithilwen strolled around the large room in her bare feet, trying not to let the fabric trip her. "Gondor, huh?" She looked around at the architecture. "I take it you all made it through the scenic route alright?" she asked, referring to the Path of the Dead. "I was getting worried that I hadn't heard from you like I normally do." She teased him, knowing that his path did not give him enough opportunities for a rest that he could reach out to her through their connection.

"It was a tough battle." Legolas told her of the outcome with the Dead King, acquiring the fleet of Corsair ships, and the battle at Pelennor Fields. Ithilwen listened with rapt attention as he talked, feeling the grief of hearing that so many had perished, including the king of Rohan. "The end of the war is near, Ithilwen. I do not know in which favor it will turn."

"Where will you be going next?"

"We will ride with Aragorn to the Black Gate of Mordor. The two hobbits Frodo and Sam are making their way to the inside of the mountain, but Sauron will notice the location of the ring..."

"You are going to your deaths." Ithilwen stated, knowing where this conversation was going. Her voice cracked, against her wishes. She didn't want to let him see her cry.

Legolas felt his heart ache as he looked upon Ithilwen. "Death is not certain."

"Bullshit!" she snorted. "Each battle you've gotten into has progressively gotten worse! If the hobbits are that close to destroying the ring, you know that Sauron will pull out all the stops to keep that from happening!"

He was at a loss for words with her modern phrase, but he had to agree with her. Legolas looked at the small elleth standing before him, trying to control her emotions, but he could feel them. She radiated fear. Legolas pulled her to him, and instinctively she wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight grip, burying her head in his tunic so that he would not see her tears fall.

"I'm scared for you, Legolas! For all of you! I've already lost decades without Ada – the thought of losing both of you terrifies me beyond belief!"

The ache that he was feeling got a lot worse with her words. He couldn't deny that he wasn't anxious for what was to come. "Forgive me, Ithilwen. It was not my wish to upset you." He rubbed her back as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"I would have rather you told me than not, and be left wondering," she said with more confidence. She had mentally kicked herself for showing her tears in front of him again. Ithilwen loosened her grip enough to look up at him. "What do you think your chances are?"

Legolas continued to rub her back absentmindedly. "I think...that as long as we can hold Sauron's attention so the ring can be destroyed, we should prevail. We are outnumbered, but if the ring is gone then the cleanup of the darkness will not be as difficult." It was the truth, even if it was worded nicer than the prospects really sounded. "I will be damned if I do not keep my promise to you," he added with more assurance, receiving a small smile in return. As he looked at the elleth in his arms, he knew he needed to cheer her up, or at the very least distract her. The wheels started turning and he was struck with an idea, but could he do it? Was it right? "Ithilwen, I have a couple requests from you."

"Yes?"

"For starters, do not let the war consume your thoughts. Keep yourself occupied like I know you need to. I could not bear the thought of your sitting and worrying all the time."

Ithilwen nodded. "I can do that. What was your other request?"

Legolas could not hide his grin. "A kiss from a beautiful elleth before I ride to battle."

Out of all the possibilities, that was no where in Ithilwen's mental database of requests she figured that he would ask. All signs of previous distress were gone now, replaced by a faint blush and sputtering in disbelief. She tried to get out of his grasp, but the elf had no intentions of loosening his hold. She was stuck.

"W-what?"

"A kiss," he repeated, still smiling. He had meant to keep a straight face, but her reaction had made it very difficult. "Maidens entangled with warriors would bestow a token of favor to the men riding to battle."

"But- but- I'm not entangled with you!"

"Actually, you are." His grin widened. "You are in my arms. Does that not qualify as entangled?"

Ithilwen's face became more pink. "That's besides the point!"

"You did express concern over my well-being earlier," he continued. "Do I not deserve a favor from a concerned maiden?"

She wanted to open her mouth and supply a witty comeback, but nothing came up of use. He was right. She had nearly broken down just earlier about the prospect of him going to battle. Ithilwen had watched his cheeky grin grow as she had gotten more and more flustered from the blunt request, and suddenly knew how to wipe that smile off his face.

"Alright, Legolas. I will kiss you. For luck," she adds with a smirk.

For a moment, Ithilwen was smug that she had caught him off guard; payback for his request making her get flushed. But then he smiled again, and she knew that she would have to make good on her word. Legolas leaned in as she did. Her heart was beating erratically, and she couldn't figure out why. She had kissed guys before, but somehow this was different. They were getting closer, and she could feel his breath-

"It's hard to stay up / It's been a long, long day / And you got the sandman at the door / But hang on, leave the TV on / And let's do it anyway / It's ok / You can always sleep through work tomorrow, OK? / Hey hey / Tomorrow's just your future yesterday..."

Ithilwen hit the floor beside her bed with a thump, wildly looking around her for the source of the noise. Her ears turned to the television in her room. It was after midnight, she concluded, noticing that the program was a late-night talk show. She had dozed off earlier than she expected to, but being home alone left little opportunity for conversation. The remote lay on her bed still, and it occurred to her that she must have rolled over on it and turned it back on. She scratched her head in irritation, trying to remember what had happened in her dream before she woke up. She had almost kissed Legolas, she recalled, feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn't understand why she felt so flustered by the idea, unless it was because they were friends. Ithilwen groaned, banging her head on the side of her mattress. She really hoped he'd forgive her for falling short on her promise.

In Minas Tirith, Legolas was shaken awake by the elleth's father. "It is time to wake, mellon," the marchwarden spoke. "Did you speak to Ithilwen?"

Legolas didn't feel like he could speak in confirmation, so he nodded. Father or not, being woken up at that moment had irritated the prince. He was so close! Being in his situation, he was not around any elleth, and even fewer women. His request had been in jest, to make her forget about her worries, so he was really caught off guard when she agreed to kiss him. Not that he would have argued.

"I'm sorry?" he looked up at the marchwarden, who was looking at him peculiarly.

"I asked you what my daughter said when you spoke of the impending battle?"

"Oh." For a minute there he thought Haldir was reading his thoughts. Then he realized that he probably wouldn't be breathing if he had. "She is scared," he replied. "She is worried for everyone's safety. I assured her that we would not go into the Halls of Mandos without a fight, and I suggested that she keep herself distracted so that she won't sit and worry herself into a stupor."

Haldir nodded."If she has become anything like my beloved, she would do that."

* * *

All able-bodied men were astride horses leaving the enclosure of Minas Tirith. Aragorn was leading the procession in king's armor. Around him were his closest companions: Gandalf and Pippin, Legolas and Gimli, Eomer and Merry, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir. It was a silent ride for the Host of the West.

* * *

In the Houses of Healing, Eowyn stood in front of a window, looking out at the city. She nursed her bandaged arm with disgust, frustrated that she could not join the others. Gimli had visited with the news of their plan before the departure, and she had desperately wanted to go. Despite her heroics at Pelennor, she didn't feel like she had served her purpose. Eowyn harbored some guilt in that she could not save her uncle, and once Eomer had finished chastising her for her actions, he had convinced her that nothing could have been done.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Gondorian Faramir approach her side. "The city has fallen silent," she told him. "There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold.."

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain. I do not believe this darkness will endure." He had sought her company when she was well enough to move about the Houses of Healing, and commended her on her valiant efforts in the previous battle. Her demeanor on their first meeting was grim, but each day she looked to be in better spirits. They were lost souls that were misunderstood and underestimated by their kin; it was only natural that they seek comfort from the other person.

Faramir took her delicate hand in his, and Eowyn smiled at him, resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Where are they?" Pippin murmured from behind Gandalf. Whether he meant Sauron's forces or his kin, no one was entirely sure. They had crossed the deserted plains and finally saw the Black Gate on the horizon. The seven horses leading the armies of free men continued on toward the gate of imminent hell.

* * *

Ithilwen was attaching grommets to her corset-cloak the following day. Try as she might, the distraction was not working, even as tedious as it was. Everything felt eerily calm, and that did nothing to soothe her nerves. Just knowing that they were going to the heart of the evil scared her, and not knowing the certainty of the outcome left her shaking. Ithilwen sniffled, trying to fight back tears as she contemplated the possible scenarios. She couldn't let herself get upset; she had to think positive! Her stomach growled, and she got up from her seat on the floor to fix a quick lunch; she had been so busy she hadn't eaten since much earlier that morning. Ithilwen knew that she had to remain strong. If they were sharing bruises and cramps like handshakes now, it could have been possible that he could feel her emotions just as easily, and Ithilwen would never forgive herself if Legolas had become distracted on the battlefield because of her.

A/N: Clearly, I am a horrible person, and I'm sure the shippers will agree. And not just about the lack of an update, either. Sorry guys, but the weather's been nice, and I've been out doing yardwork, so I've been too exhausted to finish the chapter in one sitting. There's also a bit of a blur in the timeline (book and film) so this chapter essentially covers the two days that Fiona is away. That's why Ithilwen is by herself. Nothing particularly noteworthy is happening on her end of the connection right now, so the focus will be on the final fight right now. Let me know what you think, and if something's confusing just ask! I'll be happy to clear things up!


	22. Chapter 22

The riders had reached the ominous Black Gate, and only those closest to the returning heir of Isildur followed him further. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out. "Let justice be done upon him!"

There was a pause, as if the man had shouted out to no one. The pause continued, and if the circumstances were not so serious, the awkwardness might have been humorous. The Black Gate began to open at last to reveal a dark rider atop a likewise dark and armored horse, who ambled up to their party slowly.

The rider was not so much human, save for his posture and form. Everything else was downright grotesque. The face of the rider was obscured by a helmet of sorts, save for the mouth. A mouth that was blackened by dark deeds and poisoned lies cracked the edges. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The Mouth of Sauron made a toothy grin, further showing that what lay behind the decaying lips was anything but pleasant.

Aragorn's only reply to the greeting was a mocking look.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" He was cocky, that much was evident.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf spoke, drawing the attention of the servant to him. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron sneered. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled from his robes the mithril shirt that Bilbo had given to Frodo so long ago in Rivendell and tossed the garment to Gandalf.

"Frodo," Pippin muttered in disbelief.

"Silence," Gandalf chided to the hobbit.

Merry didn't hear him. "No!"

"Silence!" the wizard repeated more sternly. They had come this far and he would not believe that Frodo had failed, even if there was "proof" sitting in his hands.

The Mouth of Sauron sneered more. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." He took great pleasure in rubbing salt in the fresh wounds of the wizard.

Aragorn's horse came forward casually, and the servant's tone took to mocking surprise. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Had he known those would have been his final words, the Mouth of Sauron might have chosen a more memorable way to go out. Aragorn had quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced the Mouth of Sauron's head off his shoulders. The horse, taking the hint, sped off for safety, not wishing to be the next victim of the angry man, leaving the decapitated body to slide from the saddle and crumple to the ground.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli stated matter of factly.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn stated, spinning around to face his companions. He was livid, and the fact that the servant had tried to get under their skin with this deception added fuel to the fire. In his moment of fury, he failed to notice that the Eye shifted its gaze to the North. Those around the Black Gate noticed the swarm of orcs that began to march in their direction. "Pull back! Pull back!" With his orders, they rode back to their forces in haste.

* * *

Fiona hummed a tune as she juggled her camera bags while opening the door. Her two days at the convention were fun, even if science fiction was not her ultimate favorite. She had agreed to meet up with two groups of cosplayers that sought her services out because she went a step further than just posing, and in one group she was commissioned once more to do wedding pictures in a few months time. Every memory card she brought with her had been filled to capacity, and she was looking forward to sitting down and going through them all.

"I'm home!" she called out from the kitchen, only to receive silence.

That was strange, she thought. Ithilwen's car was still in the garage, and she doubted that the elleth would go out and walk to the store. Her hearing was superb, so she should have heard the greeting. Why didn't she respond?

"Ithilwen?" Fiona set the camera bags down on the table and scoured the house for her friend. Frustrated, she moved to the backyard, finally finding her friend sitting on the back porch. "What are you doing out here?" she asked the woman, puzzled that she didn't get an answer. "Ithilwen?" Fiona moved around to look at Ithilwen, and was surprised and alarmed to notice how still she was. She was awake, that much was certain, but she looked so...lost. "Ithilwen? What's wrong?"

"Gone."

Confused, she asked. "What's gone?"

"Legolas," Ithilwen said. "He's gone. I can't sense him anymore."

* * *

Back at the front lines of defense, Aragorn paced back an forth on his horse. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground." As he looked at them, he could see fear and uncertainty on every face, even those of his closest friends. He knew that they knew that it was anyone's bet, and try as they might to remain positive, they were still battling nerves. He brought his horse's pace up a notch, moving about the front of his troops so that he could look upon their faces.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." He spoke loudly, to bring the undivided attention to his words of encouragement. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day." His voice had risen slightly for emphasis. "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight!" His voice had risen to a roar at this time, and it would be a lie to deny that a shiver of anticipation ran up the spines of the soldiers. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The Men drew their swords, feeling a renewal of spirit at their leaders speech. They looked onto the forces of Sauron move out to surround their meager army. Towards the front of the army, Gimli shifted on his feet and sighed. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." After the tales his father had told him about his misadventures with elves, he found the situation baffling in retrospect of the prejudices he had been raised to believe.

Legolas had a comeback, understanding the journey their relationship had taken in the past months. "What about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli looked up at him and said, "Aye. I could do that."

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Fiona watched Ithilwen pace in front of her. She was baffled by this information. "How can he be gone?"

"I mean he's gone," Ithilwen stated again. "I can't feel him." She groaned at her friend's lack of understanding, forgetting that she didn't know all the details that had developed. "Our connection had gotten stronger, Fiona. You know how he got my cramps? Well I got the bruises he got at Helms Deep. It used to be that one of us would feel the other's emotions in times of stress, but recently it's gotten more frequent. At least until now."

Beside Fiona sat Bernard and Toothiana. She looked to her friends. "Any ideas?"

Bernard shook his head. "I've got nothing. This whole thing is bizarre to me, and I used to deal with Santas falling off of roofs."

"Perhaps this is temporary?" Toothiana suggested, trying to alleviate the elleth's fears. "Legolas did tell you to keep yourself distracted when you last met, right? It could be that he has cut off the link so that you won't experience what he's going through in this battle."

"Tooth's got a point," Fiona agreed.

Ithilwen groaned again, coming to a stop before she wore a ditch into the ground. "I'm gonna worry anyway, and I'm fairly certain that he knows that. Not knowing what is going on makes it so much worse."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eye of Sauron has completely focused on Aragorn. "Aragorn," the voice taunted. "Elessar."

Aragorn stood motionless and stared off at the Eye in the distance of the land. His friends around him were puzzled by his demeanor, and even more so when he took a few steps forward. They could not hear the voice calling to him, and thus did not understand why he looked so lost. Aragorn turned slowly to look at the army behind him.

"For Frodo." The words were so softly spoken that only those closest to him would have heard. Then he was off like a flash of lightning, heading straight into the army from hell.

There was a pause, followed by the war cries of Merry and Pippin, who had taken off shortly after Aragorn. It was moments later that the rest of the army had composed themselves, easily catching up to and passing the halflings on their pursuit of the orcs.

* * *

"I'm worried." Morwen looked on from her perch at the living room couch to observe her daughter in the den.

Ithilwen was surrounded by a hoard of children, namely Sophie and Jamie Bennet, along with his friends from school. They had come over to spend time with her daughters and the Guardians for the afternoon. At the moment, they were teaching Toothiana the steps to one of the dances from the new video game Fiona had picked up.

The former Head Elf and Guardian of Fun were sitting across from the older woman, following her gaze. Jack had arrived not long ago, and had been brought up to speed on what he missed. "I don't pretend to understand any of this, but which way do you think it will go?"

"I pray that the Valar will guide them through this battle safely," Morwen replied. "Not only is her new friend out there in the melee, but her adar is as well. They are very strong warriors, but I can't help but worry. I'm worried about her as well," she sighed. "Her connection is gone, and I can only hope that it is temporary. I do not wish my daughter to fade."

Before either could ask her about fading, she shrugged her shoulders and stood from her seat. "I think that tonight is a pizza night. I have some phone calls to make to parents first, though. Will you both stay? I am sure that Ithilwen would appreciate the company."

* * *

The final battle at the Black Gate was taking a toll on both sides. For every orc that was slain, it seemed as if a man was taken down as well. The incoming Nazgul did nothing to better the odds of man, swooping in to cause an extra wave of damage.

Gandalf was in the middle of a swarm when he saw a Nazgul fly in for the kill, when a moth flew past his line of perception. He strained his ears to pick up the cries of Eagles, one of which attacked the Nazgul that's path was aimed at the wizard.

Pippin shouted out with joy at the arrival. "Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" The Eagles fell into place and went after the Nazgul, removing some stress from the shoulders of the men fighting the orcs.

In another part of the battlefield, Aragorn was going toe to toe with an armored troll. Unable to dodge a swing, he was put into the ground, and felt the heavy foot of the troll against his chest. All around him his men were being decimated from the larger force, and there was nothing that he could do. Legolas was nearby, watching in fear as his friend fell, but despite his shouts and attempts to break free from the swarm around him, he could do nothing. If Aragorn were to fall in battle, all would be for naught. He looked around to find the others trapped in a similar situation.

It seemed hopeless.

They were all going to die.

Time seemed to stand still when Sauron's troops suddenly paused to look back to Mordor. Then they began to flee the field in fear, leaving the resistance to stare in shock at the scene that was unfolding.

The Tower of Barad-dur had begun to crumble and fall, and the flaming Eye of Sauron disappeared. A great explosion blew out from the dying Eye, rocking the land from there to the Black Gate. The structures and land in between crumbled, taking most of the retreating troops with it.

Amidst the silence of the resistance, Merry was the first to shout out, "Frodo! Frodo!"

Just then, the top of Mount Doom erupted in an enormous fiery explosion. For the remaining Fellowship and companions, it was a horrifying sight to behold as they realized that Frodo and Sam were still in the cavern of the mountain.

* * *

At the manorhouse, the all of the youngest children had fallen asleep on homemade pallets spread out in the den. Discarded paper plates stained with pizza sauce and leftover cheese were stacked on top of a side table. Morwen had left to make additional phonecalls to the parents to see if the children would need to return home or if they could spend the night and return home in the morning. Ithilwen had managed to weave through the tangle of arms and legs to go out on the back porch to stargaze. Fiona, Bernard, Toothiana, and Jack moved to follow her silently. On the way, she had grabbed an unopened box of pizza to eat.

Once outside, the five made themselves comfortable on the porch, popping open the pizza box and sharing the fast food. "Okay, this stuff isn't half bad when it isn't cold," Bernard said.

"Told you," Ithilwen said with a grin. "Ever since Domino's changed their sauce, it hasn't tasted right to me."

"How did you find out this tasted good cold?" Toothiana asked.

Fiona laughed. "She couldn't wait a minute and a half for the microwave to heat it up."

Jack laughed at the face Ithilwen shot her friend, but his smile vanished when he saw the newcomer standing in the yard. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" The voice replied.

Ithilwen sighed. "Jack, be nice. Pitch is as welcome here as you guys are. Come on up and get some pizza, Pitch. It's not hot, but it's still good." She held the box out for him, smiling when he obeyed her request.

The nightmare king moved off to the side of the porch away from the Guardians. They still hadn't forgiven him for what he did, and he didn't expect them to. It's not like he had the power anymore to make a repeat performance; at best he could do simple nightmares just to keep Sandman on his toes. "How are things?" he asked casually, only to receive a scoff from Jack. "What's the matter Jack? Surprised I can be civil?"

"Actually, yes."

"Please Jack, I don't need a fight right now," Ithilwen pleaded. "And I am as well as can be, considering things, Pitch." At his blank look, she continued. "The connection I have with Legolas has disappeared, and there's a huge battle either about to take place or going on and I don't know anything about anything!" Her words became rushed and she felt the onset of a panic attack forming. Ithilwen took a few breaths to calm her nerves, but any of them could still see that her hands were shaking as they held onto the pizza.

Jack shifted in his seat, feeling guilty that he had nearly upset Ithilwen, knowing that she was at her breaking point right now. Toothiana, sitting beside him, patted his arm reassuringly. She looked up at Pitch, trying to find a safe topic to settle on. "So, Pitch. Ithilwen's told me that you're getting amusement at the teenager's scary stories floating around."

Pitch grinned. "Yes, I've found that it's been more entertaining to spook the teenagers that sit up in the dark at night looking at these creepypastas on the computer. One of my recent endeavors has been to leave those scribbled notes of the stick man on the window of the brave soul."

Ithilwen snorted, knowing which creepypasta Pitch was referring to. Morwen came out just then to sit by her daughter. "The parents all agreed that it would be best for the children to sleep over tonight, since it's the weekend. You're laughing," she pointed out. "This is a good thing."

"Creepypastas," was all Ithilwen said, offering her mother a slice of pizza.

"Oh yes," Morwen mused, taking the proffered food. "There was one I found enjoyable. A few years ago, a mother and father decided they needed a break, so they wanted to head out for a night on the town. They called their most trusted babysitter. When the babysitter arrived, the two children were already fast asleep in bed, so the babysitter just got to sit around and make sure that everything was okay with the children. Later that night, the babysitter became bored and went to watch TV, but she couldn't watch it downstairs because the cable was not connected. Thus, she called them to ask if it would be possible to watch cable in the parent's bedroom."

Everyone around Morwen was caught up in the story, and she fought hard to fight down the grin she felt. "Of course, the parents said it was acceptable, but the babysitter had one more request...she asked if she could cover up the angel statue outside the bedroom window with a blanket or cloth, at the very least close the blinds, because it made her nervous. The phone line was silent for a moment, and the father who was talking to the babysitter at the time said '...Take the children and get out of the house...we will call the police. We do not have an angel statue.' The police fond all three of the house occupants dead within three minutes of the call. No statue was found."

The occupants of the back porch went silent after Morwen's tale, until Ithilwen shivered from head to toe and shouted "DON'T BLINK! BLINK AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

Fiona shivered as well and said, "That was not cool, Mom!"

Morwen laughed. "It never fails! That episode has been the only one to creep Ithilwen out."

Pitch looked smug. "Do you mind if I use that one?"

The older elleth nodded her head in consent, looking at Ithilwen. "How do you feel now?"

"Like I might not sleep for a while!" Ithilwen laughed. "But I do feel a little better," she added, looking around at the group. "I really appreciate all of you being here, and I apologize for my manner; I know I haven't been myself."

Jack shrugged. "You're upset. We get that. Just think positive and do like Morwen does and pray to the Valet that it will all work out."

Ithilwen laughed as her mother groaned and put her head in her hands. "It's Valar," she corrected.

A/N: I've been working on this off and on all weekend, and what better day to upload it than on my birthday! :) So here's my present to you! Everybody knows that the battle is over and good won (yay), however Ithilwen is still in the dark. Any guesses on what will happen in the next chapter?


	23. Chapter 23

The war was over.

Miraculously, Aragorn had led them all to victory, despite the number of lives it cost. Frodo and Sam had made it to the chasm in Mount Doom and had successfully destroyed the One Ring. The news of the victory had begun to make its way out into middle-earth as the warriors at the forefront of the action were getting some much needed rest.

Most of them, that is.

It hadn't occurred to Legolas that the link between him and Ithilwen had been missing since their last meeting, and once he tried to rest, he discovered that he had a dreamless sleep. He had tried many times to reach her, even going so far as to try meditation to reach her.

"Something bothering you, laddie?"

The prince turned to see Gimli sitting beside him at the makeshift table. They were all gathered in Frodo's room in the Houses of Healing, catching up on the various adventures since their separation at Amon Hen months before. "It is nothing, Gimli," he tried to assure the dwarf.

"Bah!" He snorted. "I've been around you too long to know that's a lie! Now what is it? Is it the lass that's got you down?"

Everyone's head turned at the mention of Haldir's daughter, but it was the marchwarden that spoke first. "Have you talked to her?" He wasn't expecting Legolas to shake his head. "What's happened?"

Legolas looked up and realized that all eyes were on him. He sighed, not wishing to worry him, but if he didn't speak to Ithilwen soon, it was bound to come up. "I haven't spoken to Ithilwen since we left for the Black Gate," he spoke softly. "I have been having dreamless sleeps since then." He looked to Gandalf for some possible support, only to find that the wizard was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Gandalf?"

"Do you feel any connection to Lady Ithilwen? Even right now?" Gandalf asked him.

"No, there's nothing," Legolas shook his head again. "It's as if she was never there-"

"Don't say that!" Haldir hissed. He could not believe it. He wouldn't. They had fought so hard to win the war, and he would not accept that his beloved and child could not be located. The Valar couldn't be that cruel! "Why would they share a link only for it to disappear?"

Gandalf went back to stroking his beard. "Lady Galadriel informed me of the history of the situation when I was recuperating in Lothlorien. I am deeply sorry to have learned what you have been through, Haldir." Everyone in the room thought that he was sidestepping the question until he continued. "It appears to me that the Valar have brought these two elves together. Perhaps it was foreseen that Saruman would attempt to rid Lady Galadriel of her ring and would attack your wife and daughter instead. Perhaps they foresaw the Fellowship crossing paths with your wardens. I do not pretend to have all of the answers."

"What can you tell us?" Aragorn asked from his position by the window. He wasn't officially coroneted as king yet, but he was as good as. One could almost see the gears turning in his mind to find a solution to the problem.

"I can tell you this," Gandalf said, looking directly at Legolas. "It was fated that you and Lady Ithilwen were to meet, though the reasons are still unknown. I suggest that you collect your senses and seek her out; bridge the connection." He turned to face the rest of the party in the room. "When we departed from Isenguard, I happened to collect some books that Saruman had penned himself. It will take some time to peruse them, but I believe that the key to bringing Lady Morwen and Lady Ithilwen back to middle-earth lies within one of them."

The change of atmosphere in the room was instant. The mood had lifted considerably, eager to bring the two ellith back that they had heard so much about. Haldir's mood turned sour quickly when he realized how long the wizard had held this knowledge. "You kept this news from me for that long, Mithrandir?! Did you not think that I would like to have known this information?"

Gandalf looked calmly at the infuriated marchwarden. "It would have done no good to tell you then, Haldir. We were needed on the battlefield, and if the spell that sent them away requires a large amount of energy, I would not have been able to spare it and fight. We might have been left open to attack. Do not fear," he said, looking at Legolas with a twinkle in his eye, "You are not the only one that is anxious to meet your daughter after all this time."

Legolas was staring at his hands, missing the pointed look that Haldir gave him in relation to Gandalf's words. There was still hope. It wouldn't be easy, but he faced almost certain death in the last battle, surely reestablishing the connection with Ithilwen wouldn't be that difficult? He silently excused himself and all but made a hasty retreat out of the patient's room, ignoring the varied looks of sympathy the others sent his way.

Pippin was lounging on the large bed with his kin, silently watching the scene unfold for once. Naturally, his ability to be curious and speak without thinking could not withhold their talents. "Do you think he likes her?"

* * *

Ithilwen was up before anyone else the next morning, cooking breakfast. She hadn't slept much the previous night, and when she did she dreamt of nothing. Nothing. Still unable to find Legolas, she was letting her frustrations out on the bell pepper she was chopping up for omelets.

"What'd that pepper ever do to you?"

Without turning, she answered. "Nothing, Jack. Absolutely-freaking-nothing." She felt the guardian's cold aura move closer to her, but she didn't shiver in response. Jack had learned it took quite the effort to make her shiver from cold.

"I guess you didn't have any luck, judging by the minced pepper piles." He leaned against the counter and watched as she collected the mixture and added it to the glass bowl nearby. "May I make a suggestion?" The elleth shrugged to give him the go-ahead. "Why don't you give up?" Jack received a hard glare, and realizing that Ithilwen was holding a sharp knife still, he had to backpedal quick to make her understand. "Hear me out," he added with hands raised, "Look at this as one of those statistics problems you got stuck on in college. As long as you're focused on it, you'll never find the answer, and you'll get more frustrated. If you walk away from it and do something else, the answer usually comes to you, doesn't it?"

Ithilwen grumbled as she cracked eggs into the bowl. She didn't want to admit it, but Jack was right. Something had happened to cause their link to become distorted; she refused to believe that he had blatantly stopped talking to her. Especially after he had asked her to…

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, less she blush and have to explain, Ithilwen said "I don't know if it's that easy, Jack. I've gotten so used to meeting with Legolas that it's strange to not see him." Ithilwen wanted to continue, but the sounds of small feet from the den interrupted her.

Jack followed her gaze and smiled when he saw that Jamie and the other kids had woken up. Bernard, Toothiana and Fiona were not far behind them, ushering them into the seats at the dining table. Jack left his perch beside Ithilwen and moved with the other three to go about setting up the table for breakfast. Ithilwen heated the hashbrowns on another skillet as she watched the omelet set up and sprinkled some cheese in the center before folding it over. The hum of the kids couldn't distract her from her thoughts, as much as she wished it would.

Until she heard or at the very least felt something from Legolas again, Ithilwen was pretty sure that she was going to be a nervous wreck.

A/N: A short chapter, and not one I'm very happy with. I've tinkered with it and tinkered with it, and it just doesn't suit me. But, that's where y'all come in! There's going to be some transition chapters before it picks up speed, and I can either do short chapters that focus on certain dates, or have a few longer chapters that involve time skips to speed things along. So I'm leaving it to you: more short chapters like this one, or fewer longer chapters to get us that much quicker to the fun stuff.


	24. Chapter 24

The beginning of April had proved to be an interesting month for the elves. Word had since spread from Gondor announcing the victory of Aragorn's men, but it was not the last battle that would take place.

What remained of the dark forces against freedom had sought out the kingdoms of Lothlorien and Mirkwood as last-minute grab for power. The army of orcs from Dol Guldur and Mordor crossed the Anduin, only to be pressed back by the remaining Galadhrim in what was one of the largest battles of the war. With that victory in hand, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien took up arms and moved to give aid to Mirkwood, to finally rid the once-beautiful forest of all traces of Sauron's influence.

On the sixth day of the month, the lords from the neighboring lands met in council to discuss the future of the territories. It was...awkward, to put it bluntly. Galadriel had left the room, not wanting to witness the events that would unfold, but in time had quietly snuck back in, unable to keep her curiosity in check.

Her beloved was sitting across from Thranduil, and not even tiptoeing in either one's minds she could tell that the battle of testosterone had not ended. "Have you come to an agreement?" she asked the room casually.

"We have," Celeborn stated calmly, not taking his eyes of the Sindar.

Thranduil nodded slightly. "Yes, Mirkwood will be split. I will take the northern half-"

"-And the south will be renamed Eastern Lorien," Celeborn finished.

Galadriel smiled. "I am glad that these dealings have been taken care of. Now why do I sense that there is tension in the room, if the worst is over?" She looked over each of the ellyn, but neither seemed willing to speak. "Surely the two of you are not still in disagreements over something that occurred centuries ago!"

"I could let it pass if your husband would just admit that he was in the wrong." Thranduil reclined in his chair. "He seems bent on bringing the past up."

Celeborn's lips pressed into a thin line. "Perhaps it is not I that is reliving past memories."

Had she been any other elleth, Galadriel might have sighed out loud in frustration. "The war of the Ring has passed. We have been victorious. Elrond and his party will arrive in a weeks time to travel with us to Minas Tirith for the crowing of King Elessar. I would hope that for the sake of our race the two of you will let the argument go."

Both ellyn looked at the Lady of Light with a more mature version of 'He started it!' but she would not give them the opportunity to speak.

"I do not care who tripped who in the race! You are both grown elves! If you want to have a drunken footrace again, then hold it when we don't have a coronation to arrive to!" With a sweep of her gown, she left the room to seek out the Queen of Mirkwood with hopes of having an adult conversation.

Back in the meeting room, Thranduil and Celeborn looked at each other like young elflings that had just been reprimanded. "You did stick your foot out," Thranduil claimed.

"I did no such thing, Oropherion! That bottle of Dorwinion you were lugging threw your balance!"

"Untrue!" Thranduil cried. "It was nearly empty!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

The journey to Minas Tirith had not settled the dispute between the two lords, leaving two exasperated mates to double back behind them and watch the bickering. The collection of elves that were making the journey to the white city were grouped together so that all of the lords and ladies traveling would be protected by the warriors. Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir had returned to provide protection on the trip to replace some that were required to stay behind on healer's orders.

"Do you think that they will ever let it go?" Miraear asked, watching her husband's hair shake with every turn of his head. "I do find it amusing to see him wear that crown and act like an elfling with that race, however." At the moment, Thranduil did not look like the renowned king that could intimidate so many.

One of the elleth riding beside Miraear said, "Naneth, I do not understand why Adar is so adamant about this disagreement he has with Lord Celeborn."

Galadriel looked across Miraear to see the auburn-haired elleth better. "It was a wager placed centuries ago, Lady Tauriel." She settled into the saddle more comfortably and smiled at her friend. "Perhaps you would like to entertain us with the real account?"

Miraear narrowed her eyes, "You just want me to get in trouble Galadriel." When all that she received was a smile, she turned to her daughter. "Galadriel is correct. It was many centuries ago, before you were born, when I was but a few months along with you. You adar and Celeborn had been drinking Dorwinion, more than they should have I might add, when the wager was made to race on foot from the gates of Lorien to the gardens where Galadriel and myself were. A test of endurance, if you will." She shot a look to her friend, willing her to contribute.

"It was...interesting. We heard them before we saw them, so we were able to prepare ourselves...not that there was any need. When we saw them make the turn into the entrance of the gardens, Celeborn had swung his foot out, catching Thranduil's outstretched leg, bringing them both down."

Tauriel had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing outright. "Surely you jest, my Lady! This must have been a sight!"

"It was," Galadriel had no better luck hiding her laughter. "They were a tangle of limbs and robes! Neither had made it to the finishing point, so the race was never concluded."

"To this day your adar insists that Celeborn tried to cheat him, while Celeborn says that the bottle of Dorwinion was his undoing. Galadriel and I both think that it was the Dorwinion's fault in the first place."

From the set of horses in front of the ellith, they could hear the muffled arguing come to a stop, followed by "I heard that!". Giggles from the trio became louder at that statement.

When the laughter had subsided, Tauriel let her question out before she realized that she had spoken. "Will Legolas be at Minas Tirith with the others?"

Galadriel had silently called for Haldir's assistance, who let his horse drop back to walk beside her own. She gave him a look and a nod to the elleth on Miraear's left side, who was watching their exchange curiously.

"Lady Tauriel," Haldir began, "Legolas is indeed with the company still residing at Minas Tirith." Her look of relief was gratitude enough for answering her query.

"How is our young prince doing?" Galadriel asked. "How is my granddaughter that he speaks to?"

Haldir knew that he couldn't lie to his Lady out of respect, but also because she could easily catch him on it. "Legolas has been unable to speak with Ithilwen since the day we rode out to the Black Gate. She was doing well in their last meeting, albeit worried for everyone's safety, however he says that he cannot find her in his sleeping hours."

"This is the elleth that Legolas wrote home about, is she not?" Tauriel asked. "I hope it is not anything serious that keeps them apart. I was looking forward to meeting her."

Galadriel did not seem upset to learn of this news. "I do not fear that anything is wrong. It has been a stressful time for all, and it is perhaps that which is keeping them apart. Things will work out for the best, of this I am sure."

Her smile was encouraging, even if the marchwarden was unsure himself. When he had departed the city with the Peredhil twins, Legolas still had not made any headway in reaching his daughter. He could only hope to return to good news.

* * *

To say that Ithilwen was succumbing to a case of voluntary cabin fever would be an understatement. She was about to climb the walls in frustration in the weeks following her first realization of the severed link with Legolas.

Morwen had to stand in as a representative for a sick colleague who was meant to travel to Italy, and she would be out of the country for at least a month. Fiona was like a hobo with a camera living on energy drinks, going from city to city for event after event. The warmer weather had brought out more outdoor gatherings, and she had listed as travel-ready – something Ithilwen wondered if she was beginning to regret. Neither one was willing to leave Ithilwen to her own devices considering her dilemma, but she put on a brave face and assured them that she was a grown elleth that was capable of taking care of herself.

That lasted about two weeks, and the solitude was becoming unbearable.

For the first week, she continued to work on Sweet Pea, but gave up on it when she came to the last finishing touches. It and the mannequin it was resting on went into the studio where she wouldn't have to look at them after three days. Not knowing if she would get to show it to Legolas left her feeling uninspired. Then she spent two days putting together a homemade book of her nanowrimo story, even though she had ordered a couple from an online self-publishing site. Nothing at home could keep her interest for long, and that fact was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Around the middle of April, Ithilwen found herself in a three-way call with Morwen and Fiona, who she let know in no uncertain terms just how bored she was.

"Why don't you go out and do something?" Morwen suggested.

"What, exactly?" Ithilwen nearly whined, stretched out on the loveseat in the den. "There isn't anything going on in Burgess right now, and there probably won't be until Memorial Day."

Her naneth clicked her tongue. "That's true. None of the blockbusters start up until then, so that's out of the question."

"You've got a car, use it!" Fiona had suggested. "There's all sorts of things to go out and do past the city limits. And just think, there are things past the state borders too! What a concept!"

Ithilwen could hear Morwen laughing, and try as she might, she couldn't be annoyed with her friend. "So what do you suggest?"

"Hell if I know!" Fiona laughed. "I'll be en route to a farming event in the morning, so I'll be taking pictures of cows most likely. "Try checking out some conventions online. Wasn't there a Wizard World event this month in St. Louis?"

Before Ithilwen could answer, Morwen cut in. "Yep, but it's already passed. It was at the beginning of the month."

"How'd you know that, naneth?"

"Rick in accounting said he took his vacation days to take his nieces and nephews to that one. Got a pair of Hulk hands for each of them." There was a pause, then, "Fiona's right. I know it's late there, but you should give it a try. Might have some fun," she added hopefully. At her daughter's sigh, she continued. "I know it's tough not knowing anything sweetie, but don't give up hope alright?"

* * *

The following morning, Ithilwen was sitting at the kitchen island with her laptop and a bowl of Kix cereal, trying not to splash milk on the keypad. She had her browser open, waiting for the search engine to load the results while she chewed. Feeling too lazy to hunt for her passport, she opted to stick with events within the continental United States.

Ithilwen wasn't feeling too picky, anything that looked interesting would be something to consider. In the first list of results that appeared, she found a website that detailed the dates and locations of different conventions. After checking the page that listed all upcoming conventions, her eyebrows rose in surprise. Seeing some promising looking cons, she got up to get a pen and notebook.

If she were to pack soon, she figured that she could drive down to the gulf in time for the first one and book a room on the way. Just anything to avoid the frustration of flying, she reasoned. Already Ithilwen had a decent list of potential places to visit, and excited as she was, she had to force herself to quit scrolling to keep from adding "just one more" to the list. The elleth's enthusiasm waned when she thought of Legolas and felt some guilt at her plans. Was it right to go out and have a good time when she didn't know if he was alright? Her heart assured her that it was, because she had no doubt that he was alive – she just couldn't reach him. She hadn't given up hope though, as much as her naneth might have believed otherwise. And who knows, the change of scenery could do her some good.

A/N: I'll admit I played free and loose with the Lorien and Mirkwood battles and the meeting between Celeborn and Thranduil. I had some better notes somewhere, but I misplaced them, so here I've just acknowledged that the battles took place. A bit disappointed that they didn't get hinted at in the movies, since we saw in the Fellowship just how scary Galadriel can be. A hint of baddass-warrior Galadriel would have been awesome,don't you think? Anyway, I made up the Dorwinion footrace off the top of my head. I just wanted to make the tension between Celeborn and Thranduil something other than political, but I might have just made it ridiculous. If it wasn't clear, that Tauriel you see is the one we'll see in Desolation of Smaug. When I first heard of her character and everyone was all 'ZOMG she's a mary-sue love interest for Legolas!' and her name's translation didn't help ('daughter of Mirkwood'), I was struck with the idea of making her a sister. Miraear is their mother, whose name means 'sea jewel'. Anyone else tired of the 'slain mother or sailed to Valinor mother' headcanons that the internet comes up with for Legolas' mom because there's no mention? I've got enough angst in this story already, I didn't want to add another one of those. :P And since I'm not a con-goer (wish I could be!) all of my information comes from searches, so any names you see of specific places or dates is not pulled out of my butt for filler. lol

By the way, thanks to those of you that have pointed out mistakes in the early chapters! I haven't gotten the chance to fix them yet, but I have made a note of it. If something is off, just let me know and I'll fix it when I can!


	25. Chapter 25

Two days after Ithilwen decided that she would take a road trip, she had booked a room at the hotel in which her first stop would be hosting their main events, along with buying her tickets. Looking over the event schedule, she had decided that she would reserve a spot for two workshops and spend her evenings for the weekend on tours or the big party that was to be held in the hotel ballroom.

That left her with a dilemma: which costumes would she take with her?

Regardless of whether she would feel up to dressing up, she knew better than to go unprepared. The trick was to choose costumes that would be comfortable, weather-appropriate, and event-appropriate. She selected a fair few sets, complete with their necessary wigs and props, and carefully packed them away in separate bags from her toiletries and casual wear. The next thing to be packed was her laptop and cords in the off chance her battery ran out.

Once she was sure she had everything that she would need, Ithilwen began to lug the bags downstairs to her car in the garage. The night before, she had talked to her naneth and Fiona about her plans and where she intended to visit. Both seemed ecstatic to hear that she was getting out of the house, making the elleth wonder if she had become that much of a hermit. It wasn't intentional, she told herself. She was just concerned over the unknown, nothing more...

"_We get that you miss your dream-lover," Fiona had teased during their conversation, getting a squawk of protest in response. "but you're letting this consume you. You're not enjoying anything anymore!"_

"_All joking aside, she is right," her naneth agreed. "You should be keeping busy with things, not stressing over not knowing what is happening. I am worried about them as well, but I am more concerned with you at the moment."_

...so maybe she was in denial. Honestly, she hadn't realized she had fallen into such a depressed state. It didn't happen after the fallout with Payne. 'Of course Legolas was there for me', she realized. Thinking over what he had last told her, she has spent a few hours that morning setting up a plan for all of the places she intended to visit. The entire trip would cover about a month and a half if not two, built entirely around the plan for her to relax and find some entertainment. Anything that she could buy on the road would be left behind, save for a few pieces to swap out on the drive and her costume pieces and props.

* * *

Ithilwen looked about her room to make sure that she hadn't forgotten any of her bags – leaving a costume part was her worst fear – when she saw it draped across her bed. It lay there innocently, but she knew that if she left it she would regret it. The weather was warm enough, but Ithilwen shrugged on the silvery tunic and tucked the necklace down into her shirt as she left the room. Fiona would never let her hear the end of it, but at this point she just didn't care. It wasn't the same as being near Legolas, but it was the best she had.

Downstairs, she did one final sweep of the house to make sure the doors were locked and everything was off. It seemed strange to be doing this, but she told herself that once she got on the road she'd be more willing. Ithilwen normally didn't take impromptu road trips on her own, so the idea was daunting, even with her family's encouragement. After locking the kitchen door to the garage, Ithilwen climbed behind the wheel of the car and started the engine when she remembered two things-

"The mail!" she blurted out, forgetting that she had to stop at the post office and have them hold any incoming post. Then her stomach growled, and she remembered that she had to do a raid on the snack aisle at the grocery store.

* * *

"My, you're packing today, missy! Where you off to?" The cashier at the grocery store liked to tease Ithilwen about her metabolism on occasion.

"Road trip," Ithilwen supplied. "I am not getting caught in traffic without something to munch on again. Happened once, and that's enough." She laughed, swiping her card through the reader.

"A road trip?" the lady asked. "Hitting all the tourist attractions?"

"Actually some conventions, and maybe some faires."

"Mind taking me with you?" She laughed, packing the last of the junk food into plastic bags. "Which way you heading out?"

"Business 85 South. I just hope it's not too bad now."

"You should be good. The morning traffic has passed, and I don't think there's any construction." Handing her the last of the bags, she added, "Take care of yourself out there!"

* * *

"I am such a pig," Ithilwen mumbled to herself. "Not thirty minutes on the road and I'm already getting into the cookies." That didn't stop her from reaching into the passenger seat and grabbing another fudge-striped shortbread cookie.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the request you have asked of us?" A voice of authority spoke into the large room. A collection of beings were sitting side by side, staring down at the figure before them who had come to seek their guidance and assistance. Even though the lone figure was of the same stature as the others, the aura of the collective seemed to dwarf the one into submission out of respect.

"Yes," the voice said weakly, then determined. "Yes, my lord. This is the request that I have come to ask of each of you." It was a fool's hope, the figure knew, but it knew that it had to try. The volunteered seclusion had been unbearable as of late, and they hoped to remedy their actions.

The collective seemed to huddle together in hushed conversation, and the figure was unsure if it was a good sign when another spoke after much time had passed. "We have decided that we will honor your request." The figure seemed to be near tears of gratitude. "However, we cannot honor your request in the manner that you seek. Would you still be willing to accept our assistance to fulfill your desires, or shall you return to your place and wait for an undetermined amount of time?"

Still near tears, the figure wasted no time in answering. "I will go with your judgment, my lady! I trust your will and have faith that things will unfold for the best!"

"Very well, my child," the deciding voice spoke again. "Blessed journey, and may you find what you seek."

A/N: Since it's been years since I've traveled out of state, forgive me for how I describe Ithilwen's road trip. Sorry there's no middle-earth cameos in this chapter; since this one will carry on into the next one, I thought it better to include the middle-earth segment in the next chapter. Any guesses as to the mystery conversation there at the end?

I'll start the next chapter immediately, but I can't guarantee a quick update. Or reply to reviews, for that matter. Finals are officially next week, but I've got a paper and some final assignments right up until exams. After the 9th, I will be done with the spring semester so there'll be more time to update without looming research papers. I'll work on it when I can, so hang in there guys! :)


	26. Chapter 26

"Take exit 44A to merge onto I-35E N toward Denton... and keep left to get on … TX-183...west." Ithilwen sighed and set her directions back in her lap. "I am so glad for Mapquest."

It had taken about a day's drive, allowing for rest stops and the call to eat to get from Burgess to Texas. Ithilwen had booked her room at the hotel early enough to catch up on her rest before the convention started, not that elves required a lot of sleep, but being confined in a car for upwards of sixteen hours had a habit of making one tired, immortal or not.

"Take the Belt Line Road exit and merge into...West John Carpenter Freeway." She snorted. "I wonder if that's the same John Carptenter. Freaky coincidence if it isn't, considering."

Her first stop on her massive trip was to HauntCon, a horror convention with a tendency to move around the country. It was mostly a tradeshow for professional haunters to come and advertise, but it was available to the public to peruse as well, offering haunt tours, do-it-yourself workshops, and a themed masquerade among other things this year. She would arrive in time for the pre-con events, but decided not to participate as she crossed Mississippi. Rest would be much needed, if she could get any, and the extra time could be used to explore the area.

* * *

"Enjoy your stay at Sheraton DFW Hotel, and if you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to let us know!" The bubbly receptionist handed the hotel key over the desk with a smile Ithilwen was sure was large enough to rival her hair. Worn out from the drive, she gave the woman a smile in thanks, and watched as her gaze caught some of the early arrivals for the convention. The receptionist's face turned to one of surprise and possibly fear at the sight of some of the gruesome displays being carted through the lobby.

"Not big on scary movies?" Ithilwen couldn't help but ask.

"Oh heavens no," the receptionist replied. "I'm more partial to love stories like the Notebook.

Ithilwen gave her a nod and a smile as she carted her bags to the elevator. Once inside and out of sight, she gave the old couple that followed her stead a laugh as she mock-gagged and shuddered.

* * *

Standing in line at the tradeshow location for her tickets was an experience. For the nonparticipants at the hotel, the swarm of gothic and rocker-looking guests was a stark contrast to the pressed suits and ties that meandered about with phones and briefcases. Ithilwen couldn't help but be disappointed; everyone she had spoken to in line were some of the nicest people despite how they dressed. Then again she shouldn't have been surprised. Payne looked normal and look how he acted…

'No!' Ithilwen shook her head. 'Not today! Today is for fun. Okay, rest, but this whole trip is supposed to be fun! No more thinking about that asshole!'

"Next person," one of the attendants from the table called. Ithilwen approached the table to find a slightly round man with a laptop in front of him. "Your name, ma'am?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Ithilwen Lyten."

He typed away at the keypad to check the information, then examined her ID to double check everything before handing it back to her. "That's an interesting first name," he remarked. "Is that Irish?"

"Gaelic, I believe," she fibbed. "Something to do with the moon."

"Very cool." He reached into the container by his feet to rifle through some envelopes. Finding the correct one, he set it on the table and removed the contents. "Alright, here we go, Miss Ithilwen. This here's the HauntCon program; it'll have all the times and locations of the vendors and seminars. Here's your badge, complete with a lanyard cord. We have to tell everyone this to remind them to have it on them somewhere to get into anything these few days. I saw in your records that you've already reserved spots for some of the workshops – awesome. Just make sure to arrive early for anything you plan to do. The haunt tours leave on the dot, and I'd hate for people to miss out on anything." Replacing the contents back into the envelope, he gave it a tap and handing to Ithilwen. "Here you go, Miss Ithilwen! Enjoy your time here at HauntCon!"

Ithilwen thanked the man and walked back to her room, passing others who were guzzling Red Bull to stay awake for the overnight pre-haunt tour. She had the stamina to stay awake for it, but she would have rather had the sleep.

* * *

At 6:20 Friday evening, Ithilwen was among some of the first to board the VIP buses for the night's haunt tour. On her bus, like she assumed was on the others, stood one of the convention attendants by the driver waiting for everyone to get settled.

"Good evening, haunt lovers! My name is Jerry and I'll be your guide for the night." He called out when he had everyone's attention. "Before we get there, everyone greet the person you're seated with. This will be your lookout buddy through the night. Keep together…we don't want anyone…disappearing…" he spoke with a tone of apprehension, making many on the bus laugh.

Ithilwen looked to her right to come face to face with a girl about her height with bright pink hair tipped purple. "I'm Alex," she said with a small wave. "You come to HauntCon alone?"

"I'm Ithilwen, and yeah I did," the elleth replied. "My family was away on business, so I thought I'd take a trip to keep myself from being bored at home."

"That's so cool! Where are you from?"

"Virginia."

"Damn, you're a ways away, huh?" Alex laughed. "I'm from Florida. I came out here to spend my spring break while most of my school is drinking on the beach."

"College?"

"Yup, sophomore year. You?"

"I got my bachelor's last year. Haven't figured out what I'm going to do with it yet, but I have it."

"I get that." Alex said, trying to stretch her legs out as the bus began to move. "I haven't chosen a major yet; I figure it'll be something between art history and business." She was about to say more when Jerry cleared his throat to draw the attention back to him.

"Before we get where we're going, I think it'd be best to give you travelers some info." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "Our first stop is recognized by Guiness World Records for the longest haunted attraction in America, and like any good spook spot, there's a warning. Well, warnings." Looking down at the list, he started ticking off bits of the attraction's disclaimer. "You will experience intense audio, lighting, extreme low visibility, strobe lights, fog, damp or wet conditions, moving floors, special effects, sudden actions, and an overall physically demanding environment. Basically, if you suffer from asthma, heart conditions, are prone to seizures, are pregnant, suffer from any form of mental disease including claustrophobia or other medical problem, don't go in the haunted house. If you've got any physical limitations like a cast or brace, or if you're on some kind of medication, don't go in the haunted house."

"This sounds like fun," Ithilwen muttered to a grinning Alex.

"Also," Jerry added, "and this is the usual disclaimer for any haunted attraction, but we're obligated to say it anyway – don't smoke, run, eat, or drink inside the attraction. Don't touch the actors or the props; both will come close but they won't touch you. There's no video or flash photography inside the attraction, sorry guys."

* * *

"That. Was. Awesome!" Alex cried out as they were leaving the exit area of the attraction.

"Did you hear some of the guys in the groups behind us?" Ithilwen cackled. "I swear they screamed higher than I did!"

Cutting Edge lived up to it's name, in the elleth's opinion. Its setup was a 100-year-old abandoned meat packing plant in what the convention's program called "a section of Fort Worth historically dubbed as 'Hell's Half Acre'". What equipment was left behind from the Old West was still in working order, only now it was a two-story terror of human processing. Bodies were hoisted up to the second level and taken through the entire meat packing process until the conveyor belts brought them back to the first level. The tour lasted about an hour, but for the two women it felt like much longer. The effects were frighteningly realistic, and the actors made sure no one left the plant without letting out one good scream.

Shortly after everyone was accounted for on the buses, the tour was off to the next stop: Hangman's House of Horrors, and of course, Jerry had something witty to say about it as well.

"Did you guys know there's a legend about the Hangman?" And the hollers to continue, Jerry obliged with a wicked grin. "Over two hundred years ago, there was a serial killer named Hezekia Jones, none simply as the Hangman. After sunset, he would stalk his victims by the Trinity River and hang them until dead. Many say that he took hundreds of lives. One October, a lynch mob finally made Hangman pay his due by his own rope. They watched him draw his final breath and left him to hang in the night air. But here's where it gets interesting," and he paused, much to the outcry and laughter of some of the attendees. "When the gravedigger came back the next day to bury the body, all that he found at the site was a broken rope hanging from the limb of the tree by the river."

The bus driver, well-versed in this tale, cut in despite herself. "The legend says that the Hangman won't die until all the souls of his victims are gone. Each year he takes a soul from his rope to continue existing, but once they're all used up he'll vanish. Unless of course," she added casually, "he kills again." She looked into the rearview mirror and grinned. "Last year marked the last soul in the Hangman's rope. Thousands have claimed to have seen the Hangman stalking his victims along the Trinity River." She winked to Jerry, who grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I forgot about that, Becky," he nodded. "No one knows for sure just how many new souls he claimed, but there are telltale signs that you'll know he'll be on the prowl again. Jingling spurs, creaking rope, and his growling, maniacal laughter have been reported in the area. Best to keep your wits about you. You never know...you might be next!"

A wave of shivers fell across some of the attendees in the seats, and Jerry grinned triumphantly. The desired effect. The buses crawled to a stop along the gravel and dirt-made parking lot. While some started to stand, others looked around, trying to determine where they were; the ride seemed far too short.

Jerry waved his hands to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to Hangman's House of Horrors! Royal Savages and Cerebral Chauffeurs are the in-house bands tonight.. There's junk food trucks abound.. Remember to stick with your lookout buddies and have fun! Go get the shit scared out of you again!"

* * *

Despite returning back to the hotel close to midnight, Ithilwen managed to get some decent sleep and wake up in time for breakfast the following morning. She wandered down to the breakfast hall and piled a plate with odds and ends, bumping into many of the attendees she toured with the night before in their pajamas as well. Ithilwen wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that things would not have been as relaxed back in Middle-earth. With her plate full of food, she nodded and waved her food in greeting to the others she passed on their way to eat; some having the same idea as her and retiring to their rooms to eat in quiet. Ithilwen's plan was to get a webcam session going with her mother and Fiona if the wifi was strong enough.

Fifteen minutes later, after returning to her room, Ithilwen was sitting cross-legged on the bed with the laptop and remains of breakfast before her. On the screen, two windows were open with a similar scene, although the time differences were huge.

"Having fun?" Morwen asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Blond hair bobbed energetically. "Definitely! I went on two off-season haunted house tours last night – they were awesome! This afternoon I have a makeup workshop and this evening there's a masquerade!"

Morwen smiled, delighted to see her daughter happy. "That's wonderful! Meet any interesting people?"

"Probably not as interesting as Legolas," Fiona muttered, giving a 'What?' look at the camera when she saw Morwen's pointed look.

Ithilwen watched the exchange with amusement. "It's okay, Nana. Fiona means well, even if she is tactless."

"HEY!"

"Anyway," the elleth continued, ignoring the outburst. "I still haven't had any luck. No signs or anything. I know you've both been wanting to ask."

Both women watched her carefully as she sipped her orange juice. "Are you sure you're okay, Ithilwen?" Fiona asked. "You seem awfully calm about this." She gasped, and her screen was filled with her face. "You didn't meet some guy and replace Legolas, did you?!"

Luckily for Ithilwen's laptop screen, the orange juice didn't spray it. Unluckily for Ithilwen's nose, however, the orange juice took the elevator. Coughing and sputtering, Ithilwen blindly set the glass down on the side table and rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand. "What the hell are you on about, Fiona?! No I haven't met some guy! Jeez, what do you take me for?! And there's nothing going on between us! We're just friends!"

Morwen leaned back and waited for the two girls to get their squabble out. Even in different parts of the country, Fiona could still rub Ithilwen the wrong way! Still, watching the elleth jump back into the game of denial, as Fiona called it, was nice to hear again. 'It sounds normal,' she thought. 'I just wish that whatever was keeping them apart would mend itself. She isn't back to normal just yet, but she's getting there.'

* * *

The afternoon workshop that Ithilwen had signed up for was titled 'Makeup to Die For'. It was an interactive demonstration that got messy, as everyone attending was bestowed a Bloody Mary Massacre Makeup kit. Some people brought along 'victims' to experiment on, but more opted to run solo and fix themselves up. Alex had signed up for the workshop as well, and Ithilwen was pleased to find this out when the class started. It was nice to have a new friend show up unexpectedly, even if they didn't see each other after the convention.

"Glad we ate lunch before the workshop," Alex said as they walked out, looking worse for wear as if they had been through a blender.

Ithilwen touched her cheek lightly, impressed with the quality of the makeup. And here she thought it would crack! "Look on the bright side. The masquerade is tonight, and they'll be serving barbeque, so it won't matter if you get some sauce on your face."

* * *

In Minas Tirith, a council was being held. Gandalf paced around the room as those in attendance got situated, which after the blunder back in Rivendell, constituted of Elves, Men, a Dwarf, and Hobbits. Some of them felt that they were not required and had made to leave, but Aragorn had requested that they sit in; everyone in the room was worthy of attendance.

"What news do you have, Mithrandir?" Elrond asked.

Gandalf moved to stand beside the Lord of Rivendell and opened a musty spellbook before him. "This is the book that Saruman acquired the spell to send Lady Morwen and Lady Ithilwen away into the other world."

"We have the means to get my wife and daughter back?"

"Almost, marchwarden." Gandalf smiled sadly. "I can create the spell, but it will take some time. Our hope right now," and here he turned to Legolas, "is for the young prince to find his way back to her."

Legolas couldn't meet the gaze of Haldir for once. He still hadn't come any closer to reestablishing their connection since the stress of the final battle blocked it. Each time he tried and failed seemed like one more step away from where he wanted to be. Sleep was proving of no use to him, so he had resorted to more meditation during the day in hopes that he could relax enough to bridge the link.

"Has there been any progress?" Arwen asked.

Legolas was about to shake his head when he caught the gaze of Galadriel, who was looking intently at him. "Some," he said finally.

"Really?" Pippin spoke up. "What kind?"

"It is not much," he said hastily. "Just... I can smell something not of this world. I haven't been able to determine what it is, but I am trying." Legolas nearly jumped when he felt the heavy hand of the wizard clap down on his shoulder. He was so distracted in trying to pinpoint the scent that he hadn't realized Gandalf was beside him.

"Then that is your focus," he said simply. "If you focus on that, you should be able to reach her." Turning to the rest of the party at the table, he continued. "I will start preparing the spell tomorrow when I have all of the materials on hand. For now, we can decide just who will be going to this new world to bring back two lost ellith."

"I am going." Haldir said.

"And I as well," Legolas added not a moment later.

The murmurs around the table were rising quickly to a loud discussion as it seemed like everyone and their brother wanted to go. Eowyn had remarked about wanting to see this new land, as did Tauriel, who pouted at her brother when he gave her a pointed look. Arwen sat on the shieldmaiden's other side, nodding in agreement. Gimli said that he would like to meet the lass he had heard so much about. Pippin had said that he was up for another adventure, and Sam even mumbled that as long as it didn't involve another war he might be interested. Then Elladan and Elrohir had put in their two cents.

"She's our cousin!" Elladan reasoned, "We should be able to go with Haldir and Legolas as well!"

"I am not sure if it is wise to subject a new world to the mischievousness of you two," Elrond deadpanned. "Not everyone can leave middle-earth," he added.

"I believe I might have the solution to that," Gandalf offered, not that the twins had heard over their exclamations.

"But Legolas is going!" Elrohir brought up. "He's not even related to Ithilwen!"

His brother nudged his arm gently. "It's because he's got feelings for her, I'm sure."

Legolas had to bite back a groan that nearly became a growl. "Ithilwen is only a friend!" He ground out for the umpteenth time.

"Feelings?" Tauriel asked the twins. "When my brother wrote home and spoke of her, he did not mention this!"

"That is because there is nothing to tell!" But she ignored him.

"Now I have to meet the elleth that has caught the interests of the young prince," Glorfindel said from beside Elrond. "As stubborn as he was as an elfling, this one should be fascinating. What say you, Erestor?"

The raven-haired elf gave him a stern look. "What say I about what?"

"Going to this new world."

"I do not see any reason that I should do so. Lady Ithilwen is not related to me, nor is she an elleth that I would consider courting. I shall simply remain here like any sensible person would do."

"You are a killjoy."

"And you know it."

The meeting had drawn to a close, and the occupants of the room were spreading about in a more casual manner. Legolas excused himself quietly and left to focus on his task, leaving two teasing ellyn and an elleth that had begun to scheme to the amusement of the Lady of Light.

She turned to the wizard, who was also watching the prince leave the room. "What might your solution have been, Mithrandir?"

Gandalf momentarily forgot until a mental shove from Galadriel brought him back to speed. "Oh, yes, that. It would require a fair amount of magic, and it would all depend on if the Valar were to allow it." He didn't speak further aloud, lest the plan not work, instead shifting his thoughts to the lady watching him intently. She spoke no more, but smiled in delight as she read his projected thoughts on the matter.

* * *

The hours had ticked by quickly, and it was time for the masquerade. The theme was 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', but it was not a requirement to dress for the theme, however, some form of formal attire was a must. The hall was decorated for the occasion, which looked more like a Halloween-themed prom than Ithilwen expected. With the makeup from the afternoon workshop already in place, Ithilwen just needed to decide on a formal costume. After some adjustments of other costume pieces, she had managed to put together a decent formal dress that would satisfy. On her way inside the hall, she had been by spotted the pink-haired Alex with two guys dressed like prom-zombies.

"There you are!" Alex called Ithilwen over. "You look great!"

"Thanks, you do as well!" she had to raise her voice to speak over the booming music. "I had to make some adjustments to come up with this though. I didn't plan for a themed masquerade."

"That's okay. I'm wearing my prom dress from junior year." She did a quick twirl. "Isn't it awesome! It still fits!"

"Not after you eat that barbeque tonight," the taller of the two guys remarked, only to be swatted in the arm by Alex.

"Don't listen to him," Alex said. "Oh! Let me introduce you! This is Dustin and Jack, two of my friends from college. Guys, this is Ithilwen. She's the girl I was telling you about that I went with on the haunt tours last night."

Ithilwen shook hands with both men, rather boys compared to her. "Nice to meet you. How come you weren't with Alex last night?"

"And you as well," Jack said. "I needed sleep, and this one over here was up playing Magic the Gathering with our neighbor."

"They're geeks," Alex offered. "Or well, we all are," she amended with a laugh.

"Then let us all live long and prosper," Ithilwen said with a cheeky smile, parting her fingers in the all-familiar gesture.

Dustin made a mock-gasp. "She's one of us! Alex, why didn't you say so sooner!" bringing the other three to laugh at his acting. Ithilwen spent the night talking with the three mortals, finding it easy to speak with them and having more fun that night than she ever had on a date with Payne. Not as fun as her times spent with Legolas, but it was a close second.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ithilwen was sitting atop a stool listening to the instructor give tips for the Create-A-Bust workshop. Using a foam mannequin head and some odds and ends, they were to create a bust that could be used for anything from haunted house props to everyday decoration. Some had joked that theirs would be used for everyday decoration after the haunting season had ended.

After the class, Ithilwen toted her foam head back up to her room in satisfaction. She had had so much fun dressing the head up, she considered buying up some more foam heads at the craft store when she returned home. Fixing them up – or down, depending on how you looked at it – and stashing them in random places around the house was sure to get a scream out of Fiona; good payback for teasing her so much about Legolas.

* * *

"Enjoy the busty workshop?" Dustin teased. Ithilwen had agreed to meet with them for lunch that day, since they wouldn't see each other again until later in the evening for the haunt tour. Alex was dismayed to hear that Ithilwen would be leaving the convention early, but understood entirely. They would have to leave immediately after the close to catch their flight back to Florida, and were now considering it if was a better idea to leave when the elleth did.

"Har har," she rolled her eyes. "But yes, the _bust_ workshop was really fun. How'd the prowl of the vendor's hall go? Any good finds?"

Jack shrugged. "I thought it was alright. Nothing really caught my interest, but this lugnut over here," with a gesture to Dustin, "found himself a Jason Vorgehees doll."

"Action figure." said lugnut corrected. "It was a limited-print model that I lost a betting-war on eBay for years ago, and I've been hunting for one ever since," he told Ithilwen.

"Have you talked to your family anymore?" Alex asked, hoping to get off the topic of vending purchases that she had been subjected to all morning.

Ithilwen nodded. "A little. Mom was busy, but I talked to Fiona before I left for the workshop. She had asked me if I heard from Legolas-" and she stopped suddenly, forgetting that she was talking to mortals who knew nothing of her heritage.

Alex looked at her expectantly. "Well? Did you?" Ithilwen had told her briefly about the elf, but the two guys sitting with them were clueless.

"Who's Legolas?" Dustin asked.

"He's a friend," Ithilwen said, poking her salad with her fork. "A friend I haven't heard from since the end of March," she said softly.

"Ithilwen told me that he's a soldier deployed overseas," Alex offered to fill in her new friend's silence. "He hasn't gotten in contact with you? I hope everything's okay."

The elleth nodded sagely. "When we last spoke, he told me that he was preparing for something big, and that I shouldn't worry about him. He seemed confident, but I know he was just as nervous as I was." She shook her head and put on a smile. "I know that he's okay, in my heart. I just wish I could hear from him to tell me so."

* * *

Later that evening, the four were boarding the buses for the night's haunt tours. Dustin and Jack had come along for the trip this time, at Alex's insistence since they would be leaving earlier to get back to campus.

The only stop of the night was an attraction named Zombie Manor, listed as Dallas-Fort Worth's most intense and terrifying haunted house experience. Alex told an amused Ithilwen that Dustin was easily scared by the undead, which seemed strange because by looks alone he shouldn't have been afraid of anything. The boy was the tallest of their group and broad like a brick wall.

The legend of the attraction was centered around a scorned servant of the manor and the manor's owner. Set in the 1800s, a man named Delacroix moved his family from Louisiana to Texas and built a large manor, oddly enough by a cemetery. A young creole servant named Bedula had showen exceptional voodoo skills as a young child, and at the age of seventeen, had become the Delacroix's household manager. She presided over the other servants and was given her own private quarters in the manor. In time she had fallen in love with the stableman, married, and had a daughter named Tamara.

As the years passed, Tamara became a beautifully spirited young woman, catching the attentions of the elder Delacroix. Bedula, having heard of the ill-mannered passions he expressed for her daughter set her into a rage; the thought of the man she had come to trust for so many years defiling her daughter awoke two decades of pent-up powers in a rush.

Bedula put a curse upon Delacroix, calling upon the powers of her ancestors to fuel her spell work into casting pure evil to infect Delacroix as well as all that he owned. That's when things got weird. Crops wilted, livestock mysteriously came up dead, and anyone that set foot upon the property was struck with an infectious plague. Strangely, it wasn't just the living that were affected by the curse, but the dead as well. The recently deceased soon became animated once more, and it was not long before these walkers flushed the property in hordes. In time, the manor and all that surrounded it would fall to decay as nature concealed its whereabouts.

Interestingly, one day a man appeared who some called 'the Caretaker', flanked by western-clad, rugged prospectors. Whenever there would be reports of the animated walkers, the Caretaker and his cronies were never far behind. However, no one could ever recall how, where, or when the mysterious virus arose that brought forth the walkers. Those that remembered the legend of Delacroix manor couldn't help but believe that the creole priestess Bedula had something to do with it; others wondered if there wasn't something more sinister at work...

At the end of the tour, Ithilwen was pretty sure she had just passed through a personal zombie movie, thoroughly impressed with the surprise scares and the realistic settings and effects the team used. She, Alex, and Jack saw it as money well spent.

Dustin, however, disagreed.

* * *

Ithilwen was standing in the lobby with her bags the next morning, waiting for her three convention friends to meet up with her. After they had exited the elevator and turned in their key, they joined her at the other side of the lobby.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Ithilwen said sadly. "How are y'all getting to the airport?"

"The bus," Alex replied. "We've still got some waiting to do; the next one won't be around here again for another thirty minutes."

The elleth shook her head. "That won't do. Y'all come with me; I'll give you a lift to the airport."

"Are you sure? We couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense! I've got room in my car, and with the way security is nowadays, you need to get there early."

"Only if you're positive," Jack said. "We know you have a schedule to keep to."

"And I don't have far to go to get to Scarborough. Now grab your stuff and let's go. You lot have school to get back to!"

"Don't remind me," Dustin groaned. "I've got a paper in American History to finish before break ends."

* * *

The goodbyes shared at the airport were bittersweet for the four. Ithilwen had taken many pictures with them over the few days and made a promise to mail Alex copies when she returned home to get them developed. She knew that it was likely that they would never cross paths again, much like that of kids at a summer camp.

From the airport, she pulled out her directions once more to locate the nearest Hampton's Inn by the Scarborough Renaissance Faire. It would be an early check-in, but she could use the next few days to explore some of the area.

* * *

"Hey Ithilwen! Guess who's with me today?" Fiona asked over the speakerphone. Ithilwen was in her hotel room unpacking her meager duffel bags, and hadn't gotten around to unpacking her laptop just yet to charge the battery.

"I don't know, who?" she asked from the dresser to the phone that lay on her large bed.

"Me, silly!" A light voice echoed in the room.

"Tooth? Toothiana, how are you?" Ithilwen said excitedly, dropping her clothes into the dresser and diving for the phone.

"I'm doing well. I happened to cross paths with Fiona here in Ohio on a run for a new molar, and she asked if I wanted to say hello to you, so hi!" she giggled. "I've been told you're on a trip as well! How is it?" she asked with earnest.

"I've had a lot of fun so far," Ithilwen smiled. "I just left the horror convention, and right now I'm in my hotel room unpacking for the Scarborough Renaissance Faire. This weekend has a Celtic theme that I'm really looking forward to seeing."

"Ooh, that sound exciting! You'll take lots of pictures, won't you? I'd love to see them when you get back!" Toothiana exclaimed.

"And eat a turkey leg!" Came Fiona's voice. "With waffle fries!"

* * *

For the next two days, Ithilwen spent some time perusing the local department stores for replacement travel toiletries, having been too lazy to carry her full size bottles around the Southern states. She also picked up an occasional outfit for regular wear when she discovered there was no nearby laundrymat to clean her clothes. For the most part, all the cities that she had stopped in thus far had been similar, though she had found some cheesy souvenirs from each state. Apart from a few armadillo products with the Lone Star printed across their shells, she took to collecting some of the postcards the shops had on display.

The third day of her stay in Waxahachie, she had taken to checking out the downtown farmer's market. The outdoor market was alive with browsers and the occasional music wafting from some of the vendor's stands, giving it a very homey feel. Ithilwen was thoroughly relaxed as she stopped at many tables, often finding something of interest. The local people were incredibly kind, even though she had some difficulty with a few's thick southern accents.

With a few bags laden with various fruits and other goodies, Ithilwen was moving down through the square when she heard a voice call out in her direction, but it was not her name she heard.

"Morwen?" The voice was female, and from the tone, Ithilwen could tell that it held a heightened sense of anxiety and possibly fear. The problem was, Ithilwen couldn't understand why she got such an impression in an area that was so joyful.

She turned about to see a woman standing a few feet away, dressed in a simple gown. Her golden hair fell loose about her shoulders, stopping near her waist, where her hands were clasped in nervousness. Her face looked familiar to the elleth, and she couldn't help but ask nervously, "Aunt Celebrian?"

A/N: I know, I know, I am evil. I left it on another cliffhanger, but it was going on ten pages. Lol Talk about a twist! :D

I've finished my english paper (yay) only to discover it's deadline was extended to Monday (figures). I still have a business exam on Monday and my PE exam on Thursday, so like I said with the last chapter, review replies might be delayed because I'm cramming, but I'll try to get started on the last chapters replies during study breaks.

On another note, HauntCon has already passed as I wrote this, so all the information I got was based off the websites of the convention and the attractions. If I got something wrong, and by the luck of the devil one of you readers went, let me know okay? The next chapter will have details of the Scarborough festival's Celtic weekend, so when it goes up it'll be much the same. I probably raised more questions with this chapter than answered, but hang tight you guys! You'll get the answers soon!


	27. Chapter 27

"Aunt Celebrian?"

"Ithilwen?" The woman looked an awful lot like her mother's sister, but surely she was still in Valinor. She had sailed when Ithilwen was still a baby, so her only recollections of her aunt were the descriptions Morwen had given her. Seeing her standing there, anxious in the sea of people, Ithilwen knew in her gut that this was kin.

"Aunt Celebrian!" The younger elleth crossed the few feet to reach the woman and embrace her in a tight hug. "I thought you were in Valinor! Naneth said that you had sailed west."

The older woman returned the hug just as tightly, and Ithilwen could hear the telltale signs of tears as she choked them back. "The Valar granted me this request."

"What do you mean?" Ithilwen let go of her aunt and looked at her quizzically.

"I could not bear being alone in Valinor any longer," she began. "I was happy for a time, but not having my family began to wear on me, and I had grown depressed. I took audience with the Valar and asked this of them, that I could reunite with my family. They thought it over, and then they gave their blessing. The next thing I was aware of was that I was not in middle-earth. I found myself in what some of the local people called a 'park'. I have been wandering around, afraid that the Valar had changed their decision until I saw you." Celebrian gave a small laugh. "Or should I say, your naneth? The ears were my first sign, and thus I assumed it was Morwen."

Ithilwen was shocked. The idea was inconceivable, but this was the work of the Valar, and from the bits of history that her naneth had taught her, she shouldn't doubt their decisions. She smiled, relieved to find family, until she recalled what her aunt had said. "How long have you been here?"

"Two nights, I believe."

"You've been wandering around Texas for two nights?! Have you eaten or slept or anything?!" The blank look that Ithilwen received in reply was her answer. Grabbing her hand, she gave a tug and said "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my hotel room so you can get off your feet and eat something."

* * *

Getting Celebrian in the car was an experience. Despite being scared witless, she quickly became fascinated with the different buttons on the dashboard. Ithilwen made sure to drive slow, which did nothing to improve the moods of some other drivers, but she didn't care. When she got into the hotel room, or inn to Celebrian, Ithilwen set about preparing some sandwiches and cut fruit she had collected from the farmer's market. Then she began to dig in her bags for her cell phone charger when she was certain that her aunt was eating.

"What are you searching for?" Celebrian asked between bites.

"My phone charger," Ithilwen replied. "It's a box that plugs into the wall with a long cord. I use it to charge my phone, which is this thing," she held up the smartphone. "A phone is what mortals in this world use to communicate with. It's like sending a letter, but with your voice. Really efficient when it works."

"It does not work all the time?"

"Not always. Think of it like a magic spell that falls short."

"I see." Celebrian wasn't sure if she understood or not. The concept was strange, but if her niece used it for communicating, she would wait and see how it worked for herself. A shout from the other side of the bed caught her attention, with said niece waving the cord in triumph as she rocked back on her heels. She took the 'phone' as she called it and attached it to the cord, then attached the box to a small opening in the wall, which she soon discovered was an outlet – an important feature for any mortal establishment, apparently.

Ithilwen untangled the charger cord and laid the phone in the middle of the bed. Celebrian watched in fascination as she poked the screen of the contraption, causing the images and text to change with each press. "With some luck, I'll have us talking to a couple people you need to meet. They're in different parts of this world, so I hope they're both awake." A few more button presses and they both heard a distinctive ringing emit from the phone. Celebrian watched Ithilwen chew her lip nervously, then smile when she heard the phone change sounds, almost making her drop the apple slice she was about to bite into.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked.

"Hello?" Another voice asked.

"Oh good, both of you are up!" Ithilwen said cheerfully.

"Ithilwen?" The first voice asked. "I was asleep. My last job went on later in the night than I thought it would.."

"Could you stay awake for a little while longer and then I'll let you get back to sleep? This is important."

"Are you alright?" the second voice asked in concern.

"I'm fine, really! I just have...a companion with me on my trip now, and I wanted you both to meet them."

There was a pause, followed by the first voice asking, "Oh my freaking god! You've got Legolas there, haven't you!?"

Celebrian watched in confusion as Ithilwen smacked her forehead and groaned. Why would the Mirkwood prince be here? For that matter, why was her niece here?

"No you chowder head!" Ithilwen made a gesture to Celebrian and said, "Say hello!" meaning for her to speak toward the phone lying on the bed between them.

"Hello," she said hesitantly, feeling awkward for speaking into a small box.

"Hi there!" The first voice said. "Are you another convention friend of Ithilwen's?" The voice seemed rather young, almost like she were her neice's age.

"I am afraid that I do not understand what you speak of, my dear. I am Ithilwen's aunt, Celebrian."

There was an extended silence on the other ends of the phone, and if it weren't for the lack of a dialtone, Ithilwen would have assumed that both Morwen and Fiona had hung up on her. Fiona, she could understand the silence from, but her naneth?

"Nana? You alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Nana?" Celebrian asked in surprise. "Morwen is here?"

"Yes," came the choked reply from the phone. "Celebrian, it is really you!" Another snifle. "How did you come to be there with Ithilwen?"

"Long story short, the Valar granted her this wish," Ithilwen offered to answer, since Celebrian had also started to tear up again.

When she was certain that she could speak clearly again, Celebrian voiced her question. "I do not understand how the both of you are not in middle-earth. Where is Haldir? Naneth and Adar? Elrond? My children?"

Morwen's voice came through the phone to reply. "As Ithilwen has said, in a long story short, it is just Ithilwen and myself in this world. Everyone else is in middle-earth. A misplaced magic spell sent us here."

Fiona finally found her voice. "Wow, so you're her aunt? That's great-" she paused for a loud yawn that snuck up on her. "-excuse me. I've only had about a hour's sleep, so is it alright if I talk to all y'all again later?"

"Of course," Morwen said. "Go on back to sleep, Fiona." The three remaining elleth heard the sound of a phone being clicked off, and Fiona had left the conversation. "What will you do now?" She directed this question at Ithilwen.

"I don't know, honestly. You guys are still out of town too."

"What do you mean? What is it that you are doing, Ithilwen?" Celebrian asked.

"A trip," her sister offered up. "She's going to different events that she has heard about and thinks will be interesting."

"It's no big deal-"

"Nonsense," Celebrian interrupted. "If this trip is important to you, do not let my arrival change your plans."

Ithilwen chewed her lip again, feeling guilty. Her aunt was sent by the Valar to a modern society where she herself had taken decades to adjust to, and she was being told to continue her trip? It just seemed wrong. Unless...

"Then you must come with me, Aunt Celebrian!" she insisted. "I can teach you about the different things this world has on the way!"

"I have been away from my kin for far too long," her aunt smiled. "I would be delighted to accompany you on your adventures."

* * *

"What is this festival that we are partaking in?" Celebrian asked as they entered the gates of the Scarborough Renaissance Festival after having the backs of their hands stamped in bright orange ink. The older woman looked at the stamp curiously as they walked.

Ithilwen had intended to dress for the occasion in a simple medieval dress, but because Celebrian had only one gown, she offered her aunt the dress to wear. It fit a little looser overall on her, but it was hardly noticeable. Instead, Ithilwen opted to wear a pair of dark leggings and soft boots with Legolas' silver tunic. The sleeves came down far past her fingers, and she had to push them up to do anything, but the silk material was really soft. And it carried a woodsy scent that seemed to relax her. Celebrian had eyed the tunic curiously, noting silently that it was a male's tunic,but said nothing on the matter. She knew that Ithilwen would bring the topic up on her own.

"It's a renaissance festival," Ithilwen explained, giving a polite bow to some of the actors that they passed in greeting. "In this world, there was a time period called the Renaissance, which was a rebirth of the arts and society after a period of dark ages."

"Such as when middle-earth fell into the Watchful Peace?"

"Something like that." Ithilwen looked around at the colorful stands. "There are all sorts of festivals like this that take place. People dress up in costumes like you and have fun. It's a time of merrymaking and forgetting the present-day hassles. What's great about these festivals is that it doesn't matter if our ears show; people may think they're fake, but that's okay."

A strange being dressed from head to toe in white and black armor strolled past Celebrian and Ithilwen, given the two ellith a salute as he passed. "And what, pray tell, is that?" Celebrian asked.

"That is a guy dressed as a Storm Trooper," Ithilwen said. "You might see something like that from time to time at these things. Or an elf-like guy in a blue shirt. Or a man in a long brown coat with a silver stick that lights up blue. They're not with the theme, per se, but they add...character to the atmosphere."

"Are they a threat?"

"No, they're just like us; having fun, I mean."

* * *

After a couple hours of wandering about the festival, Ithilwen and Celebrian had seen various demonstrations of glassblowing, weaving, and sculpture. Both of them had succumbed to the pleading cat-calls of some of the maiden-hair stylists, and had their hair braided for the occasion. Celebrian had chosen a more elegant style to accommodate her dress, while Ithilwen was content with simple braids from the temple, though her stylist could not resist working the ribbon into the small braids for added effect.

During their pause for lunch, for Ithilwen had refused to let her aunt skip a meal, Celebrian took the opportunity to inquire about the modern world. Ithilwen had promised Fiona that she would eat a giant turkey leg, so the pair sought out the Royal Kitchens for lunch. Celebrian selected the red beans and rice plate, and as an afterthought Ithilwen ordered some fried pickle spears to split between them. With their lunches in hand, Ithilwen led her aunt to an empty picnic table.

"I think you picked a more reasonable lunch," Ithilwen joked, poking at her turkey leg with her plastic fork.

"I do not understand why your friend would ask you to eat the leg," Celebrian stated, gingerly tasting her meal. A small sigh of contentment left the older woman, and she happily tucked into her food.

Ithilwen tore a piece of meat off the bone and took a bite. "Fiona seems to think it's a staple of the renaissance fair. She'd pick the entire leg up and take a bite."

"That sounds barbaric."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'd do it too, but I don't want to get sauce or anything on my clothes."

'I must remember to ask about that another time,' Celebrian thought. "I understand that there is so much that is different about this world, Ithilwen. What can you tell me that would be the easiest for me to understand foremost?"

"Well, for starters, horses are mostly kept as pets. They might still be used for labor on farms, but the mortals use cars to get around now that run on fuel. There's this thing called electricity that is used to provide light in homes and establishments, as well as assist in preparing food. It's almost like harnessing lightening in a thunderstorm, but the mortals have found ways to emulate the energy on a day to day basis. Um... There is only the race of Man here; no hobbits, dwarves, elves, or the like. You won't notice it as much here, but when we get out on the road, you'll see that there are women that wear leggings more often than gowns. Gowns and dresses are for more formal occasions, though there are casual styles available. On occasion you might even see men wearing dresses! What else... for the most part, this world is more fast-paced than middle-earth, which has its blessings and curses obviously."

"This is a most peculiar world then," Celebrian stated.

"Apart from that, it's not much different than middle-earth. In some societies, patriarchal rule is still evident, though women are making headway into being considered on equal grounds. There are still battles and wars being fought, but the weapons are more advanced than our swords and bows." Ithilwen sighed, spearing a fried pickle with her fork. "Coming to these festivals almost makes it feel like I am back home, though I do not remember much of home."

Celebrian reached across the table and patted Ithilwen's hand in comfort. "How long have you and your naneth been here?"

"About... a century and a half? I think? I grew up here, basically. When Nana and I got hit by the spell, I was still learning to talk, and the memories are so fuzzy I don't recall them that well." She put on a brave face when she added, "I know one day that we'll return home, and now you'll get to come back with us!"

"That reminds me," her aunt began,"What was your friend speaking of when she mentioned Legolas? You know Lord Thranduil's son?"

Ithilwen smiled, recalling the first memories of their dream meetings. She quickly told her aunt of how they came to meet and the various things they've learned through the connection. While she was speaking, she noticed that Celebrian's expression seemed to change from surprise, to amused, to almost knowing, and she had a feeling of deja vu when her naneth first learned about the connection. It was like they knew something that she didn't and didn't feel privy to tell her.

During her tale of the dream meetings, the topic of the One Ring came up, and Ithilwen fell into retelling what she had been told about the forming of the fellowship to the battle of Helms Deep to the battle of Pelennor Fields up to the last meeting – omitting the almost-kiss for obvious reasons. Fiona hadn't even been informed of that, and if word got back to her, no amount of teasing would be able to save her from Ithilwen's torture.

* * *

Nights in Minas Tirith were becoming bothersome for the Mirkwood prince.

Just as he had during his meditation practices, in his sleep he tried to seek out Ithilwen's presence, hoping to catch even just a glimpse of the elleth.

Progress had been made, if he could call it that. Not that he understood the things he saw. There were darkened roads with white and yellow lines of various patterns laid atop them. On these roads were the strangest things that he had ever seen. They looked almost like metal carriages, but without the aid of a horse, and they moved faster than he expected. Stationed at different points on the path were metal-appearing signs of different shapes and colors, bearing strange words and symbols that he could not identify.

The sights were just one oddity. His nose was also being subjected to new scents. One in particular had stood out to him. It had tickled his nose like a bubble bath, but the scent...apples? It was most decidedly feminine, that much he knew.

It wouldn't be until the next morning at breakfast when he realized that these strange sights and smells had some link to Ithilwen. Rising to his feet with a surprised yelp that scared half the table, he knew.

He was getting close.

* * *

Ithilwen was entering Greenwood, Louisiana when she noticed the dial on the gas tank running low, so she had to make a b-line for the first Texaco station she came up on. There she showed Celebrian how to pump gas, for which the older elleth said she did not care for the smell of the fuel. The niece couldn't have agreed more, but added that one gets used to the smell after a while.

Inside the convenience store, the two women selected what Ithilwen called 'essential roadtrip munchies', as well as some interesting looking postcards from the Pelican state before leaving. Celebrian held her bag of snacks to her chest as she surreptitiously glanced back at the cashier that had rung up their purchases. The man was of a dark complexion, wearing a strange scarf about his head, eye makeup, and a denim skirt with boots. He had a masculine air about him, but he was not above swinging his hips when he walked. And he had called her and her niece "Honey". 'This must have been what Ithilwen told me about back at the festival the other day. I didn't expect to see a sight so soon in the journey.'

Regardless of how strange she found his appearance and mannerisms, she found him to be quite charming, if not confusing.

About an hour's drive from there, Ithilwen decided that the snacks would not satisfy their hunger, and had spotted a place to stop in Bossier City.

Celebrian looked at the massive sign in confusion. "We are stopping at a place with two golden arches?"

Ithilwen grinned. "Of course! This place has got some of the best fast food you can find. And their fried potatoes are unbelievably good!" She tugged on her aunt's hand and led her into the doors of McDonald's.

* * *

The Georgia Renaissance festival was not unlike the one in Texas, but both Ithilwen and Celebrian enjoyed it nonetheless. The jousting tournament was entertaining, as usual. For Ithilwen, the "Hey Nunnie, Nunnie" show was unbelievably twisted and funny. Celebrian discovered she liked the "Tortuga Twins" show – even when one of the men on stage selected her from the audience to play the part of Maid Marian! When she returned to her seat, she was told by Ithilwen that pictures had been taken, much to her embarassment.

That Sunday evening, after they had left with more wares than they expected to find in the shops, Celebrian was reclining on the bed in their hotel room. She had picked up the small box that Ithilwen had called a remote and was browsing the channels that the picture box provided.

Her niece was in the shower scrubbing the last remnants of glitter from a wandering jester that surprised her when she stopped on a screen that featured these cars on an enclosed road. Celebrian watched it curiously, trying to understand why they were going in a repeated loop to the left when it happened. One of the cars had been bumped by another, and the bumped car turned over in the air! She watched in horror as the car then crashed into the top of the car directly behind it, which swerved and clipped another car. "Ithilwen!" she called out, watching terrified as more of the cars swerved to avoid the scene, some not so lucky.

Ithilwen was wrapping herself in the hotel towel when she heard her aunt scream for her. She nearly skidded on the tile flooring and to the bed, still dripping wet in nothing but the scratchy towel. "What's wrong, Aunt Celebrian?" She looked from the elleth to the television, seeing just what it was that she was watching. "You're watching Nascar?"

"Is that what this is?" Celebrian nearly shrieked. "A disaster just occurred!" She meant to go on in details when the slower replay came up as the remaining unscathed cars went into a caution lap.

Ithilwen watched the replay and whistled. "Not the worst wreck I've seen in one of these races, though. Hopefully no one got hurt."

"This happens often?!"

"Oh yeah," Forgetting she was still wringing wet, Ithilwen perched on the edge of the bed. "These cars are going a lot faster than the ones we drive by. Crashes are bound to happen, especially when they are stacked three or four to a row with naught but inches between them. One little bump can send them scattered across the track, and sometimes it's not even careless driving; it can be a change in the wind that forces the car to shift. Some people make fun of the sport, but it's pretty intense."

"And mortals watch this for entertainment?"

"Yeah, not sure why all the time, to be honest. But being here in the South, it's sort of a staple sport, and some people treat the Sunday races like a religious experience."

"That is strange."

* * *

Legolas shot up from his meditation in a panic, breathing heavily. Once again, he managed to successfully make everyone near him jump in alarm.

"What is it? What did you see?" Aragorn asked.

The elf took some time to collect his thoughts before answering. "There were these metal carriages. It looked like it might have been some sort of racing, I can't be sure. There were so many grouped together...and then one...flipped."

"Flipped?" Glorfindel asked. "As in flipped in the air?"

Legolas nodded. "For such a large carriage, it took flight like a bird, only... it landed on a carriage behind it..."

"So much for flight," the balrog slayer remarked.

"The carriage beneath it lost control from the extra weight, and many other carriages were struggling to avoid the collision. It was madness," he finished.

Elrond, who had been reading a book before the prince's outburst, looked to the wizard across the room. "Well Mithrandir? What do you make of Legolas' newest vision?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

* * *

From the Georgia Renaissance Festival, Ithilwen and Celebrian were back on the interstate going to Myrtle Beach. As Ithilwen merged onto I-95 North, she tried to explain some of the features of the other conventions she had planned to attend. She was fairly certain that her aunt had no idea what she was talking about, but she continued to nod her head and ask questions about the topics like any other relative not 'in the know' with their younger relative's interests.

At one of the resting points between their departure from Georgia to their arrival at the Captain's Quarters hotel, Ithilwen had brought Celebrian to a Wal-Mart and a Target store for some mortal clothes. Celebrian found the idea of the department stores interesting, and was amazed at the amount of wares that were available for purchase within its walls. Ithilwen discovered the hard way that her aunt had a penchant for clothes, and spent more time than she expected to picking out things to wear.

Celebrian had settled for a few pairs of cotton pants to go with some shirts, and also walked out of the store with a basic sundress. Ithilwen almost never got her away from the shoe department, because she seemed to find one more thing to look at. They both selected some sandals, though Celebrian almost wanted to buy a small infant's shoes just for their size. And they lit up with each plant on the surface.

They checked into the Captain's Quarters on Thursday, and Ithilwen left to run over to the convention center to pick up her tickets only after Celebrian had settled into the bath. On the way back she picked up a pizza to split between them, pineapple pepperoni with extra cheese.

On Friday, the ellith braved the packed dealer's room to browse before moving on to the panel room for the X Girls Lolita Fashion Cosplay. Celebrian wasn't sure about the term Lolita, but she told Ithilwen that she found the dresses the girls wore to be adorable. Ithilwen explained to her after the panel that there were many styles of Lolita, and her aunt replied that they should create an elvish style. That afternoon they went offsite to take part in the laser tag tournament at WonderWorks, for which Celebrian quickly discovered the benefit of wearing pants to a dress.

Secretly Ithilwen wondered if her uncle would murder her for corrupting his wife.

Saturday, for the most part, was spent in the dealer's room. Celebrian watched on curiously as Ithilwen scoured the tables for things only she knew of, muttering to herself either excitedly or in frustration. She later learned that her niece was looking for collectibles for some children that she looked after from time to time. The remaining time was squeezed in to watch some panels on zombies and zombie survival. Celebrian told Ithilwen that if she could handle being tortured by miscreant orcs, then zombies should be no problem, never mind that she sailed to Valinor because of it. The zombies she saw on the large screen looked less terrifying than the orcs, that was for sure.

The last day of the convention, neither Ithilwen nor Celebrian saw much interest in the panels being offered, and Ithilwen didn't have any more luck in the dealer's room. Instead, they took to the boardwalk and browsed some of the tourist shops for souvenirs before returning to the hotel that evening.

* * *

In middle-earth, things were also progressing. Faramir and Eowyn had a surprise wedding, which was only a surprise to her brother, though he gave his blessings all the same.

Aragorn, now crowned as King Elessar, granted Faramir the princedom of Ithilien. Faramir had tried to relinquish his position of steward, but Aragorn would have none of it, so the title and spot remained his, though he would be living in eastern Gondor. Since Eowyn was now married, Eomer took over rule of Rohan.

Not long after the Aragorn bestowed the eastern portion of Gondor to Faramir and Eowyn, the newlyweds and brother had to return to Rohan, so that the former King Theoden would have a proper burial beside his long-past kin.

Another surprise was soon to follow the departure of the three. Two days past, and Gandalf had announced that his energy was almost restored. This was good news, for it meant that the magic required to begin establishing the portal would not be far away.

While the others that remained in Minas Tirith rejoiced at this news, there was one ellon in particular who almost seemed to vibrate on the spot at the possibility of travelling to the new world.

* * *

Mapquest had said that from Myrtle Beach to Raliegh, the estimated time would take about three hours.

Mapquest didn't anticipate the possibility of traffic congestion from hell.

Mapquest lied.

Celebrian could only watch in amusement as her niece sat behind the wheel of the car, singing in frustration with the music that played, changing the words where she felt appropriate.

"Oooh Mapquest called it off again that's right / But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you / We are never ever ever getting back together / We are never ever ever getting back together / You go stall to your friends stall / To my friends stall to me / But we are never ever ever ever getting back together! Argh! I am never ever ever coming back to Raleigh!"

* * *

Ithilwen wasn't sure, but she had her suspicions that apart from the convention traffic and the normal congestion, there might have been a concert going on that same weekend. They arrived at Mariott City Center around 4 that afternoon, ambling stiffly into the lobby to check in before heading to the convention center for registration.

"Traveling for Memorial Day weekend?" the lady behind the desk asked sweetly.

"Actually, we're here for the anime convention...waitaminute...Memorial Day?!"

The employee nodded. "Yes ma'am. The 27th is Memorial Day this month. You didn't know?" she asked curiously.

Celebrian wasn't sure what Memorial Day was, but even she knew that the shock on her niece's face was proof that Ithilwen didn't know.

Ithilwen gaped like a fish. Had she really been gone for that long? She was having so much fun going to all of the events on her list that she hadn't even realized. "I guess it just slipped my mind," she finally replied, taking the proffered key card with a shake of her head.

* * *

Celebrian fingered the plastic badge in her hands. They were back in the hotel room, finally unpacking their belongings. To allow for time to park and get in line for registration, they had practically tossed their bags into the room and locked the door. "What is this 'Memorial Day' that you forgot that was to occur?" she asked Ithilwen.

"Well, some say it's the unofficial start of summer. Kids are usually out of school by then for break, and public pools officially open for the summer season. Stores set up big sales to attract customers, and some businesses give their workers the day off. It's really a day for remembering those who fought and died in this country's armed services. There's usually a cookout where we grill food, but since we're all in different places, that won't be happening this year." She tried not to sound sad about it; it wasn't the first time that they were all away from home.

Her aunt regarded her thoughtfully. "You miss him."

"What?" Ithilwen looked at Celebrian, confused.

"You miss him," she repeated. "Legolas, am I correct?"

For the second time that day, Ithilwen's mouth fell open. "What brought that up?"

"This Memorial Day," she explained. "It is a day for remembering warriors, correct? You said that Legolas was fighting in the war for middle-earth. Do not look at me so surprised, my niece. I know that look. When your uncle was away on battles, big or small, I carried that same look. It is normal to miss him."

"But we're just friends!" She was getting really tired to saying that.

"I never said otherwise," Celebrian replied cooly. "Try not to dwell on the negative thoughts, Ithilwen. I am sure that Legolas misses your presence in his life as much as you miss his."

* * *

The next day, Celebrian got a crash course into just how bizarre an anime convention could be. She had seen peculiar dress at the renaissance festivals, but that was closer to what she would expect to see back in middle-earth. Seeing men dressed in what her niece called 'sailor suits' and women donning animal ears and tails completely surprised her.

Ithilwen had brought along a few cosplay outfits, but chose to wear her regular clothes for the first day while she looked around. It was also a way to help her aunt become accustomed to the uniqueness of the area, so that she wouldn't feel more out of place than she already was.

After the opening ceremonies, they ventured over to the artist's alley, where Ithilwen had heard online that there were artists willing to do commissions at the convention. She picked up some interesting Sailor Moon fanart for Fiona and commissioned a chibi-artist to chibi-size herself and Celebrian. Her aunt didn't understand the design of their superdeformed selves, but she found them unbelievably cute and did not hesitate in telling the artist so.

At the dealer's room, Ithilwen's plan was much the same as it was at Xcon, though she had a longer mental list of goodies that she wanted to buy this time around.

On Saturday, something very interesting happened.

Ithilwen managed to convince Celebrian to dress in cosplay.

It wasn't an easy feat. Celebrian had looked over the costumes that Ithilwen had brought and said "You want me to wear one of these?!"

After much persuasion, Ithilwen had her settled on a more conservative costume – Twilight Princess Zelda. In hindsight, it fit her aunt better than it did her, Ithilwen realized. 'Especially in the chest. I guess mine grew again since I last wore it.' The great thing about the costume was that Celebrian didn't have to hide her ears, which many of the cosplayers gushed about how real they looked.

Celebrian watched her niece pose with some person wearing a red and blue suit warily, wondering what her brother-in-law would say if he could see her then. Ithilwen had called herself 'Black Cat', though unlike the 'Cat Woman' people she had been directed to, there were no specifying ears or tail with this costume. 'There isn't much of it, frankly.' The suit was a shiny black material that fit like a second skin, and it exposed a fair amount of cleavage. Ithilwen wore a black mask over her eyes, and in place of her natural blond hair sat a large wavy mass of silvery white, a wig, she had been told.

Apparently, both people in costume and not wanted to take pictures with them. Ithilwen kept into character with the actions as the flashes went off, and Celebrian stood with elven grace as she had been told this Zelda possessed. Not much of a stretch there, really. For all of the pictures that were taken of them, Ithilwen drug her aunt around to get pictures of other cosplays as well.

"Safe to say that by the time we get back to the house, there's gonna be a lot of disposable cameras to get developed," the younger elleth said over the shouts of the crowd.

On the last day of the convention, Ithilwen once again hit up the dealer's room with her aunt in tow, by now used to the mannerisms of the modern mortals, but not quite that of the convention's mortals. The elleth even noticed that she began to speak more modernly, though she would stumble over some of the terms and would often look to her for assurance when she used a slang term.

It was when she was paying for a Hello Kitty doll for Sophie that Ithilwen's ears perked at the mention of a particular celebrities' name. "He's here?" she asked the booth assistant.

"Oh yeah, he's one of the last-minute guests that were added," they said. "He's doing an autograph session in about 40 minutes. You interested?"

"Definitely, but not for me. My mom's a big fan of his and it would thrill her to get his autograph."

After scouring for her last items on her mental wishlist, Ithilwen nearly drug her aunt through the dealer's room to the panel room.

Twenty minutes into the session, Ithilwen was nearly bouncing on her toes in excitement as she approached the table. Celebrian watched in amusement. "I don't understand why you are so excited, Ithilwen. Who is this person?"

"Trust me on this, Aunt Celebrian," she said without turning around. "Naneth really likes this guy's work, and she's going to be so stoked if I can get him to sign this print!"

Being the next in line, the younger elleth tried to compose herself so that she didn't appear as a manic freak of nature. The man in question wasn't sitting behind the table as she expected, he was leaning on the front of it. "Hello my dear, how are you today?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm fine," Ithilwen tried not to giggle. "Yourself?"

"Having a blast," he replied genuinely, taking the print she offered him. "What's your name, Black Cat?"

Ithilwen did giggle this time. "Actually, can you sign it to Morwen? It's for my mother."

The actor wrote a simple message and signed it as she requested, handing it back to her. "Is this shy thing your mother?" he asked with a wink to Celebrian.

"I'm her aunt," Celebrian answered with a smile.

The actor smiled again and leaned in towards them. "I know it's against this con's rules to do this, but I've been abusing it all day today." He waved a hand towards the con assistant feet away from their table. "Would you be so kind as to take our picture?" he asked, gesturing to Ithilwen and Morwen.

The two elleth hoped that they didn't look too goofy in the pictures the assistant took as the actor put an arm casually around each of their shoulders.

* * *

"Have you noticed Legolas' behavior lately?" Arwen asked her husband.

"How do you mean?"

"He's become...twitchy...since Gandalf told us that he was near the point of opening the portal to go into this other world."

Aragorn snorted at hearing his wife use the term 'twitchy', but her hard stare sent his near chuckles into a coughing fit.

"Legolas has been out of sorts," he explained. "I don't blame him. Through our journey I kept thinking back to what you were doing and if you were alright. It is normal to feel this way about a companion."

"You believe he has feelings for my cousin." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I never said that."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What do you believe?"

Before Aragorn could answer, they both heard the footfalls of horses come up through the city. "I believe..." the new king of Gondor drew out, knowing he was testing his wife's patience, "...that Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir have returned from Rohan."

* * *

Despite all of the fun and the surprises that had been had at Animazement, Ithilwen was never so happy to get out of Raleigh. Their journey led them to the coast on a four-hour drive that felt longer.

While on the narrow strip dubbed Highway 12, Celebrian joked about how the road was like a visual trip to Valinor. She also commented on how it felt strange to be on the coast and not feel the sea-calling that elves came to experience at some point in their lives. It was...relaxing to be able to see what Ithilwen told her was the Atlantic ocean and not feel compelled to leave post haste.

The first stop on the coast was in Hatteras, and Ithilwen wouldn't have believed that the signs claiming to be the last McDonald's or Pizza Hut onward if she hadn't seen the town of Hatteras for herself. If one was not capable of eating seafood, as some of the mortals she had learned about having an allergic reaction, there was one restaurant that sold burgers. Literally one. Needless to say they didn't have to worry about competition with the Burger King or Hamburgler.

The day had grown short when they checked into their hotel, so they turned in early and made for the Graveyard of the Atlantic museum. There they learned that this particular expanse of sea harbored the remains of the one of the highest densities of shipwrecks in the entire world. Whether by war, piracy, or nature, the unseeming seascape was an unforgiving mistress to many.

After exploring the museum, they browsed the giftshop before leaving. Ithilwen bought a couple dvds on the graveyard and the moving of the Cape Hatteras Lighthouse, along with some more postcards and shirts that said 'Surrender the Booty', complete with a pirate skull across the chest. Celebrian continued to look at her niece's new shirt and laugh as they made their way to the tallest lighthouse in the country.

* * *

Ithilwen looked at a brochure she had picked up at the Graveyard of the Atlantic museum as they stood at the top of the structure. The wind had picked up significantly at their height, and she had to grip the paper firmly or else lose it. "It was built with 1,250,000 bricks baked in kilns along the James River in Virginia. Its walls at the base are 14 feet of solid masonry and narrow to eight feet at the top. It weighs 6,250 tons. Towering 196 feet from the base to the top brick and then topped with an iron superstructure it become the tallest brick lighthouse on the American coast at 208 feet and at a cost of $155,000.00." She looked out at the landscape with her aunt. "Damn."

"Damn is right," Celebrian breathed. "This view is incredible. And these mortals managed to move this monstrous beacon!"

"Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it," Ithilwen murmured. "Now we get to go find the shortest lighthouse in Ocracoake Island. Ooh, that means we get to take the ferry!"

* * *

Celebrian should have found the car ferry insignificant to the prospect of moving a lighthouse, but she found she was still amazed at what the mortals of this world had accomplished. They were standing by the railing watching the waves the ferry made and would occasionally wave to passersby on returning ferries.

Ithilwen was wearing the silvery tunic again, this time with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned to expose the sleeveless top beneath. Unable to keep her thoughts in check any longer, she had to ask. "That tunic is elven made, isn't it?"

Her niece was also sporting something she called sunglasses to block the bright light, so she could not gauge the elleth's expression other than the content smile on her face. "It's from Legolas, isn't it?" she prodded on.

The expression of contentment changed to surprise, and possibly a slight blush as well. 'This is interesting,' Celebrian thought.

"Was it that hard to guess?" she asked timidly.

"Seeing as how there are no ellon in this world, and you only spoke to Legolas in your dreams, it wasn't hard to guess at all. How did you come by his tunic, if I may ask?"

Ithilwen chewed her lip. "I'm not sure, exactly," she began. "When I woke up after one of our meetings – he was in Rohan, I believe – I found it laying on my bed. I don't think he knows I have it, though. He hasn't said either way, but when I do get to see him again, I'm going to try to give it back."

'If he could see her in it now I don't think he'd care if she kept it,' Celebrian thought to herself.

* * *

"Okay, that map said that the lighthouse would be somewhere around here," Ithilwen mumbled, turning down another road. The island was really small, and it wasn't difficult to spot the top of the lighthouse, despite its short stature.

The problem was finding the rest of it.

Their car circled the area for nearly twenty minutes until Celebrian noticed a sign that matched the brochure she was holding. During their trip, Ithilwen had begun teaching her some of the basic language and numbers. She was getting the gist of it, though there were some things that she continued to stumble over, and the Southern slang was one of them. "There!" she cried out, pointing across Ithilwen's nose to a sign on the other side of the road.

Ithilwen found a place to park and they hopped out quickly to run to where Celebrian had seen the wooden sign.

"The hell?" Ithilwen muttered, seeing what was obscured by the trees of the tiny neighborhood. "IT'S IN SOMEONE'S BACKYARD?!"

"That would explain why we couldn't find it," Celebrian grinned.

As they approached the structure for a better look, Ithilwen read off some facts about their bane of existence. "The Ocracoke Lighthouse was built in 1823. It stands only 75 feet high with a diameter of 25 feet at its base to 12 feet at its peak. Check this out Aunt Celebrian; the original lighthouse had wooden steps that spiraled the outside, but because of rotting, they were removed and the holes sealed up. There's a wiry staircase inside it, but because of safety precautions, only maintenance can go inside. You know I think I heard that the staircase at Cape Hatteras was replaced too."

More pictures were taken at the midget of a lighthouse before the two ellith went back to the car to go to the next museum.

* * *

"T…Tea..ches..Hole. Teach's Hole," Celebrian sounded out. Looking to Ithilwen, she said, "I don't get it."

"It's a pirate museum. You remember, back at the Graveyard of the Atlantic museum, we heard about the pirate Blackbeard? Well, this was an alias of his." She led her inside the small building and they began to look around. "See, he went by Edward Teach," she explained as they looked at the exhibit. "He was apparently a really tall guy who had a beard that could rival a dwarfs, but the interesting thing was that there always seemed to be a wreath of smoke around his head that added to the intimidation."

"He sounds like a really big dwarf."

As they moved around the exhibit, they saw many pieces of information about his pirating career, which to help Celebrian along, Ithilwen paraphrased much of it. As they neared the end of it, she read directly from the signs. "On the morning of November 22, 1718, Blackbeard fought his last, bloody battle near Teach's Hole at Ocracoke Inlet. He received twenty sword wounds and five gunshot wounds before his body went down. Lieutenant Maynard had ordered his head cut off and the body thrown overboard… Rumors say that Blackbeard's body swam around Queen Anne's Revenge three times before sinking."

"That doesn't sound possible. Why cut the head off, anyway?"

"For the bounty reward, I think." She looped her arm around her aunt's. "Well, since Blackbeard didn't leave behind any booty to plunder, let's check out the giftshop!"

"You just like saying the word booty, don't you?"

Ithilwen's only response was a cheeky grin and a laugh. Some time later, Ithilwen had "plundered" the store, finding all sorts of piratey things to buy. She bought a few copies of a pirate's map and the pirate creed, some Blackbeard postcards, a 12 by 18 replica of Blackbeard and Calico Jack's pirate flags, a few 'Got Booty?' magnets, a couple skull and crossbones charms, assorted stickers, and a toy pirate spyglass. She went overboard when she found the gold dubloon replicas and acrylic gems, however, getting enough to fill two of the small treasure chests.

Celebrian's only response was "Do you feel as if you've plundered the island of its booty now?"

"You like saying booty, don't you, Aunt Celebrian?"

* * *

In Minas Tirith, Legolas had stolen away for some alone time. Not to meditate, like others assumed he was doing, but something more…personal.

He wasn't ashamed, but he needed the seclusion to do it properly, and worrying if one of his friends would happen upon him in the middle of his work might…ruin it.

So when he heard "What are ye doing there, Master Elf?" come from behind, he nearly shot up three feet from his perch on the balcony chair. Whipping around, he saw that it was Gimli, as he suspected from the rough-sounding voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sidestepping the question.

"Checking on you," Gimli replied. "We hadn't seen ye since this morning and didn't want ye to miss the midday meal. So I ask again; what are you doing up here?"

Legolas sighed, hiding his evidence from view. He knew that if he didn't tell Gimli the truth, the dwarf would pester him about it until he gave in, and no less in front of everyone else. "Alright, I'll tell you," he said quietly. "You must swear to me that no one learns of what I am about to show you." He pulled from behind him what he was working on for his friend to see.

Gimli stepped closer to look at what was being offered to him, but he didn't touch it for fear of smudging the work. "You draw?" he asked in disbelief. "You elves surprise this dwarf more everyday!"

"It's nothing, really. Just a hobby to pass the time," Legolas muttered, turning the parchment back to look at it properly. The figure was female, dressed in a long gown, standing atop the very balcony that the two companions were standing on.

"Is that the lass?"

Legolas nodded slowly.

"You sure you don't want to show Haldir that?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not yet. It makes me sad to look upon it. For Haldir I imagine it would be worse."

Gimli shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He understood. "I won't tell anyone. But it's going to get out, this hidden talent of yours. Are you going to be ready to accept that?"

"When it happens, I will have to be," Legolas smiled down at his friend. "If we are to be at the midday meal, then we must go. I daresay it wouldn't be wise to keep hungry hobbits waiting."

* * *

After taking the ferry back to Hatteras Island, Ithilwen and Celebrian returned to their hotel to spend one more night. From their short visit, they hadn't bothered unpacking any of their belongings, only bringing them in and dropping them wherever. Ithilwen had muttered something about looking forward to dragging all of the stuff in when they got to the house, which Celebrian knew right away was sarcasm.

The following day, they got back on the solitary Highway 12 and rode it to US-158 West before getting on Caratoke Highway and crossing the North Carolina-Virginia border. It took about four hours, not including rest stops, to get to the Norfolk Mariott Chesapeake hotel to check in.

With their bags brought – more like hauled – in and unpacked, Ithilwen booted up her laptop to load the Anime Mid-Atlantic's website. Despite being back in Virginia, she still knew next to nothing about every square inch, so she took to relying on the convention's area map for locations of other things to do afterhours.

They spent the remainder of the day exploring some of the local stores and stopping for dinner at Sonic. Celebrian was amazed to see the carhops deliver orders to the customers on roller skates. Ithilwen explained that they don't always do that, but the ones that do have immeasurable skill to balance both themselves and the food without error.

* * *

At the same time that Ithilwen and Celebrian were checking into the Mariott in Chesapeake, Fiona was checking in at the post office to collect any held mail. Nothing much of interest save for some catalogues and expired sales papers; all of the bills were set on auto-pay for convenience. She dropped the stack of mail unceremoniously onto the passenger seat beside her and set the car into drive, itching to get back home and take her shoes off.

* * *

In Minas Tirith, Gandalf was standing in the courtyard where months prior he had put a severe beatdown on the now-passed Denethor. He moved about his arcane circle, the ancient tome of Saruman's within his hands as he checked the symbols for their accuracy.

He was fairly certain that he had enough power to begin opening the portal, though there was still another matter that he needed to attend to. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would be heard by the ones he needed assistance from, for it was their guidance that would make sure the plan would stay the course.

That would come later. For now, he had to begin to channel his energy into the symbols set before him.

* * *

Two days later, Morwen opened the front door of the house, thankful to finally be home. She dropped her bags and purse on the couch and made a b-line for the kitchen. She may have flown first class from Europe, but she was jetlagged and desperately wanted some Milano cookies.

She didn't expect to see that her adoptive daughter had the same idea.

When both women realized there was another presence in the room, they screamed.

Loudly.

"What are you doing here?!" they both shrieked.

"I got home early from my last wedding job!"

"The conference ended early and I took the last flight home!"

Realizing how silly they must have looked, Fiona and Morwen fell into hysterical laughter. Fiona was the first to recover, wiping her eyes with one hand, she offered the bag of cookies to her mother, who took one gratefully.

"Too bad Ithilwen wasn't here to witness this, huh Mom?"

"Be thankful that Ithilwen isn't here. We'd never hear the end of it."

Fiona shrugged. "I'm just glad I wasn't walking around nekkid."

"Nothing that I haven't seen before," Morwen replied, biting into her cookie. "Wait, you've walked around the house naked too?"

"Too?!"

"I keep the curtains closed! And anyway, we're so far out from the road no one but another elf could see anything."

"Well I do too…or at least I did. Now I'm creeped out."

"What?" Morwen sounded mock-offended. "Me being naked creeps you out?"

"No, but the thought of I peeping elf does."

"We're the only elves here," Morwen reasoned, referring to herself and Ithilwen.

"Until Legolas shows up," Fiona stated. "I don't know about Ithilwen, but I don't want him peeping at me!"

Morwen laughed. "Isn't it funny? We go from scaring each other to talking about being naked in a span of twenty minutes."

Fiona thought about that and nodded. "We're a couple of pervs, Mom."

"That we are." And she didn't sound the least bit guilty about it.

"And Ithilwen is being drug down with us," she added.

"Of that I'm sure."

A/N: 19 pages! Whew, I think this is the longest chapter yet! Lots of stuff going on in this one. If you're keeping track of the actual convention and faire dates, this chapter covers a good stretch of time, so while parts may seem like filler, it's to keep them on schedule more or less. Most of the convention-road trip has been covered in this one, so there's only a couple stops left before they return home. And we now know how Celebrian got to Texas! Who knew Legolas was an artist? Or that Ithilwen liked to say the word booty? Any guesses as to the mystery actor that Ithilwen got an autograph from? Anybody that watched this past Sunday's Nascar race knows the wreck I'm talking about; if not, it might be on Youtube? I don't know, I was waiting for Bob's Burgers to come on and there was nothing else on.

Aside from the information at the Outer Banks, all the convention stuff was supplied by the websites themselves. I did go with my mother, grandmother, and sister to the Outer Banks not long after they moved the Cape Hatteras lighthouse back (I even remember watching it on tv – really neat!) and I did go up in it. It's wickedly awesome, and if you get the opportunity, I really recommend checking it out. When we went there was literally one burger place in Manteo, but they were so worth the price! And Ithilwen isn't kidding when she says the Ocracoke lighthouse is a bitch to find – that's all from personal experience!

There's probably more I mean to say, but it's really late and I desperately need sleep. Got questions? I might have an answer!


	28. Chapter 28

In the courtyard of Minas Tirth the following morning, a large crowd of nobels had gathered about the strange circle that the wizard Gandalf had constructed a day before. The guards on duty watched curiously as the odd assortment of people spoke amongst themselves excitedly. They weren't aware of all the details, but it had something to do with the elves from Lothlorien, and it had affected the prince of Mirkwood. So why was everyone and their brother there? In spite of their duties to keep watch over the kingdom, they couldn't resist extending one ear to the bits of information that the wizard said.

Another world? That was strange, indeed, but those aware of the wizard's history knew better than to question him. Strange seemed to follow the man everywhere.

"The time has come. Very soon I will open the portal to take those willing to the other world, and it will be up to Legolas to guide you all there safely. I have done what I can; you will reach the world safely, but it is Legolas' mission to pinpoint the location where Lady Ithilwen's connection has been the strongest.

'That's just great,' Legolas thought. 'I wasn't worried enough about this journey, and he has to tell me this?!'

Gandalf seemed to feel the elf's anxiety and cast him a reassuring smile. "I have also reached out to the Valar, and miraculously, they heard my prayers. For those of us that remain in middle-earth, the flow of time will be drawn to a crawl with the opening of the portal." He paused to look at everyone critically. "In three month's time, the portal will open on the day of the waxing moon. You will need to be prepared to be back at your landing location by that time, or you will not return."

"Three months?" Haldir asked. "How can you be sure that's enough time?"

"Considering the advancement of Legolas' reconnection to your daughter, I do not believe it will be any trouble at all to find either of them. That will give you all ample time to explore the world that they had been forced to live in until the day of your return."

Haldir spared a glance at Legolas, who still didn't look very sure of himself. He didn't blame him; now that the day had come to actually go to the other world, he was just as nervous. He hadn't seen his daughter since she was a small elfling, and he was scared. He didn't know what to expect from either Morwen or Ithilwen. Legolas had told him that she said they missed him greatly, but a century and a half's time was lost. His relationship with Morwen wouldn't be hard to rekindle. That left his fears on his daughter's reaction. Could he make up for lost time? He severely hoped so.

"Haldir, Legolas," Gandalf called to them, "I ask that you stand closest to the portal. If anyone should choose to follow, they merely need to follow you. The portal will hold a strong link to the other world, so there will be no fear of getting lost in the void. May the Valar protect you, and I wish each of you going a safe and prosperous journey."

Gandalf stood directly across from the group when he began to recite the spell. It was a hidden language to everyone in the area, and from the symbols that were beginning to glow, it was a good sign. He gave Legolas a nod to proceed into the portal when he had finished speaking.

'This is it,' Legolas thought, looking at the brightly glowing circle. He took a few tentative steps forward. 'I'm coming for you, Ithilw-!'

Any grace that Legolas possessed was tossed out the window a moment later when he felt the hard shove of someone behind him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the events that were occurring in middle-earth that same morning, Ithilwen and Celebrian were sitting down to breakfast in the 725 Bistro of the Mariott. As they were waiting for their food to be served, Ithilwen studied her aunt.

It seemed so strange that just weeks ago, she had set out to find happiness, and she had found her aunt wandering the streets of a Texas town. In the time since, she had done everything she could think of to help her adjust to her new surroundings. Never once did her aunt complain or show her displeasure at any of the things that Ithilwen took her to. It dawned on her that she was being selfish, and the guilt crept up her spine rather quickly with the realization.

"What troubles you, Ithilwen?"

She looked up from her coffee mug to meet her aunt's concerned eyes, and she felt worse. "I just realized how selfish I've been these past weeks, Aunt Celebrian."

"Why would you think that?"

Seriously? "How can I not be?" she replied. "I found you wandering around Texas for two days with no one to turn to that you knew, no food, no shelter.. and instead of returning to Virginia like I should have, I drug you with me to all of these places that I wanted to go to, not stopping to consider the fact that you know nothing about this world and-"

"Enough." The one word held such firmness to it that Ithilwen was compelled to obey. "You listen to me, Ithilwen Haldiriel, and you listen good. You have not been selfish."

"But-"

"I said shush! Now, you had no idea that I had been sent here, so not being there when I first appeared is not your fault. When we did meet, you brought me back to your rooms and fed me. I am glad that you have continued your trip to all of these places, because it gives me some insight into the things that you enjoy. You know that I haven't seen you since you were but a little elleth. I don't understand much of the things you enjoy, but then I don't understand much of this world."

"And that's precisely why I should have cut the trip off," Ithilwen countered. "I've had well over a century to get the hang of this stuff, and here I am introducing you to things that aren't considered by the majority of the nation to be an interest."

"But they are things that you enjoy," Celebrian pressed on. "It doesn't matter what we go to see. I have enjoyed every moment that I have spent with you since my arrival here. Seeing you light up when you get excited over the things we've been to and done has been worth the confusion. And," she added, "You have been teaching me the written language. Don't say that you have been selfish. You have been a good girl, and you naneth should be proud of how she has raised you in this environment."

Ithilwen didn't get the chance to comment, as the waitress had delivered their plates of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns. Celebrian thanked the young woman as Ithilwen stared at the older elleth in silence.

"And for the record," Celebrian said, scooping up some hashbrowns with her sausge on her fork, "I've had more fun in these few weeks than I have for years in Valinor."

* * *

Legolas hit the ground on the other side of the portal, hard. He made to stand up, only to feel more bodies press on his back, putting his face in the grass. Grass?

"We made it!" he groaned, trying to shift the extra weight off himself.

"Hooray," came a smaller voice from somewhere nearby.

Once he managed to wedge himself out of the pile of bodies, Legolas stood up and looked around. The area they had landed in was secluded, possibly the woods. 'At least that would make it easier to leave when the time comes,' he thought. "Who all followed me?" he asked, turning on his heel to face the slowly untangling group. "We need a headcount of who all has crossed over."

He looked at the group of people that stood about in the open space, wincing at cracking backs or dusting off loose blades of grass. There was Haldir, Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, his naneth and adar, Tauriel, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, the twins, Arwen and Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, and the four Hobbits. Everyone looked about to their traveling party. "It seems that everyone but Gandalf has crossed over," Elrond said, trying to retain some semblance of dignity.

Erestor looked put out. "I had planned to remain behind, Lord Elrond."

"You know that wouldn't have been any fun," Glorfindel slapped him on the shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" Pippin asked casually.

* * *

The clocks at Burgess Elementary slowly ticked by, much to the teacher's and the student's agony. It was ridiculous, really, to have to come to school for only half the day before the start of their summer break. Thanks to Jack Frost, there had been more snow days than were probably necessary, and this caused their scheduled days out of class to be filled in as makeups.

The fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Mosher, closed her book and removed her glasses. "Since we have only a few minutes left before the bell rings, I would like to thank each of you for a wonderful school year. You've been a joy to have, and when we meet in the halls again next year, I'll be a mommy." she rubbed her swollen belly, not wishing to move from the air conditioner, but wanted to leave as much as her students did.

The bell rang at last, signaling the end of the school year and the moment of sun and freedom from homework for many students. Mrs. Mosher watched as they hastily grabbed their bags and tried to squeeze out the door as one, issuing one more goodbye to her and an early congratulations for her and the baby.

"Free at last!" Pippa sang, bounding down the stairs. Jaime, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, and Claude were quick to follow her. "So what do you guys want to do first?"

"I've got to get Sophie from Miss Carmicheal first," Jamie said. "Promised Mom I'd swing by after school and get her."

He looked to his friends to see if they had any objections, but since none of them had the first idea of how to spend their break, they nodded and followed him down the street.

* * *

After picking up Sophie, the children went on to the park. It wasn't far from Miss Morwen's house, as they called her, and Jamie's mom told him the day before that she and Fiona had returned home. Miss Morwen was a nice woman that had no issue with allowing the children to come by and visit, with their parent's permission of course. They all knew that she and her daughter Ithilwen were different, and the stories that Miss Morwen would tell them were always fascinating.

Jamie found it strange that she was married when he never saw her husband in all his years of knowing her. One day they had asked if she was divorced, and had been told that was not the case. "In our culture," she said, "there is no such thing as divorce. When we hold a binding ceremony, it is for eternity." The kids took it to mean 'till death do us part', which Morwen was quick to correct them, in that her husband was not dead, just in another world.

Had they not witnessed and helped the Guardians against Pitch, they might have thought her crazy. As it was, the small group of friends weren't quick to disbelieve anything dealing with magic after that.

Backpacks were slung against a tree and the kids spread out to toss the Frisbee that Pippa had tucked away in her bag. Things were going well, until Pippa overestimated her distance and sent the plastic disc flying over poor Sophie's head. "Sorry Soph!" she called.

"I'll get it!" she told the group, bolting across the grass to chase after the disc as it sailed past the collection of shrubs.

Minutes passed and there wasn't any sight of the petite blond, making all of them nervous. Sophie had grown a bit, but she was still much younger than them. Without a word, the remaining kids sped off in the direction she had run, hoping that nothing serious had happened.

"Sophie?" Jamie called out. "Sophie! There you are! What's taking you...so...long?"

Sophie turned to her big brother, holding the Frisbee in her hands with a smile on her face. "Jamie!" she said hurriedly, pointing to Haldir, "This is Wen-wen's dad!"

The rest of the children slowed to a stop behind Jamie, staring open-mouthed at the large group of adults that stood behind Sophie. The tall blond man in grey robes stepped forward. "The little one is correct," he stated politely and slowly, recognizing that their presence had startled the older children. "My name is Haldir, and I am Ithilwen's father."

He noticed that the boy with the unkempt brown hair moved to Sophie's side. "I'm Jamie," he said, "and it looks like you already know my little sister Sophie." He turned to look at the remaining party, eyes widening when he noticed Legolas. "It's you!" he cried out, running up to the blond man in greens and browns. "You're him! You're the guy that Ithilwen talked about!"

"Ithilwen has spoken of me?" Legolas said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, she told us you were fighting in a war." Jamie turned to his friends saying, "It's okay guys! They're here to see Ithilwen and Miss Morwen!" He in turn pointed to each child as he introduced them. "The tall girl there is Cupcake, and the shorter girl is Pippa. That's Monty in the glasses. The brother wearing the hat is Claude, and beside him is Caleb. Miss Morwen, Ithilwen, and Fiona let us hang out at their house all the time." Each child that was introduced gave a form of a wave, still to stunned by their strange new visitors to talk.

Haldir bowed in greeting. "Well met, young one." He motioned for each of his party to spread out so that the children could see them better as introductions were made. "This is Legolas of Mirkwood," he began, "Beside him is his sister Tauriel and his parents, Lady Miraear and Lord Thranduil. That is Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien, Ithilwen's grandparents. That is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, her uncle, with his sons Elladan and Elrohir and daughter Arwen, who is married to Aragorn of Gondor. Next to Aragorn is Gimli, son of Gloin, and hiding behind him are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire. Behind them are Lord Eomer of Rohan, his sister Lady Eowyn, and Lord Faramir of Ithillien, her husband. On my right are Lords Glorfindel and Erestor of Rivendell." Had he not been surrounded by the lords and ladies of the ruling kingdoms, he might have been compelled to ask "Did I forget anyone?" but thought better of it. Especially when he knew that Galadriel knew what he was thinking.

"So you're looking for Miss Morwen's house, right?" Cupcake asked. "We can take you there. It's not far from here." She looked around at the other kids, who quickly nodded in agreement. They were all curious about the new people, and were hoping to squeeze some details out of them about where they came from.

* * *

For Anime Mid-Atlantic, Ithilwen's choice of cosplay was Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach, while Celebrian preferred to stick with Twilight Princess Zelda. It was after breakfast that Ithilwen's aunt had to ask her, "Why is there a bloodied head in your things?"

"Oh that," Ithilwen said offhandedly, "That was my craft project for a do-it-yourself workshop at HauntCon. We got to learn how to make our own busts from foam wig heads and bring them home with us. I think I'm going to call it Bill."

"But what are you supposed to do with...Bill?"

Her niece shrugged. "I dunno. Probably stick it in random places for Fiona to find. I'd like to get another one and make a Beetlejuice replica. Just have a series of them lined up on a bookshelf. What do you think?"

"I think you are a strange elleth, that is what I think," Celebrian laughed. She watched as Ithilwen secured her strawberry blond wig in place with bobby pins. This...soul reaper... costume was about as revealing as the Black Cat one. The big differences were that the reaper clothes were looser, and in place of a white fur boa-collar rested a pink silk scarf. "For someone that is uncomfortable in her own skin, you tend to show quite a bit with your costumes."

"What makes you think I'm self-conscious?"

"Just a feeling. I've noticed that you compare yourself to these mortal women, and you don't seem the least bit vain about your appearance. Yet when you put on one of these costumes, you're confident, just as you should be all the time."

"It's not that!" Ithilwen tried to protest. "The popular view of women in this world is super-thin, according to media anyway. Payne's words had nothing to do with that."

"Payne? Is that the mortal that had courted you earlier this year? What would he have to do with your perceived image?"

Ithilwen didn't say anything right then, knowing she had opened her big mouth and put her foot in it. "I don't really want to talk about it, Aunt Celebrian," she said softly. "Let's just say that he was very opinionated, and he didn't hesitate to point out my flaws." She stared down at the model Heineko sword she had built, almost wishing it were real so she could lob the bastard's head off. It was only by Celebrian's insistent hands cupping her face that made her look up.

"Now you listen to me. Again," she added as an afterthought. "I don't know what this mortal has done to hurt you, and it might be best if I don't find out. You are a beautiful elleth that should have no doubts about her appearance. Do not let the words of an immature boy bring you down. Just remember, your uncle isn't the only one that can handle weaponry."

"Bloodthirsty, much?" Ithilwen tried to grin, finding it hard when her aunt squeezed her cheeks at the same time.

"Only a little. You've got an armada of family that will help you at the drop of a cup. Never forget that." She patted the elleth's cheeks tenderly, noticing the pinkness that had appeared from the abuse. "Now let's go see what all this convention has to offer. I believe they said something about a group 'caramel dan-cen' activity?"

* * *

The walk through the park and down the street was met with many looks from the adults that were outside getting started on their yard work. Some would ignore them save for stolen glances, others would stare outright, and some even waved.

"What strange devilry is that noise?" Gimli asked, hearing a roar come from one of the houses. "Is it a dragon?"

"I wish," Jamie replied. "It's a lawnmower. They're used to cut the grass."

"You wish there were dragons?" Faramir asked in disbelief. "A dragon would destroy an entire village in a heartbeat. That is not something I would ask for so easily."

"So you have dragons in your world?" Monty looked up at him.

"Very few, anymore. They are not the worst things to come across in middle-earth, but those that remain are still dangerous."

Pippa spoke up next, before Monty could bring in the inquisition. "You're all here to bring Miss Morwen and Ithilwen home, aren't you? How long will you be with us?"

Haldir noticed how solemn the girl sounded when she asked her questions. His family must have been close to them, because it seemed that these children would miss them an awful lot. "The wizard that opened the passage for us to travel through was able to give us three months time before it would open again."

The girl's face lit up at this information. "That's great! You'll be here for our summer break!" Pippa knew that when the day came for the two women to return to their home, they wouldn't see them ever again. It wasn't going to make it easy to say goodbye, but she had long ago told herself to think of it as them moving.

* * *

Ithilwen found herself only half listening as she and Celebrian sat in at the Vic Mognogna panel. Something was off, though she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt fine, but there was this weird feeling that kept her thinking about home.

She didn't voice this happenstance with her aunt, because she wasn't sure of how to describe it, but Celebrian had taken notice of her change in mood as the morning progressed.

"What's wrong, and don't you dare stand there and tell me that there isn't." Celebrian had her backed into a corner after they left the panel session.

"Fine!" Ithilwen knew better than to argue; Celebrian was just like her naneth when she wanted to be. "I've been getting weird vibes all morning."

"Can you explain?"

"I'll try. See, I've been feeling off. Not ill, just...different. Something in my heart is telling me that I should going back home, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Homesickness?"

"No," Ithilwen shook her head. "This isn't like that. It's almost like...yearning, or something."

Celebrian stood there watching her niece for some time before she spoke again. "How long has this been happening?"

"I started feeling this way when we left Myrtle Beach, but it hasn't been so blatant until we crossed the border into Virgina. You're making me nervous, Aunt Celebrian. What does this mean?"

"I am not sure," she replied. Taking her by the arm, she led her through the conference center to the area set up for the dealer's room. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Now come along, soul reaper, escort me to the Dealer's Room."

* * *

In their absence, Fiona and Morwen had set about tidying the house that had not seen a person in many weeks. Mostly it was dusting and washing windows, but it needed to be done. Fiona was carrying a basket of laundry down to the washer when she happened to look out on of the front windows before moving on. Only to double back and look again.

"Mom?" she yelled.

"What?" came the same yelled reply from the other side of the house.

"You might want to come in here." Fiona squinted her eyes to try and better focus on what she was looking at. "The kids are coming up the driveway, and unless they've brought with them a medieval lynch mob, we've got company."

* * *

"Was that yelling?" Elrond asked aloud as they began their trek up the long driveway.

"Yeah, they do that," Caleb supplied. "It's a big house, so half the time they shout to each other to figure out where they are."

Haldir shared a puzzled look with Legolas as they walked. What had this world turned his family into?

* * *

A good two hours in the dealer's room had passed, with Ithilwen and Celebrian toting a handful of bags each back to their hotel room.

"You've bought an awful lot of stuff," Celebrian commented, peeking into the colorful bags as they got into the elevator. "Where are you going to put everything when we get back to the house?"

"A lot of it's for the kids I told you about. I don't normally go to so many conventions each year, so this trip gave me the opportunity to play lookout for things those kids normally don't find at the comic store in town. Some of it's for Fiona, since we usually go out to conventions together, but she's gotten really popular with her work in the past few months." She paused, adjusting the to the stomach-in-the-floor-feeling as the elevator ascended. "And some of this stuff is yours, you know!"

Celebrian chuckled. "That it is, and I thank you for the items. I still don't understand the significance of most of it, but it is lovely to look at."

The elevator dinged, signaling their stop. Once out of the contraption, Ithilwen turned to her aunt. "It's about lunchtime, where would you like to go eat?"

"I think I would like to try this 'Fridays' place that some of the younglings in the dealer's hall were talking about."

"Oh, they're a great place!" Ithilwen unlocked the door to their room, and they crossed the threshold to deposit their bags on the beds. "But if you decide to order something with beef, you need to tell them how done you want it. I usually go for well done cause I don't want to cut into it and hear it moo."

* * *

Fiona had rushed off to the laundry room to deposit her basket on the dryer before meeting Morwen at the foot of the stairs. The two then went out to stand on the front porch to await the children and their guests.

"Can you tell who they are, Mom?"

Morwen peered out across the yard and gasped. Fiona felt her stiffen and began to get nervous. "Mom?" she tried again. "Should I go call the cops?"

The elleth didn't say anything, only shaking her head. "It's…Haldir…" she breathed lightly.

"Haldir?" Fiona repeated, confused. "Haldir…" Then the pieces clicked into place. "Holy shit Mom! That's-"

"HALDIR!" Morwen screamed at the top of her lungs, leaping off the front porch and breaking out into a run, leaving a stunned Fiona behind her.

The group approaching heard her scream and Haldir broke off from the lot to run to Morwen, who had her arms out to grab him. Both Fiona and the others watched on as Morwen kept calling his name out, even as she slammed into him and brought him to the ground. The watchers of the scene before them kept their distance so as not to intrude. Fiona jogged from the porch to the mass of people in their front yard, coming to stand beside Jamie and Sophie.

"Wow," Fiona said, "You know when you told us that you'd knock him to the ground when you first met again, I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Morwen had to stop kissing Haldir's cheeks so that she could sit up and address her daughter. "When you've been away from your love for over a century, you'll understand." She turned back to her husband who was still trapped beneath her. "You're here!"

"I believe tackling me to the ground established that," he replied dryly. "I've missed you, Morwen."

"I've missed you too," she replied, leaning back down to kiss him lightly on the nose.

Fiona looked around at the ragtag group of people. She began to recognize that a lot of them were elves, and there were some humans, but she wasn't sure about the shorter individuals. "So…you're all here," she began, "That must mean that the war in middle-earth is over, right?"

"That is correct, my lady," Aragorn said with a nod. Legolas stood beside the ranger, looking around the yard before them, almost as if he were looking for something.

'Or someone,' Fiona thought with realization. "Holy crackers, it's you!" she walked up to Legolas. "Yeah! You're Legolas!"

"You know of me?"

"You bet your pointed ears I do!" Fiona said excitedly. "You're just like Ithilwen d-"

"Described," Morwen cut in with a pointed look at Fiona.

"Right, described," she giggled.

For all the world, Legolas looked more anxious at the mention of the elleth's name. Haldir tensed, wondering why he had not seen her yet. Morwen and Fiona shared another look, this time nervously, which did not escape any of the others around them.

"My lady," Legolas began, looking at Fiona, "Where is she? Where is Ithilwen?"

* * *

Apparently many others from Anime Mid-Atlantic had the same lunchtime plans. TGIFriday's was filled to the brim with cosplayers, which brought along the peculiar stares from locals who were taking a lunch break from work. Most of the smaller tables were in use, making it hard for just two people to get in. Celebrian almost seemed discouraged to learn this news as they sat on a bench in the waiting area, until another group of three were told the same thing.

They were also from the convention; two girls and a guy dressed as characters from what Ithilwen told her was called 'Final Fantasy'. Celebrian assumed the title was referring to the last bit of modesty that the female characters had. Ithilwen had offered the extra booth space to the three, since their waiter had come by to inform them that was all that was available for a time. They seemed to appreciate the offer, but continued to ask if it was alright up until they reached the table. The bills would be kept separate, at the trio's insistence, and Ithilwen would only agree to it if she was allowed to buy the table dessert.

With a round of brownie sundaes being placed before the group, Celebrian looked over at her niece. She seemed happy and content, and even enjoyed the company of the people she had invited to lunch.

To most people, anyway, but Celebrian knew better.

"Ithilwen," she began, scooping some ice cream up with her spoon. "What do you want to do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's some more panels coming up this afternoon," the blond girl offered. She then leaned back and turned her overly long scarf around so that it wouldn't get into her food.

"I mean on this trip." Celebrian had to choose her next words carefully. "I think we've seen and done everything at this convention that you wished to do. Wasn't there one more place you wished to go?"

Ithilwen wised up to her aunt's meaning. "You're talking about what we discussed earlier, aren't you?" Her aunt nodded. "There's that Stone Tower Renaissance Faire at Natural Chimney's Park. It's going to start up soon, I think."

The brunette girl at the table spoke up. "If you go to Stone Tower, you ought to rent one of the camping sites at the park. It's beautiful out there right now, and you won't have to drive from the hotel."

The boy sitting between the two girls chimed in. "If they're going to rent a spot at the campsite, they'd need to call ahead." He turned to look at Ithilwen. "You guys have a tent and stuff?"

Celebrian looked to Ithilwen. "Do we?"

"Uh…yeah. There's a tent in the trunk; shoved up in the back by now, I'm sure. We'll worry about the rest when we come to it." She looked at her aunt, "What do you say, Aunt Celebrian? We go back to our room and reserve a camping spot?"

A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the moms!

Late update is late, but I'm done with the spring semester! :) Burnout from exams killed my inspiration for this one, though I have been pecking away at it for a few days. Not much about Anime-Mid Atlantic, because we sort of covered everything by now, and I wanted to keep the story going forward. We've got one reunion in this chapter, and the next one I know y'all are waiting on won't be here until chapter 30. Chapter outlines are planned out, and this is after I've condensed some of the time that Ithilwen and Celebrian have been away, hence Ithilwen's strange feelings she mentioned. ;)


	29. Chapter 29

"So where is the tent?" Celebrian asked, watching Ithilwen pop the trunk of her car.

Only to find it crammed full of bags.

"Well," the younger woman trailed off. She pulled and piled bags on top of bags, which would have toppled had Celebrian not moved to hold them in place. "I know it's back here... Over the kids' spring break days that weren't used for makeup days, we went down to the city park and camped out for a night. I think it was the only time I ever used the th-there you are you little heathen!" Ithilwen tugged and grunted until she had extracted what looked like a long fabric roll from the back of the trunk.

"That's it?" Celebrian asked in disbelief.

"This is it." Setting it down by her feet, Ithilwen took some of the piled bags from Celebrian's grasp and set them back in place in the trunk. "I don't have any sleeping bags with me, though." she added with a frown. "We can stop by Walmart and get a couple when we get some food."

They stood there for a while, staring at the open trunk. It was the following morning, and on impulse, they had decided to check out of the hotel and head out to the camp grounds. A little earlier than they had originally expected to leave, but Ithilwen couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to be closer to home. Mount Solon wasn't exactly down the road from their town, but it was closer than Chesapeake.

"So," Celebrian shut the trunk with enthusiasm. "What direction do we start out in this morning?"

Ithilwen dug in her jeans pocket for the now crumpled sheets of directions. "Mapquest says... We head northeast. Then we get on Woodlake Drive, go some ways until we reach Greenbrier Parkway, then we stay there until we run up on the I-64 ramp that will go towards Virginia Beach, Hampton, and Richmond. After that it looks like we get to go through Interstate Hell for a couple hours before we get off on Scenic Highway Road."

"Interstate Hell?"

Ithilwen showed her the bit of directions that she dubbed Interstate Hell. "See? Interstate Hell. It's where we're stuck playing lane-hop on a four or six lane road before we pass our exit ramps."

* * *

Back in Burgess, the new visitors were still playing catch-up with each other until well into dawn before the excitement began to wear off. That left Morwen and Fiona to find places for everyone to stay for the next three months.

"I'm sorry that I don't have enough whole rooms for everyone," Morwen said apologetically. "This house is big, but I never expected that I'd get to play hostess to so many at once."

"Don't worry 'bout that, Lady Morwen," Gimli said with a yawn concealed by his large beard. "As long as I got a place to lay my head, it doesn't matter to me." The others nodded in agreement, some even adding in that they would be fine bunking with others.

Morwen smiled at the dwarf and looked around to take stock of how she could organize things. Haldir would be with her, obviously, not that he would leave her side. Ithilwen's room was off limits for the moment because her daughter was not there to give her consent. She noticed that there were four other couples that could get privacy up on the top floor where her room was. There were a handful of smaller guest rooms downstairs that could be divied up between the remaining guests. She looked at Fiona. "Are the guest rooms ready to be used?"

"Definitely. On the upper floor and the bottom one. The bottom ones are a little smaller, and could only fit one to two people in each, depending."

"We can share a room," Pippin said. "We're not very big, as you can see Miss Fiona, and we'd be fine with one of the smaller rooms down here."

Fiona watched the other three nod, not knowing that the hobbits were not as enthusiastic about heights as their elven friends. She was then told by Eomer that he would bunk with Gimli, and Elladan and Elrohir would also share a room. Erestor had agreed to share a room with Glorfindel, but warned the balrog-slayer that any shenanigans in the middle of the night would surely get him hit.

That left the couples to a room for each pair, and Elrond and Legolas to a room to themselves.

"Where are you going to sleep, Fiona?" Morwen asked, having done the calculations in her head and realized that one of the upper rooms would be occupied by an elf or elven couple.

"The studio." She answered simply. "Most of my stuff is down there anyway, and what isn't I can move up to the attic to get out of the way. Most of the stuff in there needs to be moved up there as it is. Besides, Tauriel said that she'd stay with me, and there's plenty of room in the studio for the both of us." She seemed rather content with the idea, and Morwen didn't choose to argue with it. Fiona then moved down the hall and motioned for the lower-floor occupants to follow her and choose a room.

Morwen led the others upstairs and began to get them situated for rest. After she had shown Elrond to his room, that left her parents and Legolas when Fiona came bounding up the stairs.

"Hang about, Mom!" She called out. "Have you given Legolas a room yet?" Morwen shook her head. "Good, come with me!" she tugged on the elf's arm, leading him to a room at the opposite end of the hallway. "When Ithilwen told me that you guys were going to come out here after the war, I knew this was the room for you. It's got a bit of a balcony near some trees, so it's almost like being back home. At least I think, since I don't know what your home looks like," Fiona rambled.

"This will be fine," Legolas said, amused at this girl's antics. "I thank you, Lady Fiona."

"Please, Fiona is fine," she said, turning to leave and let the elf get some rest.

Outside in the hall, Fiona was met with three pairs of eyes watching her; one set was puzzled, one set was sparkling with laughter, and one set was pointedly annoyed. She watched as Galadriel led her husband into their new room and shut the door, leaving her to be stared at by Morwen. "What?" she asked innocently.

"I know what you're up to, missy," Morwen said softly, knowing that her relatives could still hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mom," Fiona walked up to her. "So we're all gonna nap for a couple hours?"

Morwen nodded, watching her descend the stairs. "I'm not impressed, I hope you know that."

"I know, Mom."

* * *

After getting off what Ithilwen called Interstate Hell, they pulled into a gas station for a quick break. Celebrian had the laptop out and booted up, with her neice's assistance, and was looking over the website that promoted the renaissance event. "Ithilwen, did you see this?" she asked through the open window.

Ithilwen returned the gas pump to its holder and leaned into the window. "See what?"

"There's archery at this faire!" She sounded excited at the prospect.

"It looks like there's going to be a contest too," the younger woman pointed out. "Hear Ye Hear Ye - The Royal Archery Contest shall be held upon the grounds of the Stone Tower Glenn Renaissance Faire, June 22nd and 23rd. The Tournament is open to one and all and is absolutely free. Participants shall be divided into two groups 12 and under and 13 and older. Archers must be in Medieval, Renaissance or Fantasy attire and are required to provide their own equipment however bows and arrows must meet the Standards of the Contest. Arrows must have wooden shafts with field tips and bows are limited to recurve and longbows only. No compound bows will be permitted. The winner of each group will receive a Golden Arrow to signify their ability as Master Archers... Well that's sounds like fun."

"Do you have a bow?"

"Not with me," Ithilwen shook her head sadly. "Conventions are pretty picky about weapons, as you've seen, but it's for safety measures."

Celebrian closed the laptop and set it back in its casing, tucking it under the seat. She shoved Ithilwen's arms lightly as she opened the car door and got out. Ithilwen watched dumbfounded as her aunt took her by the arm and led her into the convenience store, going up to the counter. "Excuse me," she began, looking at the teenage cashier, "My niece plans to take part in the royal archery contest at the renaissance faire in Mount Solon this weekend. She requires a bow and arrows. Where might we find these items?"

Ithilwen was pretty sure that she shared the cashier's dumbfounded expression.

"Uh..." the boy cleared his throat. "Um... I think the Walmart Supercenter over on John Wayland Highway would have what you're looking for." He turned quickly to his manager, who had come back from the backroom.

"What you looking for?" the manager asked, looking back and forth between the three.

"These ladies need bows and arrows for that Stone Tower Faire this weekend, Mack. I was telling them that the Supercenter on John Wayland might have them."

The manager rubbed his chin and thought about it. "It's still a way's drive away from Mount Solon, but that's the closest you might find. There might be a Dick's Sporting Goods store closer. Have you tried them before?"

Ithilwen finally found her voice. "The limitations are either longbows or recurves with field arrow points. I've been there before and they only sell compounds."

"Ah, that would be a problem then." Mack said. "Sounds like Walmart might be your best bet."

Celebrian thanked the men for their assistance and after Ithilwen paid for the gas and some drinks, they left the store. Ithilwen was silent until she got back in the car. "I can't believe you did that!" she groaned.

"What? I could tell that you wanted to enter the competition, why not go buy a bow so you can?"

Ithilwen's head thumped against the wheel. "I want to, but that doesn't mean I can!" She sighed. "I haven't shot a bow in years..."

* * *

A few hours later, the two ellith were sitting outside their newly constructed tent. Celebrian was wiggling in the fold out fabric chair, amazed that the flimsy construction was holding out. Ithilwen was tearing into the package that her new longbow was housed in.

"How come you haven't shot a bow in years?"

"Started college," the elleth grunted, nearly shaking the wrapping in frustration. "Going full time for four years took up a lot of my freetime, so archery just...fell behind." She nearly shouted for joy when she felt the plastic of the bow beneath her fingers. "If Ada knew, he'd be horrified, wouldn't he?" she asked, looking up finally.

Celebrian leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I don't think so. You went to pursue an education. No one can admonish you for doing that. Haldir might insist that you take it up again, but would that be a bad thing?" Her niece shook her head. "What are you going to wear? The rules said you have to dress up."

"There's what I've been wearing to the renaissance fairs," she offered up. "That should work as fantasy."

Later that evening, Celebrian watched her niece drift off to sleep, clutching that silver tunic like a blanket against her. 'Probably the one thing she has from middle-earth with her, and it's an ellon's tunic,' she mused. 'Not just any ellon's tunic, either. I wonder, does she know?' Choosing not to worry about it, she laid down and went to sleep herself.

* * *

Morwen's idea of sleeping for a few hours, turned out to roll over into the next morning. None of them had any idea how tired they were, but at least their sleep patterns were evened out now. Somewhat, anyway.

Everyone was gathered in the living room the next morning, watching in wonder as Morwen brought in stacks of books and set them on the coffee table. She'd spread them out and peek into each one before settling on one and bringing it to the top of the stack, opening it fully for all to see. It was a book filled with pictures and other odds and ends. "I thought that I'd go ahead and show you Ithilwen's baby pictures while she isn't here," Morwen told Haldir with a grin. "She might try and hide these books when she gets home, but I've kept good records of her growing up. It's not the same, but I wanted you to see her before she gets here all grown up."

The group scooted forward to look at the book as Morwen began to point out the significance of each of the images and the items. There were many pictures of Ithilwen being held as a baby, not long after they had arrived in this world. There were things that Morwen explained were ticket stubs to events she was a part of, and ribbons that were awarded to her for various things.

"Who is this?" Merry asked, pointing to a curly-headed girl in a white dress sitting beside Ithilwen. Each were holding woven baskets with colored eggs.

"That's me!" Fiona said.

"It was your first Easter with me and Ithilwen," Morwen said with a smile. "I had gained full custody of you that February. It was the best Valentine's day present I could ever have asked for in this world."

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked, confused.

"About the custody thing?" He nodded. "Oh, well I adopted Fiona. She was orphaned at such a young age, when she and Ithilwen had just started kindergarten. Ithilwen told me about her new friend, and when I learned about her living in the orphanage, I couldn't let that go. It took a year and a half, but Fiona has been a delight that I have not once regretted," she smiled at the blushing girl.

Haldir looked to the young woman, who began to fidget under his stare. "If this is the decision of my mate, then I welcome you into our family, Fiona," he said warmly.

"Really?" Fiona sounded genuinely surprised.

"Of course," he replied. What had this child been through in her past? Or had she not expected to be a part of the family any longer when he appeared?

"Wow, thank you...er...what can I call you?" She started fidgeting again.

"What do you wish to call me?"

Fiona didn't waste any time in replying. "How about Dad?" she asked nervously. "I'm not familiar with the elvish lingo Ithilwen uses, and I'd hate to butcher your language. At least until I'm comfortable with it?"

Haldir nodded again. "That is acceptable, daughter." he added as an afterthought, which made the girl beam with pride. Morwen patted his arm and smiled, glad to see that he was easily accepting this new addition. She turned back to the albums, and pulled another one out of the pile.

"Okay, this one's from their middle school years," she began, only to hear Fiona groan "Oh please not those!". She grinned. "Oh yes, those! Your eighth-grade field day pictures are hilarious!"

"Ithilwen's gonna know you showed everyone those," Fiona pointed out. Morwen shrugged.

"What's wrong with them?" Tauriel asked.

Fiona looked to her mother, but Morwen didn't answer. "Well, you have to understand that on field day, there's a lot of activities held outside in the school's field. But it was really hot that day, so a lot of the girls were wearing white t-shirts to stay cool. We heard rumors about a water balloon fight, but we weren't expecting for it to actually happen... Basically, those white shirts turned see-through when they got wet, and everyone could see what color training bras the girls were wearing."

"Except..." Morwen added, trying not to laugh.

"Except...Ithilwen wasn't wearing a training bra," Fiona cringed, knowing the hell she'd get for sharing this story. "She pretty much skipped the training stage, and everyone found out that day that what she had underneath her shirt was all her. The bra looked like a cropped top, but that's besides the point," she continued. "Until the end of the year, she continued to get comments from our classmates about how she 'got those things so early' or 'what's it like to wear a real one?'."

"My baby got them honest," Morwen said with pride. "And it wasn't as bad as Fiona's making it out to be. Many of the other girls were beginning to develop, just...not as advanced as Ithilwen."

* * *

"You didn't do as bad as you thought you did!" Celebrian said with pride as they left the range. The royal archery competition had just ended, and the award of golden arrows were passed out with flourish to the winners of each age group.

Ithilwen twirled the golden arrow between her fingers. "That's because I was against other novices," she remarked. "And I'm not the only one that won; there was a three-way tie in our group!"

"Doesn't matter," Celebrian said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You did remarkably well for not having practiced in many years, and I've got pictures to prove it! Your adar will be so proud when he learns of this."

'Whenever I see him, you mean,' Ithilwen thought sadly. The quiver of arrows jostled against her back as she jimmy-rigged the longbow to the quiver so that she wouldn't have to carry it. She added the golden arrow to the quiver shortly after. The professionals that had done an exhibition show before the tournament commended the archers for their skill, but she knew it was just politeness. She felt that she was out of practice, and being the marchwardens' child, perfectionism tended to eat at her.

They walked for a bit, to stop at a tent with a sign labeled 'Willow Wisp Face Painting', at Celebrian's insistence. The painter, Mistress Rayne, had eagerly asked the ellith where they had procured such realistic looking elven ear tips. Ithilwen explained that it was a family trait, to which the woman gushed and wished that she was so lucky.

Much later, they browsed the merchant tents and ran across some homemade oils and soaps. The sound of glass vials clinked together all the way back to the car, along with a faerie-inspired halter dress that Celebrian had insisted that Ithilwen buy. She caved, remembering that she had a pair of faux suede boots that would look great with it..

* * *

As the sun set over the camp grounds, groups of people were gathering around their camp-provided fire rings preparing dinner or making room for smores. Celebrian reclined in the flimsy fold out chair again, looking about at the others in the area. "It is almost as if we are back in middle-earth," she remarked. "If you ignore the presence of the occasional car or cell phone being used, that is."

Ithilwen was too busy trying to melt the marshmallow over the fire ring to look up. She had burn four already because she hadn't paid enough attention. "Speaking of home," Ithilwen said, carefully removing the softened goo from the skewer. "What do you think about leaving early tomorrow?"

Celebrian watched as she smashed the white goop between the brown cracker and piece of chocolate, adding another brown cracker on top of the steadily softening chocolate before passing it to her. She took it hesitantly, not because of the mess it looked to be, but for the heat that came off of it. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" she asked, before taking a bite of the smore.

"It's not that," Ithilwen said, preparing her own smore. "Don't get me wrong, this faire has been a lot of fun, but...I don't know, I guess if you've been to one within weeks of another one, you kind of hit all the main attractions."

"It's because of that yearning you're feeling." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah," Ithilwen conceded reluctantly.

Celebrian licked her fingers clean from the excess chocolate that had melted off the graham crackers. "Then let's do it," she said finally. "Why delay what your heart wants?"

"Are you sure, Aunt Celebrian? I mean, aren't you having fun at the faire?"

"Yes, I have. But I have had fun because you have been there with me," she leaned forward in her chair. "Ithilwen, where you go I go. So let's pack up and head out tomorrow morning. The adventure doesn't end here, child, don't you know that? I still have yet to meet my sister again, and I'm also looking forward to meeting your friend, Fiona!"

A/N: Hot damn! lol Got it done faster than I expected! Woot woot! :D

I cut out a lot of the events, that go on at these things, because after a few chapters of this trip, it started to feel redundant and I didn't want to bore you all. About those field day pictures... there is some truth to them. ;) There wasn't a water balloon fight at my middle school, but I did suffer a major sunburn. And I don't remember any of my classmates going through the 'training' stage, either.

So I'm gonna take a break for a couple of hours and relax my brain before I start working on chapter 30. Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews, you guys! It really makes me happy to see that y'all enjoy this story so much!


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Ithilwen and Celebrian packed up their things into the already-packed car. It was an experience trying to get the tent folded back into the bag, and with many muffled swears to any listening deity, Ithilwen succeeded. They decided to skip breakfast for the meantime, in hopes of beating traffic on the interstate.

Actually, it was more that Ithilwen wanted to beat traffic so she could get home. She couldn't figure out why, but she knew it had to be today.

'I must look ridiculous', she thought, turning off Spring Hill Road onto Woodrow Wilson Parkway. 'Aunt Celebrian doesn't think anything strange of it. Could she-?' "Hey Aunt Celebrian?" Ithilwen asked, "...Have you felt this strange feeling I've been feeling before? You seem so calm and relaxed about it, is why I'm wondering."

"I have," Celebrian replied with a small smile. "I still do. I've felt it since I bound myself to your Uncle. Whenever we're apart, I feel the need to be by his side. Being so far away in Valinor was not as peaceful as everyone thought."

Ithilwen continued down Woodrow Wilson Parkway to merge into I-81 South toward Roanoke. 'This is strange. I'm not bound to anyone - obviously - so why do I feel this tugging on my heart? The only person I've had any connection to has been Legolas, and that can't be it. Unless... our connection was fixed?' Hope filled her heart at the idea. Being able to speak to him again in dreams would be wonderful! She could finally find out how the war concluded...and maybe see him in person?

At the sight of the 'Food Detour' sign, she glanced at her aunt. "You getting hungry? There's some food stops off of I-64 that we could get some breakfast."

"That sounds good. What do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking some Dunkin Donuts. They've got coffee and other breakfast stuffs besides donuts. Their hash rounds are really good."

* * *

After breakfast, most of the occupants of the household had moved about to explore their surroundings, either indoors or outdoors. Only Morwen, Haldir, Legolas, Fiona, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond remained at the dining table. Fiona sat on Morwen's other side at her request. There were things that needed to be told, and she needed all the support from the younger woman that she could get.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said, looking at Elrond in particular. He nodded for her to continue. "Ithilwen should be returning home from her trip soon, but... she won't be returning alone." Glancing at Fiona, who nodded to her, she let it out. "Celebrian is with her."

The room fell silent. Haldir and Legolas stared on in surprise, as did Celeborn. But nothing could prepare them for the shock that Elrond held, or the silent tears of Galadriel. Celeborn grasped her shaking hand and squeezed in comfort.

"You are certain of this?" her brother-in-law finally asked, barely registering that his mother-in-law hiccupped softly.

Morwen nodded. "I've spoken to her, over the phone. No one could mimic her voice."

"She made the journey safely then," Galadriel spoke with a watery smile.

"You knew this," Morwen almost asked, but stated. "Anyway, Ithilwen said she ran into Celebrian at a Farmer's Market in Texas, and she's been going everywhere with her. Apparently my sister couldn't stand being in Valinor alone any longer, so she got the blessings of the Valar and they sent her to Ithilwen." She got up from the table and went to retrieve some papers from her purse. "Ithilwen emailed me the directions of her road trip last month with the dates of the conventions and faires she planned to go to. According to this...she and Celebrian should be at the...Stone Tower Glenn Renaissance Faire."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Fiona asked. "I thought it was Anime Mid-Atlantic."

"They run together, so they'd have to leave Anime Mid-Atlantic early to reach Stone Tower in time."

Elrond still sat there in shock, trying to process this new information he was given. His beloved was there, in this world. Bless the Valar that she was safe! "I...I should go tell our children," he stated, but didn't move from his seat.

"No!" Fiona blurted out, only to receive raised eyebrows. "If you do that, then everyone will be swarming them when they get in the driveway. It's gonna be enough of a shock for each of them to see you all here. Why not let the surprise catch them in waves? Do it gradually?" Then the tension in the room was broken as she laughed, and surprisingly Galadriel did as well. Fiona didn't realize it, but Galadriel had seen her gutter-level thoughts projected with that last question and found it just as funny as she did.

"She's right," Morwen concluded. "I'd like it better if both of them weren't subjected to coronaries when they get home. I planned to call them, once my phone charges up. Y'all are welcome to listen, but try and keep quiet so the surprise isn't ruined."

Nods came from the elves, then, "Y'all?" Haldir asked his wife. "What kind of word is that?"

"Y'all. It's southern for 'you all plus one'."

* * *

A couple more hours had passed when Ithilwen discovered that the late breakfast they had from Dunkin Donuts wasn't cutting it. They were only about halfway home, and it was looking like she'd need to stop for gas again. That was the one thing she didn't care much for about the trip; the number of stops they had to make for gas was ridiculous, but it was better than being stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Her stomach grumbled again. "You pick where we get lunch, this time," she told her aunt. "Since I chose breakfast."

Celebrian hummed to herself looking out towards the nearing fast food signs jutting out past the exit ramp signs. "Let's get….McDonalds! Those French-fries are wonderful!"

* * *

The group sat in murmured discussion as the morning passed, and soon Morwen had her cell phone in her hands, pressing buttons on its flat screen. "I'm setting it to speakerphone so everyone can hear it better, but this'll mean that they'll hear everything on our end too. I know it's hard, but try to stay quiet, okay?" She looked pleadingly to each of the elves. She knew that they'd hate to ruin the surprise, and being able to speak with them for the first time in person would be so much better. "Okay, here goes…" she scrolled her contacts list and pressed 'call' beside Ithilwen's name.

"I wonder where they're at?" Fiona said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Glad we stopped to get McDonalds, Aunt Celebrian," Ithilwen spoke to the elleth beside her. "CAUSE IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE WE'RE MOVING ANYTIME SOON!" She groaned into the steering wheel, banging her head with each word.

It was true. They had gotten back out onto US-360 and were supposed to head east until they reached the exit for Northumberland. All that changed around noon, as there was a pileup of fools in the lunch-hour rush that all tried to merge at once. Every lane was closed, save for one, and traffic was pretty much brought to a standstill until the cleanup finished in that one lane.

Then her cell phone decided to go off. Sighing, she reached for it, only to see that it was Morwen. "It's Nana," she said to Celebrian. She pressed a couple buttons to put it on speakerphone. "Hey Nana, what's up?"

"I was just calling to see how you and my sister were fairing on your road trip. Did you make it to Stone Glenn alright?"

Celebrian grinned at Ithilwen. "Actually, we left there this morning, Morwen. We're on our way home."

"Really?!" came a new voice. "That's awesome!"

Ithilwen frowned slightly. "..Fiona? What are you doing in Europe?"

"Pssh, girl please! Mom and I are home already!"

* * *

Morwen held a hand up to forestall any other comments from the young woman. "I thought that you were going to be at that renaissance festival for the weekend, what changed?"

"Oh, you know," her oldest daughter said. "You've seen one renaissance festival, you've seen them all."

Elrond's brows rose once more at the change of speech his wife had developed when he heard, "That's not it and you know it! Morwen, she's been saying since Chesapeake that she's had this yearning feeling to return home." The squeak that followed that statement had to have belonged to his niece.

"Aunt Celebrian!" It was definitely her.

"What? I'm just telling your naneth like it is!"

Morwen had her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter that was threatening to come up. It seemed that her daughter and her sister were getting along quite well. It was the crinkle of paper that caught her attention.

"Ithilwen," she began calmly. "Are you eating fast food again?"

There was a silence, and the other elves around the table began to wonder if the contraption had quit working, until Ithilwen answered meekly. "No…"

"I know the sound of a greasy food wrapper, penneth."

"It was Celebrian's suggestion to get McDonalds!" Ithilwen blurted out, followed by a gasp of surprise by her aunt. "That's right, Aunt Celebrian! I told on you!"

This time Morwen did laugh. "I'm not mad, Ithilwen. What did you both get?"

"Chicken McNuggets, regular hamburgers, the biggest french fries they sell, and Dr. Pepper," Ithilwen said. "The car smells divine right now."

Fiona tried to get the conversation back on track, for once. "So if y'all are coming home, where are you now?"

"Stuck on US-360 East waiting for the one available lane to start moving," Celebrian said, as Ithilwen had stuffed her mouth with French fries when Fiona asked. "There was a wreck up ahead, and it's blocked most of the road."

Morwen frowned, as did many of the others. "When do you think the lanes will start moving again?"

Ithilwen swallowed her mouthful of food before she answered. "I'm not sure. I don't think it'll be much longer, but we're still at least an hour away. If I can get us to the Northumberland exit, we'll be home in no time. I'd assume about an hour and a half? And that's being generous."

Haldir was a mix of emotions at that moment. Excited anticipation at finally seeing his one and only child once again after a century and a half. There was also fear mixed with that anticipation. he was not sure of what to expect when they came face to face, and that worried the marchwarden.

* * *

"That sucks," Fiona said with what Ithilwen could tell over the phone was a pout. "I was hoping you'd get here sooner." The tone she used made Ithilwen suspicious, but the other woman ploughed on. "Hey," she heard Fiona say, "Have you...dreamt anymore, since we last talked?" She was distracting the elleth from her previous statement.

And from the sound or it, or lack thereof, Ithilwen's silence was proof that it worked.

"...No. No, I haven't." She answered finally. "I have not had a good night's sleep since the dreams stopped either." She could not hide the sadness in her voice.

Celebrian frowned. She knew that not being able to speak to the Mirkwood prince was upsetting her, but she had no idea that she wasn't sleeping well. 'I either wasn't paying attention well enough, or there's something more to their friendship that she fails to recognize', she thought.

Fiona must have noticed the change in her tone as well. "It'll be okay," she said soothingly. "Things will straighten out, you'll see….what's that beeping noise? Didn't you charge your phone before you left the hotel?"

Ithilwen shook her cup to rattle the ice around. "The last outlet I got to was back in Chesapeake when we went to Anime Mid-Atlantic. Aunt Celebrian and I camped out for Stone Tower."

Both ellith looked down at the cell phone sitting on the dash board as it fell silent. "Are you there?" Celebrian asked.

"You mean you two slept in the car?!" They finally heard the younger woman speak.

Celebrian laughed, but Ithilwen groaned. "No, you chowder-head! We rented a campsite at the park and stayed there! I still had that tent we bought when we took the kids up to the city lake this spring."

* * *

"I am not a chowder-head!" Fiona was nearly leaning over the table as she shouted.

Morwen had trouble getting her back into her seat for the laughter, and it was through the giggles that she said, "Your phone's beeping a lot more, penneth. Check your battery, cause I think it's about to go out. We'll let you go, so you can get back to eating and cursing the road block."

"Alright Nana," the table heard. There was a gasp from the younger elleth, and the sound of the engine starting up. "The line's starting to move! Not much, but it's something! Aunt Celebrian and I will be there as soon as we can!" With that, Morwen's phone made a clicking sound.

"That's good news," she said, returning the device to it's base screen. She looked around at the table. Haldir looked like a mess of emotions, as did the rest of them. Something between relief and anticipation about the soon-to-be-there arrivals was clearly visible on each of their faces. Out of the set of elves, she noticed that Legolas had begun to develop a nervous twitch with his hands, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Elrond, who was a few seconds shy of being able to mix martinis.

Galadriel had looked around at the ellyn and took notice of their mannerisms. "I believe that we should keep this information to ourselves," she said calmly, though it looked like she was every bit the excited mother and grandparent that she was. "It would not do to startle them when they arrive, as we've discussed earlier."

* * *

Celebrian returned the cell phone to Ithilwen's purse as her niece put the car into drive and began to coast forward with the other vehicles ahead of them. The radio had come back on with the start of the engine, and a steady guitar filled the air with the lyrics "There's a wild, wild whisper…Blowing in the wind…Calling out my name like a long lost friend…Oh I miss those days as the years go by…Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time…And American honey…"

"Do you think there was something strange about that conversation?" Ithilwen asked finally.

"I'll admit there was something strange about it, but I confess that I'm still not familiar with your friend."

Reaching for a McNugget, Ithilwen said, "More like a sister, actually. Okay, well Fiona is my sister. By adoption, anyway." She glanced to Celebrian to see a puzzled look. "Nana adopted her when we both started school as kids," she explained. "Nana hasn't gone out and done anything with any man. She hasn't so much as thought about anyone like that but Ada."

Celebrian nodded, remembering that autograph of the actor. "Hang about, what about that actor? You mentioned that she would be ecstatic to have his autograph back at that convention?"

Ithilwen grinned. "I never said that she didn't have celebrity crushes. When we surprise her with the photo, I'll get her to tell you about it. It's a good story."

* * *

About two hours after the phone conversation ended, five sets of elven hearing could detect the sound of a car rolling down the driveway from the kitchen. Morwen had looked up from the magazine she was reading to see everyone in the room visibly stiffen, save for Fiona who looked at them confused. "They're here," she said simply, dog-earring the page she was on before closing the magazine. "Where is Legolas?" she asked her daughter.

"He went upstairs, I think," she answered, moving to look down the hallway for any sign of the elf. "Do you think he knows?"

"Without a doubt," Haldir said. "If this connection is what Gandalf says it is, then he was possibly the first of any of us to know." Truth be told, the marchwarden was not sure what to make of this bit of information; it had helped them pinpoint where his wife and daughter were in this new world, but he was not sure about the long term effect it would have on either of them. Legolas had become a friend of his, yes, but Ithilwen was his child. The over protectiveness of his offspring would come out on top, and he had the feeling that it had already begun. "Where is everyone else?"

"Elsewhere in the house," Galadriel said. "They are too preoccupied to notice anything."

The small group heard the sounds of the car shut down outside, followed by the light creak of the doors opening and shutting.

"She needs to WD-40 those doors," Fiona muttered. "How come she didn't pull in the garage?"

"Perhaps it's easier to unpack the stuff she bought outside," Morwen shrugged. "She did say she was going to by those kids some things."

The sounds of more doors opening and closing were met with shuffling of bags as two sets of feet approached the front porch. The elves stood, but remained in place as they heard the front door open and the screen door bang back into place.

"I'm home," Ithilwen called out, bringing her bags as she turned into the dining room. "Nana? Fiona?"

"My Ithilwen!" Morwen exclaimed, throwing her arms about the elleth, causing her to drop the bags where she stood. "How was your trip? Did you eat properly? Get enough sleep? I heard that you have not been dreaming…" she tutted over the girl.

"My trip was great. I ate as best as I could, and that is saying something for these conventions. I have not been dreaming, and yes it has affected my sleep some, but I think the main reason is that I desired to be home once more." It was hard to speak when Morwen had cupped her cheeks and squished her face, and looking around her mother's shoulders, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the dining room. "Oh my god… Ada?"

Morwen let her go with a smile, watching as Ithilwen ran forward to embrace her father.

"You look just like your mother," Haldir said, letting go of his daughter long enough to clasp her hands in his larger ones. He was right; Ithilwen had inherited many of her mother's physical traits: long blond hair that fell past her shoulder blades to curl at the ends and green eyes like a gemstone. The difference was that she wore such strange clothes; a tight-fitted shirt with short sleeves along with form-fitted trousers he had learned was called denim, equipped with thin strapped sandals in a bright yellow color. It was a wonderful moment to finally look into the eyes of the daughter that he had missed out on raising, but it was bittersweet to know that she had grown up without him. "I have missed you, Ithilwen."

"I've missed you as well, Ada," she said, trying not to let the sudden tears fall.

"Ithilwen," a soft feminine voice called to her. Ithilwen turned to see Galadriel and Celeborn watching her. Haldir let her go, only for his in-laws to embrace her.

"Grandma, Grandpa! You're here too!" When they let her go, she then saw a dark-haired elf in blue robes standing nearby. "Uncle Elrond!" she moved to hug him as well. "This is great! Aunt Celebrian," she turned to call out, only to discover that her aunt was not present. "Aunt Celebrian?"

"Where is she?" Morwen asked, looking around.

Ithilwen pulled away and had to resist smacking her own forehead. "Oh good grief," she said, "I think she's still on the front porch…" To prove her point, she crossed the hardwood floors to the front door, not realizing the others had followed. The wooden front door was still standing open, so all Ithilwen had to do was look out the screen door to find her aunt engrossed with the hanging baskets on the front porch. "What are you doing out here, Aunt Celebrian?" she laughed, holding the screen door open. "Come in! There's people you gotta meet!"

Elrond held his breath as he saw the fair-haired woman cross the threshold, oblivious to his presence. She was going on about the variety of flowers set about in pots as she placed the bags she held in her hands down at her feet. Gone were the long elven gowns of exquisite nature; in place was a more modern sundress that was held by thin straps and speckled with color. Her feet were bare, save for the thin, beaded sandals, and her hair hung loose around her bare shoulders. She looked so different, but his heart knew that this was his beloved.

Celebrian stopped talking when she looked up to meet Elrond's gaze. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of joy as she fell into him, hugging him for all he was worth. "You're here!" she cried out. "Oh my love, I've missed you so much you have no idea!"

"I can imagine," was the only reply he could manage. He loosened his iron grip about her to look her in the eyes. "Morwen told us of how you arrived here, and I am immensely thankful that Ithilwen was there to find you."

"Us?" Celebrian asked, puzzled. "Who's us?"

Elrond reluctantly steered her around him to come face to face with Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel was crying by this point, thrilled to have both of her daughters with her once again. Celebrian moved to embrace her parents, begging Galadriel not to cry, only to be assured that they were tears of joy.

"Doesn't your little sister get a hug, too?" came the teasing voice from her left.

"Morwen!" Celebrian bear-hugged her sister, and drew Haldir into it as well. "And my brother-in-law! I've missed the both of you so much!"

Ithilwen had moved to the sidelines to hug Fiona in greeting before leading the strawberry-blond over to her aunt. "Aunt Celebrian?" she called, getting the older woman to turn. "This is Fiona, my friend-"

"And sister!" Fiona chimed in, "Haldir...er, Dad's claimed me too!" she grinned sheepishly, not used to having a father figure to address.

"Then you must call me Aunt Celebrian!" Said elleth moved to draw the girl into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family, penneth! You're going to love it!"

Haldir moved to Ithilwen's side. "You both must be exhausted from your trip," he said softly.

"Not as tired as you must be," she laughed. "Legolas told me about the war as it was happening." He noticed how she turned sad at the mention of his name, "But I have not spoken to him since he told me on the eve of the final battle that they would be marching to the Black Gate. Is he okay? You would not have come looking for us if the war had not ended, I know this."

Haldir patted her cheek gently. "The war has ended, Ithilwen. Middle Earth is at peace once more. The ringbearer has successfully destroyed the ring." Ithilwen did not like the way he skirted around her question, instead asking one of his own, "Why not collect your travel bags and set them in your room?"

Ithilwen looked to her mother, who gave an encouraging nod. "Alright," she said, stepping away from her father to grab the duffel bags that she had set on the floor. As she did this, she missed the pointed exchange between her parents that pretty much said, "She needs to know" and "She will in time." With her bags strapped over her shoulder once more, Haldir guided her into the hallway.

"You never did answer my question, Ada." Before he could answer, she heard the distinct sound of feet approaching the top of the staircase. Both halted in their movements, Ithilwen not knowing who the new person was and why they would be upstairs in the first place, and Haldir because she stopped. Ithilwen looked from the stairs to her father, then back to the stairs in time to see a pair of boots begin to descend the steps. In these boots were what looked like dark gray leggings, and draped over these leggings was the hem of a long silver tunic. A tunic? People in this realm did not wear tunics! Her gaze followed upwards to see silver blond hair that was attached to the head of a figure she quickly recognized. She looked back to her father, who looked down at her and said, "Now you have your answer."

By now the figure had reached the bottom of the steps and froze as well, really seeing the other two figures at the end of the hall for the first time. "Ithilwen," he breathed.

A thump came from the opposite end of the hall, where her duffel bags hit the floor hard. "Legolas!" Ithilwen squealed, breaking into a run to greet him.

The elf smiled in return and began walking forward to embrace the incoming elleth. They would have collided hard if Ithilwen had not had the grace to slow her steps as she got closer, throwing her arms about his neck in a strong hug. Legolas' arms circled her small waist and held tight, each burying their face in the others shoulder.

"Legolas," Ithilwen muffled into his shoulder, "I was so scared when I did not find you at any of our meeting places! I was not sure what had happened!"

"It is alright now," he replied, rubbing small circles into her back when he felt her shake with unshod tears. "I am as well as can be, and I have missed you terribly since our last meeting."

"I have missed you too," she sniffled. Legolas, not being able to stand his friend on the verge of tears, did something Ithilwen did not expect – with his arms still tightly around her, he pulled her up the length of his body and spun around, eliciting a shriek of surprise from the elleth. Ithilwen laughed as he spun her, trying to hang onto his shoulders without giving the elf a face full of her cleavage.

Haldir remained rooted on the spot at the other end of the hall with the discarded travel bags. In a way, he was happy to see Ithilwen meet Legolas face to face finally. He was not expecting her to run at him as she did, nor the choked sound of unshod tears; because he did not travel with the fellowship he had no idea just how often they met up in dreams. To see the Woodland prince embrace her so intimately was also a surprise, one that he reasoned had to do with their absence of contact. However, the icing on the cake of shock was seeing said prince lift his daughter up and spin her around. To see a warrior like Legolas act like, well, like the youthful age he was, was a change indeed. It was comforting, in a way, to see that the effect Ithilwen's presence had on him had brought about the child like manner of his generation.

The sound of a throat clearing brought the two embraced elves back to reality. Legolas stopped to stand, still holding the bulk of Ithilwen's weight against her. "I assume formal introductions are not necessary?" Haldir asked dryly. Legolas smiled at his friend's dry humor, and Ithilwen looked sheepish as Legolas slowly set her down. Her feet back on the floor, Ithilwen could not seem to make her eyes focus on either man in the hallway. Gods, was she embarrassed! Here she was, running at the friend she had made in her dreams like he was her boyfriend returning on military leave, and all right in front of her father!

"I just thought that I should remind the two of you that there are other introductions to be made." The marchwarden stated. "Ithilwen, perhaps you should bring your bags to your room?"

Before Ithilwen could ask about 'others', Legolas chimed in. "Allow me to carry your things, my lady?"

While she was occupied with stuttered "Ums", Legolas had already taken the initiative and had retrieved her bags, slinging the strap over his shoulder and returned to stand beside her. Haldir said nothing about this, but raised an eyebrow at the stuttering of his daughter. Surely chivalry was a commonplace thing in this world? She looked downright surprised to see Legolas offer to carry the bags. "I will leave the two of you to it, then. Do not dawdle, my daughter," he said with a smile.

Legolas had moved to the staircase, awaiting her direction patiently. Ithilwen moved to stand beside him, and with a "Follow me," she led him upstairs.

* * *

In the dining room, those that remained were startled from their conversations to hear a loud thump and a squeal of "Legolas!" from the hallway.

Peeking around the open archway of the juncture, they watched in silence as Ithilwen dove at Legolas in a hug, before he lifted her up and spun her around. They watched as Haldir brought their attention back to the present and how Legolas retrieved Ithilwen's bags before the two went upstairs.

Haldir watched them disappear up the staircase before turning to find the cluster of spectators in the archway. "Enjoy the show?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Yes," Morwen replied cheekily. "It looks like she found him." She couldn't help giggling.

"It would appear so," Galadriel responded with a grin as well.

Haldir sighed and headed for the back door. He'd never understand why ellith – no matter their age – would act the way they did.

* * *

Ithilwen led Legolas upstairs and to the left side of the hallway. "My room's down here, she said, moving to the very last door on the right. She opened the door and motioned for him to come in. "You can just toss the bags on the foot of the bed. I'll sort all of that out later." While she assumed he did that, she moved to open the windowed doors that lead to a small balcony to let the light breeze in.

Legolas did as she requested and looked about her room. The color scheme was light, opening the room up and making it seem bigger than it already was. The bed was positioned at the center of the closest wall, and directly across from it sat a cabinet that housed a moderate-sized television. To the left of the bed was an end table, and beyond that was a closed door. The closet lay open to the right of the cabinet with the television, where Legolas could see that it was deeper than it first appeared. Against the wall beside the entry to the room sat more cabinets and a simple mirror set onto the wall. Beside the balcony doors sat a small cushioned bench, scattered with pillows and a throw blanket. All around the room, Legolas could see where she had left personal touches. Pictures were tacked or hung in frames, various knick knacks and crafting pieces were laying on any open flat surface. It was a room that was designed for use, but also a place for comfort and rest.

"I believe I have something of yours," Ithilwen spoke, jarring Legolas from his thoughts. "I'm not sure how I got it, but I can't think of anyone else it might belong to."

Legolas watched the elleth move around him and open one of the bags, shuffling clothes to one side or the other, before pausing and withdrawing a silvery material.

"It needs to be washed, but I wanted to return it to you when I saw you in person," she said, holding out the tunic that she had come to possess.

"I was wondering where that had disappeared to during my stay in Rohan," he chuckled. "You have kept it this long, Ithilwen. You should continue to be its owner."

"A-are you sure?" Ithilwen stuttered. "I couldn't possibly-"

"I am sure," he said, holding a hand up. "If you will wait here, there is something I have that I believe is yours." Ithilwen nodded mutely and watched as he walked out of the room, returning moments later with something folded in his hands that she could not make out.

At least until he unfolded it.

"Oh dear god," she moaned. "How-? How-? Howdidyougetthose?!" she nearly squeaked, her face going an interesting shade of red.

"Possibly the same way that you acquired my tunic." Legolas, she noted, was also looking quite red around the ears. "I woke up that morning in Rohan to discover I had misplaced a tunic...and gained..."

"My underwear." Ithilwen muttered, before giggling. "I should be mortified! Why do I find this so funny?"

Legolas began to smile. "It was quite the surprise, I assure you."

Once she had her giggle-fit under control, Ithilwen had to ask. "So I wore your tunic, did you wear those?"

If his ears were red before, they were redder now. "Absolutely not!" Legolas nearly cried.

"I'm sorry, I had to ask," Ithilwen sounded genuinely apologetic, but the smile wouldn't go away. "Some guys in this world do that sort of thing, or so I've heard. I couldn't help but ask."

"I did carry them beneath my tunic for the remainder of the war," Legolas said with all seriousness.

Ithilwen's face went from smiling to shock. "You did what?"

"I had this...fabric...folded beneath my undertunic for the remainder of the war. All the way from Helms Deep to the battle at the Black Gate."

"You're...serious?"

"Of course. It is not unheard of for a warrior to carry a ladies' favor into battle with him." Legolas found it oddly funny how she could stand there and gape like a fish.

"Well..." Ithilwen cleared her throat. "...if...if my...underwear...gave you the luck of victory in the war for middle-earth, then you should keep them," she finished with a small smile.

Legolas smiled, glad to see that she hadn't been upset. He intended to return them to her, just as she had with his tunic. "Shall we head back downstairs? There is still much that must be done before dinner this evening." A quick glance in the mirror showed that the elf's face had returned to its normal shade.

Ithilwen nodded, and they made their way out into the hall. "You know," she began offhandedly, "There's a bra that goes with those." She didn't pay attention as Legolas tossed the garment into his room, but she heard the snort all the same.

"Again, I am not wearing them."

* * *

When they were halfway down the stairs, Ithilwen noticed that two new people were standing at the foot, watching them.

"You see, I told ya that when he found her, he'd be keeping the lass to himself!" The gruff voice belonged to the shorter of the two, sporting a rather long reddish-brown beard. The person standing beside the short man was a female with auburn hair, dressed in greens and browns.

"Just the two people I was hoping to find." As Legolas and Ithilwen reached the foot of the stairs, he came from behind her to introduce the two people. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and my sister Tauriel," Legolas said with a smile. "This is Ithilwen Haldiriel."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, lass," Gimli said, taking her hands gently and squeezing. "This elf here never seemed to want to stop talking about you after you first met!"

Gimli stepped aside for Tauriel, who took Ithilwen in a friendly hug. "It is wonderful to meet you, Ithilwen," she said. "Legolas told us much about you in his letters to Mirkwood, but he failed to mention how lovely you look," she added with a wink, knowing she was embarrassing her brother. "And just to be clear, I am his older sister. Do not let him tell you otherwise," she said teasingly.

"Only by nearly fifty years!"

"That is almost fifty years older than you, baby brother."

Ithilwen was so busy caught up in the sibling's banter that she didn't realize that she was being pulled into a hug from behind until strong arms captured her. She had a second to blink before feeling the embrace from the front as well.

"Good to see you, dear cousin," the voice from behind said.

"We've missed you terribly," said the voice in front.

"No one to tease-"

"-or chase-"

"-but now we get to-"

"-make up for lost time-"

"-isn't that great?" they both finished in sync.

Being squished between the strong bodies wasn't helping Ithilwen recall names. All she could see was dark hair and colorful tunics in front of her. Wracking her brain, the fog cleared and she realized just who had dogpiled her in a surprise hug. Weaving her arms awkwardly around each one, she patted what she assumed were their ribs as she said, "It's great to see you both as well, Elladan and Elrohir. Could you let me breathe…please?"

They obeyed her request and stepped back a few paces, coming to stand beside Tauriel. "It's about time we were able to hug you proper," Elladan said. "The last time we saw you, we couldn't hug you like that or we'd have surely crushed you!"

"Best get used to it, love," Elrohir teased. "You're going to be hugged a lot today, and probably quite often for a while."

"Now what is this we hear about our naneth going on a trip with you?" they both asked.

* * *

When Ithilwen had managed to explain her run in with Celebrian, the group passed through the hall into the living room, where many more people were gathered. Besides those that she recognized, there were many that she didn't, and as if on cue, everyone seemed to turn to her when she entered the room.

"Ithilwen!" A beautiful raven-haired elleth strode across the room to embrace her. "I see you found my brothers," she laughed, and Ithilwen knew on instinct that this was her cousin Arwen.

"More like they found me."

"Come, I want to introduce you to my husband!"

Before Ithilwen could contemplate that Arwen had gotten married, she was standing before a tall man with dark hair and a scruffy beard. His grey eyes were warm, and his smile inviting as Arwen introduced them. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, my husband. Sweetheart, this is Ithilwen, Aunt Morwen and Uncle Haldir's oldest daughter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ithilwen," Aragorn said regally.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Ithilwen replied in kind. "But please, just Ithilwen is fine by me,"

Two elves appeared behind Aragorn. One was dressed in a white tunic with golden blond hair, and the other was very much the opposite in dark blue robes and black hair. The blond elf was smiling almost enthusiastically, while the other appeared disinterested in his companion's mood.

"I haven't seen you since you were knee-high to a Halfling!" the blond man said. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I would imagine not," the dark haired elf replied, seeing Ithilwen's confusion. "Just as you pointed out, she was very much a youngling then as she is now."

"I am Glorfindel, and this sourpuss here is Erestor, Rivendell's resident no-nonsense bookworm." The smile on Glorfindel's face seemed to widen ever so slightly as Erestor's lips pressed into a thin line. Ithilwen recognized the names from her mother's tales, but she had no idea that the former balrog-slayer could get such amusement out of testing the scholar's patience.

The elleth was then tugged away by Tauriel, who led her to two more elves. "This is Thranduil and Miraear of Mirkwood, Ithilwen. Legolas and mine's parents."

Thranduil looked very similar to Legolas, Ithilwen noticed, whereas Miraear had the same auburn hair color as Tauriel. Where her husband looked stern, she appeared to bubble with excitement. "I am so happy to finally meet you, Ithilwen!" Miraear said, grasping her hands. "Legolas spoke of you in his letters home, but I can see that he failed to inform us correctly. You are much lovelier in person than his words described! I wonder," she said, casting a look at her son, "was he deliberately trying to hide you for himself, or was it by accident?"

By now Ithilwen had gone pink in the cheeks, and she stole a glance away to Legolas, who was looking everywhere but at her or his mother. When she looked back, she noticed that Thranduil was studying her intently.

"You have done wonders for my son," he stated, "I was concerned over his parting for the journey, but it seems that when you came to meet, it improved his wellbeing, and I thank you for taking care of him."

"It..it was nothing really, sir," she mumbled, embarrassed beyond words now. "Legolas has become a good friend to me over these last months."

Before anyone could say anything further on the subject, Ithilwen was once again moved through the room by Tauriel, followed closely behind by her brother. "Just a small handful left to meet," the elleth told her from behind. Ithilwen felt herself being brought to a stop at the other side of the living room, and idly felt like a ragdoll being moved about by a young girl.

Standing at the far end of the room, she was standing before three humans and what looked like four children, until she got a better look and noticed that they were much older than children. Legolas gently guided his sister away from Ithilwen's back to stand by her left. "Ithilwen, I'd like you to meet the White Lady of Rohan, Eowyn," he said, motioning to the woman with long wavy blond hair in the riding dress. She smiled at Ithilwen and gave a small curtsy, which proved difficult being flanked by the two larger men. "This is her brother, Eomer, the new king of Rohan," Legolas continued, motioning to the blond man by Eowyn's left, "And her husband, Faramir of Gondor, and prince of Ithilien," indicating the brown haired man with the short beard on her right.

Both men gave her a formal bow, and welcomed her back from her trip. Ithilwen felt a tug on her hand, and looked down to see one of the shorter men wearing blue standing before her. "Hello, Miss Ithilwen," he said politely, "My name's Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin." He pointed to the one in a yellow vest. "That's Merry, or Meriadoc Brandybuck," he said, "and beside Merry is Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. We're from the Shire, in Hobbiton."

It dawned on Ithilwen then that she was in the presence of Hobbits, and not just any hobbits, but the four brave halflings that had been to hell and back across middle-earth to destroy Sauron's ring of power. It was because of them, as much as the rest of the people she had just met, that she was even able to see her father and Legolas. "It's a honor to meet you all," she said, bowing her head in respect. "Legolas told me much about your journey, and I must congratulate you on doing what so many would have failed to accomplish." Her compliments were met with shy smiles and the shuffling of hairy feet.

"Hey Ithilwen?" Fiona called out.

"I'm right here, what do you want?" she called back.

"You need help emptying the car out?"

"Can we help?" Tauriel asked.

"Um, sure, if you want." Ithilwen didn't expect her guests to bother, but it seemed that some of them were eager to help as a gaggle followed her out the front door to the car. "I've got more in the trunk…" she told them, moving to the driver's side and leaning in through the open window to pull the trunk release. It made for an interesting sight as she shimmed back out of the window.

"You know, I don't think Bo and Luke had as much trouble getting out of the General Lee as you did right there." Fiona commented.

"Yeah, well they didn't have 36Ds to fight with," she muttered, smoothing her shirt back out.

Fiona began to open the trunk. "Holy cow, you've got a lot of stuff!" she cried. "Please tell me most of this is for the kids."

"Yes, but there's some stuff I bought for Aunt Celebrian on the road and impulse buys from who knows where."

Fiona lifted up a large box out of the trunk, only for it to be taken by Elladan. "Let me get this for you," he told her, only to pass it off to Elrohir with a "Here brother, carry this." Elrohir shot him a dirty look before taking the box into the house, making Fiona laugh and Elladan wink at her.

Haldir had come out with Morwen and the others to watch, but curiosity about the thing she called a car got the better of him, and he came down to the driveway to get a better look at it. He noticed the handles and where the space was carved out, but he wasn't sure how to open the door. Ithilwen noticed and decided to help him out as she unpacked bags from the trunk.

"Ada, you see that space in the door? Curl your fingers up under the handle, palm up. Now pull the handle towards you. It should go easily and you'll hear a click."

"I heard it," he said uncertainly.

"Great, now just pull the door forward and you've just learned how to open a four-door Civic sedan!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Good for you, honey!" Morwen called from the porch. Haldir turned and gave her dry look, to which she laughed and blew him a kiss.

Ithilwen was unloading the folded tent and chairs when she heard her father call her name again. She peeked out from around the trunk of the car to find him looking from her to the back seat strangely.

"Why in the name of the Valar do you have a bloodied head in here?"

* * *

While Morwen set about fixing supper, Ithilwen had moved the convention goodies into the den, where she had more room to spread out the bag's contents and sort them accordingly. Celebrian tiptoed though the mass of memorabilia and leaned over her niece, whispering in her ear.

"Oh, right," she nodded, then shouted, "Hey Nana! Got a second?" only to smile apologetically to Celebrian when she realized her aunt hadn't straightened up enough to avoid the vocal blast.

Morwen walked into the doorway of the den. "What is it? I've got rice in the microwave I've got to stir in about ten minutes."

Ithilwen moved some art books across the floor to reveal an envelope and stood up awkwardly within the mess and passed it to her. "I've got boocoodles of disposable cameras to get developed the next time I get to Walmart, but I wanted to give you this now."

Celebrian and Ithilwen watched with smiles as she tore open the envelope and extracted the photograph, while the others watched on curiously. They became more curious when Morwen gasped and nearly dropped the photograph, slapping a hand to her open mouth.

"What is it?" Haldir asked, concerned.

Morwen could only stare open-mouthed at her oldest. "Where did you get this?" she finally asked.

Ithilwen looked to Celebrian. "It was in Myrtle Beach, wasn't it?"

"That was XCon, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Then that was it," Celebrian confirmed. "Ithilwen says that there's an interesting story to go with that picture, want to tell dear sister?"

Morwen had the decency to blush a scarlet red, knowing that her husband was sitting just to her left on the couch. "Well, a while back the girls and I were watching the TV when we came across this fantasy show. There was a wizard and magic…and…him,"

"Who?" Haldir asked.

"Darken Rahl," Ithilwen said, grinning widely. "Nana's character-crush."

Before Haldir could ask, Morwen turned the photograph around to show the room. It featured a dark haired man in sleeveless red robes, brandishing a sword over his head. At the bottom right corner of the picture was a scrawled hand written note, 'To Morwen, with love, Craig Parker'.

"I don't understand the writing," he said, frowning. Ithilwen recited it from memory, watching her mother blush further and receive raised eyebrows from the rest of the room. "Who is this Craig Parker, and why is he writing 'with love' to my wife?" he demanded.

"He's the actor that plays Darken Rahl," Fiona said. "And most autographs from celebrities do something like that. It's better than just signing their name, and it shows that they appreciate the requestor's support in their work. You don't have anything to worry about, Dad."

"Then why do you find this person, or character, so appealing?" He looked up at her.

She held the autograph closer to him. "Just look closer," was all she said.

But Fiona wouldn't let it rest with that vague answer. "It's because he reminds her of you!" she blurted out. "Your facial structure is similar, and he uses a sword like Mom says you do!"

Haldir noticed the similarities and began to understand why his wife was blushing like a young elleth. The blush began to recede as she clutched the photograph to her chest and mouthed 'thank you' to Celebrian and Ithilwen before turning and going back to the kitchen. He watched his wife depart the room and briefly wondered if he could get one of the seamstress' in Lothlorien to sew him some red robes similar to this…Darken Rahl's…

* * *

When Morwen called everyone to the dining room for supper, Ithilwen had just finished sorting the bags that would go to each Burgess kid. If they hadn't shown up in the next few days, she reasoned, she'd bring them by each of their houses. She figured she'd do that anyway to save them the effort of hauling the large bags around the neighborhood.

Ithilwen found herself sandwiched between her father and Tauriel and directly across from Legolas, Gimli and the twins. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but Morwen and Fiona had worked some kind of magic into fitting everyone at the long table. Chicken and sausage jambalaya was served with mashed potatoes and yeast biscuits, one of Ithilwen's favorite meals.

"You didn't have to cook this, Nana," Ithilwen said between bites. "We could have ordered a pizza or something."

"I wanted to cook, and it's better to have a homecooked meal when you get back from a trip than to eat more fast food. Besides," she added, leaning forward to look around Haldir, "I like seeing you enjoy what you eat."

"I enjoy fast food."

"But not as much as something made at home," Fiona argued from Tauriel's other side. She looked to Legolas. "What that girl, she can put away food!"

Ithilwen nearly choked on her drink, clearly embarrassed. Legolas smiled and bumped her foot gently with his booted on. She found it hard to meet his gaze, but when she did, she noticed that he was staring at her, still smiling.

"It's nice to see an elleth with a healthy appetite," he said softly, in reply to her questioning look. Ithilwen felt her cheeks heat up again.

"I must be a pig compared to other ellith," she mumbled.

"Some of the ellith in Rivendell are finicky eaters," Elrond said from a few seats down the table. "I fail to understand why, as elves are not acclimated to gaining large amounts of weight from food."

"Girls here are like that too, Uncle Elrond," Fiona said. "Some of them intentionally starve themselves to stay thin, because that's what the world thinks is beautiful."

"That's preposterous!" Both Arwen and Eowyn exclaimed, giggling when they realized they spoke at the same time.

"You probably get your appetite naturally," Aragorn said, "I have seen Arwen eat more than a horse during mealtimes-OW!" he winced in pain as said elleth promptly kicked him from under the table. Glorfindel, sitting on Arwen's other side, snickered into his glass.

Supper continued on after that as normal conversations cropped up. Sam complimented Morwen on the meal, and after thanking him, she offered up the kitchen to his use – as well as anyone else's – during their stay. Ithilwen and Fiona cleared the table and washed dishes, scuttling about in the kitchen before anyone else could interject.

* * *

That evening, when the sun had finally set and the stars began to appear, several of the older adults in the house began to retire for the evening. The younger generations moved out to the back porch to talk for a little longer.

"It's not that late, is it?" Pippin asked as they found seats around the porch. "I thought that elves didn't get tired as easy as the other races?"

Ithilwen moved into the beam of the porch light to read her watch. "It's about… 10:40, so no, it's not that late." She turned to go lean against the railing, only to have her wrist tugged by Legolas, who pulled her into the porch swing with him and Tauriel.

"That's easy for you to say," Fiona remarked. "You've stayed up all night playing video games."

"It wasn't that frequent and it wasn't that late."

"The sun was just starting to go up when you crawled into bed! The console was still warm from running all night when I got up for work!"

Whatever retort Ithilwen would have made about that fell short as the group heard a chorus of noises coming from in the house. "What the hell is going on in there? Late night home repair?!"

Fiona started laughing. "What?" Ithilwen asked.

"You mean you really don't know? Think about it for a second. Who all said they were going to turn in?" She waved her arms about as if to help Ithilwen's thought processes speed up.

Legolas and the rest watched in amusement as her face went from puzzled, to surprised, to realization, and finally to disgust. "OH! No! Ew ew ew ewe w!" She shuddered. "Please tell me y'all are joking?"

"Afraid not," Glorfindel said from his perch on the porch railing. "Ever since they got here. And now Elrond has joined what Fiona calls the 'whale noises' party."

Both twins had plugged their ears at the mention of their father and mother. "Not listening!"

"Oh come on!" Tauriel laughed. "You both know how elflings are born. Elebreth, you are both trained healers!"

"Doesn't matter-!"

"-It only happened three times-!"

"-and no more!"

Ithilwen stashed this bit of information away for use on a later date when the twins might probably tease her about something. The noises from above began to get louder, along with the banging of what sounded like walls. She looked to Legolas, who looked rather embarrassed himself.

"I fear there may be a competition to see who has the most endurance," he said, not making eye contact.

"Or to see if they can get loud enough to wake the dead." Glorfindel added.

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Gods, so many introductions! To quote Jeff Goldblum in Independence Day, what the hell was I thinking?!

So we've got the big reunion! I hope everyone was satisfied with it; I had to change a few things from my original draft, but there was more added in the end. By the way, I'm open to suggestions! If there's something you'd like to see happen, feel free to say so! :) I've got the general outline for the story, so don't think my mind went blank after this. Oh no, there is much more before the end! Mwahaha! 30 chapters and 100k+ words and we ain't slowing down yet!


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Ithilwen was up and heading into the kitchen in her pajamas, forgetting that the household had become co-ed over the past few days in her absence. Morwen and Haldir watched their daughter rub her eyes as she meandered to the counter.

"Just made a fresh pot," Morwen supplied.

"Thank you," Ithilwen mumbled. "Good morning, Ada," she added as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Then she did a double-take. So she wasn't dreaming! That was a relief.

Haldir watched the emotions play off her face as she looked surprised, to recognition, to contentment. He couldn't blame her. They had been in this world for three days now and he still found himself surprised to wake up with Morwen in his arms."What is that you are wearing?" he asked.

"You like them? They're my pajamas." Ithilwen did a careful turn on the spot, showing off her purple and black pirate tanktop with gray and black shorts that featured a skull and crossbones on the left leg.

"I am unsure. Do people in this world not wear proper nightshirts?" he asked Morwen while Ithilwen went about adding some sugar and creamer to her drink.

"Some do, but these are more practical, and it isn't as obvious that one has gotten ready for bed." She shot a look at Ithilwen. "Especially for those that do not feel like getting dressed on the rare occasion."

The elleth at the topic of conversation gave her parents a lopsided grin as she passed Fiona on the way back to her bedroom. She planned to take a quick shower and get dressed, then go back down for breakfast. The coffee was just to get her brain working.

* * *

Setting her mug on the cabinet by her closet, Ithilwen dug about for some underwear to put on when she got out of the shower, pausing when she heard the water running from the bathroom.

"That's...weird. I don't remember turning the faucet on."

She inched closer to the bathroom and carefully opened the door. The water was definitely running, and someone was definitely in her shower.

"Hello?" Ithilwen poked her head into the steam-filled room. She could see there was a large silhouette behind the shower curtain, but she couldn't determine the identity.

There was a pause behind that curtain, as the movement of the individual stopped, followed by a voice that was not in Ithilwen's registry of potential shower-sneaks. "Ithilwen?" came the puzzled reply.

"L-Legolas?" Nope. Definitely not who she was expecting. "What are you doing in my bathroom?" she asked curiously.

Another pause. "This is your bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Forgive me, I was not aware. My room was connected to this one and-"

"Hang on," Ithilwen cut in. "Your room is next door to mine?"

"Yes." With his reply, Legolas turned the knobs on the shower to shut the water off.

Ithilwen stood there in the doorway, staring at the closed door on the other side of the large bathroom. "I should have known," she mumbled, forgetting that there were another set of elven ears in range.

"Should have known what?"

"I'll be right back," she said distractedly, walking out into the hall. Legolas – and probably everyone else in the house - could hear her yell, "FIONA!"

* * *

Fiona ducked behind the counter as she heard the footsteps of her older sister. "Where is she?" came the voice from the dining room. Another voice, her new dad's, supplied her with the information. "She's behind the counter in the kitchen."

"Dad!" Fiona squawked, only to shrink back as Ithilwen loomed over the counter. "Morning?"

"If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, Fiona...Legolas and I are ONLY friends!" she hissed.

"Oh, so you know?" Fiona asked. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh let me see...perhaps it was finding out he was using my shower. That was a surprise, I can tell you."

"Did you see any elf-tooshy?" Came the next question. "I bet it's firm. Is it? Did you get a good look?"

From the dining room, Morwen, Haldir, as well as Eowyn, Tauriel, and Gimli, who had recently joined them heard Ithilwen give out a roar of frustration, followed by a loud smack of something solid hitting something else solid. Then they saw her seethe on their way back upstairs as Fiona came out of the kitchen clutching her head and holding an apple.

"You should have expected that," Morwen said blandly.

"What happened?" Haldir asked.

"She's got her panties in a bunch because I put Legolas in the room beside hers!" Fiona moaned, rubbing the sore spot gingerly. "It has one large bathroom that divides it, and she wasn't aware of the sleeping arrangements." Looking down at the apple, she shrugged and took a bite out of it, missing the uncomfortable look Haldir gave Morwen. He clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea of his daughter sharing a bathroom with the Mirkwood prince.

* * *

Ithilwen nearly slammed the door to her room shut, muttering about the impishness of her sister when she looked up to see Legolas standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was dressed in a tunic and leggings again, and his hair hung damp across his shoulders.

"Forgive me, Ithilwen," he sounded really apologetic as he watched her enter the room. "I was not aware that the two rooms shared one bath. Fiona said that she knew that the room I am staying in was 'the one'."

"Don't worry about it, Legolas. I'm not mad at you," Ithilwen said. "I just got surprised, that's all. "Now Fiona, I'm not too thrilled with her, but you didn't do anything."

"Why are you upset with her?"

Ithilwen chewed her lip. How was she going to put this without it sounding strange? Eh, screw it. It was too early to paraphrase, according to her mind. "She seems to think that you and I are more than friends, and is trying to get us together," she blurted out.

To her relief, Legolas didn't looked surprised, or was that to her relief? "Gimli has also made jests suggesting the same," he admitted.

"You too?" Ithilwen sighed. "I don't understand why none of them get why it's probable to have a guy and a girl actually be friends without thinking it's something else. Fiona seems to think that if two people seem 'right' together, that they should be together. I'll tell ya, it makes it horrible to watch some movies with her, because you can hear her saying things like 'Why won't he just kiss her already? He clearly likes her!' You'll see what I mean," she said, noticing that he was starting to laugh at her imitation.

"All jests aside," Legolas said finally, "You do not feel uncomfortable sharing a bathing room with me?"

"Nah," Ithilwen waved it off. "No big deal. Really." she assured the elf with a smile. Legolas returned the smile in kind and excused himself, going back to his room through the connected bathroom.

The elleth watched him go, and with unfortunate timing Fiona's question came back, 'Did I see elf-tooshy?' she thought. It wasn't until she caught herself trying to develop x-ray vision to see beneath the long tunic that she berated herself. 'Bad Ithilwen! Now she's gone and gotten in your head!'

* * *

Ithilwen stomped down the stairs in a huff, clad only in a tank top with Legolas' tunic buttoned over it. After tearing her closet apart in frustration, she remembered that her jeans were most likely in the wash downstairs. The elleth crossed the hall into the dining room and through the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that her adar, Legolas, and Fiona were seated at the table.

"Where are you off to half-naked?" Fiona asked with a grin. Her earlier beat-down with the apple didn't deter her, apparently. Haldir looked appalled at the state of dress his daughter was in, and Legolas was trying not to openly stare. 'Failing miserably there, buddy.' Fiona thought.

"To get my jeans. I forgot I tossed them in the wash yesterday." Came the voice from the open door leading to the washroom. "Damn, the dryer's still going." Ithilwen walked back out into the kitchen and leaned against the counter closest to the dining room. "And I am not half-naked. I'm completely covered!"

"I disagree," Haldir spoke finally. "Why do you not choose another garment to wear?"

Before Ithilwen could answer, Fiona cut in with "Because she's stubborn."

"I like my jeans."

"My my my," a smooth voice from behind Ithilwen spoke, making the elleth jump in surprise. "You are certainly a sight to behold this morning."

Ithilwen whipped around to find Glorfindel eying her with a Cheshire grin. "Jeez, you startled me." she stated.

"My apologies," the elven lord said with compassion, though it was clear from the grin still on his face that he wasn't sorry. "It is not every day that I see a lovely elleth half-dressed in the kitchens. And what is this?" He leaned in to inspect the oversized tunic more closely. "Legolas, this is yours, isn't it? The tunic that you had misplaced at Rohan?"

When Ithilwen turned back around to face the table, she noticed that Legolas was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't place. A moment later, he realize that Glorfindel had asked him a question. "Yes," he replied sheepishly, the strange expression gone. "One and the same."

"I call it Ithilwen's 'boyfriend shirt'," Fiona said, earning three puzzled looks and one glare. "What? The tunic is Legolas', and he's a boy. He's also your friend, ergo, the boyfriend shirt."

"That's not what you meant and you know it!" Ithilwen nearly hissed.

"That's how you understand it," Fiona grinned slyly.

"Then what does it really mean?" Haldir asked carefully, eying the elf slowly chewing his cereal. Breakfast that morning had been casual, a sort of eat-when-you-get-ready-to thing.

Glorfindel was nearly bouncing on spot. "Let me guess!" he said childishly to Fiona, who gave a wave of her hand for him to go ahead. The balrog slayer slowly walked around Ithilwen, who was eying him warily. "Let me see... boy...friend...shirt," he mumbled. He took note of how it swallowed her delicate frame, compared to Legolas who filled it out. Her hair was messy, no doubt from not combing it properly yet. Then he stopped when he made his next round and turned to the dining room, a huge grin on his face. "I have it!" he said loudly. "Fiona's name for the tunic is meant as a lover's shirt!"

Haldir nearly choked on his tea as Legolas had difficulty swallowing his mouthful of cereal. Fiona laughed and slapped the table, saying "Awesome work, Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel looked at Ithilwen over his shoulder. "Did I guess correctly?"

"You're right, but that's not what I think of it as!" Ithilwen blurted out hastily, her ears and cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. "It's a comfortable shirt, and Legolas said that I could keep it. Girls here usually nick their boyfriend's clothes, anyway. And we're just friends!"

"Exactly," Legolas mumbled, his own ears sporting a similar shade of pink at the conversation.

Fiona rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Haven't you used that tunic as a sleep-shirt? And don't go denying anything, I know it's true!"

Luckily Ithilwen was spared more embarrassment, for the dryer had come to the end of it's cycle. Muttering a "Thank Eru" Ithilwen quickly sped for the laundry room, leaving the tunic to billow about as she took off. Fiona chuckled to herself as she noticed Glorfindel watching the elleth with amusement and Legolas leaning back in his chair to watch her disappear through the doorway. Haldir noticed this as well, frowning. A quick rap on the table by the prince's bowl had brought his attention back to the marchwarden, who was looking at him with evident disapproval. He couldn't help but grin like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, despite knowing that Haldir would surely geld him for staring at his daughter like that. The giggling he heard across the table had turned into outright laughter from Fiona, and he felt his ears burn again, knowing it wasn't just Haldir who had caught him looking.

"See something you like?" she teased.

Legolas knew he'd be in it up to his neck if he answered that question.

A squeal from the laundry room had them all turn their heads. "Careful of the zipper!" Fiona called out. "They did just come out of the dryer!"

Moments later, Ithilwen walked slowly to the dining room, now clad in freshly dried jeans. She dropped down into the chair beside Legolas and sent him a goofy grin. He returned a small smile of his own, well aware that Haldir was studying him from across the table. The elleth beside him reached across the table to grab the pitcher of orange juice, only to find that the sleeves covering her hands made it hard to grab.

"Allow me?" Legolas offered, taking her right hand.

Ithilwen watched as he carefully rolled the sleeve up to her elbow, trying to ignore the strange spark she felt when he reached for her left hand to do the same to the other sleeve. 'That's weird,' she thought, 'I don't remember that happening in the past. Probably just static electricity, nothing more.'

* * *

"What in the name of Eru are you doing?" Elrond inquired as he came into the kitchen. Ithilwen had both doors of the refrigerator open, and was extracting various containers and setting them out on the island behind her. Legolas sat at the island, watching her curiously, as did Fiona, Eowyn, Merry, and Pippin from the bar stools at the divider between the kitchen and the dining room. Thranduil appeared behind him almost suddenly, not expecting the elf lord to stop so quickly.

Fiona felt it appropriate to answer. "Ithilwen's playing a game."

"A game?"

"Uh huh, and one that I'm sure is gonna leave her getting her stomach pumped one day if she keeps it up."

"Oh har har," came from the bent over elleth in the fridge, pulling out something from the back.

"What's the game called?" Merry asked.

"The gag test," Morwen answered from the dining room with the other elven lords. "At least that's what Fiona calls it. Ithilwen goes into the fridge every now and then and plays the guinea pig to see if food is spoiled or not."

Ithilwen straightened up. "It's not as bad as they're making it out to be," she said casually, adding another container to the island. "If the sight, smell, or taste of it can physically make me gag, it's getting tossed."

"She's done this for so long I'm beginning to believe that she doesn't have a gag reflex at all," Fiona said offhandedly. Then she realized what she said and a devilish grin spread across her face.

Just when she was about to open her mouth again, Ithilwen pointed at her and said, "Don't you even dare say what you're about to say." She popped open a container and immediately held it at arm's length. "Good night! I thought that we tossed this already!"

"What is it?" Morwen called out.

"I'm not sure anymore," Ithilwen said. "Whatever it is, it's turned green. Pea soup green." She dropped the remains, container and all, into the trash. "I think it might have been what food ate and regurgitated."

"What is the point of this game of torturing your senses for?" Thranduil asked, lifting up one of the containers to inspect it.

"Mom's making a grocery shopping list for things for daily meals."

"There's also the Fourth of July barbeque," Morwen added. "I need ideas for what we're gonna eat then, too. We ain't got long."

Eowyn looked at the strawberry blond beside her. "What is special about the fourth of this day?"

"It's a day of independence," Fiona said.

Ithilwen had ducked back into the fridge, removing the Pepe LePew baking soda container and emptying the soiled powder into the trash. "It's also called Independence Day, Eowyn," she elaborated. "Some centuries ago, I believe it was a little over two hundred, the immigrants of this land revolutionized against their government, which was way on the other side the sea. See, the mother government had been taxing them left and right, among other things, but these people wanted to do things on their own – show the parent that they're adults, so to speak. But the lords of that country said hell no, and then the people said now we're pissed. Basically a war broke out between the ruling country and the immigrants that had the nads to sail overseas and set up what were once colonies. It became a victory for the people, and with that they had created their own legalities as a free nation. Each July fourth since the signing of that declaration has been a celebration of what their ancestors had fought for. Now it's become a day where merchants put goods up for sale, food is grilled, fireworks are set off, and people hang out and party."

"That was very...eloquent," Fiona laughed.

Over in the dining room, Celebrian was only half paying attention to what her niece had said. "Speaking of elegant," she muttered, ignoring the snort from Morwen, "Did you bring anything else to wear, love?" she asked Elrond.

"Do you find my robes displeasing?" he asked, baffled.

"Not at all! It's just…the weather here is so warm and humid. I know we're not affected by the weather as much as humans, but dear, you'll sweat a pool for three months in your robes!"

"Then what would you suggest?" he asked, trying to erase the image of sweating enough liquid to fill a pool and wondering where she had come up with that description.

Morwen looked at her sister. "We could take everyone to get some new clothes," she offered. "Ithilwen has some film to get developed that she could take care of as well. We could make an outing of it."

From the bar stool, Eowyn looked unsure. "Are you certain, Lady Morwen? We could not impose on your hospitality any more than we have…"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all!" Morwen stood up from her chair. "Fiona, go tell the others that we'll be leaving shortly. I'm gonna go pull Ithilwen out of the fridge and trash what's past its prime."

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: A shorter chapter, but I thought that the shopping deserved one of it's own, what do you think? I'm still working out the chapters, so I'm not sure when the next one will be done yet. But thanks for the suggestions to those of you that have sent some in! It's frightening how close some of them were to things I wrote last year (how'd you get in my head? Haha!).


	32. Chapter 32

Roughly twenty minutes after Celebrian and Morwen's quick-hatched plan, the entire household was standing outside in the front yard. Well, almost the entire household. Morwen looked up from her watch to see Ithilwen come jogging down the porch steps.

"Is everything off?" Morwen asked her.

"Yes."

"Are the doors locked?"

"Yes."

"Did you get your cell phone?"

"…No." Ithilwen turned on her heel to disappear back into the house, returning to the group looking apologetic.

"Got your phone now?" her naneth teased.

"Yes."

"Lock the doors?"

"Yes."

"Remember the keys?"

"Yes."

"House keys? Car keys?"

"Yes and yes."

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" Morwen turned to survey the vehicles in the driveway. "Now that that's settled…who's taking what car and who rides with who?"

Fiona's hand shot up in the air. "I call the Civic!" She ran over to the smaller car, only stopping to get the keys from her sister. "Who wants to ride with me?"

"If it's not an inconvenience, lassie, I'll go with you." Gimli said, moving to stand with her. "I've had enough of riding on tall horses for a while." Sam had agreed with the dwarf, and it became obvious that the hobbits didn't want to split up again so soon, even if it was for a short trip. Erestor and Eomer had also staked claim with Fiona. The car was large enough for the elf and human to sit in back comfortably with two hobbits between them and one in each lap. Fiona just hoped the hobbits didn't weigh much.

Morwen picked a set of keys out of Ithilwen's hand next. "I can take a bunch with me in the minivan." Looking to Fiona, she asked, "Sweetie, you took the van out last, are all the seats back in place?"

"Of course. I left it the way I found it, but with more gas. Ithilwen didn't fill it up the last time she used it."

"There wasn't time! I had that final and you took the Civic out of town – I didn't have a choice!" Ithilwen protested. "And another thing, it had plenty in the tank!"

"Wait, you last used the van to get to finals? Damn… it's been a while," Fiona mused. "I guess I'm lucky the thing cranked at all, since Mom hasn't used it in months either."

Meanwhile, Morwen had turned to the remainder of the group while her daughters bickered over the state of the vehicle. "I can take nine with me. Y'all may have to squeeze four to a seat, but it shouldn't be uncomfortable."

"I'm going with you," Haldir said immediately.

"I'm not surprised," she laughed, patting his cheek affectionately. More confirmations from some of those surrounding them had Morwen rethinking naming the minivan the couple's van. She had her parents, Thranduil and Miraear, Elrond and Celebrian, and Aragorn and Arwen. She looked over at her daughters, who had long since ceased arguing about the van to something that sounded like superheroes and their powers. She snapped her fingers impatiently to get their attention. "Alright ladies, that's enough. Now everyone pile into the car with the person you're going with and lets get this show on the road!"

"What?" Pippin asked, confused.

"It's an expression," Fiona whispered to the hobbit as he climbed into the lap of Erestor. "It means we best get our butts going or Mom will get mad." Before getting behind the wheel, Fiona grinned conspiratorially at her sister. "Have fun, Ithilwen!" she cackled.

The elleth in question stood there looking lost for a moment. "Wait…what are you talking about, Fiona?!" She looked around. "And for that matter, who's going with me?"

"We are," Glorfindel said, smiling. "Though I imagine that this one here would follow you off a cliff," he added with a nod to Legolas, who shot the balrog slayer a dirty look. Dark mental images aside, the twins, Tauriel, Eowyn and Faramir seemed to find his words funny.

Ithilwen nodded absentmindedly, staring at the keys in her hand and glowering at them. 'This must be what she was going on about,' she thought. Running a finger through the key ring and twirling it on her finger, she knew she'd have to make the best of it. "We're taking the Cherokee guys," she said, beginning to move to the large green SUV sitting in front of the garage.

"There should be enough room to sit three to a row back here," Ithilwen said, tossing a blanket from the back seats to the very back of the cabin. "Let me know if the seats need to be adjusted, okay? There should be enough leg room, but if you're uncomfortable just say so." She waited to get in once she was sure that everyone else had gotten settled, and found that Legolas had taken the front passenger seat. She smiled at him as she got her seatbelt closed and double checked the mirrors, then frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked her.

"Actually, there is," Ithilwen said slowly. She put the key in the ignition and turned, bringing the engine to life and startling the passengers behind her. Forgetting what she was going to say next, she turned in her seat to face them. "It's okay you guys. I just started the car up; this is normal. You get used to it after a while."

"Why ya stalling, chickie?" came a crackling voice from under the front drivers' seat. Ithilwen reached under to retrieve a small black box.

"I'm going to get you for this," she replied, only to get a laugh in response.

"Is that Fiona?" Tauriel asked curiously. "How does she get her voice to come out of that object?"

"Is that Tauriel?" Came another voice, this time Morwen's. "It's a walkie-talkie. They're mostly used as a toy for kids, but they can be used to talk to others like how we are now. It's not as good as a phone, but they're fun to use."

Legolas watched as Ithilwen settled the walkie-talkie into an open space in the dashboard. She was still frowning. "Why are you going to get Fiona?"

"There was a reason she picked the Civic so quickly," she replied. "We only have two large cars that can carry a lot of people – this one and the one Nana's in. In the garage I have a smaller Jeep, but it will only carry about four, driver included. Fiona stuck me in the Cherokee because she knows I hate going down the driveway in reverse with this thing. I'm always scared I'm going to hit something."

"Hence the walkie-talkies," came the comment from her sister.

Ithilwen hissed in response. She turned back around to look out the rear window to gauge where the other cars were. Morwen was well on her way down the driveway, and Fiona had just started to give her enough room to move. "Just sit tight," she said out loud, "I've got an idea."

"Oh hell." Fiona said dramatically.

"Hush now," Morwen chimed in. "She needs to concentrate."

The passengers in the Cherokee were clueless as to what Ithilwen was muttering about being thankful for an automatic, but with the sudden jerk backwards of the vehicle, they thought they had the gist of the concept.

"Hang on," Ithilwen ground out, stepping on pedals and spinning the wheel.

Those that were in the Civic or the minivan watched in surprise as the rear of the green Cherokee swerved violently to the left, across the driveway and into part of the grass on the other side, before coming to a halt so suddenly that the vehicle bobbed in place. The noises and sounds that came from the small speaker of the other two walkie-talkies gave them a glimpse of what was happening inside.

"By the Valar!"

"Sweet Eru, what was that?!"

"Did we hit a Nazgul?!"

In the minivan, Celebrian leaned around Haldir's seat to watch the scene. "If it makes you feel better, Haldir, your daughter is not a bad driver. She never pulled any stunt like that on our trip."

In the Civic, Fiona stared open-mouthed at the scene. "By the gods, woman!" she cried, "What in the hell was that?!"

After a minute of calming everyone down – she really hadn't meant for the swerve to be that intense, she just forgot how sensitive the pedals were – Ithilwen was able to answer Fiona's question. "Three-point turn, baby!"

"That is not a three-point turn!" the elleth heard Fiona protest. "I don't know what the hell that was, but that was not how the DMV recommends doing a three-point turn!"

This time, Ithilwen delicately tapped the gas pedal as she turned the car to drift down the driveway, coming to stop feet in front of the Civic. Fiona could see her sister grinning triumphantly in the front seat, and stuck her tongue out at her childishly.

"Fine, just for that stunt, you can get the mail. It's on your side now anyway."

* * *

"Why don't you just open the door, Ithilwen?"

"Because Mom," Fiona cut in, amused, "That would make sense. Enjoying the view, Legolas?"

Both the Civic and the minivan were stalled, waiting for Ithilwen to wiggle herself back into the seat with the mail. With her extensive hearing, the elleth had heard every word spoken through the walkie-talkies, and had barked out a loud "Shut up!" as she hung halfway out the driver's window. The Cherokee bounced slightly as she flopped back into the seat, clutching the stack of mail in her hand.

"Anything interesting?" Morwen asked.

She flipped through the envelopes. "Junk mostly. There's a couple more college propositions…oh, and a grocery sale paper!" After folding the mail, she tucked it in the space between the seats and refastened her seatbelt. "Why are y'all just sitting there?"

"Waiting for the leader to get her butt back in the car," Fiona answered smartly.

"I don't even know where we're going!" Ithilwen nearly shouted, "Why does that make me the leader?"

"We're going to Oak Hollow," Morwen said. "They've got a lot of clothing stores we can sift through."

It was taking Ithilwen all she had not to flip off Fiona, whom she could see was grinning widely from where she sat. Then she noticed her adar watching her, and she knew she'd rather just drive than spend time explaining the offending hand gesture to him. There'd be time for that in the future, of that she was almost positive.

* * *

"It's a mall…er, a big building that has a lot of shops."

"Like the merchant shops in Minas Tirith?"

Fiona's gaze glanced up at the rearview mirror to see them watching her now. "Somewhat, I suppose," she replied hesitantly, not knowing what Minas Tirith looked like. "These stores are more…modern, I guess you could say. There's places to buy clothes, food, jewelry…like a merchant's shop, but there are also stores that have things you wouldn't find back in middle-earth." Her explanation fell short as she tried to figure out just where Ithilwen was leading them. "Ithilwen? Quick question!"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"To Oak Hollow. Durh."

Despite the smart remark, Fiona found herself laughing at the sound her sister made. "I meant, what side of the mall are we parking at?"

"The side with O'Charlies and Pier One. The parking's not so bad there."

Ithilwen was right, though shopping at the mall on a Tuesday was almost guaranteed to not be overrun. She forgot that it was summer break as she pulled in to an open spot, followed shortly by her mother and sister. With another quick tutorial on getting the doors open from the inside, two dozen people were gathered in the parking lot, looking up at the large building. For passersby, the image was more than strange, as most of the group were dressed in tunics and old-world embroidered gowns.

"Alright," Morwen began. "We stay in the same groups; I'd hate for someone to get lost, so try to stay together."

As they made their way to the front doors, Ithilwen felt someone grasp her hand gently. She looked down at the hand joined with hers and followed the arm up to its owner. Legolas gave her a small smile, but she had a feeling that he was more nervous about being in this world than he was letting on. She squeezed his hand in return to reassure him, still trying to ignore that faint tingle.

* * *

The group entered the mall on the top floor at an open juncture that held a large mall map, which Morwen quickly moved to.

"Where do we start?" Fiona asked. She thought the whole idea of them bringing the middle-earth folk to the mall was hilarious, but watching them look around in wonder was something else. It was almost like they were kids being taken to Santa's workshop for the first time.

"I was thinking Penny's, but there's a Belk right by it."

"Might have more luck with Belk, Nana. We need to get everyone clothes they can change into now so they might feel more comfortable exploring the mall." Ithilwen knew right off the bat that it was going to be a day out when her mother said Oak Hollow. The sheer number of stores could keep a normal person occupied for a couple hours, but with people from a whole other world…

Morwen nodded. "Alright, we'll start there. Haldir, we're going in Belk's. Girls, keep your phones on. If y'all go wandering off I want to know where you are." With that, Morwen led her group across the tiled floor to the large entryway marked by the bolded sign.

Fiona looked at Ithilwen. "How're we doing this?"

"Just get some clothes and go to the dressing rooms," Ithilwen replied, noticing that some teenage girls standing by the vending machines to their left were giving their company curious looks almost bordering on fascination. She tugged on Legolas and Glorfindel's arms saying, "Let's go" in a commanding voice.

* * *

Fiona's group had moved off to the youth section of the store to find something promising for the hobbits to wear. Ithilwen told her to get them some flip flops at the very least to avoid any tantrums that a store manager might raise about people coming in barefoot.

"What should we look for first?" Tauriel asked Ithilwen.

The elleth looked around the adult sections as she answered. "I'd say find something you'd like to wear for the day. They'll let you wear the clothes out after you've paid for them. I know y'all probably feel like a walking attraction with everyone staring, so I figured that if you were dressed like the mortals it might make you feel more comfortable."

"I do not understand these numbers," Eowyn fretted, holding up a pair of jeans.

"Those are the clothing sizes," Ithilwen replied. It hadn't occurred to her that measurements – or lack thereof – would be a problem. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I suppose it's going to be trial and error until we have a general idea of what sizes you wear for the time being." She took the pair of jeans from Eowyn and held them up to the shieldmaiden's hips. "These look like they might fit, but for sanity's sake let's get a size higher and lower than what these are."

Eowyn looked through the stack of denim and compared the tags, finding what Ithilwen had suggested. "Will this method of sizing work with Faramir as well?"

"It should," Ithilwen nodded. She spun to find Glorfindel flirting with one of the staff girls, who was grinning like she was talking to Elvis. "Glorfindel!" she snapped, cutting off whatever charm he was exuding onto the poor girl. "What are you doing?"

The sales clerk, with a clear head, nearly bowed and handed the ellon the stack of clothes. "These should be close to your size, sir. If you'll excuse me, I have a customer waiting for me at the register." With a small smile and nod to Ithilwen, she all but sped off.

Glorfindel held up the clothes with a wider grin. "The sweet little thing offered to help me find my size," he supplied.

"Down boy. I'll eat my boots if she's even eighteen! Now help me find my cousins and Legolas. I know Tauriel isn't far from Eowyn and Faramir."

"Did you call for us-"

"-oh cousin dear?"

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas nearly showed up on command, it seemed, and each held some articles they had picked out. "We heard you tell Eowyn how to estimate the proper sizes," Legolas answered her unvoiced question.

"Okay, well now we just have to find out if your sister-"

"Right here," came a voice behind Ithilwen. "Eowyn and Faramir are with me."

When Ithilwen's heart rate managed to return to normal, she asked, "Did you all find something?" With the confirming nods, she led them through the large store to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Hello ma'am," the fourth sales clerk said within ten minutes to Ithilwen. "Are you finding everything to your liking?"

The woman returning with some clothes left behind by another customer wasn't expecting to see three elves emerge from the dressing rooms at the same time. Despite the warning looks Ithilwen shot him, Glorfindel continued to smile flirtatiously at the sales clerk. Her cousins watched the scene in amusement as the clerk blushed and laughed nervously.

Ithilwen rolled her eyes, not understanding what the big deal was. She walked past Glorfindel to inspect her cousins. "You two look great. Does everything fit?"

"I fail to understand the purpose of this tiny pocket," Elrohir muttered, pulling at the pocket of his jeans.

"I have no idea. They call it a change pocket that you can put your coins in so you don't lose them, but it only holds like two quarters at best."

Tauriel emerged from her dressing room next, waving one pair of jeans. "Everything fits, but I have one to best Elrohir's claim. These pockets are false! There is a buttoned flap that conceals nothing!"

"Congratulations Tauriel, you have become one of us with that complaint," Fiona remarked from the other end of the dressing room. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here," came the answer. Ithilwen had taken the jeans from Tauriel and had turned away to give them to the sales clerk, whom whispered her seconding Tauriel's complaint, when Legolas came out of the dressing room. It was the stunned clerk's face that made her turn around, and she very near did a double-take at what stood before her.

Legolas, like the others, had gone for something simple. In his choice, a green tee and a pair of dark jeans – a typical wood elf, she mused. So why did she seem so surprised to see him wearing modern clothing? The other men in her group looked much the same in terms of dress, so why was she noticing little things with Legolas that she didn't with them? For instance, she happened to notice in a passing glance how the shirt molded to him, showing off his warrior's build. The jeans, she was pleased to notice, actually fit where they were supposed to.

"Nothing's…too tight…is it?" she asked, hoping he didn't notice her pauses.

If he did, he didn't say. Instead he said, "It all fits very well."

The clerk beside Ithilwen grinned. "Yes, it most certainly does, sir." After she took note of Ithilwen's groups' choices she went to ring up the total.

Legolas turned to retrieve his former clothes and boots from the dressing room. Ithilwen had a hard time not letting her gaze wander, and against her better judgment she muttered "Oh my."

"You know he was watching you earlier this morning in the same manner," Glorfindel whispered, leaning into Ithilwen so they wouldn't be overheard. He smiled wide when she went pink in the cheeks at being found out. "There's nothing wrong with looking, little one," he said.

"I wasn't looking," she tried to protest.

Glorfindel chuckled. "I've done my fair share of looking over my life – both of them, actually. Believe me, I know when one is looking, and you most certainly were."

* * *

In time, the three groups had drifted one by one from Belk's to JC Penny's, and from there to Dillards. Even though they were dressed like modern mortals, the elves in particular still caught stares from other customers by the way they carried themselves. A couple of sales women working the makeup counters in JC Penny's had cooed over the hobbit's curly hair, wishing they were that lucky to have such natural curls.

Legolas still had a grasp on Ithilwen's hand, not that she minded. Haldir did, however, but was kept from saying anything by Morwen. Why his wife didn't see an issue with it, he had no idea. She said that she thought it was cute. From his daughter's carefree attitude, it didn't appear that she minded either. He knew that Legolas had not promised himself to any elleth, and he didn't mind that he chose to hold the hand of an elleth – hell he would have encouraged it – had it not been the hand of his only daughter.

'Correction,' he reprimanded himself. 'You have another daughter now.' He watched the strawberry blond walking with the dwarf from the corner of his eye. It was strange for his wife to take in another child, but he was beginning to like this girl more and more. That thought worried him, because nothing had been established of her fate once the three months were up. She had the looks of an elleth, minus the ears, grace, and mannerisms...though Ithilwen was an elleth and she didn't exactly act like one. 'Doesn't matter. They are my children, no matter how old they may think they are.'

"Where are we going next?" Fiona asked excitedly.

"Where would you like to go?" Elladan asked.

"Where would YOU like to go?" she replied cheekily. Elladan didn't get the joke, but Ithilwen groaned.

"Someone just point to a store that looks interesting to them," Ithilwen said through gritted teeth. "She can keep that up all day if you bait her."

Arwen looked to her left and spotted a store that was smaller than some of the others, but held a lot of items. "What is that?" she asked, pointing.

Morwen followed her niece's direction of sight and said, "That's Claire's. It's a girly shop that some of the younger girls go to. They do piercings and sell jewelry and things."

Before Morwen even finished, Arwen had decided that she would like to explore this store, and before long Eowyn, Tauriel, and Fiona followed her, ultimately dragging Ithilwen from Legolas' grasp.

The remainder of the group mingled about outside the store, watching the women flit from one side to the other in a handful of steps. The music playing was upbeat and like much of this world's culture, nothing like what they called music in middle-earth. Occasionally Ithilwen could be seen waving to them from beside her cousin, gesturing that it wouldn't be much longer.

"Does Ithilwen not enjoy this store?" Miraear asked Morwen.

"It's more for girls younger than Fiona, but there have been some cute finds in the past. You just have to look through the latest teen heart-throbs to find it. Ithilwen has a few other stores that top her list of favorites."

The girlish chatter moved from the store to the open space, and it was certain that their girls had returned toting small plastic bags, which they tucked into their bags of clothes.

"What did you find, my love?" Faramir asked Eowyn.

She plucked from her bag a smaller clear bag that contained little rings. There were a set of three; a butterfly, a heart, and a flower, each inlaid on the silver bezels with colorful rhinestones. "They're toe-rings, as the nice young woman that works in the shop told me."

"You wear them-"

"-on your toes!" Eowyn exclaimed. "This world has such strange things, but these are really cute!"

"The woman also said something about...bar-bells, and these had charms on them too, but I don't understand how one wears them." It wasn't typical to see Arwen confused, and she continued to glance back at the rack with the aforementioned merchandise with uncertainty.

"Those go through your belly button," Ithilwen clarified for her cousin. "They're body piercings." The amount of surprised looks shouldn't have caught her off guard. Overall, it was a mix of shock, pain, and horror. "What? People don't pierce things in middle-earth? Clue me in cause I don't remember."

Erestor seemed to be the only one willing to answer. "It is...not a...commonplace thing of most cultures. Those that do pierce their ears, usually."

"Oh, well." That explained a lot. "Here it's pretty normal for men and women to pierce their ears, and just about anything else for that matter."

"What does that mean?" Merry asked.

"Some people take it to the extremes." Ithilwen had to choose her words carefully, considering there were a group of small kids not far away. "Just about any place you can think of to pierce, it's likely that someone has done it."

"So...you could pierce your nose?" Pippin jumped in.

"Yup."

"What about...your lip?"

"Uh huh."

Pippin motioned for the elleth to move closer, because his next question came in a hushed whisper. "What about...down there?" He motioned to the general area.

Ithilwen nodded, much to the horror of the males around her.

"Why would someone do that?!" Thranduil's eyes actually showed the terror he imagined.

She shrugged. "Ask Prince Albert."

"Who is this Prince Albert, and where can I find him, then?"

Galadriel had read Ithilwen's mind and begun to laugh hard moments before Ithilwen did. "That's what they call it," Ithilwen replied.

"Call what?"

"The piercing."

"Why is it named that of all things?"

"Thranduil, as long as I've been here, even I don't know the answer to that one," Morwen said. "Where are we going n- Naneth?" She turned to watch her mother move away from the group towards another store. It was decked from top to bottom in varying shades of pink, and right away she knew the answer.

* * *

Like with Claire's, many of the men chose to avoid Victoria's Secret like the plague, but out of gentlemanly decency. Galadriel had spotted the lacy garments and was drawn in, leaving everyone else with the option to follow or remain outside. Ithilwen had drug Legolas in the store, having been so used to holding his hand she didn't register his slightly flushed face.

"Why is this store called 'Victoria's Secret'?"

"I'm not sure," she answered while browsing the panty drawers against the wall.

Legolas averted his eyes from the scantily-clad mannequin and watched her back. "It doesn't seem as if she has many secrets to keep."

Ithilwen laughed. "I guess you're right about that. Hey look what I found!" She held up a familiar set of panties. "Look familiar?" she grinned. "We can get you the bra to match, or you can have the one I've got at home."

"That's not necessary." he said quickly.

On the other side of the store, Haldir was watching the two elfings with a critical eye. "I don't like this."

"Oh come on, you haven't even seen it yet," Morwen whined from the dressing room.

"Not you, meleth. I'm referring to our oldest daughter and the Mirkwood prince."

"What's wrong now?" she asked exasperatedly, poking her head out over the door.

"She is entirely too comfortable waving these...I can't even call them underthings...about in front of Thranduil's son!"

A soft banging came from the door, where Morwen was beating it with her forehead. Honestly, she wasn't concerned. The fact that Ithilwen brought the elf in with her was a sign of how comfortable she was around him, a far cry from the norm, though Haldir might not believe it.

"Leave it be," was all he heard. Then her hand appeared to gesture for him to come closer. "Now come here and tell me if you like this one." She knew he didn't have to answer; the rush of excitement she felt through their bond made her giggle like a young elleth. "Down boy," she whispered. "I'll buy it!"

* * *

In an effort to ease Legolas' discomfort, Ithilwen moved him to a more modest section of the store to look at clothes. It hadn't occurred to her that the fancy underwear store would have been considered scandalous in middle-earth, but the blushing, twitchy elf that followed her shadow made it clear when they passed a display of thongs. She was too busy looking at a shelf of pants to notice that a brunette sales clerk had appeared behind the pair.

"You know you always get into trouble when you come in here, Ithilwen."

"Amber? Oh wow, how are you? I haven't seen you in months!" Ithilwen embraced the young woman in a hug.

After releasing the elleth, Amber said, "They've been changing my shifts like crazy lately. If I didn't like this job so much I would have done quit!" She then took notice of the taller elf standing behind her friend. "And who might this be?" she asked with a sly grin. Ithilwen never brought guys into the store with her, so this one must have been pretty special.

Ithilwen turned to Legolas. "This is Amber, someone I went to high school with. Amber, this is Legolas-"

"Oh, I know you!" Amber said coyly. "Fiona told me about you – you're Ithilwen's soldier, right?"

The elleth beside him went pink, and he fought back a laugh as he said, "I suppose you could say that."

"Well it's wonderful to finally meet you! You know I haven't seen this girl look so relaxed since before that jerk she last dated; horrid person, really, and I'm glad he's out of the picture. So," she looked between the two elves, "what's the story?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Don't be shy, Legolas – are you and Ithilwen, you know, together?" Amber looked like a starved columnist for a gossip magazine just waiting for details.

"Ah, I see. We are just friends, my lady. Nothing more." What was that weird pang he felt when he said that last bit?

Amber seemed to pout. "You're serious?" She looked to Ithilwen, who nodded with a frown at the topic. 'Must get that question a lot,' she thought. 'I can see why though – this guy is a fox!' "Okay, well," she sighed, "I wanted to come see if you needed any help and to let you know that it's the semi-annual sale, so there's a deal on pretty much everything."

During their chatter, Legolas' eye caught the sight of something bright and colorful. He left the two women's sides to further inspect it, finding it to be a dress. It looked like it was quilted with bright blues and greens, almost as if it were patchwork. He picked up a few of the dresses, finally seeing one that looked like it might be the right size before returning the others to the rack.

"Ithilwen," he called out, holding the dress up. "You should try this on."

"Ooh, good choice! Those came in yesterday!" Amber nodded with approval.

The elleth looked from Amber to Legolas. Amber looked determined to get her in the dressing room if she had to force her. Legolas looked hopeful as he held the dress out to her. She had to admit, it was pretty, and she liked the handkerchief patchwork design. Knowing there was no getting out of it, she took the dress and was sent to the closest dressing room available.

Amber stood outside with Legolas while he waited. "Say," she began, "That shirt Ithilwen's wearing…is that yours by any chance?"

He nodded. "It is. I gave it to her."

"Huh." A pause. "Are you two sure there's nothing going on between you?"

From across the store Morwen called out to Amber. "If there was you know that Fiona would have already told you!"

Inside the dressing room, Ithilwen had heard EVERYTHING and was currently wishing to have the floor swallow her up so that she wouldn't have to go back out there. She looked in the mirror and straightened the dress, trying to stamp down her embarrassment before she went out.

Hearing the latch on the door move, both Amber and Legolas had turned from speaking to Haldir and Morwen to see Ithilwen exit the dressing room. There were a few gasps, and some cooing – two reasons Ithilwen didn't like trying on dresses in the store. Someone always had to throw in a "How cute!" like she was still a little elfling!

"I don't know about this," she mumbled.

"Why not?" Morwen said. "The dress looks great on you!"

"You look beautiful Ithilwen. Do you not like the dress?" Legolas asked.

For some reason, she was pretty sure it was his opinion that mattered in this case, since he was the one that picked the dress out. Still, to hear him call her beautiful? She didn't believe it; she found it hard to. "I do, Legolas…it's just-"

Legolas had taken her hand in his, catching her off guard. "Then get the dress," he said smoothly, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles delicately.

Ithilwen was stunned. Why was he kissing her hand? Why was she letting him? And why was he looking at her like that while he did it? Each time she tried to utter a word, his lips came to press against her hand again. 'That's not helping!'

"W-..Erm…A-alright," she finally stuttered. "I-I'll…get…the dress." Ithilwen was fairly certain her face had changed colors again, cause she felt the heat radiating off her cheeks.

Legolas eventually let go of her hand so that she could change back into her regular clothes. From behind him, he heard Morwen giggle. "That's a first," she said, "Actually, make that two firsts." When he turned to inquire, she was happy to oblige. "That's the first time I've ever seen her get flustered around a guy, much less the first time a guy has kissed her hand."

"It is not common here?" Tauriel asked, walking up to the group with Galadriel and Miraear.

Amber snorted. "Very unlikely. You're lucky if a guy will hold a door open and let you enter first anymore." She then motioned to Legolas and Ithilwen, who was still in the dressing room. "That's why I find it hard to believe that these two are 'just friends'."

* * *

Ithilwen was still flustered as they left Victoria's Secret. Why had she acted that way? No guy ever made her act in such a manner before, not even Payne! And to top it off, it was Legolas that managed to pull the feat off – her friend!

The pink striped bag bumped her leg as they walked back to their waiting group. 'I bet it was revenge for embarrassing him about my underwear,' she thought. 'Not that I regret buying the dress, anyway. He does have good taste. Who knew?'

"Was your deviation from the rest of us fruitful?" Celeborn asked his impishly smiling wife. Galadriel let him peek into the bag of pink tissue paper and lace. "What is it?" he asked.

"You'll see later," was all she said.

Fiona happened to be walking by and shuddered. "Oh, Grandma…nooo!"

"Where should we go now?" Morwen interjected, in an attempt to move away from any scarring, dirty mental images her youngest might be experiencing.

Several stomachs rumbled moments later. Elrond's eyebrows rose, not certain which direction the noises were coming from. "Might I suggest we have a short meal?"

His sister-in-law nodded in agreement. "Let's go to O'Charley's then. They've got all sorts of things to eat."

* * *

Getting into the restaurant had been simple enough – finding an area to fit everyone would have been a challenge, had a previous engagement not called in to cancel their reservation. A few tables and many chairs shifted around later, the group was seated comfortably. Glorfindel had taken to pestering Ithilwen, and with Legolas on her right side, she was stuck between to elven warriors in the corner booth.

"You three look like a blond-elf sandwich," Fiona chuckled, taking a picture with her phone of the trio. The twins had sandwiched her and Tauriel between them.

"Yum," Ithilwen said sarcastically.

The waitress appeared shortly and placed baskets of crayons down at the center of each table. Ithilwen brightened considerably at this, and reached for one eagerly after their drink orders had been placed. "I knew there was a reason I liked coming here," she said, then added, "Besides the food."

"Is this…wax?" Erestor held one up for closer inspection.

"Crayons, but yes, they're wax. Waxy anyway." Morwen turned to him. "You can draw and color with them. Kids especially," and here she nodded to Ithilwen, "like to use them."

"If I had a pen I'd use that too, you know."

Legolas watched her move the crayon across the paper tablecloth, leaving orange marks in its wake. "I didn't know you drew," he commented absentmindedly. He looked up to see that Haldir had also leaned forward to watch.

"I draw mostly. I'm not so good with paints," she said bent over her work. "It's a good way to relax, I've found."

"You should see the one she drew of you!"

If Ithilwen could have she'd have skinned Fiona for saying that.

"You've drawn…me?" he asked, evidently surprised. From the look on her face, it was obvious that bit of information wasn't supposed to be publicly announced.

Fiona figured 'Hey – I spilled the beans – might as well dump the whole pot.' "Oh yeah, a really good one too! Back when you two had just met face to face. I wanted to see a picture of you, and she worked on it after each meeting."

Had the waitress not returned with the drinks, Ithilwen might have slid under the table for the remainder of the meal. However, what Gimli said next piqued her interest.

"Legolas over here draws as well, lassie!"

Said elf attempted to kick his friend under the table, only to discover regretfully that his efforts were in vain, since the dwarf's feet didn't reach the floor.

"Did you bring any with you?" Ithilwen looked at Legolas curiously, and was that hopefulness?

"No," he replied, sad to see the slight disappointment in her eyes, even if his secret was blown. "My recent ones were not up to standard to show." Legolas shot a warning look at Gimli, almost daring him to bring up the one drawing he had seen.

"I understand," she said, much to his relief. "I'd love to see some one day, if it's okay with you?"

Legolas smiled down at the elleth beside him. "It would be my pleasure." Inside he added to himself that he'd anything to the point of acting stupid to make Ithilwen smile like that.

* * *

After their late lunch, the groups returned to the lower levels of the mall. The escalators were out of the question, as Aragorn and Frodo began to have flashbacks of being back in Moria when the long flights of stairs fell apart and things began to go to hell in a hand basket. That left either the stationary stairs or the elevators, and Ithilwen told her group that they could take the elevator if they wanted – she couldn't deal with the extra flip flops that her stomach was already making that day.

On the lower levels, they ventured into Bath and Body Works, but didn't stay for very long. Some of the elves found the clash of the various scents in the close quarters to be overwhelming to their senses. Ithilwen assured them that it still took a lot of effort for her to handle being in there for very long.

Then they made their way to Hot Topic, where Legolas noted with some amusement, that Ithilwen actually squealed in delight over some of the items. He didn't understand what the meaning behind 'Bad Wolf' or 'Don't Blink' meant, but she assured him that she would fill him in on the references. While her group and Morwen's were in Hot Topic, Fiona had coerced her party into the video game store across the hall. When they came out, Ithilwen got suspicious when she noticed the large plastic bag her sister was carrying.

"What did you do?"

"We just picked out some video games. Nothing to fret over," she said casually. "Look, I found some of those dancing games on sale! And the band ones!"

Ithilwen then noticed that Eomer was toting a larger bag that held a large box referencing the last games Fiona mentioned. "I am so sorry," she told him.

"From the way her and the shop assistant spoke, these games sound interesting," he replied.

* * *

The hours were growing late, and it was decided that they would stop at one last store before heading home. Morwen remembered that she needed to look over the grocery paper to make a list, and knew that someone would have to head out first thing so that she could get the easily prepared stuff done and out of the way.

"How about here?" Arwen asked, pointing to the bookstore. It had come up that they wanted to read the texts this world had to offer, and Ithilwen learned that before her arrival, they had begun to work on the alphabet. It was the hobbits who noticed a similarity to their written language, and they were able to grasp the written word more quickly than the rest, so they were tutoring to the best of their abilities.

It was a large bookstore, enough so that they could spread out and peruse the shelves. Ithilwen thought she heard Erestor mutter to himself about translating some of the books on their return to middle-earth, along with a comment from Glorfindel about him being a bookworm. She found Legolas looking at some books over near the art reference shelves. "Find something you like?" She looked at the book in his hands, learning without his reply that it was a hardbound sketchbook. "Those are nice," she said, "I've got one at home. Good quality paper too. Hey, why are you putting it back? I thought you liked to draw?"

"I do," he sighed. "But it is too much of me to ask of you. You, your naneth, and Fiona have done too much for all of us today. I could not ask this of you."

Ithilwen set down her copies of the southern vampire mystery series and the art of books she had picked up on a whim and stared hard at Legolas. "But you love to draw – I could tell that much by the way you looked ready to pound Gimli for outing you."

"Regardless, I feel as though we are taking advantage of your hospitality-"

She cut him off when she grabbed his arm and stepped closer to his side. "Aw come on," she tried not to whine. "It's not an imposition, and it's something you enjoy!" Ithilwen began to rub his arm gently, staring up at his startled expression. 'Payback for earlier,' she thought, attempting her best pout. "And I really want to see some of your drawings…I'll show you mine," she offered.

Legolas stared down at the elleth surprised. He hadn't expected this! She was actually pouting! Normally he would have found a mature elleth pouting to be disappointing and spoiled, but with Ithilwen…she looked…cute. And she had offered to show him her work, so maybe then he'd get to see what Fiona was talking about over lunch… He swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Alright, I'll get the sketchbook," he relented, smiling slightly when she squeeze his arm with a large grin.

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Long time coming with this one it feels like, but if it makes you feel better, I've been working on it since before Memorial Day. Working around the house just got me busy for the most part. I've got good news and bad news: the bad news is that I start my summer semester next week, but the good news is that it's only two classes, so updates shouldn't be delayed. :)

Enjoy the trip to the mall? I had another idea that might make its way into a oneshot that didn't make the chapter cut, mostly cause of how long it took to get this written. It's still being fleshed out, but if it goes up I'll let you know. Oh! And I've started doing art for this fic! They're just sketches, but I've got a few up on tumblr. The link is on my profile but you can also type clearwillow dot tumblr dot com to get to it. Everything will be tagged 'nano2k12' for this fic. I've got more drawn, but sadly they could be spoilery as of right now…heheh.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, Ithilwen shrugged on a loose-fitting blouse and jeans before going downstairs. Bypassing the dining room where everyone was packed in, she snuck into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She needed something in her stomach before she dealt with whatever was going on in there.

"Good morning." Tauriel greeted her from the doorway to the dining room.

"Good morning," she replied, pouring herself some coffee. "Since you're here I'll ask...what's going on in there?"

The redheaded elleth stepped into the kitchen as she answered, almost itching to get away from the noise. "Lady Morwen is writing a list of things she needs for the...cookout...tomorrow. She wants to please everyone, and the suggestions are getting out of hand, but she appears to be handling it well."

"Nana used to work as a waitress at the Waffle House before she got bumped up to cook back in the late seventies. After busing tables and dealing with cranky bus drivers, this is probably an easy task for her." Ithilwen carried her mug with her as Tauriel directed her into the "hungry hornets" nest.

Sales papers were flung about the table with the oddly placed mug or glass. A box of Dunkin Donuts lay open, and Ithilwen reached for a coconut cake one before sinking into her chair across from Legolas and Gimli. She gave them both a smile and mouthed "Morning".

"Ithilwen!" Morwen called for her from the far end of the table. She had another grocery paper and a notebook in front of her that contained the list of things she needed that seemed to grow on its own. "Do you have any suggestions for the cookout?"

Not expecting to be asked a question, Ithilwen had taken a large bite out of her donut, and the surprise nearly made her choke. The more she chewed, the more it seemed to grow, giving her the appearance of a startled blond chipmunk.

From across the table, Legolas had been watching her eat up to that point. He couldn't help it, he found it fascinating. 'Possibly because she has no boundaries with food that other ellith seem to encounter in mixed company,' he thought. 'She enjoys what she eats regardless of who may be watching..' It was alarming to see her struggle to swallow the treat, but he was amazed that she pulled it off. 'If I didn't know better I would wonder if she was part hobbit.'

"What's on the menu already?" Her voice was a little off from swallowing the lump of, what she now considered dry, donut.

"I've got down hamburgers, hot dogs, barbeque chicken - boneless, devilled eggs, potato salad, baked beans, vegetables, chips...any suggestions?"

"Fried okra or onion rings?"

Morwen made some notes. "Now for dessert...how does ice cream sundaes sound? There's so much already that needs to be cooked, and sundaes sounded like the best option."

"Also makes them customizable," Fiona pointed out.

Ithilwen nodded into her mug. "So that's it?"

"Yup," her mother replied. She pulled the list from her notebook, folded it, and slid it down the table to Ithilwen. "All that's left is for you to go and get it."

"Me?!" Ithilwen sputtered. "It'll take me ages to get all this!"

"I'll go with you," Legolas offered. She was about to reply when she noticed that he was looking at her the same way he did the day before outside the dressing room. Why was he looking at her like that? And why had her brain suddenly gone fuzzy?

"Estel and I will help as well," Arwen spoke for her husband. It had been too long since she had been around her cousin, and she hoped this excursion would give her some more one-on-one time with Ithilwen.

"Alright," Ithilwen said when her voice recovered. "let me get my flip flops and we'll go."

* * *

With the four pulling out of the driveway, those remaining in the house began to move about. Galadriel had mentally-called upon the women, asking them to discreetly meet her in the kitchen for a talk. Morwen and Celebrian noticed the tone in her words, and moved to shut all open doors to the room.

Eowyn, being the only other human woman, gravitated towards Fiona, who looked as unsure as she did. It wasn't everyday that an elven queen renowned for her great power spoke to you telepathically. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Galadriel answered softly, making sure no prying ears would be privy to their conversation. "Nothing is wrong, but some changes will be taking place soon I believe."

"Is this about Ithilwen and my son?" Miraear asked.

"You know?" Morwen asked.

"I had my suspicions," Miraear explained. "A letter from Galadriel added to them once the Fellowship left Lothlorien. How did you know?"

"I recognized the necklace."

"He gave it to her?" the redhead asked excitedly.

"I haven't seen her without it," Celebrian mentioned. Miraear's grin became bigger, if it were possible.

"Um, hello?" Fiona waved, bringing the women's attention to the younger generation. "Could someone fill the rest of us in? What's going on and why does it have anything to do with that necklace and those two?"

-BREAK-

We're gonna need two buggies."

"What?" Aragorn asked as they entered the grocery store. Ithilwen then pointed to the wired metal carts pushed together. He read the sign above them slowly. "They say shopping carts. Is that not the correct term?"

"We're in the South, Estel. Most of us call them buggies, but I'm not sure why. It's just what Nana learned when she moved to the South, and it's all I remember hearing them called."

Another person, an elderly gentleman with his wife, came by to collect one. "I always assumed they called 'em buggies cause of their terrible lifespan. Like how you always get one with a buggy wheel!" He laughed at his own joke, and Ithilwen joined in when he proved his point – the front right wheel of the car he picked seemed to move and vibrate to its own beat.

* * *

"I knew it!" Fiona was grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't say anything," Miraear pleaded. "Legolas has to be the one to tell her."

"I understand," she replied sincerely. "So what can we tell them, if anything?"

Morwen looked to her mother with hope. "Perhaps when is more important. Naneth, neither of them can keep going without some knowledge of what they face. I'm sure Miraear agrees with me on this."

"Wholeheartedly."

Galadriel studied each one of them carefully. Even the youngest of the group was dead-set on telling the pair something. Her only fear was the risk of things not coming to pass as she had foreseen. "We must be cautious," she spoke slowly. "If what I have seen is correct, we do not want to scare them. As it is, they are already experiencing things that they cannot explain. We will tell them when they return this afternoon."

"Haldir won't like this," Morwen sighed, looking at Miraear apologetically. "We'd best tell him now."

* * *

Comedians often speak about how it's a stupid move to take children in the grocery store. They go on about how the miniature humans exercise their need to want everything in sight, driving an adult insane.

None of them ever went grocery shopping with three people from middle-earth.

They were infinitely better behaved than some kids and didn't say "I want" every other minute…but their curiosity for the various prepackaged foods got the better of them. It was adorable to watch, since they tried to maintain an air of dignity as the lords and lady that they were. That didn't mean Ithilwen was the mature one, however. It was a good thing she suggested getting two buggies, because by the time they made it to the checkout, there was more impulse buys than Morwen would expect her to get.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Haldir roared. The women were still in the kitchen, with the addition of the marchwarden, whom Morwen went to retrieve from the back yard where he sparred with the twins and Glorfindel. "I refuse to allow this...this...whatever this might be!"

Fiona and Eowyn had no prior first-hand accounts of the elf's temper, and shrunk back considerably. Even Tauriel flinched, and she had seen his anger flare out on the rare spider-raid missions that accompanied word from Lothlorien. She hoped her brother had the sense the Valar bestowed a goose, or he would have a lovely falsetto when the marchwarden got through.

Morwen, Celebrian, and Miraear were frowing at him. His wife expected this reaction, but did he really have to scare the girls while doing it? "It is out of our hands, Haldir." Galadriel held her hands out in a calming gesture towards him. "Would you rather they know what might happen than be caught unaware?" Her voice was steady but everyone could feel the authority radiating off of her.

"I would rather it not be one of my daughters that has to face this, Lady!"

'I'm sorry, Naneth,' Morwen apologized silently. 'He should know better by now-'

Only a brief glance in her direction told Morwen that her mother had acknowledged her apology. 'It is forgiven, daughter. Haldir is afraid because he fears he will lose his child when he has just found her once more. We cannot begrudge him for being a father who cares.'

Miraear straightened from her stance against the counter. "In case you have forgotten, Haldir, that is my son that Galadriel has also mentioned! I can't say that I was particularly pleased to learn of it this way at first, but I have accepted it, and you should as well!"

"I know what it must seem like, Haldir-"

"Do you, Celebrian?"

"Yes," she bit out through gritted teeth. "As I was trying to say, they are adults and it is their lives, not yours. Not ours. We cannot choose for them what we want them to be. We have to raise them right, hope for the best, and be there for them always. Only days ago I learned that my only daughter has given up her immortality to be with the one she truly loves. Am I upset? Of course, but I have come to terms with it, just as Naneth and Adar did when Elrond came to them to ask for my hand." Celebrian stared at Haldir hard, knowing she had made her point.

"Don't take this personally, girls," Morwen added to lighten the mood. "But children are a gift given to their parents to drive them crazy, because the parents drove their parents crazy when they were children themselves."

"It's a vicious cycle," Miraear laughed.

Haldir turned to look at the youngest women in the room, and as a collective they tensed up, ready to duck for cover if he got angry again. "I apologize for startling you," he told them. "It was not my intention to do so."

"S'alright, Dad," Fiona said, trying to ease his guilt. "You're just super protective of Ithilwen, that's all. And hey, if it makes you feel better, nothing may come of any of this!"

"Your grandmother's predictions have never missed their mark," Celebrian said carefully, lest he get set off again.

"But it's up to them, right? You all said it yourselves. Now I'm a fandom shipper, so I like to see happy endings with people, but I can't rule out every possibility - that includes you getting your wish, Dad."

"I'm not sure what that was you just said, but what you speak of is not my wish, Fiona."

She noticed that his expression seemed defeated with those words. "Then what is it?"

"I wish for all of my children to be happy," he said. "I would not be happy knowing that either of them is miserable because they were trying to please me. However, I must admit...that I am not ready to let go." He stiffened when Fiona approached him and wrapped her arms about him in a hug, not expecting the gesture, but returning it all the same. The words she mumbled into his chest made him embrace her harder. The fact that they knew so little of each other should not have prompted those words, but they had every bit of sincerity as if they had known each other for centuries.

Morwen watched the scene with the others and had to hold back a sudden flush of tears. In the beginning, she was afraid Haldir would not accept Fiona, but from the bone-crushing hug he held her in, all doubts were swept away. She looked over at Miraear, who nodded slightly. "Haldir," she began slowly, "We have decided to discuss this with them when they return from the store. I want you to be there when we tell them."

"Is that wise?" he asked sarcastically.

"We will not tell them everything," Galadriel explained. "I would rather avoid pushing them into a path they had not willingly chosen."

"It will be more for Ithilwen's benefit, as I'm certain Legolas is familiar with some of it," Miraear added. Haldir looked to Morwen, who gave him an apologetic smile. She didn't have to explain her lack of instruction in this area. What good would it have done when one is separated from the rest of their kin?

* * *

"We're home!" What sounded like an army of plastic bags was moved from the entryway to the kitchen. Morwen dodged the large piles of bags as she came out of the pantry with a jar of pickle relish.

"Good, you guys find everything on the list?" She began to instruct the lot to unpack everything that needed to be kept cold first, adding it to one of the empty bottom shelves of the refrigerator. Satisfied that those items were taken care of, she began to unpack some of the bags near her. Pulling out a brightly colored box, she added, "Looks like you found other things as well."

Ithilwen had the decency to turn pink at being found out. "They got curious, Nana! How could I say no?"

"Fruit Roll-Ups? Gushers?" Her mother looked at her with a lopsided grin. "Just as long as I get to see your father eat one of those." She wasn't going to berate Ithilwen for the impulse buys, but the idea that they had the tastes of small children was too good not to tease. After everything was sorted away she looked around and said "Okay, well I know what I'm going to be getting up to later. Since the kitchen's going to be on lockdown, we'll just order a pizza or something for supper. But before that," she pointed to Ithilwen and Legolas, "There's something that we need to talk to you two about. Sorta urgent."

Ithilwen looked at Legolas, who looked back at her and shrugged. Whatever it was that needed to be said had shifted Morwen's mood considerably.

* * *

"I'm confused already," Ithilwen commented in the den. She sat beside Legolas on the loveseat. Her parents and his parents sat across from them on the long couch, and her grandmother sat perched on the edge of the stuffed chair between them. Just like her mother, each of them bore some expression of stress, but she could see that her father was battling between what looked like rage and a meditative state. Neither one was winning the battle, it seemed.

"What we need to speak with the two of you about regards your link," Galadriel began. "You are familiar with the fëa?"

"Yeah, it's the soul, basically."

Her grandmother smiled. "Good, that will make things easier. Now, an elven fëa is a peculiar thing. From conception, it has the ability to find it's...other half," she finished, for lack of a better word.

Ithilwen's eyebrow's furrowed. "So you're saying that fëa are like a pair of shoes - each one has a mate."

"That's an interesting way of explaining it," Thranduil commented with a grin. "But yes, little one. That is what Galadriel is speaking of."

"Elves spend much of their young lives - and even some of their older years - searching for that other half to complete their fëa," Galadriel continued. "But then there are special circumstances where the search lasts but the span of a first glance."

"I'm...still confused, sorry."

Legolas leaned into her slightly. "I believe that Lady Galadriel is saying what the mortals here refer to as 'love at first sight' in regards to elves finding their fëa partner."

"That is correct," the Lady smiled for the first time since they all sat down. "When the Fellowship came to Lothlorien at the dawn of the year, I recognized this when I first spoke to you, Legolas. I saw the link that you share with my granddaughter."

Ithilwen looked up at Legolas to see that he had gone a shade paler than normal. What the hell was going on and why wasn't anyone telling her? "I thought this link was just an empathic link. I mean, I got his bruises at Helms Deep, and he got my cramps when they were at Dunharrow."

"Do not remind me," he whispered to her. Haldir was looking at him oddly again, while his own father looked puzzled, until his mother spoke softly to him. Then he began to laugh.

"It is an empathic link, but it is much deeper than that," Morwen said, patting her husband's hand lightly. "Your grandmother believes that this link is a binding of your fëa."

"Hang on, I thought that binding required...oooh." That explains why Legolas went pale. "That still doesn't make sense, Nana. I haven't done anything remotely like...that. You guys are making this sound like Legolas and me are soul mates."

Miraear leaned forward on the couch. "That is precisely what we've been leading to, Ithilwen. It's not unheard of, but it's a rare thing for the fëa to yearn to bind together in two people not prepared."

"Not prepared?" Oh good, Legolas had found his voice.

"I am unsure of the specifics, as I have no firsthand knowledge of this particular circumstance." Galadriel said sadly. "What I do know is that as the two of you become closer in friendship or otherwise, your fëa's urge to bond will become stronger. I believe it has begun already."

"When?" Ithilwen squeaked, not taking this bit of news well.

"Since the first days the two of you met," Morwen said with an encouraging smile.

"B-but we're just friends!" Ithilwen tried to reason. She looked to Legolas, who looked about as well as she did.

"That doesn't matter," Miraear said softly. "The fëa wants what the fëa wants. Some announce their desires sooner than others."

Ithilwen rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. They were all crazy. There just wasn't any way around it. There was no way that Legolas and her could be soul mates, could there? "What...what did you mean by unprepared? I think I missed that bit." She was beginning to get a headache.

"You will begin to notice things. New things. Do not be alarmed, granddaughter, just let things fall as they may. We wanted to speak with the two of you about this situation before things began to change. It was not our intentions to scare either of you."

"Like what kinds of things?" she asked, uncertain if she wanted to know the answer.

"Well," Morwen clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Your father can sense when I'm upset, for example. When we bound, we became more in-tune with each other's emotions, and if I project my thoughts hard enough, he can hear them like I'm speaking to him."

Miraear leaned forward to look at Morwen. "Oh that must have been fun in the beginning, seeing as how your own naneth has a penchant for being able to read minds."

"It was...interesting," Galadriel supplied. "Your father got very irritated with me after the binding ceremony; the both of you projected your thoughts so loudly that I'm surprised elves with no talent for telepathy could have heard them."

"What do we do?" Legolas looked down at Ithilwen and was surprised by what he saw. She looked so small and fragile, trying to hold her composure together, but he knew that she was as rattled as he. He hadn't seen her look so vulnerable since that morning she broke down in his arms.

Galadriel smiled again, understanding that the elleth needed to get away and soon. "You follow your heart, little one. It is up to the both of you to decide your fates."

Ithilwen nodded before shooting up to stand quickly, Legolas at her heels. "I-I need some air..." she said before speeding out of the den, the taller elf following her lead. The elves remaining in the den watched them go sadly.

"That went well," Thranduil said dryly.

If Haldir had had possession of the throw pillows his wife leaned on presently, he would have given their namesake a run for their money on the Woodland King's face.

* * *

Despite the abrupt departure of the two younger elves, neither one went off to speak of the recent topic. Actually, they became almost shy around each other, which was puzzling to the majority of the household. Ever since they had met again, they had been nearly inseparable during their waking hours, and now they were skirting around the other like they had learned something highly embarrassing. Supper was an experience as well. Neither one looked willing to start a conversation, and would only speak if they were addressed. Their parents watched them glance at the other while they weren't looking, only to avert their gaze when they were caught.

All in all, it wasn't normal, and everyone seemed to pick up on that. After supper they would go back to avoiding each other, and when they were approached, they assured their inquirers that nothing was amiss. Nobody believed them.

Later that evening, when everyone else had retired for the night, Ithilwen was wide awake, thinking about the fëa conversation that she and Legolas were ambushed with earlier. Fëa mates...soul mates...any way she looked at it, it sounded absurd. They were friends and nothing more! ...Right?

Ithilwen had snuck down to the kitchen for a late-night snack when she really should have been asleep; she was expected to help set up things for the cookout the next morning. Instead, she was bent over in front of the fridge, digging for something to drink to go with her leftover takeout order.

"If this is normal, I may have to stay up late each night from now on."

"Jeez, Legolas!" Ithilwen nearly jumped out of her skin. "What are you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same, but I think I know the answer." He came into the kitchen and leaned against the island, surveying the food she had drug out. "You're thinking about that discussion from this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Couldn't go to sleep. Decided to eat and think. Want to join me?" At his nod, Ithilwen pulled out some bottled drinks and set them on the island. Legolas pulled two plates from the cabinet and they began to pile leftover pizza, chicken tenders, garlic bread bites, and cinnamon breadsticks onto them. When he looked at her quizzically as she began to leave the kitchen, she simply said, "Tastes better cold."

Legolas took up his plate and drink and followed the elleth upstairs to her room, where she led him out to the balcony. Taking the seat next to her, he placed his plate on one thigh, watching her with amusement as she bit into the cold slice of pizza. "I must apologize for avoiding you this evening, Ithilwen. It was not my intentions, but the information we were given had overwhelmed me."

"Don't worry about it. It freaked me out too."

"What do you think of the whole thing?"

"I...I don't know, Legolas. I've been thinking on it all night, and I just don't get it. How can Grandma and them think that we're fëa mates? We're just friends, right?" She looked up at him unsure.

"Of course we're friends," he smiled at her reassuringly. "As for being fëa mates, that I am not sure of."

"Do you believe it?" Ithilwen watched Legolas sigh and stare at his food in thought. She wasn't sure of what kind of answer to expect from him, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"In the concept of fëa mates, yes," he said finally. "In matters of the heart, elves do not make mistakes. When their heart tells them that they have found their fëa mate, there are no doubts. Typically, both will recognize the urge to be with their fëa mate; one-sided declarations are unheard of with our kind."

"What do you think?" she spoke carefully. "...About...us?"

When Legolas looked over at her, Ithilwen had turned away to look out over the backyard. She was worrying her bottom lip again, he noticed. 'It must be an unconscious habit,' he thought. The moon's soft light cast a glow on her skin, making her look ethereal even sitting in the chair wearing those modern-styled night clothes. "I think...that it doesn't matter. Not now, anyway."

Confused, she turned back to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I believe that we should let things happen as they may, as Lady Galadriel suggested. What do you think?"

"I agree with you on that," she said quickly. "It just seems so strange to be talking about us as if we were going to get married and have a family."

Legolas cocked his head to the side. "Would that be a bad thing? To bind with me and have a family?"

He knew he caught her by surprise with the questions, or maybe it was the easygoing way in which he asked, but her cheeks tinted pink regardless. "N-no! I mean yes...wait.. I mean..." she groaned as Legolas began to chuckle at her. "Don't laugh you dink! What I meant was that I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" He actually pretended to look offended.

"It's just that right now I can't see you as being anything more than my best friend! And then there's the age difference too... I'm so much younger than you are. It wouldn't be wierd for the age gap? I mean there would have to be other ellith that would take that place better than me that are closer to you in age!"

"Did you forget that we're immortal?" Legolas joked. "Age does not mean a thing, and if you've forgotten, I'm the youngest in my family."

"But still-"

"And if it were to make any difference, I can see you standing by my side as my wife," he added seriously.

Ithilwen blushed again, though this time she wasn't sure why. When the topic had shifted, it was all in good fun, but he sounded serious with this admission. "Really?" she asked softly. Seeing his nod, she rose to her feet and began to pace. "I don't understand why. I'm nothing special," she muttered.

Legolas watched her pace and sighed. He hadn't meant to send her into another tizzy, but it appeared he had. The truth was, he couldn't explain why he said what he did, or why he felt that way, other than it just felt...right. "You are very special," he told her, only to recieve a snort in response. Frustrated, he moved his plate to the side table and got to his feet. Legolas reached out and caught her in his arms, pulling her into a tight hug, which she instinctively returned. "Despite what you think, you are very special, Ithilwen," he murmured into her hair. "Let me amend my previous statement," he said, manuvering her to look up at him. "Regardless of what I have said tonight, please know that I would never push you into anything that you were not comfortable with. You are too precious a friend to lose, and I fear that to do so would send you away from me."

"I know," she nodded slightly. "So does this mean that we go back to normal tomorrow and see what happens?"

"I would like that," Legolas said softly. "This evening has been rather unpleasant without your company. I feel as if I have found myself spoiled."

"You've been around me for like three days now!" Ithilwen laughed. "It won't be long before you get tired of me!"

"I highly doubt that," he chuckled. "It is late. We should try and get some rest, as I suspect your mother will put everyone to work tomorrow."

"Your suspicions are correct."

Legolas hugged her one more time and kissed her forehead lightly before bidding her pleasant dreams. Ithilwen, feeling lazy, left the plates on the table outside on the balcony. Climbing into bed, she wondered if it would be possible to see what Legolas saw, both as his hypothetical wife and what he saw in her that made her 'special'. Turning on her side, she chalked the talk up to him being older and having more time to think on such matters.

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Bit of seriousness, eh? And now we've got a bit of a plot! I've looked into some of the elvish customs, so some of it is based on what I've read. Since this is fanfiction, and it just wouldn't be as fun to stick to the 'rulebook', hardcore Tolkienites will probably see the changes I'll make quicker than others. The focus was intended to be on Haldir's overprotectiveness of Ithilwen (y'know, babygirl and all), and the innocence that Ithilwen has in elvish customs compared to Legolas. Being younger and cut off from your kind tends to make you a noob, and we'll be seeing more of that in the future.

Updates...there *might* be a problem with them. Last Friday an internal doohickey decided to begin failing, so I'm working on borrowed computers for school, commissions, and fic until I can scrounge up the money for a new monitor. Chances are when I'm not taking notes or planning drafts I'll be handwriting the chapters so I can just get online and type 'em up. Believe me, no one's as miffed about this as I am, cause this started literally the day I left to go buy my textbooks. With that said, updates will come as quickly as I can write them. And hello to all of the new followers I seem to be getting! Hope y'all are enjoying the story! Lemme know what you think, I'd love to hear from you! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Despite being up late, Ithilwen felt rested the following day, which was good, as she was about to face one of many battles with her adar. Ithilwen came down the stairs in a trot, moving to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Hi Ada, Naneth," she greeted, passing her parents in the dining room. She was bent over in the fridge when she heard the distinct sound of a dining chair scrap across the floor, but she did not pay much mind to it until she turned around to see her father standing at the entryway from the dining room. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," he began, looking at her. "You are not wearing that."

"Haldir, leave the girl be." Ithilwen heard her mother say, coming up behind the marchwarden. "She is a grown woman and will wear what she pleases."

"You allow her to dress like this?"

Her naneth shrugged. "I do not see what is wrong with it. I think that she looks adorable."

Ithilwen felt the need to butt in at this moment. "Ada, if you would pay more attention to the mortal media, you would see that I am dressed extremely conservative in comparison to those women, and most of them are barely of age in this society."

"That may be, but they are not my daughter, or I would be on their case, as you have been known to say."

Ithilwen groaned and had to resist rolling her eyes. Her ada would never understand female fashion. She fingered the aluminum can she had set on the bar as she waited for the next wave of fatherly advice to be bestowed upon her. She was beginning to wonder when he would run out of steam, but then again, they had been separated for well over a century and a half, so he was probably just getting started. She turned to her right to see Legolas enter the kitchen from the other doorway and smiled in greeting. He returned the sentiment, but grew confused as he looked at the marchwarden's furrowed brow.

"Is something amiss?" he asked Ithilwen softly.

"Nah, just Ada being Ada," she replied. "Ada thinks that what I am wearing is too revealing, but I think that it is conservative. Tell me, what do you think Legolas?" Ithilwen stepped away from the bar she had been leaning against and walked up to him so that he could get a clear view of her outfit.

Legolas' mouth went dry when he got a good look at Ithilwen. She wore a light brown sleeveless top that was cut short underneath a cream colored vest that was knitted. Both layers of the top were cut low in the front, exposing a fair amount of cleavage and stopped roughly an inch above her denim jeans, showing off the paleness of her midriff for all to see. To most people of Middle Earth, she was dressed rather revealed, but in this realm it appeared that showing skin was a common occurrence, even in the colder months. He found that he liked the way she was dressed, but he was not about to say that in front of her adar. Haldir would have his skin if he said such a thing!

Unfortunately, Legolas did not get the opportunity to find the middle ground and tell her that she looked nice, but was considered revealing by their normal standards, because Gimli chose that moment to wander into the room. The dwarf took one look at Legolas' face and remarked, "Lass, I think you finally made the pointy eared elvish princeling speechless!"

Ithilwen would have found the statement amusing if she had not been surprised by the term of acknowledgement. "Elvish princeling?" she asked confused.

"You did not know that Legolas here was a prince?" Gimli said surprised. Ithilwen shook her head. Legolas looked as if he wanted to throttle his friend. Her naneth used this silence as an opportunity to herd her husband and the Master Dwarf out of the kitchen to allow the two some private time to talk.

Ithilwen looked at Legolas in confusion, as the elf in question was trying to look anywhere but directly at her. "You are a prince?" she asked finally. Legolas nodded. "How come you never told me?"

He sighed. "I was afraid that if I told you, you would treat me differently. It is not that I am ashamed, I just do not expect any special treatment because of my title."

"Oh," Ithilwen nodded. "That makes sense." Then a small part of her brain registered that his parents ruled Mirkwood, and the fact that she missed such an obvious connection made Ithilwen feel foolish.

"You are a princess, in case you have forgotten," he added with a smirk, comfortable that he could look at her again without fear of scrutiny.

"Urgh, do not remind me," she groaned. "I am still getting used to having an adar treating me like I am a little elleth again."

Legolas laughed. "Haldir means well, Ithilwen. You do not have a problem with my being a prince?"

"Not if you have a problem with me being a princess," she replied. "So… is it true what Gimli said?"

"About…?"

"About me finally rendering you speechless?" She had to fight down the smile to see his face get flustered.

She was beginning to think that Legolas was not going to answer, when he said "For once Gimli is right. It takes something quite extraordinary to cause me to forget to speak." It was Ithilwen's turn to become flustered, but she was not going to let him win.

Ithilwen took a step closer to Legolas as she said, "So I take it you like what you see?"

Was she flirting with him? Legolas was surprised. It was not every day that an elleth would be so bold as to openly flirt with him. He found it intriguing and could not resist to take it further. "Considering that I can see plenty," and he openly looked her up and down at this, "I can safely assure you that I indeed like what I see, my lady."

Ithilwen could feel his eyes moving up and down her body, sending a small shiver up her spine with the way he looked at her. She said nothing at his statement, too surprised by his boldness, but she could not help noticing something about his smile that she had not seen before.

"You have dimples." She stated, stepping closer as if to get a better look. Legolas did not move away from her advancements as she stood close enough to feel the taller elf's body heat. Her face was inches from his, as her eyes were glued to his mouth, he found himself drawn to hers.

"What is this on your lips?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" Ithilwen was lost for a moment, still fascinated by her new discovery. "Oh, you mean my lip gloss?"

"What is this… lip gloss?"

"It is a gloss you put on your lips," she answered smartly. "Mortal girls like to use them. What I am wearing right now is strawberry flavored."

"Strawberry flavored?" Legolas repeated. For some reason he was fascinated by the sweet smelling gloss that graced Ithilwen's lips. Elleths back home did not wear such things; there were lip stains, of course, but nothing like the shiny substance that he found himself yearning to taste. Confused by his train of thoughts, he blinked, but the urge was still there, though not as strong. Ithilwen seemed to snap out of her trance as well, but she did not step away like he had expected her to.

"Are there other flavors?" he asked, trying not to sound very interested.

Ithilwen nodded. "Uh huh, but I think I will leave them as a surprise. For now. Why do you ask Legolas? Do you intend on trying them?"

"Only if they are on you." The words came out before he could stop himself, and Legolas wanted to kick himself for saying such a thing to a lady. Then he saw the blush make its way up Ithilwen's neck and cheeks, and he could not help but smile in satisfaction at leaving her so flustered.

Ithilwen knew there was no way she was going to play off the blush without looking like a fool. "Maybe in time, your Highness," she said with a wink. Legolas continued to smile, and Ithilwen decided that she did not mind their flirting banter if it meant that Legolas would continue to smile at her like that.

She never had much of a weakness for dimples before, but she was beginning to rethink that statement.

* * *

"Guys, the tables and chairs need to be set up. Haldir, here's the keys to the shed. Everything should be on the left. Now, the legs twist onto the tables, so it should be a piece of cake for so many warriors. Girls, follow me to the kitchen - we've got food to fix!"

Haldir watched helplessly as Morwen herded the women into the side door that led to the kitchen, all except Ithilwen who handed him the proper key on the keychain. "What just happened?"

Ithilwen shrugged. "Nana's just excited. It's the first time in years that she's gotten to feed so many at a holiday gathering. Even moreso now that it's actualy family." She leaned to her side to look at the rest of the group and added, "That includes y'all as well!"

"I'm not family," Thranduil stated.

"And we're not even of the same race!" Sam added, earning nods from the other non-elves.

"Tough beans," Ithilwen laughed. "Nana's taken to feeding you. In her mind that makes you kin."

After Ithilwen disappeared into the kitchen, the men made their way through the backyard. Along the way, Haldir was mumbling about "tough beans" and how drastically his family's vocabulary had changed, not to mention the slight accents they had developed.

"Why eat beans tough?" Pippin asked when they had reached the shed. "I thought everyone cooked beans?"

"I believe it is an expression, Peregrin," Erestor corrected him. "Something akin to 'tough shit', but more appropriate as her father was present."

Glorfindel crowed with laughter, but Haldir didn't look amused. "I can't believe you actually swore!"

"You should hear him in the library when these two get up to no good," Elrond stated, motioning to his sons. "I think he's created insults that would impress the angriest dwarf." From somewhere behind, Elrond heard Gimli laugh at the image it provided. His sons, he knew without looking, appeared proud of their accomplishments instead of shameful, but he knew that by this time it was a pointless dream.

* * *

"Are you certain, Lady Morwen? I am not the best at cooking..." Eowyn recounted her mish-mash-on-the-road concoction that Aragorn was nice enough to eat on the journey to Helms Deep. She knew the food was awful, she tasted it as she cooked it! Matters didn't help with the lack of ingredients either. "And he ate it! I'm still astounded that it didn't make him sick!"

"I wasn't the best either," Arwen admitted. "When I first knew Estel, my cooking abilities left much to be desired. I made him some lembas for a journey, but it came out too tough. When I explained this to him, he told me that he would still take it with him." She squeezed Eowyn's shoulder reassuringly. "Like anything else, it just takes practice."

"And with me guiding you, you're guaranteed to be successful!" Morwen smiled.

The shieldmaiden didn't appear so sure of herself, but she was surprised to learn that the Evenstar of her people once sucked at cooking. "Elves are not perfect, Eowyn," she told her. "We make mistakes like anyone else."

"Like allowing our husbands to drink after business has been settled," Miraear said, nudging Galadriel slightly.

While the other women were sharing stories of drunken disasters, Morwen pulled Ithilwen aside. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it? Did we forget something at the store?"

"No, nothing like that. Actually, I got a call from Emma Bennet not long ago. She has to go up to Regional because her uncle is having emergency surgery, and she was hoping that we could watch Jamie and Sophie. I told it wouldn't be a problem, but she has to leave soon..."

"I'll go get them. The others should be showing up pretty soon, and I know they'll be looking forward to seeing the kids again." Ithilwen gave the women in the kitchen a wave before darting out the front door.

* * *

Emma Bennet was ecstatic to see Ithilwen show up on her front porch some time later to collect Jamie and Sophie. She continued to apologize for the sudden request, but the elleth would shake it off each time, saying that they would have a lot of fun regardless of the sudden change of plans.

Ithilwen and the two Bennet children began their return to the house as Emma's car left in the opposite direction. Their mother had them bring what she called a 'to go bag', which was really an old backpack filled with things to keep them occupied. Halfway back to the house, Ithilwen had both backpacks slung over a shoulder as Jamie talked about some of the summer reading his teachers for the next school year required him to read.

"They're making you read 'Lord of the Flies'?" Ithilwen's head whipped to the side to look at the boy. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Well... It's about a bunch of boys that were shipwrecked on an island, and it goes on about their survival. It wasn't my cup of tea, to be honest. Neither was 'The Great Gatsby', which you'll probably read in high school."

"It sounds like that reality show that Mom watched when it first started," Jamie said, wrinkling his nose.

"Trust me, it's better than that, but not by much. That's just my opinion though, and you never know if you'll like the book until you start reading it."

Jamie nodded. "I know. It's just too bad you won't be here when I get in high school, or I would bug you to help me if I do get stuck reading that Gatsby book." Then he made a noise and snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'll rent that movie they just made if I have to read the book!"

Ithilwen laughed at the boy's plan. "If you tried that I'm sure that your teacher would catch on, especially if you had to write a paper." She was about to suggest that hypothetically it wouldn't hurt to watch it to get a better visual of the story, when she noticed a tall figure milling about in front of her driveway. Instinctively, she placed a hand on each child's shoulder to bring them to a stop as she inspected the figure from a distance.

Whoever it was was a little taller than her, sh e assumed, with long dark hair. She couldn't tell the gender, but the dark blue robes and leather boots was a dead giveaway that it wasn't someone from around town.

Sophie had asked who the new visitor was, but did not receive an answer as she and her brother were tucked behind the elleth. They knew that she wanted them to stay close and chose not to question her.

"Excuse me," Ithilwen called out to the figure as she slowly approached. "Can I help you?" Her elven sight noticed that as the person turned, it was most definitely male, and his clothes were not a rushed together cosplay. They fit the male's figure, and the look of the fabric was nothing like she had run up on in the craft stores.

The male looked at her strangely at first, noticing the strange manner of dress before recognizing the pointed ears. Then with some recognition, he bowed in greeting. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to startle you or the younglings. I have appeared here suddenly and I am unsure of my whereabouts."

Any tension Ithilwen felt in her shoulders seemed to wane at the way the man spoke. "It's alright," she said softly. "Just a precaution on my part. These are two of my friends, and I take responsibility for them today while their mother is visiting a relative." She nudged the two to stand on either side of her, comfortable that this man was of no threat. "You're obviously not from around here. Can you tell me where you come from?"

"Imladris, originally," the man spoke. It was when he turned his head to look at the driveway that she noticed his ears. "When I appeared here, I was residing in the halls of Gondor. It would seem that you are not from here either, my lady. Tell me, how did you come to this world?"

"That's a doozy of a story, my lord," Ithilwen grinned. "Can I ask your name?"

"It is Lindir, my lady. I am one of the advisers for Lord Elrond of Imladris."

"I'm Ithilwen Haldiriel," she replied, patting each child on the head, "and this is Sophie and Jamie Bennet."

Lindir bowed once more, before realization hit him. "You are the niece of Lord Elrond!"

"The very same," she nodded.

"So it is true then? Prince Legolas and his traveling party has made it to find you and Lady Morwen?"

Ithilwen nodded again. "Yup. We're actually getting ready to have a cookout, so come on in and get settled. Do you have any bags or anything?" She had looped an arm around Lindir's, and began to lead him down the driveway. Jamie and Sophie began to run ahead as they walked.

Lindir shook his head. "Mithrandir...was rather adamant that I join everyone who had traveled to this world." At Ithilwen's questioning look, he elaborated, "I was pushed into this bright portal he created."

"Well don't worry about that," she patted his arm. "We'll get everything straightened out, no problem!"

"I could not impose on you, Lady Ithilwen-"

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all! We've got plenty of room for everyone, you'll see. And you don't have to be so formal with me, just Ithilwen is fine."

"Then...I would prefer you to address me as Lindir," he said, uncertainly. Everything that he had heard from Lord Elrond about his missing niece had not prepared him for the grown elleth that led him to the large house. He wasn't sure what to expect, much less know just who had crossed through Mithrandir's portal.

* * *

In the backyard, the tables had been put together and set in a long row, as per Morwen's instructions. Fiona had brought out some tablecloths to cover them, while some of the other women began to bring out containers of food to be cooked on the large grill that Morwen was dumping charcoal into. The sound of feminine laughter stretched across the yard, catching the attention of the men, who were meandering around the tables looking lost.

"Does something seem...strange, about this?" Merry asked.

"What?" Pippin replied.

Exasperated, Merry waved his arms in the general direction of the grill and giggling women. "That!"

Eomer rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is not strange to see women preparing a meal..."

"Would it be the contraption that Lady Morwen is using to prepare the food?" Faramir observed.

Haldir watched as his wife began to lay down pieces of raw meat, almost as if she were setting down a book. She had told him that she worked as a cook for a time, and he supposed that she hadn't lost practice. That didn't mean he was thrilled about her working for a below-average salary. A noblewoman from Lothlorien should not have been subjected to working as a servant to a house of waffles - even if she said that she had enjoyed the experience.

"I believe you are right," he told Faramir. Regardless of the odd image, none of them felt brave enough to confront her about it. It wasn't as if they were knowledgeable in operating a charcoal grill.

* * *

"Everyone's probably out back," Ithilwen explained, as she and Lindir entered the seemingly empty house. Jamie and Sophie had already made a path down the hallway to the backyard, and she could hear her naneth greeting them as the back door swung open. She tossed the backpacks on the nearest couch as they passed.

"Not everyone, penneth," came a voice from the kitchen. "I heard the children coming from a league away. Who are you talking to?"

Ithilwen led her new guest into the kitchen, where she found Erestor standing behind the counter chopping bell peppers. "Nana's got you working on food?"

"Actually, I offered," he began, looking up to see that she had someone with her. Anything else he was about to say was forgotten as his brain registered the turn of events.

Lindir looked genuinely surprised too, and for a moment Ithilwen had a fear that they didn't get along until he spoke. "Erestor?"

"Figwit."

"Um, he's Lindir," Ithilwen corrected.

"It is a nickname he gave me," Lindir said with a small smile.

"One that only I can use," Erestor added, setting the knife down. "How did you get here?"

"Mithrandir," the dark-brunette replied, moving around Ithilwen to stand before him. "He seemed rather insistent on my joining Prince Legolas' traveling party. I had no idea that you had gone; I assumed that you were tucked away in the library."

Ithilwen watched silently as Erestor pulled Lindir into a hug, while muttering that Glorfindel had drug him through the portal. So caught up in trying to figure out the puzzle before her, Ithilwen didn't hear her uncle appear behind her.

"It is good to see you, Lindir," Elrond spoke, making Ithilwen jump in surprise. The two elves locked in an embrace seemed to separate like magnets of the same charge. "Do not look surprised," He continued. "I have known about the two of you for some time now."

"Known what?" Ithilwen's heart had finally regained its normal pace.

"That Lindir and Erestor are lovers," Elrond said casually. "They've been keeping it a secret for decades now."

"Really? Why do that?"

Lindir shifted and looked at Erestor. "Not all cultures in middle-earth are as...open-minded...as elves are when it comes to matters of the heart."

Ithilwen could see what they meant. "I understand. There are people here that are like that as well, but there's also many who would proudly support your love."

"It does not offend you, penneth?" Erestor asked.

"Why would it bother me?" she shrugged. "I'm happy for you two. The only thing that bothers me is that you two feel the need to keep it secret."

"There," Elrond patted his niece on the head. "You have another supporter. Come, let's tell the others that we'll have a new guest staying with us!"

Ithilwen helped Erestor pile the sliced bell peppers onto the plate before the three exited the kitchen. She then snuck off to the garage to collect a cooler that had been left behind to fill it with ice and drinks. It was when she had the lid secured and hefted the container to rest against her hip that Legolas walked into the kitchen and caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, outside," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Legolas shook his head. "Not with that, you're not." He proceeded to take the cooler from her grasp and hold it easily, looking quite smug at her.

"I had that," Ithilwen said, annoyed.

"Now I have it," came the smart reply as he turned to go down the hall.

"Give it back." Ithilwen huffed, following him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because a lady should not be subjected to carrying heavy belongings when there is a gentleman in the vicinity."

"Who said I was a lady?"

"I did."

"And that makes you a gentleman?"

"It does."

"Don't be cute, Legolas."

"You think me cute?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

"I did not!"

Meanwhile in the backyard, the door was left propped open, and everyone within range could hear the back-and-forth banter coming from the two elves. A rather smug Legolas stepped out on the back porch with the plastic cooler in his arms, followed by an annoyed Ithilwen.

* * *

"It's so weird, you guys look like kids from far off, but you're really adults?"

Jamie was sitting with the four hobbits, and had been asking question after question. When Ithilwen caught onto this, she got worried that they would get tired of it quickly, but their openness with the boy assured her that they didn't mind, so she went back to playing with Sophie. Soon enough, the questions about their lives switched over to things that they did as children.

"When I was little I helped my old gaffer in the gardens," Sam said.

"You guys didn't play any games?"

"Oh we played lots of games," Pippin said. "Come to think of it, we played more games than we did work, at least Merry and I did. We used to give Old Farmer Maggot quite the chase through his garden, didn't we Merry?"

"More like Farmer Maggot chased the two of you," Frodo corrected, for Jamie's benefit.

"And still does," Sam added.

"Sometimes we play chase," Jamie said, "but we call it 'Tag'. If you're the person that's it, you have to chase everyone else, and if you catch somebody, that makes them the one to avoid. We also have tug of war, hide and seek, and catch."

"What are those?"

"Tug of war is this long rope that has two groups of people pulling on. Sometimes there's just a divider, but other times there can be something gross, like mud, that divides the center of the rope, and if your team can pull the center of the rope to your side, your team wins the game. Hide and seek is sort of like tag. There's one person that has to cover their eyes and count while everyone else hides, and when they finish counting, they go looking for the other players. Catch isn't very specific. Sometimes we just throw a ball around to each other, and sometimes we toss a tennis ball to catch with a velcro plate." Jamie pulled out a set of paddles that strapped to the hand with a small, fuzzy ball. "These are velcro. See? The tennis balls get caught on the velcro."

"That's neat," Pippin commented.

Sam was looking out at the collective of people in the backyard. "Somehow I don't think we'd have an advantage in tug of war, Mister Frodo."

* * *

"You made what?" The captain of the Rohirrm wasn't sure if he had heard his sister correctly.

"It's called potato salad," Eowyn explained, pulling a container out of the small refrigerator that had been brought out of the garage.

Eomer and Faramir watched curiously as she peeled the lid back to reveal something off-white, lumpy, and dotted with flecks of red and green. Eowyn produced two forks and looked at them expectantly. Faramir, not understanding his brother-in-law's unease, took a fork, speared one of the potatoes and ate it. Eomer looked dumbfounded at him, and even more so when he said, "It is a strange flavor, but it is delicious, Eowyn."

Beaming at the compliment, Eowyn turned to her brother with the other fork. Noticing his hesitation, she offered him some peace of mind. "Lady Morwen walked me through the process, Eomer. She's tried it and told me that it is perfect." Eowyn speared a potato and handed him the fork.

Knowing he couldn't back out, Eomer took the fork and ate the lumpy-looking substance. He noticed that the potato's lumpy texture was creamy and cold, also realizing that the bold colors in the bowl added additional flavor. "Faramir is correct, it is a strange dish, but I like it."

Eowyn grinned and returned the closed container to the refrigerator.

"Why did you hesitate to try the potato salad?" Faramir asked.

"My sister has never been a good cook," he said bluntly, flinching when Eowyn whipped around and smacked him in the arm. "It's the truth!"

"I know!"

"Then why did you hit me?"

"You're my brother! You're not supposed to be so blunt about it!"

* * *

"What is this?" Elladan came up on Fiona's left and picked up a small box.

That's a speaker. It hooks up to this docking station so music can be heard." She took the plug from the speakers and inserted it in the headphone jack, then pulled out a small music player from her pocket and situated it on the station. "I borrowed Ithilwen's mp3 player cause she's got a good playlist – lots of different stuff."

Elladan watched as the small box lit up to show a list of what he assumed was music. Fiona touched the circle pad and the colored bar at the top of the screen moved down. Satisfied when she found what she was looking for, she pressed play and Brad Paisley's "Water" began.

From across the yard the pair could hear Ithilwen yell. "You took my mp3 player?!"

Fiona chuckled to herself as she adjusted the volume. Elladan stood there, watching her intently, when he voiced a question that had been plaguing him before he could stop himself.

Is anyone courting you, Fiona?"

"Wassat now?" She straightened to find that he was looking at her seriously. "Courting? Oh...OH, I see! You mean like dating? No, no I'm single...why do you ask?"

The look of seriousness faded slightly to be replaced with indifference. "No reason at all. Simply curious. Although, I do find it odd that a lovely young lady such as yourself is not being wooed by anyone."

Fiona couldn't help but giggle when Elladan said 'wooed', even though she knew he was serious. "Guys around here don't exactly 'woo' girls anymore. I have had boyfriends in the past, but nothing really serious, I guess cause I've been more interested in taking pictures. None of them thought it very interesting."

"That is a shame, then. They have missed out on something special."

"You sound as if you want to 'woo' me, Elladan," Fiona joked.

"What if I said that I was?" he asked her.

"I'd ask: wouldn't that make us cousins?" she looked at him strangely. "Haldir has accepted me as his child, so that makes me Ithilwen's sister...and you, your brother, and Arwen are her cousins..."

"Estel is our cousin, and by extension our brother."

"You mean brother-in-law."

"That as well."

Fiona's head was beginning to spin. "I'm confused."

"I'm not surprised," Elladan laughed. "Estel was taken in as a child and raised by our father, who is also his uncle. Estel is a descendant of his brother Elros, who became mortal. That makes him our cousin. Our father raised Estel as his own son, but it wasn't until his twentieth year that he met Arwen, who had returned from Lothlorien. They fell in love and are married. She is now lives a mortal life with Estel."

"So...I guess elves don't have the same social stigmas of cousins hooking up and becoming their own grandpas as they do here?"

Elladan laughed harder. "Elves typically do not bind themselves to their cousins, Fiona. Our family history is much more complicated that I explained; I just did not want to confuse you more. Actually, if I were to court you, there would hardly be a word against it." He paused, remembering something else that had been nagging at him. "May I ask how old you are, Fiona?"

"I just turned thirty-seven at the beginning of the year." She watched as he seemed to pale at her answer. "Why? Does that mean something?"

"Only that you have not hit majority," he sighed.

"You mean 'of age'?" Elladan nodded. "By this world's standards, I was 'of age' when I turned sixteen. I remember Mom being upset that she couldn't give Ithilwen a proper celebration for her fiftieth, is that what you mean? That I have to turn fifty before I can be courted?"

Elladan nodded again. "For propriety's sake, yes. If both have not reached their majority, then it is not so much an issue...but if one has not..."

'Damn!' Fiona thought. 'So I could date him, but it would be iffy? This sucks, and it doesn't help that he's cute!' She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well, we're not in middle-earth right now..."

"That is true." He looked more hopeful at her observation.

"Hang on!" Fiona crossed her arms and sighed. "Why are we talking about this as if it's gonna happen? We barely even know each other."

Elladan reached up to cup her cheek softly, and Fiona silently cursed herself for leaning into his touch. It was all fun and games laughing at Ithilwen's predicament, but she wasn't expecting this. "That is also true," he began, "But that is part of the courting process, is it not? To get to know the other person?"

* * *

The music playing had just switched from a Michael Franti hit to UB40's "Red Red Wine". Celeborn, Elrond, Thranduil, and Haldir were sitting in chairs on the back porch near the grill so that they could stay close to their mates hovered around the grill and observe the events of the day.

"I believe that song suits you," Celeborn remarked, sipping his glass of iced tea. He found the drink oddly sweet but refreshing, understanding why it was a 'southern staple' drink of the summer.

"Only if it's Dorwinion." Thranduil leaned back in his chair and looked out across the yard. "After so much darkness, it feels strange to relax. Seeing our children behave like children is something that I have missed."

"Even though they are well past their majorities?" Elrond raised a brow. "Those sons of mine hardly act like mature ellyn unless duty calls for it."

"Such as your youngest son inching towards my youngest daughter?" Haldir questioned him, having noticed that Elladan had come to peruse Fiona's attention. Morwen had noticed his gaze and followed it, smiling.

"It's not like he'd have long to wait, melleth," she told him. "And here, she's already of age."

Celebrian made a noise at her brother-in-law's look of exasperation. "He doesn't like that, does he?"

"And you have no qualms about our daughter giving up her immortality?"

Celebrian leaned across the porch railing to look at Elrond. "As a matter of fact, I don't. I'm happy that she has found the love of her life, just as I have found mine. Am I sad she won't come with us when we sail West? Yes, but I know that she'll be well taken care of, and that makes things easier." She turned to Haldir and asked, "So how do you feel today about the fëa-bond between Ithilwen and Legolas?"

"I thought that we had established it as a theory?" Celeborn looked to Galadriel.

"It won't be long," she said cryptically, taking a sip from her glass.

"What won't be long?" Miraear asked, returning from the kitchen with the bags of hamburger buns.

"Before we're grandparents," Morwen said cheekily, watching the color drain from Haldir's face.

Seeing this, and unable to resist, Miraear kept it going. "Oh, I look forward to that!"

"Could we please stop?" Haldir almost begged. "I do not wish to think about being a grandfather just yet."

"Or a great-grandfather," came the dry response from Celeborn.

Morwen leaned in to speak to the other ellith nearby. "He's still trying to come to grips with the fact that Ithilwen is fully grown."

"It doesn't seem that my son has that problem," Thranduil stated.

Celeborn and Elrond noticed the tenseness in the marchwarden, and the former held up an arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. "Lothlorien and Mirkwood have just come to a mutual understanding after many years, Haldir. Please do not jeopardize that by acting out of foolishness."

He's right," Elrond agreed, relaxing when Haldir returned to his previous recline. "We shall let the lords of Lothlorien and Mirkwood do that themselves."

Thranduil laughed outright, but Celeborn had the sense to look embarrassed at the mention of their less-than-graceful footrace.

* * *

Ithilwen heard the doorbell ring and sprinted across the yard before anyone could say anything, leaving for some confused faces. Her normally light footsteps were heard going down the hallway to the front of the house, and upon opening the door she found two unlikely people standing together.

"William, I didn't think you were turning to the dark side behind Gene's back," she teased.

"Ha ha. For your information the prince of darkness showed up at the same time as I did," William replied.

"Prince of Darkness? Not the Nightmare King, but it's good," Pitch mused, following the lanky brunette into the house.

William turned to face Ithilwen as she shut the door. "Thanks for having me. Gene had to go out of town to play nice with his father's side of the family this weekend, and you know how they are. Here," he said, handing a large box to Ithilwen. "I can't cook for beans but I was cleaning out my spare room and I ran across this, and I thought you could find some use out of it."

Ithilwen peeked into the box. "Is this a projector?"

"Oh yeah. A good one too, especially for hooking up game systems..."

"You want to play on the Xbox, don't you?"

"Fiona told me in an email that y'all went into Gamestop and bought a butt-ton of games earlier this week, and with so many staying with you, this will make the experience more fun."

She smiled in thanks and led them into the backyard. "Jamie and Sophie got here early, but the others should be showing up soon, which is good cause I think Nana's nearly done with the food." Ithilwen set the box down to the side on the back porch and looked at the two. Pitch had decided to greet Morwen, who seemed genuinely happy to see him, and began to introduce him to those hovering around her and the grill. Ithilwen grabbed William's arm and tugged. "Come on, there's someone I want to you meet first."

Over by the tables, Legolas was watching Ithilwen intensely as she led two men outside. One was of a dark complexion with golden eyes while the other was thinly built with shaggy brown hair. He figured that she must have known them to speak so casually, but it was seeing her reach for the brunette's arm that he felt a surge of emotion. Why was she touching him? Why was he feeling like he wanted to tear her away from him? The thoughts clouding his mind would have to be put away for later scrutiny, as Ithilwen was leading the mystery man in his direction with a smile on her face.

"There you are!" Ithilwen pulled again on the mortal's arm to bring him up beside her, and Legolas felt his jaw clench. It was only when she released his arm that he relaxed. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is William Ackleson, my computer guru and technology expert that has helped me bring my laptop back from the brink of Mordor countless times." Then she turned to William. "This is Legolas Thranduilion, he's-"

"Your soldier," William said with a smirk, watching Ithilwen turn pink. He held out his hand, which Legolas took uncertainly, not used to the gesture. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Legolas. Ithilwen here hasn't shut up about you since you two first started talking."

Legolas nodded and looked down at Ithilwen. "So now I am your soldier?" he asked teasingly.

Ithilwen continued to turn pink and began to gape like a fish. "That's not what I meant when I told William! He just took it the wrong way!"

"Oh sure," William said. "A girl starts a correspondence with a soldier – or warrior in this case – in the midst of a war, and she gushes about the things he's told her like he's created the heavens. How could I not take that the wrong way?"

Legolas laughed when Ithilwen made a strange squawking noise. "I suppose that would explain why you called me cute earlier."

"She called you cute?"

"Indeed."

"I did not!"

"You did so."

"You know I would have said gorgeous if I were you."

"You talk too much with Fiona, William."

"And you're blind as a bat if you can't see the stack of beefcake standing in front of you."

Legolas wasn't sure he wanted to know the meaning of 'beefcake', but he found Ithilwen's quickly reddening face to be more amusing. This William appeared to be a good friend to Ithilwen nonetheless, and he had some suspicions that the young man might have been in a relationship with another young man, from the way he lamented about a Gene being away for the weekend. As he watched William excuse himself to greet the others, Legolas was once again struck with the thoughts of why he became jealous upon first seeing Ithilwen walking with him, only to lose his train of thought once again when a large hole opened up in the middle of the yard.

There were a chorus of shouts, both from around the yard and within the gaping hole in the ground. Just when Legolas contemplated getting his bow, Ithilwen approached the hole and peered down.

"I was wondering when y'all were gonna show up!"

"I wanted to take sleigh!" Came a booming voice from the hole. "Everyone likes the sleigh!"

"Oh crikey, will ya let it go man!" Was another voice. "My portals are more convenient than your sleigh. And it's July!"

The first sign of movement was a large furry paw that gripped the edge of the hole before vaulting its body up and out to reveal a very tall rabbit with leather bracers. The second to emerge was a fairy-like creature covered from head to toe in feathers of blues and greens. The third was a much smaller figure whose prominent color scheme was gold seemed to float out, followed by a lanky boy with white hair and a blue hoodie. Last came two people dressed in crimson reds, golds, and greens; one was taller, larger and sported a long white beard while the other was about the size of the white-haired teen but had curly dark hair and pointed ears.

Sophie looked up from her drawing pad and shouted "Bunny!", abandoning it and her crayons to launch herself at the tall animal.

"There's the lil' ankle-biter!" he said, picking the girl up easily, and looked down at Ithilwen. "How you doin' Sheila?"

"Very well, Bunnymund." Ithilwen turned to find that her guests were staring apprehensively at the newcomers. "It's alright," she told them, "The Guardians are friends of ours."

Introductions was interesting. Apart from introducing what most parents tell their children are myths, Ithilwen also got to introduce everyone from middle-earth and what part of middle-earth they hailed from. By the time she finished, she felt like the needed a glass of water from talking so much. After the introductions, some of the warriors of middle-earth still felt on edge about talking to a six-foot rabbit for a while. Then the Guardians saw Pitch, and Ithilwen had to dive between them, reminding everyone that the house was a neutral ground and there'd be no fighting, especially not on a holiday, which added to more tenseness between the Guardians and Pitch.

The sun had been out at it's highest point when they had appeared, and Jack Frost wasn't faring too well in direct sunlight, so he took shelter in the shady areas on the porch, under the trees, or at the tables. Toothiana had to restrain herself from poking into everyone's mouths, but that didn't stop her from talking about collecting children's teeth. Bunnymund was being led around by Sophie, who insisted that he see all the new drawings she had done. Sandy and North made casual conversation with everyone – North translating for Sandy – and had even drawn Pitch into talking about some of the late-night pranks he had pulled over on teenagers thinking themselves brave enough to look at scary stuff online. That left the elf Bernard, who was talking animatedly with Ithilwen, and whom Legolas was currently scrutinizing.

'Again, why is it that I feel this way?' he thought to himself. Bernard wasn't making any motions that would have been considered suggestive towards Ithilwen, but the sight of him standing by her talking made him want to carry the elleth away to keep her for himself. Apparently his intent stare hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone.

"You like Ithilwen, don't you?" came the soft voice of Toothiana, who floated down to meet Legolas at eye level.

"She is my friend, so yes I like her," Legolas said automatically.

Toothiana wasn't buying it. "Are you sure?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she followed his gaze to watch the two elves. "Well, if you change your mind, you don't have to worry about Bernard. He's a sweetheart, but they have nothing between them but friendship. Bernard just wants what's best for her."

Legolas thought to try his luck and ask. "Was he aware of the mortal that was courting her mere months ago?"

Her pink eyes narrowed and her feathers ruffled in a wave, letting Legolas know that she knew of whom he referred to. "Payne? Definitely. He really hurt her that night, but she never told any of us what happened, only that they were through."

"She did not tell me much either," he said frowning. Why would Ithilwen have kept that knowledge to herself? She had fallen apart that morning the likes of which he had never seen before, and even now it still bothered him. He wanted to know what had happened, and being in the same world now, he could do something about it.

* * *

The smell of food wafted through the air as Kenny Chesney's "Everybody Wants To Go To Heaven" began to play on the mp3 player dock. Morwen had corralled everyone to the tables, where a separate table was set up in a buffet style for custom selection. Hands filled with heavy-duty paper plates and plastic cups, each person began to take a seat at the tables, forming what had to be the strangest collections at a private social gathering of the millennium.

The mp3 player changed from Tracy Lawrence's "Time Marches On" to "Another Postcard" by the Barenaked Ladies, and Haldir couldn't hold it in any longer. He questioned Ithilwen's taste in music, expecting a blowup, only to be caught off guard when she laughed and agreed with him.

"I just like music," she explained. "As long as the music appeals to me, I don't care what genre it comes from."

"Even if it's from boybands that most people would be embarrassed to admit listening to," Fiona said from her spot by the coolers.

"I can't remember," William spoke loudly, "was it N'Sync or the Backstreet Boys you liked Ithilwen?"

"Both," Ithilwen muttered. "But I liked the Backstreet Boys more."

William came up and clapped the elleth on the shoulder. "Anyway, the sun's moved over enough. Where's the Xbox?"

"In the den, where you know it is." William looked at her expectantly, and she sighed, excusing herself to go get the system. When she returned toting the system and its bundle of cords and accessories, Ithilwen saw that Fiona was holding a folded white sheet and debating with Elladan on how best to attach it to the side of the house.

Aragorn came up to the pair with a ladder, and Morwen produced some elastic ties to secure the corners of the sheet. Elladan then argued with Fiona until she consented to letting him climb the ladder. "Admit it," she said coyly, "you just wanted an excuse to look down my shirt,"

To her surprise, Elladan jumped down from the ladder to land safely on his feet. "I don't need an excuse," came his reply. "My height alone is enough for that."

William and Ithilwen had begun the process of connecting the projector up to the system and running the cables back into the house. The elleth happened to catch movement out of the corner of her eye when she was bent over the game system. She turned her head slightly to see that it was Legolas going up the ladder with the other top corner of the sheet. Ithilwen watched as his back muscles flexed beneath the shirt he wore as he tied the material in place. Then her gaze shifted lower to his jeans and she felt her cheeks flush.

William happened to notice her stilled movements and grinned when he spotted the culprit. It was so easy, it was almost unfair, but he had to. "What did that shirt your friend Leah have say about some jeans?" 'Best to let her casually walk into it,' he thought.

On cue, Ithilwen recited "Wrangler butts drive me nuts," all the while still staring at the elf on the ladder. When William sniggered, she made the connection and hissed "You suck" at him.

"That's too easy," he grinned. "If the young'uns weren't here, I'd tell you exactly what I do."

"For the love of Eru you'd best not! I've got no problem with you and Gene, but I don't wanna hear those bedroom tales. I don't wanna hear about anybody's…private stories," she finished, pausing when Legolas joined them.

That didn't slow William down. "But you read those smut novels. How is that any different?"

Legolas looked at Ithilwen with raised brows, watching her turn even redder.

"One – those are not smut novels – they're…intense romance novels. Two – they're fiction! They're not people I know rolling around in bed-"

"Or on the counter…or in the car…or in the library with the feather duster…" William looked at Legolas. "I don't know what we're gonna do with her, man. She's in some serious pervy-denial."

Ithilwen had covered her face in embarrassment. "I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go find those games that we got earlier this week." She moved away from the two and darted into the house.

"Is she alright?" Legolas asked, watching her leave.

"Yeah…she's just embarrassed I caught her daydreaming," William replied. He didn't know the elf beside him well enough to blab to him that Ithilwen had been admiring his backside. William wasn't certain about all of the details between the two, but he couldn't help but wonder how long Ithilwen would fight the signals her mind was trying to tell her to act on. Oh yes, he had seen that look; it was the same one she noticed on him when he watched Gene.

Ithilwen came out with the large bags from Gamestop and set them on the now-cleared tables. Jamie had run up to help her remove the large Rock Band boxes and prop them up on the table's edge. "Wow, what games did you get?"

"Rockband, as you can see. We've got…Just Dance…Just Dance 2…Just Dance 3….Just Dance 4…Dance Central…and Mario Party 7? She looked up at Fiona. "You had a pattern going, but why Mario Party?"

"For the Gamecube, duh! And Mario Party is awesome!" the strawberry blond began to rip the film from the game cases. "Besides, you never know when it'll rain in the summer. This is a fun game to play then."

"What are these games about?" Aragorn asked, looking closer at the Dance Central case.

* * *

"Why am I the one to play the guinea pig?"

Everyone had found a place to sit in the grass on blankets, while Ithilwen stood alone in front of the group, staring at the sheet-turned-projector screen.

"Because you lost at rock paper scissors lizard Spock," Fiona answered cheekily.

"But out of all the choices, why this one?"

"It was the next one on your mp3 player when I shut it off. Now, tell us how it works Miss Ithilwen!" Fiona asked in a childish voice.

Ithilwen wanted to turn and give her a piece of her mind, but though better of it. 'You're lucky Jamie and Sophie are here,' she thought. "Alright, these games are pretty straightforward. All you have to do is mimic the dancers on the screen, and you get scored on how well you do. There's different modes in the games, but the premise is the same." Ithilwen moved the cursor to start the game, and the beginning notes of "Walk Like An Egyptian" began to play. The dance was ridiculously silly, and she wasn't surprised to hear laughter behind her. Unfortunately she got tickled at herself and began to miss some of the moves by seconds, but in the end her score wasn't as bad as she expected.

"It is...strange, but it does look like fun." Arwen commented. "How many can play?" she asked next, standing up to join Ithilwen.

Ithilwen had to look at the box to see for sure. "This game allows up to eight people in multiplayer mode, provided a person has enough room of course. You would not want to get whacked by accident during Proud Mary, believe me."

"This is strange magic, my lady," Aragorn commented, watching his wife play with the controller and learn to scroll through the song selections.

"You said this game scores your performance?" Gimli asked.

Legolas looked down at his friend. "Are you considering a new challenge, Gimli?"

Gimli glanced at the game and replied gruffly., "Dwarves do not dance in that manner."

"Are you afraid that I will win? Like I did at Pelennor Fields?"

The dwarf snorted. "Highly unlikely. A wee pointy eared elf princeling could not best a dwarf in dance!" A moment passed. "And that still only counted as one!"

Ithilwen got to see first hand the competitive banter the two had become known for during their travels with the broken Fellowship.

"That Uruk-hai was still twitching at Helm's Deep, Master Dwarf. And I will have you know that I can dance rather well," the elf replied smugly.

"You can?" Ithilwen asked, intrigued. Legolas smiled warmly at her in return. Gimli picked up on this exchange between his friend and the young elleth, thinking that the elf was boasting of his skills to impress the woman.

"Then we will just have to see who is the better dancer," he said challengingly. "But only after I've seen the lot of these songs."

Ithilwen grinned. "Do not worry Gimli. I am sure that there are some selections worthy of dwarves."

Arwen tugged on her arm lightly. "Come dance this next one with me," she asked. Ithilwen looked at the television and was surprised to see that her older cousin had selected Proud Mary. "Are you feeling brave, Arwen?" she asked. "This is a fast song."

"I outrun Ringwraiths with an injured Halfling in my arms," the woman replied, "I am willing to take this challenge." Her husband's reply of "You were on a horse," earned him a swift kick in the shin for his cheek. Ithilwen had changed it to multiplayer, and noticed that Tauriel had pulled Eowyn and Fiona forward.

"We'd like to try too," Tauriel said.

"Are you crazy?" Fiona asked.

Crazy was a good word to describe what happened next. When the beat picked up and Tina Turner took off, it was like someone had electrocuted the five women. It was hilarious, but for Eowyn and Fiona, it was difficult to keep up, having not been used to the movements. The elves didn't fare much better in accuracy, though they were in time with the steps. When the song ended, Fiona and Eowyn fell to their knees breathing heavily, but Tauriel was beaming.

"That was fun! Let's try another one!"

* * *

Morwen had pulled Celebrian up to play "Jump in the Line", and immediately after Toothiana, Sophie, and the twins selected "Jungle Boogie". While people were swapping out making fools of themselves with the games, a select few had decided to sit back and watch with added commentary.

"I fear there is a generation gap that is blaringly obvious," Elrond stated as Merry, Pippin, Jamie, and Jack began to play "Cotton Eye Joe". "How can the mortals of this world call this music?"

"Or dancing, for that matter," Gimli chimed in from nearby.

Celebrian settled down next to her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek. "When I was with Ithilwen on her trip, we attended some gatherings that had dances similar to these. It's not a generation gap melleth, just a cultural one."

"Did you take part at these gatherings?"

She looked over at her adar. "Yes, and in costume too." Celebrian smiled at the memories of the convention parties. We were quite a sight. I think it was just as well that Haldir wasn't there with us; he would have thrown a fit if he had seen what Ithilwen wore."

Gimli laughed. "How bad could it be, my lady?" He was up in arms about the lass' state of dress this morning!"

"I'll have to remind Ithilwen to get the pictures of our trip out then." Celebrian grinned widely. "They're better to be seen than described."

"Why do you insist on tormenting your brother?" Celeborn asked, exasperated.

"Because it's fun, Ada! Not to mention that I haven't had the opportunity…" her voice trailed off, and Elrond took her hand.

"Will you be comfortable returning to middle-earth?" He asked.

His wife nodded, albeit slowly. "It will not be easy, but being together with you again, I think I can manage until we both sail to Valinor." Celebrian looked out at the younger elves. Ithilwen had been dragged up by her cousins into playing "Moves Like Jagger". "The ones I worry about is Ithilwen. She hasn't seen middle-earth since she was a baby; she won't remember anything!"

"I wouldn't despair, Celebrian," Mirear sat down with the group to watch the entertainment. "I have a feeling that she will make the adjustment just fine."

* * *

A round of "Disturbia", "Price Tag", "Wild Wild West", "Spice Up Your Life", and "Hot in Herre" later, Morwen declared it time for dessert. The table that once held the containers of food from lunch was now covered by smaller containers of sundae toppings and tubs of vanilla ice cream. Morwen had already made quick work of scooping the ice cream into bowls and passing them around. "If you see something that looks good, just scoop it onto your bowl," she said.

"What is this?" Tauriel asked, peeking into one of the storage bowls.

"Those are crushed oreos," Morwen answered, handing her a bowl. "They're cookies." She began to point out the different containers and named the contents. "This is all candy: m&ms, reeces' pieces, skittles and gummy worms. Over here are crushed pecans, walnuts, and almonds. Those are chocolate and caramel syrup. These are sprinkles and maraschino cherries. And those cans are whipped cream."

"Hello diabetes," Fiona laughed.

"What do you put on your ice cream?" Legolas asked Ithilwen.

"A little bit of everything but the skittles and gummy worms. I tried it once, but I didn't care for it."

"You forgot the cherries!" Sophie piped in.

"What?" Legolas looked down at the small girl.

"Fiona says that Ithilwen doesn't like cherries, and she laughs whenever Ithilwen gets them at a restaurant cause she tries to give them away. I don't know why."

Whispers from Fiona down the line had Elladan and Elrohir roaring with laughter, and Ithilwen's face became nearly as red as the jar of cherries sitting on the table. "You have a dirty mind!" she told her sister, to which more laughter erupted from the adults. "And for the record I do like cherries," she muttered to Legolas. "Just the chocolate-covered cherries they sell around Christmas."

As the group moved to sit down at the tables once more, Fiona could still be heard chuckling and chanting "Dirty, dirty, dir-ty," while grinning evilly down the way at Ithilwen. Silence eventually fell on the strawberry blond, until she remembered something. "Oh snap!" she called out, making everyone jump. "Ithilwen, guess what you got in the mail before you and Aunt Celebrian got home?"

"Junk mail?"

"Nope."

"The Victoria's Secret catalog?"

"N-Okay yeah, but that's not what I was talking about. You got an invitation to your high school reunion!" A noncommittal grunt came from down the table. "What's the matter? Don't you want to go? I mean, this'll be the last time you see your alumni buddies."

"I know, but…" Ithilwen sighed. "I'm not sure if I'd want to go. I'll just hear all night about how I haven't changed from school."

"Would you change your mind if I were to escort you?" Legolas asked suddenly, stunning the elleth and the rest of the occupants at the table.

Ithilwen sat there in silence. 'Did he just ask me… He did, didn't he?'

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Morwen mused. "It would give them some time to get better acquainted."

"That's true," Miraear nodded in agreement.

"W…I…are you sure, Legolas?" Ithilwen asked, uncertain.

"It would be an honor," he replied confidently, and smiled, showing his dimples.

'Damn those dimples!' Ithilwen thought. "Then I guess I'm going to my high school reunion," she finally got out. "When is it, Fiona?"

"In about a week. On the 9th."

"Do you have a dress to wear?" Miraear asked Ithilwen, then turned to Fiona. "What is the dress of this engagement?"

"Semi-formal. It's a prom-like theme, but full out prom-style isn't required. She's got a gorgeous pair of pumps to wear; but she needs something outstanding. She is getting escorted by a prince, after all!"

"Then I guess I need to go to the mall again-"

"How about you and Legolas go?" Tauriel spoke up. "He's going to be the one to see you in the dress for the night; that way you both can find something you like?"

"Oh! I've got the perfect thing for Legolas!" Fiona chimed in. "I'll have to check the measurements, but I'm pretty sure it'll fit!"

"I'd wait at least until the day after tomorrow," Morwen said quickly. "The weather's gonna be sour all day tomorrow, and I don't want Ithilwen driving out in that mess."

Legolas and Ithilwen watched as the topic of conversation around them turned to the class reunion and planning. There wasn't a point in getting a word in edgewise. The elleth looked up at him and smiled apologetically. Not exactly the way she envisioned going to her class reunion, but thinking about it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After consuming copious amounts of ice cream, dancing was out of the question, which led to the Rock Band system being hooked up and used. William gave the party a brief tutorial on the mechanics of the game, and began with "Dani California", having Ithilwen on the drums while he braced himself with the lead guitar and vocals.

As the group became more comfortable with the new game, the gameplay switched from "Flirting with Disaster" to "Bad Reputation" to "Carry On Wayward Son" to "Crazy Train". It was later discovered that on "You Outta Know" that Ithilwen had some vocal talent, which she continued to deny.

"I took singing lessons in middle school," she said embarrassed.

"You still sound really good," Sam complimented her.

"Sheila's got a set of lungs on her, that's for sure," Bunnymund added in. "Singin' coach or not, you do have some skill."

William had coerced her into doing the vocals on "Bohemian Rhapsody" just out of spite, and she would have backed out of it had Glorfindel not pulled her up to the microphone with him. It had to have been the strangest rendition of the infamous Queen song that she had ever heard. …At least until Thranduil had gotten up with Haldir and Celeborn to play "Margarittaville" and then "Gimme Three Steps". She was pretty sure that had the perished members of Lynyrd Skynyrd had heard the middle-earth cover, they would have turned over in their graves.

As the sun began to set to the point that it became difficult to see the buttons on the controls, the group decided to shut off the games for the day. Fiona darted in and out of the house carrying some movies so that they could still sit out and enjoy the good weather. "Another benefit of owning an Xbox," she smiled, setting the disc into the system.

"What did you find?" Morwen asked.

"Independence Day."

"Sticking with the classics?" her mother teased.

"It's a family-friendly movie and I thought that Dad might want to see how this holiday got it's name."

Ithilwen had stretched out on a large blanket beside Legolas. "Don't listen to Fiona, Ada. Independence Day is about this country's original thirteen colonies standing up for themselves against their oppressors and declaring that they could rule themselves just as well. This movie has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is this about?"

"Aliens invading Earth." Fiona plopped down onto the blankets with the twins and Tauriel.

"What are-"

"Just watch, melleth," Morwen leaned into him. "You'll see."

* * *

As the credits for Independence Day rolled, Fiona rose up to get the next movie when she noticed some of the group had tired out. "Sophie's gone, and Jamie's not looking to be too far behind her."

Ithilwen stood up to get Sophie. "I need to get you two back home. Jamie, you alright to walk?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll come with you," Legolas offered. "You shouldn't be alone after dark."

The Guardians and Pitch had to make their leave as well. After exchanging final pleasantries and offering to stop by again soon, each of them disappeared down Bunnymund's portal – Pitch being booted in by North's belly with a jolly laugh from the Guardian of wonder. Ithilwen held Sophie against her shoulder as Legolas collected the children's backpacks and steered Jamie with a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead and start the next movie," Ithilwen told them before cutting around the house to take the tired children home.

The walk up to Mrs. Bennet's house was quiet, save for the occasional snore or mumble from Sophie and a badly concealed yawn from Jamie. Their mother was glad to receive them, thanking Ithilwen once again for allowing them to visit and apologizing for the short notice. Legolas and Ithilwen only left once Mrs. Bennet had both kids in the house and on their way to bed.

Walking back, Legolas looked down at Ithilwen and reached for her hand. She squeezed it in return as she smiled up at him.

"Seeing you today with William and Bernard had me thinking," he began, unsure of if he should continue.

"About what?"

"It made me wonder if I will ever have that with you," he blurted out. Seeing her look at him confused, he tried to explain. "You look at ease around them. I have not had that kind of friendship with an elleth before."

Seeming to understand, Ithilwen smiled warmly at him. "You do have that, Legolas."

"I do?"

"Of course! I've just known Bernard and William longer, that's all. Although," she paused. "Sometimes I don't feel like I can talk to them about everything. With you…I feel like I can."

Legolas' heart seemed to skip a beat. 'She trusts me?' He squeezed her hand harder and pulled her into his side. "You can," he said confidently.

"Good, and the same goes for me."

"I'm glad, because I have a question to ask."

"Oh?"

The thought of the night of Helms Deep came to mind, but with the comfortable atmosphere around them, he couldn't. Instead, "The clothes you are wearing…did you choose them to get a response out of me?" He tried to remain serious, but the corners of his mouth began to turn up.

Ithilwen began to respond negatively, but recalled the day's earlier encounters and couldn't help playing along. ",,,Maybe. Why? Did I get one?"

Legolas stopped. "Indeed you did. You're a tease, my lady," he playfully accused.

"I'm a tease?!" she snorted. "Well whatever shall be done about that?"

The shift in perspective changed for Ithilwen then. Legolas had hoisted her onto his shoulder and said "You must be punished" before lightly smacking her rear, earning a squeal in response.

"Did you just-?" Smack! "Okay, that tears it!" Squirming in his strong grip, Ithilwen managed to reach down and return the favor, gaining a yelp from the elf.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"Payback for spanking me!"

"I wasn't the one to wear such a revealing ensemble!"

'Yeah, but your jeans aren't exactly baggy either,' she thought, getting jumbled as he continued to carry her to the backyard of the house. Ithilwen felt herself get jostled around again as she was set back down on the blankets they had occupied before. "I was going to get something to drink," she tried to get out, but Legolas had already moved to the coolers and returned with two drinks and a bowl of chips that hadn't been finished from earlier.

The movie that had been playing was Dirty Dancing, and all through it there had been various commentary. By the end, the infamous "Nobody puts Baby in the corner" was met with a half-dozen exclamations of "What?"

"That has to be the dumbest sentence I have ever heard spoken," Erestor stated. Lindir was beside him, nodding.

"Agreed. It is painful to think on."

Eowyn stood up to stretch and looked around. It had gotten awfully dark, and the party was beginning to collect things to bring indoors. "I think we have another that has fallen asleep on us," she said with a smile.

Everyone turned to see Legolas standing up with an unconscious Ithilwen in his arms. "I'll put her to bed," he told Morwen as she came up to collect the blanket. Fiona followed him upstairs so that she could let him in the room.

In Ithilwen's room, Fiona watched from the doorway as Legolas carefully laid her down under the blankets, brushing the hair from her face delicately. She cocked her head to the side, studying him. Should she? It was her idea originally. Ithilwen would find out, of course, but she'd cross that bridge when Ithilwen chased her to it.

"I've got something for you," she told Legolas as he closed the door to Ithilwen's room. "If you'll just wait a few moments, I'll be right back." She sped off downstairs to grab what she was looking for, then sprinted back up, thankful to have not crossed anyone's path and explain her haste. Slightly out of breath, she handed him the envelope. "This is something for you. It's been sitting in my desk for months now, and I'm sure it's something you'll like. Just remember, it's for your eyes only!" Fiona bade the confused elf pleasant dreams before returning downstairs to her studio.

* * *

In his room, Legolas changed into some sleeping pants and a shirt, puzzled by what Fiona had meant with the item she had given him. It was late, and he knew he should get some rest, but the nagging at the back of his mind wouldn't let him until he saw what was inside.

Leaning up against the headboard, Legolas pulled the tab of the envelope open carefully. He widened the container to better see what it was, only to discover what looked like a stack of parchment inside. Growing more confused, he pulled out the stack to see that it was not parchment, but what Fiona had called photo paper.

"Why would Fiona say that this is for my eyes onl-Sweet Elebreth!" Legolas didn't know what to expect from the quirky mortal, but pictures of Ithilwen were not it. Especially pictures like….that.

The first couple were rather modest, just simple poses of Ithilwen, but what caught Legolas' attention was the garment that she was wearing. 'That…that's my…tunic…' He flipped the pictures one by one to see that the further he got, the more revealing they became, and the more he began to get uncomfortable. What had started out to be such sweet pictures had turned into a bombshell of a vixen sprawled across a bed with tangled sheets wearing nothing by his tunic, some small panties, and a sultry smile.

'For my eyes only, she said. Does this mean…that…Ithilwen took these…for me?' Legolas swallowed. He couldn't deny that he didn't like the pictures – far from it, his body argued – but this was Ithilwen. His friend. 'A friend that you spanked not hours earlier,' he reminded himself, grown more uncomfortable.

Legolas wasn't sure how he was going to look Ithilwen in the eye the next morning, but he knew he'd have a hard time getting to sleep with these images in his head.

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Crazy long month it's been, I'm telling ya! My monitor burning out put me behind on everything, not just this fic. Then the lightning storms popping up have left what little time I have had online to scramble with coursework. But hey – I got it out before the Fourth of July! :D 27 pages too, according to Word; hope that makes up for the delay. I know I've had a few of you foaming at the mouth waiting, and I'm so sorry!

Oh! I've got a request. I will be going through Ithilwen's high school reunion in a future chapter, and I thought I'd ask if any readers wanted to make a guest appearance? Names, descriptions – it doesn't have to be too detailed – if you've got an OC or you just want to be in it, feel free to speak up! :) Until the next update (which hopefully won't take as long)!


	35. Chapter 35

Ithilwen hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew that someone was in her bed beside her, if the soft kisses on her collarbone were anything to go by. The kisses traveled up to her shoulder, moving to the dip where her neck began, leaving a path of heat in their wake as the person made their way up her neck, pausing to nip at the skin beneath her ear. She giggled at the feeling, and tried to squirm away, only to be pulled back by strong arms as the person settled above her and began to place kisses on the other side of her neck. The body above hers rolled his hips into hers, making Ithilwen moan softly into his shoulder and wrapping her legs about his waist to draw him closer.

The feeling was incredible, and she felt like she couldn't get enough of her mystery man's attentions. Lifting her head up from his shoulder, she began to kiss and nip at the taut skin with each brush of their bodies. It was becoming harder and harder not to moan out loud, and her attempts at doing so left him chuckling softly.

Ithilwen couldn't help it anymore when he nibbled on her ear and rotated his hips in a certain way. She let out a loud moan, knowing she was about to be pushed over the edge. "Ohhhh…Legolas!"

Wait…

…Legolas?!

When Ithilwen opened her eyes, she didn't see the pools of blue of the Mirkwood prince. She saw the ceiling of her room. Trying to untangle herself from her sheets, she also saw her ceiling once again, just from the floor. Ithilwen stood up on shaky legs, tossing the top sheet onto her bed with a scowl. She wasn't sure if the scowl was from having to remake her bed or that the dream didn't finish. She blamed the sheets, but her heated body wanted to say otherwise. After sparing a glance to the joined bathroom, Ithilwen muttered to herself sarcastically, "I can already see that this is going to be a great day…"

* * *

After breakfast was done and cleaned up, it became apparent that household would not be going outside for the day. As the two mischievous hobbits began to twitch out of boredom, Fiona began to brainstorm some ideas for indoor games that everyone could take part in.

"How about Spoons? It's a card game where you sneak away a spoon during play, and if someone catches you, everyone has to grab one of the remaining spoons on the table. The one left unsuccessful sits out the rest of the game, and another spoon is removed from the group. The last person to get the spoon wins the game."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Morwen said. "You do remember what happened last time, right?"

"I do," Ithilwen said, rubbing her forehead. "It was when William and Gene stayed over. Me and Fiona dove for the same spoon, only to smack foreheads. I don't want to knock myself unconscious today, thank you very much."

"Okay, well what about 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

"What's that?" Haldir asked suspiciously.

Morwen held her hand up to stop Fiona. "I'll tell it. It's a game where two people go in a closet and stay for seven minutes, doing whatever. It's usually played by teenagers, which means it's dirty."

"Absolutely not!" Haldir stated, making Fiona pout. "That won't work."

"I am curious to see how this might play out," Galadriel countered. "Let's try at least once?" She looked around the room. "You said that it could be any two people?" At Morwen's nod, she made her decision, "Estel and Faramir; you shall be first."

Both men looked surprised, then horrified, as Fiona shoved them into the side closet in the hall. Eowyn looked on distraught, but Arwen was trying hard not to laugh. Fiona kept the time, and after seven minutes, both came out shaking hands.

"We discussed war strategies," Faramir told Eowyn.

"Yes, it was nice to have a sensible discussion without the inexperienced councilors adding in their two gold pieces," Aragorn added.

Galadriel looked around again and smiled almost devilishly. Celeborn had seen that smile, and having been on the receiving end of it had to ask. "What are you planning, melleth?"

"My next pair to play the game," she smiled. "Glorfindel…and Ithilwen."

"What?" the elleth in question squeaked. She was taken by the arm as Glorfindel led her into the closet that the men of Gondor had just vacated.

Fiona set up her guard at the closet, keeping an eye on the watch, but had to look up in surprise upon hearing the sounds and voices coming from within.

"Are you sure?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, let's do this!" Ithilwen said. "Now give me your hand. Place it like this…that's right."

Not only was Fiona staring at the door surprised, much of the remaining household was as well, leaning over furniture or around the doorway, eavesdropping.

"Alright, when I say ready, you start.." Ithilwen spoke again. "..no wait, I didn't say I was ready yet!"

Glorfindel laughed.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I apologize, penneth. I know it's big-"

A few jaws began to drop and Fiona whipped around to mouth 'OH MY GOD', noticing that both Legolas and Haldir had their hands clenched into fists.

"That's no excuse," Ithilwen said. "You shouldn't treat a lady so roughly."

Glorfindel chuckled. "I thought I heard you say that you weren't a lady yesterday?"

"Legolas says that I am."

"Ow! You pinched! What was that for?"

"For not speeding this up, slowpoke. Now can we do this before our time is up?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, my lady." Another snicker.

"Well this lady has been ready, but you wanted to take the scenic route. Ain't nobody got time for that!" There was a pause, followed by "Okay, ready? Go!"

What followed was a series of grunts and growls, but it wasn't possible to discern who was making what noise. Finally, there was a squeal of delight from Ithilwen, just as Fiona announced that time was up. Haldir, ready to send the balrog slayer to the Halls of Mandos for a second time, flung open the door. Glorfindel and Ithilwen were standing there among the various hanging articles of clothing, looking out at the group, surprised. Their opposite hands were joined, and when Fiona noticed this bit of information, she shrieked.

"You've been thumb wrestling this whole time?!"

* * *

"It looks like our good weather for the Fourth of July has left us today, Neil," the meteorologist looked apologetic at the cameras. "The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm watch in effect for our area until 8:00 am tomorrow. The warm air from the coast is being met with a wave of moisture coming from Tennessee moving north east in our direction, so we'll have an evening with a chance of storms popping up into the overnight hours. If you're going out tonight, take an umbrella with you and be prepared for the muggy-uggies to meet you."

Morwen clicked the power button on the remote to turn the TV off and sighed, looking in the living room at Ithilwen. 'She's going to have a rough night if what they say is true,' she thought sadly. The elleth was sitting back watching Fiona set up and explain the rules of Monopoly. She said something that sounded acutely like betting that the game wouldn't last half an hour before laughing and excusing herself, going into the kitchen. Morwen decided to get up and follow her. Ithilwen was opening box after box of flavored gelatins when she entered. "Hungry?"

"What?" Ithilwen turned to face her mother. "Oh," she laughed, "No, I'm just making jello shots. We don't have enough alcohol in this state to phase anyone in that room, so I was going to take what we do have and make it weird."

"Why though?" She reached into the cabinets to pull down some bowls to mix the ingredients.

Ithilwen shrugged. "Fiona was rattling on about indoor games, and she thought of "I've Never", so I'm making jello shots and wondering who will be the first to flip that game board in there."

"Or shoot it," Morwen giggled before falling serious. "I just watched the weather."

"Yeah?"

"We're under a watch until the morning, but it could go up to a warning later tonight." Morwen studied her carefully. "Are you going to be okay? It's been a while since we've had a storm roll through, and I don't know how much longer we'll get off lucky."

"I'll be fine, Nana." Ithilwen tried to reassure her. "It won't be like...that time. If it comes down to it, I can sleep with my headphones on."

After Ithilwen and Morwen had filled the cups and set them to chill, Morwen pulled her daughter into a hug. "I just worry, that's all. You may be an adult now, but you and Fiona will always be my baby girls." After releasing her, she decided to lighten the mood. "So what's this I hear about you getting spanked by Legolas?"

"What?"

"We heard the two of you all the way in the backyard!" Morwen laughed as she watched her daughter's face go a shade paler. "When he came around the house with you thrown over his shoulder, it wasn't hard to guess. Did you get him back?"

"Wh...yes..."

"Good girl! You take after your naneth!" At the look of shock on Ithilwen's face, she added, "What? You didn't think your adar was a prude, did you?"

A strangled noise came from Ithilwen. "Oh gods! Naneth! I didn't want to know that!"

* * *

As it turned out, one round of monopoly lasted longer than Ithilwen expected, before Sam conceded his property to Fiona so he could go read. Faramir and Eomer had put on a good front, and Thranduil was counting his money when Ithilwen returned to the living room.

"You guys are letting Fiona win, aren't you?" she asked, being pulled down to sit beside Legolas. "At least Lord Thranduil is committed."

"Just Thranduil, my dear," he said, rolling the dice and moving his car token, landing on...

"The Boardwalk." Ithilwen looked on in amazement as he passed a few colored bills to Fiona, who handed him the property in shock.

"What is special about this piece of property?" Tauriel asked her.

"If you can get both the Boardwalk and Parkplace, you're set. They're expensive to buy, and it takes a good roll to get them, but they are infinitely cheaper to upgrade. Not to mention the rent is insanely high."

The game continued on, with Eomer and Faramir eventually going broke between Fiona and Thranduil, leaving them the only two left. Three turns after the double-bankruptcy, Fiona had bought Park Place.

"You are a formidable foe," Thranduil stated. "What would it take for you to relinquish that which I desire?"

Fiona set her elbows on her knees and steepled her fingers together. "What would it take for my sister to admit what she most desires?"

Ithilwen choked, thinking back to the dream she had that woke her up that morning. 'Gods, don't let her find out about that! I'll never hear the end of it!'

Thranduil nodded slightly. "You speak wisely, penneth." Both looked at the pair sitting on the couch. "Well Legolas?" he spoke, "You are the one most suited to getting the information from Ithilwen."

Poor Legolas looked lost, and Ithilwen wanted to hide under the couch cushions. "What?" he asked.

"I wish to own Park Place, ion-nin. Fiona wishes for Ithilwen to admit what she desires most. You have a way with words concerning Ithilwen, ergo you are the one most suitable for the task."

Ithilwen had settled for burying her head in one of the decorative pillows, since diving under the cushions would have meant flipping the elf beside her off the couch. "I'll go ahead and admit that I don't even know the answer to that question!" was her muffled answer.

Fiona pouted. "How about we leave it to chance?" She produced a quarter from her pocket. "If it lands face up, with the profile of the guy in the ponytail, you get Park Place. If it lands on the other side, I get your Boardwalk?"

Thranduil nodded. "That sounds agreeable." Ithilwen looked up from her cover in time to watch with the others as Fiona flicked the quarter into the air, letting it land on the table. The quarter spinned for what seemed like an eternity before it toppled over.

"Well I'll be damned," Ithilwen began to laugh. The coin had stopped its rotation, but it had become stuck in the dividing groove of the coffee table edge.

"How do we decide who has won the wager?" Thranduil looked to the strawberry blond sitting across from him still staring at the quarter.

"How do you feel about calling it a draw?"

Celeborn appeared behind Thranduil's seat and observed the scene. "It would appear that this is twice you have been subjected to a draw, Thranduil." Too bad he wasn't quick enough to dodge the pillow that swung up before him, hitting him in the chest. Thranduil hadn't even turned around to do it, either.

* * *

Gameplay was moved into the dining room, where Morwen produced the tall stack of Uno cards. The rules were explained, and explained again after a few passes around the table for extra clarification. Conversation around the table became interesting, ranging from some of the things Fiona and Ithilwen did as kids to the Grey Company's journey to Mordor.

"You fell out of a tree?!" Ithilwen snorted.

Legolas' ears turned slightly pink. "I didn't so much as fall as I lost my grip on the branch."

"You fell," Haldir clarified for his daughter with a wicked grin. "I saw it."

"At least I was not the one afraid to walk the Paths of the Dead," the prince looked pointedly at the dwarf.

"Don't start bringing me into your embarrassments, elf!" Gimli then chuckled. "At least I got more kills at Helms Deep."

"He was twitching."

"My axe was in his spine! Of course he was twitching!" Ithilwen began to laugh more.

"I believe I made up for it at Pelennor Fields," Legolas said smugly.

"What did you do?" Ithilwen couldn't help but ask.

"I brought down a Mumakil with three arrows." He certainly looked pleased with himself.

"That's...that's amazing.."

"Don't look so starstruck lass. It'll only inflate his ego," Gimli huffed. "I still say that counted as one."

Fiona tried to soothe the dwarf's pride. "Wouldn't that make the two of you even?"

From down the table, Celeborn couldn't help but add in, "Like father, like son", earning a swat in the arm from Galadriel on behalf of Thranduil, though she was fighting hard not to laugh at her husband's cheek.

* * *

Two rounds of Uno past, and the group played a few hands of Kings before moving into Twister, which quickly turned into a knot of elves and one fart joke that suddenly made everyone playing very nervous. When the knot of elves finally came crashing down, Ithilwen hobbled into the kitchen to retrieve the jello cups.

"Did they set up?" Morwen asked Ithilwen when she returned balancing stacked trays of cups. She took a tray in each hand and held them while her daughter unloaded the cups onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, which is good." Ithilwen unloaded one of the trays that Morwen held out for her. "Considering what happened with Twister and 7 Minutes in Heaven..." She happened to look up to see Legolas staring at her funny, which made her chuckle, as he looked a bit like he was pouting.

Fiona was openly pouting. "Don't remind me. That game of Seven Minutes in Heaven was such a letdown."

"Well maybe a game of I've Never will cheer you up," her sister said, returning the trays to the kitchen. When she came back, she had a sense of deja vu when Legolas pulled her down to sit by him on the leather loveseat. It seemed since the indecent-sounding closet conversation, he didn't want her near Glorfindel, who would occasionally wiggle his eyebrows at her to get her to laugh. "Alright," she said. "Since everyone here's got a high alcohol tolerance - and there's not enough booze in this state to get a dwarf drunk - I made gelatin shots. They don't have much in them, but I think the consistency alone should be enough to mess with you. The game I've Never starts out with someone saying 'I've never...' and filling in the blank, and anyone that has done what that person said takes a drink," here Ithilwen lifted up one of the shots.

"Is there a winner to this game?" Celeborn asked.

"Not really, but it's a good icebreaker for a bunch of people who don't know each other that well. And since Fiona suggested the game...it's only fitting she starts it first!"

"You're gonna regret that, Ithilwen. Okay, I've never...stayed up for 24 hours straight."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Ithilwen reached for cups. Haldir watched her curiously. "Why were you awake for an entire day?"

Ithilwen looked sheepish when she answered. "I stayed up playing Bayonetta from start to finish. What were you three doing up?"

"Crossing the plains of Rohan in search of Merry and Pippin," Gimli said, eyeing the jello suspiciously. "For three days, mind you. Barely any lembas to go on and what water was in our flasks."

The elleth swallowed her shot easily. "Now I feel like a yutz compared to you three. That's pretty hardcore."

"But you were safe," Legolas leaned into her. "It was better for you to play Bayonetta than to be put in danger with us." His breath tickled her ear, and Ithilwen fought hard not to make it obvious to the whole room that she shivered.

"Okay, so we'll go in a circle from the left," Fiona decided. "That means you're up, Gimli!"

"I've never...gotten hard to explain bruises."

Just about every couple in the den reached for a cup. "What happened?" Pippin asked Ithilwen, as she reached for another cup with a slight blush.

"Do you mean before or after Helms Deep?" she asked. At the herd of blank looks, she elaborated. "Helms Deep was when Legolas and I first found out that our empathic connection was more...physical. Any bruises he got, I did as well."

"Tell them about before." Fiona snickered.

"Let's just say that it's not a good idea to ride a winter sled down the stairs - especially one that you can't get to turn."

Fiona got up to get her laptop and returned to her seat. "Let's make this interesting," she said, pulling up a file to view on the screen. "Here's a list of things that are pretty basic. If you want, you can pick one off the list." Tauriel turned the screen to face her and studied it.

"I've never...sent a death threat." When Legolas leaned forward, she had to ask.

"It was someone that had best hope to never cross my path," was all that her brother would say.

Ithilwen was playing with the empty cup in her hands, when she realized what he said. "I know who you're talking about."

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"You know very well who, and I've told you it's not worth it. I don't want to bail you out of jail!"

"Who is he referring to, lass?"

"Payne." Just saying the name made him crush the cup in his hand, not hard to do as it was a disposable plastic cup, but still.

Haldir nodded in agreement. "I understand Legolas' desire to put that boy in his place, as I'd like to do the same." Ithilwen just hung her head in defeat.

The game continued on, and as per usual, the questions became more daring, which led to some interesting stories from some of the oldest in the room.

"I've never..kissed someone of the same gender."

When Ithilwen was the only one to grab a cup, she looked up and around to see a lot of stunned faces.

"When?" Haldir asked, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

"Junior year of college," she said casually. "It was after American History, and some of the guys in the class had bet me and another girl a hundred bucks and a pizza that we wouldn't kiss." She grinned widely. "I proved them wrong."

"What...what was that like?" Arwen asked.

Glorfindel leaned forward, almost anxious to hear this bit of information, and Legolas frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Ithilwen kissing someone else, even if it was a girl.

"Just like a guy," she shrugged. "But with lip gloss. Didn't do anything for me, but I got a free pizza out of it, and my classmate got some money to fix her computer."

The game kept going even after the supply of jello shots ran out, and with the statements becoming kinkier, it became a matter of just which lord or lady was the freakiest. Morwen admitted to doing the Walk of Shame back from one of the posts that Haldir was stationed at, to which Galadriel admitted knowing about, laughing when both adults looked down embarrassed.

When Ithilwen claimed to have never gone streaking, Haldir responded with "Good!" a little louder than he should have. Once it was explained, he wasn't particularly thrilled to learn that both of his daughters and wife had gone to a male strip club. "I went for artistic reasons," she tried explaining. "There aren't many guys around here with good muscle structure. It's not like they were completely naked!"

"I just went cause they were pretty to look at," Fiona said unashamed. "And they might as well have been!"

The game tended to shift back to some not-so-dirty questions, a lot of which came from Ithilwen, such as never having felt wanted by a guy or never thinking she was good enough. It followed with some protests by the group, but Legolas felt like he was punched with each put down she said about herself. How could she think of herself this way? It made him determined to find out the cause and set about fixing it.

That decision would have to be put into play at a later time, as Fiona gave a statement that Ithilwen could have killed her over. "I've never exchanged clothes with someone of the opposite gender."

Ithilwen and Legolas both shifted uncomfortably and raised their hands. Elladan leaned forward and watched the two. "I've had Arwen come knick some of my tunics when we were elflings, but what did you get of Ithilwen's, Legolas? We know she has one of your tunics."

Ithilwen mumbled something unintelligible, and at her cousin's prodding she spoke clearer. "A pair of my underwear, okay?" Jeez, could her face feel any hotter?!

For the second time that day, there was a collective of dropped jaws. Haldir actually stuttered in disbelief, trying to find a way to comprehend what his daughter had just said. Morwen recovered quickly enough to respond first. "So that's where those went! Right? The one's you tore your room apart looking for?" Her daughter nodded, and she laughed in delight. "Glad that mystery's solved!"

"Solved?" Haldir sputtered. "Legolas has some of our daughter's undergarments and the only thing you can say is 'mystery solved'?! Why does he have them in the first place?!"

Instinctively, Ithilwen reached over and patted Legolas' hand to comfort him. She had a feeling he might dive behind the loveseat if Ada kept glaring at him that way. "When I got his tunic, he got my underwear," she spoke. "I don't know how it happened, exactly. It's not like we ripped them off of each other and took off-"

"That isn't helping," Legolas interrupted quickly, turning redder.

Once the shock had worn off, most of the company found some level of amusement in the situation, whether it was the two red-faced elves on the loveseat or the fuming marchwarden. "If you think about it, Haldir, this isn't uncommon in our society," Glorfindel tried to reassure him, but it was difficult with such a large grin. "Ladies of the court often bestow a token of themselves to a warrior as a charm of luck and safety."

"That is true...but it's not supposed to be my daughter's undergarments!"

Knowing that the argument wasn't going to wane, Ithilwen decided that she had to distract them with something else. "Who wants to see a good creepypasta?" she said loudly.

"A what?!"

* * *

"They're also called 'nightmare fuel'," Fiona explained as Ithilwen connected the laptop to the TV. "It's something fun to do when you're up late at night and can't sleep."

"So you look at something to make you not want to sleep?" Sam wasn't sure if he like the idea of creepypastas. After Mordor, he and Frodo didn't exactly sleep peacefully for a few weeks.

"Yeah, but some of them aren't really that scary," Ithilwen spoke from the entertainment center. "It just depends on how easily scared someone gets. She reemerged and returned to the loveseat with the laptop.

"You might want to make these quick," Morwen said, returning from the living room. "I just looked outside and it's getting pretty dark. I'd hate for your computer to fry if it starts lightning."

Ithilwen nodded and maneuvered to open the internet browser. "We'll only check out two then." The cursor moved to her bookmarks and began to scroll down until she found what she was looking for. "Alright, this is a comic that's called the 'Bongcheon-Dong Ghost', or by internet searches and tumblr 'That Scary Korean comic'. I've got the translation bookmarked so it'll make a little more sense." As the page began to load, she looked around. "Nobody here has a heart condition or is pregnant, are they?"

"What are kind of comic-thing are we going to be looking at?" Pippin asked, wide-eyed.

Ithilwen scrolled down the page a few clicks. 'Warning' appeared in red letters, followed by 'This webtoon is a special horror episode for this summer season. Since it contains shocking scenes, reader discretion is advised for pregnant women, the elderly, and those suffering from serious medical conditions'. After she made sure everyone was paying attention, Ithilwen slowly moved the page down, reading off the English translation, since the majority were still learning to read it.

The comic was set to appear on the screen as one long image, with each frame showing the change in scene or movement. It started with a young teenaged girl returning home from school after a late study group at her school, when she saw a woman walking – or attempting to walk – ahead of her on the empty street. Upon closer inspection, the woman looked worse for wear; her pajamas were torn and bloodied, her hair in disarray, and some joints were bent in directions they shouldn't have been. The girl stopped, suddenly afraid to turn back or pass the woman, when the woman stopped.

Then the website took control of the scroll and forced everyone to see the woman's head turn all the way around, with a bone-crackling sound!

The effect was instant.

"What in Eru's name was that?!"

"What happened to her face?!"

"Is this witchcraft?!"

Among other garbled sounds and soft shrieks, Ithilwen still jumped in her seat from the movement, and she had read this comic before! "Don't get your panties in a knot, there's more!"

"More?!"

Ithilwen started back up the story again, pointing out that the girl was too frightened to scream. The bloodied woman asked in a mangled voice, "Where is my baby?!" The girl was silent, afraid to say anything, and thinking back on the incident, she didn't know what possessed her to point as far away as she could, other than to put as much distance between her and the woman as possible. The woman hobbled off in the direction the girl pointed to, and as the girl turned to leave…

"SHE IS NOT HERE!" The woman ran at the girl in a crab-walk style, her head still twisted. The computer let out a loud, creaking, squelching sound, making everyone in the room come up off their seats a good few inches.

There was some swearing in Sindarin, Dwarvish, and French around the room as everyone tried to regain their composure.

"I think I might have a heart condition now," Elladan said.

Ithilwen started up the story once more, to show the last few panels, and assured them there would be no more jump-scares like that. It turns out the girl had passed out on the sidewalk, and her neighbor brought her home.

"Apparently, the mangled woman was known in Bongcheon-dong, Gwna-ak-gu, Seoul, as Cho, a 33-year-old woman who committed suicide by jumping from the roof of an apartment complex. She was a divorcee because of an extra-marital affair, and her ex-husband took custody of their 2-year-old daughter. After that incident, Cho had been seen walking around that apartment complex several times…" Closing the browser, Ithilwen looked up at the still-shaken group. "And y'all have just survived the Bongcheon-dong Ghost story! Who'd like to see a creepypasta game?"

"As long as it doesn't have that…thing…in it," Morwen said. "Pitch mentioned this one yesterday, but I had no idea…" She shuddered.

"The other two aren't nearly as scary," Ithilwen said, clicking files on her computer. "They're a bit of a disappointment, really. Whoever did the first one blew their wad."

Haldir started choking on his drink, and Morwen had to pat his back. "Careful, you're going to kill your immortal father yet," she laughed, earning a dark glare from her husband.

"Alrighty, this game's called 'Slender', based on some scary myth about the Slenderman."

"And what, pray tell, is a Slenderman?" her father asked.

"I'm not exactly sure-"

"He is this really tall, faceless guy with really long limbs," Fiona explained. "It is said that no one can look at him, or they will be driven mad. I learned about it on the internet. Got Bernard with it a few months ago. Anyway, some people like to associate missing children with the Slenderman, but I think the idea is ludicrous, because it has never been documented that it has actually occurred."

"It is a pretty simple game, Ada. You are in these woods at night, and what you do is you go around looking for eight sheets of paper. Each piece of paper has something different on it." As she talked, Ithilwen led the mouse across the screen to double click on the desired icon. The screen darkened with a scratchy scrawl titled 'Slender' moving across. Everyone watched as the screen adjusted to dark woods as a weak light source wobbled in the center.

"There is not much to this game, really." She continued, "You can walk, sprint, use the flashlight, and generally explore the area in detail. You can also zoom as well, which people online recommend so that you can pick out where the papers are better."

"I sense that there is more to this than it leads to believe."

Fiona grinned. "There is, Gimli. The sounds of this game change and become more intense as you collect the papers. It really adds to the mood of the game, making you realize just how alone in the woods you really are. It will play tricks with your mind."

"There is also the matter of Slenderman," Ithilwen added. "Each time you collect a paper, he pursues you more."

"Pursues?"

"Oh yeah. You lose the game if he catches you, so it is extremely important that you avoid him at all costs. If you catch a glimpse-SHIT THERE HE IS!" She shrieked, removing her finger from the key that held the flashlight and turned the camera into a sprint through the trees. Haldir was about to scold her for her choice of words, but the amusement he saw on his daughter's face at being startled made him think better of it.

"It does not do anything if you go running through the woods without the light" Fiona interjected for the room's benefit. "Ithilwen thinks it does, but it doesn't. The flashlight will eventually run out of energy, so conservation is key, because once it goes off you are up shit creek without a paddle."

"At least I can't trip in this game!" came the reply.

On the TV, Ithilwen had the view focused on what looked like an abandoned building near one of those, what was it she called them, trucks? The camera bobbed lightly as she crept around the edges of the building, only stopping to collect the next paper. This one held the words "Don't Look or He Will get You". 'How very ominous,' Haldir thought. "How many is this?"

"Four...okay, now five." she corrected, picking up the next paper from the side of the truck door. "Ohhhh... chuck me, there he is again! Do you see him?!"

Everyone stared at the screen as she sprinted, seeing a glimpse of some thin creature in black among the trees. The camera began to change as she passed, and the sounds began to take on a warped tone. "What is happening?"

"It is Slenderman's doing." Fiona said. "Apparently each time you come close to this thing, the view will change and the sound will become worse. That static you hear is the signal that he is coming up on you. Hide behind that tree, Ithilwen. Once the sound passes and the camera clears, keep going. Have you been to the bathrooms yet?"

The response was a guttural groan of dismay. "Nope."

"Good luck to you then, sweetie. I bet you number six is in there."

"I've never gotten this far," Ithilwen squeaked. "What was the problem with number six?"

Fiona did not say anything at first, choosing to add a dramatic pause to mess with her friend.. "After you get number six, well that is when Slenderman can teleport."

"Nuh uh!"

"Okay, well he cannot teleport like you would think, but he becomes more relentless in catching you, so it seems like it is teleportation."

Haldir looked to his youngest peeking over Elladan's shoulder. "Is there no way to fend off this creature?"

"Nope. None whatsoever. That is what adds to this terror, knowing that there is nothing that you can do to save yourself other than run. Ithilwen, I would turn that light off if I were you. Because you have so many papers now, you are practically a beacon to him. It will give you a little more time to escape if you see him again." Fiona looked over at Gimli. "What do you think of this game, Master Dwarf?"

"I think I would rather take the Paths of the Dead again," he mumbled.

Legolas grinned. "It is funny that you should say that Gimli, as you were the last of us to enter the caves, if I remember correctly." He reached next to him to pat Ithilwen's shoulder as she squeaked again.

"I don't want to go in those bathrooms, but I don't know where else to look for number seven." she all but whined. "Have you ever found all eight before, Fiona?"

"I ran up on the last one, only to run into Slenderman on the other side of the tree. I didn't get the chance to click the paper before the game shut off."

Everyone watched with rapt attention as Ithilwen turned the camera to face the quickly approaching building and entered. "I don't care if it will run the battery down, this place is too creepy to not use the flashlight," was Ithilwen's response, as the light ignited and lit the room up weakly. The bathrooms, as they were dubbed, did not hold the same facilities as a normal bathroom. It was lined with grimy tile from top to bottom, turning at narrow angles. A wooden chair could be found in some corners, sitting erect in one and turned over in another. The light did little to quell the fear in Ithilwen, who had begun to actually whimper with each turn of the camera. About ready to give up and make a hasty exit, she spotted it.

The sixth paper.

The camera crept closer to the paper, which held scribbled drawings of what looked like trees... and... "...Is that the Slenderman?" Haldir asked.

"Uh huh. A drawing, anyway," Fiona nodded. Ithilwen clicked the paper, and the screen popped up to read 'six of eight papers'. "Good going, girl. Only two more to go. Keep looking, I heard once that someone found more than one in here on an occasion." She was glad that the elleth could not see her grin at the groan of "Oh yay."

The flashlight remained on, and Ithilwen continued to whimper even more audibly as the camera made its turns through the dark corridors. Passing another chair, this one overturned, she came into a much larger area of the bathrooms. The camera whipped from side to side, quickly scanning the area, only to return to the far left corner of the space.

The seventh paper.

Ithilwen pressed the key to sprint and the camera lurched forward to the corner, and the flashlight turned to the floor as she moved, making it hard for her to see where she was going. When she could go no further, the camera shifted back to the paper. The sheet held no primitive artwork, only the words "Help Me". Ithilwen clicked the paper, holding her breath.

The screen updated. 'Seven of eight papers'.

She spun the camera around to make haste and leave the bathrooms, when it happened. The noise intensified, the camera took on static, and there he stood.

"SLENDERMAN!" Ithilwen screamed, as the screen warped before closing the program automatically. Haldir had to stick his pinky in his ear to see for sure that his eardrums were not bleeding. She definitely inherited her mother's ability to scream, that much was for sure. He looked over at his daughter, trying to catch her breath from the fright she had been subjected to and the laughter that was beginning to bubble over. As he looked around, everyone else shared a similar expression, convinced that it was alright to laugh, knowing that Ithilwen was as well.

"There are some things I may never understand," he muttered.

* * *

As a general rule, Fiona knew that elves were some of the luckiest bastards when it came to handling varied temperatures. She had learned that Legolas was the one member of the Fellowship to walk through the mountains in a blizzard without so much as a shiver, though she couldn't begrudge him the ability to walk on snow. She had mis-stepped one too many times during freak winter storms of the past and went from knee-deep to waist deep in seconds.

But this, this she couldn't help but grin with satisfaction. It appeared that while the Firstborn could handle the heat and the cold without issue, humidity was something else entirely.

Humidity in Burgess was like walking through a veil of warm water. It made you sticky. It made you complain. It made you sweat in places you didn't think you could sweat, and the guests from middle-earth were getting their first taste of the southeast humidity garter, as she liked to call it.

On a good day she could get by without much complaint, but on days like this, she wished she could peel her skin off and fan herself with it. 'Dry heat is definitely better,' she thought. 'Even if it does come with crunchy grass.'

Because the weather had been rather sucky and sticky for the better part of the day, and the shock of the creepypastas had worn off, everyone had found a spot to recline and fathom the strange weather they were experiencing that afternoon...well, almost everyone.

Having been stuck in this world for such a long amount of time, Ithilwen had developed a tolerance to the high humidity. She was moving about the house as normal, bringing in drinks to set down at the coffee table or end tables for her guests. The only sign of a possibility that she was uncomfortable was the decorative chopsticks that she had pinned her hair up with. She was still wearing the dress that Legolas had persuaded her to buy that day at Victoria's Secret – sans jeans from the Twister debacle, and Fiona grinned, noticing that the elf's attention had become focused on her sister.

Legolas stood up from his seat and crossed the den to stand behind Ithilwen in the doorway. Ithilwen felt his presence and turned her head. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"What are these?" Legolas asked, referring to her hair ornaments.

"Those? They're chopsticks. Some people eat with them, but there are some that you wear in your hair like this."

The elf stared at the messy bun she had created with the sticks, frowning. Something about it wasn't right, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He reached up and tentatively plucked the sticks from her hair, watching in satisfaction as the blond locks tumbled down around her shoulders. "Much better," he murmured.

"What...what was that for?"

"Your hair looks much better down," Legolas said, handing her the chopsticks. "It seems wrong to keep such beautiful hair bound up when it should be flowing freely." He couldn't resist running his fingers through a few strands, noticing the slightest shiver cross Ithilwen when he did it.

Ithilwen was stunned. First she gets charmed into buying the dress she's wearing, then he tells her that he wants to try her lip gloss - on her, then she gets spanked for wearing a comfortable outfit, and now he's telling her he likes her hair down? What the hell was going on? Was he still flirting with her like the day before? For that matter, what was she supposed to do now...and why was he stroking her hair?

"And what if I pulled my hair back again?" she ventured to ask.

Legolas' gentle smile grew slightly, almost like he was daring her to. "I'll just have to take it down again."

For the rest of the occupants in the den, the conversation had not gone unheard. They kept to their original tasks, or appeared to; they were actually listening in on every word like it was a movie playing out. Unfortunately, there was one person who could not resist adding commentary, and that was Fiona. "That's interesting - I didn't know you had a hair fetish, Legolas!"

* * *

It was after dinner had passed that the weather became problematic. The gray clouds had become darker, and rain was already pelting the sides of the house. The winds had increased somewhat, and along with each passing moment that the meteorologist came on the TV to talk about the change from a severe thunderstorm watch to a warning, it became more apparent that Ithilwen was getting nervous.

"Is something wrong, Ithilwen?" Legolas asked softly, coming to sit down with her on the leather loveseat again. She had her feet tucked under her, and her back was rigid with each noise that came from outside.

"Let's just say I don't handle storms well," she said just as softly.

"I don't understand."

She turned to face him, still in her position as before. "When Fiona and I were little, there was a really nasty storm that came through; before we moved into this house. The winds were unbelievable, and it destroyed so much.. I don't remember much but the noises and Nana tucking Fiona and me down into the bathtub with the couch cushions over us, to protect us from any flying debris."

Legolas watched her as she spoke, noticing how her eyes seemed to unfocus, as if she were reliving that memory again. He broke her concentration by opening his arms. "Come here."

Cautiously, Ithilwen scooted across the cushions to sit closer to Legolas. Legolas put his arm around her, bringing her closer into his side. Ithilwen let out a small sigh and laid her head against his shoulder, feeling instantly better, but not knowing why.

"You can always come to me for anything, Ithilwen," Legolas said. "Never forget that."

Ithilwen nodded, relaxing into his embrace. 'This feels nice,' she decided. She looked down at his right hand and reached for it tentatively. "Look how much bigger your hands are compared to mine," she noted with amusement, holding her left palm up flat against his right.

"That's because I'm bigger than you." Legolas smiled, finding it hard to believe that she could find amusement in the simplest things.

* * *

The thunder was rolling like waves outside the house. The meteorologist had anticipated scattered thunderstorms across the area – popcorn storms, as he called them – and one had just happened to make reservations over their house. Most of the occupants were sound asleep, save for one.

Ithilwen was having a hard time trying to fall asleep. The weather would calm just long enough to lull her to sleep, when another loud crack of thunder would startle her awake, leaving her shaking nervously.

Another round. Ithilwen shivered, despite not being easily susceptible to being cold. She didn't want to be alone, but where could she go? Fiona, who she normally ran to during times like this, already had a roommate in Tauriel. Her Ada was there, but would he understand? Technically she was a grown elleth and shouldn't have scared so easily, would probably be his reply. Knowing his calm demeanor, she would probably be sent back to bed like a small elleth and watched over until she fell asleep once more, then return to bed with her naneth. She needed someone to stay with her through the night, as it seemed that this storm would never let up.

The name hit her like a force, and she knew in her heart that it was the right choice. It was convincing her mind to will herself out of the bed. More thunder. She shivered again. Would he understand? Surely not. He was of the Company of Nine and faced far worse than a thunderstorm in the night. He'd probably laugh at her silliness and tell her to go to sleep. Would he though, her heart questioned. They had been speaking through dreams for the better part of a year, so it wasn't as if he was a stranger to what made her tick.

'And he did tell you that you could go to him about anything,' her mind reminded her.

With a huff, she rose from the bed and grabbed her throw blanket. Tensing as each clap of thunder came and passed, she quietly crept through the shared bathroom and stood in the doorway to his room. She hesitated again. She could do this. He would understand.

A zap of lightning filled the room with a glow that was unnatural in the middle of the night, making Ithilwen jump, then tense as the thunder followed soon after. According to that myth the humans of this realm use, the sound of thunder that followed so closely after the lightning meant that the storm was right on top of them. It was scary, and that sealed the decision as she quickly bolted into the room.

Now that she was in his room, she didn't know how to approach him. He was sprawled across the large bed, sleeping soundly. She couldn't bring herself to disturb him.

At least, she though that he was sleeping soundly. Unknown to her, he was well aware that she had entered the room, as the recent shock of thunder roused even him. He felt a little guilty about making her jump once more when he called to her. "Ithilwen? What's wrong?"

Once her heart stilled, she realized that Legolas was awake. Still, despite herself, she couldn't help but question the obvious aloud, pulling the throw blanket over he shoulders a little tighter.

"The storm woke me." Was his reply. "What bothers you, Ithilwen?" he asked again, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better view of the elleth before him. She was wrapped in a knit blanket, wearing what she called her "comfy pants", be he could not see her top for the blanket. She was clutching it tightly in her small fists, and it was only elven observation that could detect that she was trying to restrain from shaking uncontrollably.

This was it. No turning back now, Ithilwen, she thought. "It… it's the storm," she began nervously. "I can't handle thunderstorms. They…terrify me." She braced herself once more, expecting him to laugh at her admission, but none of his melodious laughter came forth. Instead, she heard two words that nearly floored her.

"Come here."

"What?" she asked, not entirely sure she had heard him right.

"I said come here, Ithilwen," he repeated gently. She heard the rustle of the sheets before she noticed that he had moved over and patted the bed lightly in invitation. He was serious! She dared the chance to look into his eyes that moment, and instead of seeing amusement, she saw concern…and was that understanding?

Her feet made the decision for her, because before she realized it, she was padding softly across the room and perched gingerly on the edge of the bed before him. She hesitated again, wondering what had gotten into her to make such a bold move into the elf's room when more thunder rolled in. Legolas reached out with his free arm and pulled her further onto the bed by her waist, slowly as not to startle her further, and up against the length of his body. Ithilwen was shocked, to say the least, when she realized that she was laying in Legolas' bed, much more so by said elf leaning over her with concerned eyes.

"Legolas.." she began, mimicking his pose to better look at him, but he stopped her from saying anything else.

"Stay, Ithilwen," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not entirely sure herself. She watched as his lips curled up slightly.

"I am." Was his answer. "I can tell that the weather is bothering you. You don't have to be alone tonight, or any other night. I am right here, so never be afraid to come seek my presence."

Damned hormones! She was really hoping that he couldn't see the light flush that statement made cross her cheeks. She didn't even understand why it was that she was blushing in the first place! She never blushed this much before she met Legolas.

But then her brain had to butt in and before she could stop herself, she asked in a hushed whisper, "What if Ada finds out?"

Legolas only smiled broader at that, clearly not intimidated by the thought of Haldir catching wind of their state. It must have been a late-night confidence, as he wouldn't have smiled during daylight at the thought. "He will understand when all is explained," was the answer. He guided her gently to lay back down along the mattress before following suit, placing his arm back around her small waist to pull her close to him.

"You don't mind?" she asked timidly, slowly becoming aware of the small circles his hand was leaving against her back.

"Of course not, Ithilwen." He said, kissing her brow lightly, making her gasp even more lightly in surprise. "As I said, do not be afraid to come to me. Try and get some rest. I will be here."

"Thank you, Legolas," Ithilwen murmured, sinking her head further into the pillow. The feeling of Legolas' hand rubbing circles into her back was incredibly soothing, and before she knew it, she began to doze, seeing his eyes watching her fall asleep.

Legolas continued to hold her like this through the night, eventually falling back into slumber himself. The storm rolled on, and each time a particularly loud clap of thunder would surface, Ithilwen would be startled awake. Once she realized that she was in the arms of Legolas did she allow her body to relax and fall back asleep. During the night, she had moved, or was it pulled, even closer to his body, as his arms encircled her smaller frame. Legolas would stir occasionally, and brush the hair from Ithilwen's face before falling back to sleep, hearing the soft breathing of the elleth.

It was during his last bit of dreams that Legolas grew concerned about the elleth in his bed.

He knew it was a dream by the setting, a moderately lit eating establishment in this mortal world. Couples were paired off at smaller tables, but occasionally there would be a larger group talking amongst themselves. Legolas wasn't sure why he would dream of being in such a place, but as his gaze moved across the room, he knew the answer.

Ithilwen was sitting, rather uncomfortably he noted, at one of the smaller tables. There was a male sitting across from her, with his back to the elf. Legolas knew who it was though. 'This was the night that she came to me so broken,' he realized. 'Now I'll know for certain what transpired.' Legolas approached the table, discovering that when a waiter passed through him, he had no affect on his surroundings.

"I thought you told me not to get dressed up," Ithilwen mumbled, glancing around.

Ithilwen was dressed simply in a billowy blouse and jeans, but he still thought she was beautiful. He turned to study the mortal that had hurt her so badly. 'It appears this boy is nothing to brag of,' he mused. 'Even though he is dressed as a modern noble, he does not have the manners.' The boy looked up from the folded parchment Legolas recognized as the menu and spoke for the first time. "I did, but I thought you would have dressed up more than this. Look at them, Ithilwen," he said, motioning to the other women in the establishment. "They aren't dressed like a bunch of hippies."

Legolas wasn't sure what a hippie meant, but he didn't mistake the bare insult directed at the elleth. But then the arrogant little prick kept going in his lecture on dressing.

"See that blond over there in the red dress? She's dressed classy. Or that brunette at the bar with the balding man – another nicely dressed one." He paused to take a sip of his wine. "Now you, Ithilwen – you look like a tree-hugger trying to protest the establishment for eating Thumper-"

Ithilwen, unbeknownst to the boy, was doing a fair job of retaining her frustrations. Legolas, on the other hand, wished that he could backhand him out of the seat.

"-You're dressed like a slob, Ithilwen. Your hair looks like you haven't combed it, not like that blond's anyway. The clothes you've got on make me look bad by association. I mean, ballet flats? What are you, twelve? I know you've got heels, you've worn them often enough as a temptress. What, is this your response for wanting to wait to sleep with me?-"

'He propositioned her?!' Legolas' fists were beginning to turn whiter at the knuckles with the tension he felt.

That wasn't the worst of Payne's criticisms, as he'd soon learn. "-If you ask me, what's keeping me from sleeping with you is those goddamned ears-"

"Excuse me?" Legolas looked over to see Ithilwen begin to show her anger. 'Good girl,' he thought. 'Let him have it.'

"You heard me," Payne replied without making eye contact with Ithilwen, but at a dark-haired woman sitting at the bar alone. "Or is it too difficult? I thought those big bat ears of yours could hear everything. Maybe if you'd get the damned things fixed you could hear me when I tell you something."

Legolas knew his efforts were fruitless, but he took a swing at Payne anyway. Ithilwen had straightened in her chair by now, hissing "I have had just about enough of this." Legolas saw some of the other customers begin to listen in. "I have no intentions of getting corrective surgery, Payne. Believe it or not, there are people that actually like my ears the way they are. Perhaps it is you that needs the surgery to repair YOUR hearing."

Payne then rounded on her. "It's that Legolas-prick that you've been writing to, isn't it? That soldier overseas who gave you that necklace, hm? If you won't do as I say, then I shall not be seen in public with the likes of you!" he spat. "If you do not change you will remain a freak show, Ithilwen! You will grow old and die alone because no one will want to be seen with you!" Legolas watched in fury as the boy rose from his seat and downed the contents of his wine glass. "And if by some rare chance that someone actually sleeps with you, your children will be just as freakish-looking as you are!" Then he was gone, leaving a broken elleth alone at the table.

Legolas knelt down to look into Ithilwen's face. She hadn't shed any of the tears that were building up, and realizing that she hadn't cried until she met with him again amazed him. Other ellith back home would have crumbled to tears at being spoken to in such a manner, but she held onto what was left of her dignity. Some other customers and the waiter inquired about her well being, and she gave them what Legolas knew to be false words as she walked to the bar to make a phone call home. Not only was she put down, she was also abandoned at the restaurant with no money for food or a ride. Legolas watched her sit on the barstool, shredding the paper napkin before her, realizing that action was the only thing keeping her together. In the loud atmosphere, he still heard her whisper to the counter "I wish you were here, Legolas". The elf felt his heart ache, knowing where he was when this occurred, and wishing for nothing more than to change time.

When he saw Fiona enter the restaurant and seek her sister out, Legolas felt himself leaving the dream. He awoke with a start, forgetting momentarily that Ithilwen was in his arms sound asleep. Craning his neck, Legolas could just make out the beginning of the sunrise of the new day. The weather had cleared, leaving small puddles of water to evaporate as the day warmed up.

'I wish I could have done something more, Ithilwen,' he thought, looking down at the elleth. Seeing just what happened was troubling, because it meant that she had been carrying these feelings of self-doubt and worthlessness around for months. Another thought made him feel worse – having broken their connection just before they marched to the Black Gate. If he hadn't, they might have arrived sooner, and he could have gone about repairing what that mortal had done.

'I will make this right,' he decided. 'You will have no reason to doubt yourself any longer, Ithilwen.'

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: This actually came out longer than I expected, and that's after trimming! There was just too much fun stuff to cut out! And now we all know just what went down the night Payne split. Some of the dialogue is from the chapter it occurred in, more was added in. I'm also going to be pushing the Teen rating; I noticed a couple weren't cool with the idea of it going to an M rating, so I'll be seeing just how much I can get away with. ;) And relationship development, how about that! It's not gonna be an easy road, but we're getting there. :) Just go listen to the Proclaimers' "500 Miles" while you wait. No reason, I just like that song.

The reunion's coming up soon – like next chapter soon – so if you want to add in an OC or idea, you gotta let me know soon. About the next week, I'd wager, as I'm still planning #36. Hope you're enjoying your weekend!


	36. Chapter 36

Legolas remained awake after the memory dream that Ithilwen had unknowingly shared with him, trying to understand how a person could say such things to another, and how creative he could be in destroying this mortal if he ever got his hands on him. There was no reason for him to speak to Ithilwen that way, and offhandedly Legolas wondered just how he managed to get away with it. 'Deceit, that's how.' He pushed a strand of hair back behind Ithilwen's ear, watching her sleep. 'I will make sure he receives his punishment. You should not have to fear trust, Ithilwen,' he thought. 'I will protect you.'

The elleth snuggled up against him began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and blinked away the sleep, narrowing her eyes in confusion when she registered that she wasn't in her room. When Ithilwen's eyes settled on Legolas, who watched her with a smile, she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. Relaxing, she muttered, "I nearly forgot about last night..."

"I must admit that it's nice to wake up with an elleth beside me in bed."

Ithilwen chuckled. "Maybe we'll have to do this again sometime," she joked.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Ithilwen's chuckles subsided when she looked up at Legolas, noticing that he wasn't joking. 'Is he...serious?'

Then Legolas shifted gears on her. "Why did you not tell me everything the morning after the...breakup, as you called it?" She stared at him in shock, to which he added, "Last night I dreamt of you in an eatery when that orc of a mortal said those things to you." Legolas frowned. "Why did you not tell me everything he said?"

"I'm-I'm sorry," she whispered. "The things Payne said to me hurt to much to repeat. They still do. Besides, it was over and done with. I didn't see the point in making you mad after you had been through so much."

"Don't apologize," Legolas reached up and stroked her cheek. "I understand now, after seeing it play out. Seeing it however makes me want to kill him even more." He smiled again, seeing Ithilwen laugh.

"As I've told you, it isn't worth it. But..could you promise me not to tell Ada? It's been easy enough to set his temper off lately," she said, remembering his outburst about her clothes.

Legolas nodded, then surprised Ithilwen by tightening his grip around her and rolling onto his back, bringing her to lay atop his chest. Ithilwen tried to take in in stride, but her mind went into a million directions at once. She attempted to make herself comfortable by resting her chin on her hands on his chest, looking down at him questioningly.

"What do you think about skipping breakfast?" Legolas had switched topics again. "I find myself rather comfortable here."

"We'll be missed," she pointed out. "Do you want Ada to send out a search party through the house looking for us?" The noise he made in his throat said otherwise, making her laugh outright. Ithilwen tried to crawl off him, but Legolas still had a grip around her waist.

"There is one thing I can agree with the mortal on," Legolas said, catching her off guard. "I do like your ears."

* * *

"What took you two so long getting down here?" Fiona watched the two elves enter the dining room as some of the last to sit down for breakfast. After the nights' storms, she expected to see her sister hobble down the stairs looking like a frightened cat, not a relaxed and smiling elleth.

Before she could filter herself, Ithilwen blurted, "I stayed with Legolas last night, and we've been up there talking in bed," as she reached for a waffle. She completely missed the looks of astonishment and the reddening face of the elf beside her until everyone made their feelings vocal.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Congratulations!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Did you really?"

"Couldn't wait, could ya laddie?"

"How was it?"

"For Eru's sake, don't ask that!"

"Enough!" Morwen said over the noise. "Well...Ithilwen, Legolas...would you two mind explaining before my husband busts an arterial vein?" She looked at each of them kindly, unlike Haldir who looked ready to kill with the butter knife in his left hand and the toast in the other.

Legolas couldn't swallow the lump in his throat to speak. He couldn't even get the blush to subside. 'Eru help me, what was she thinking?!' he thought, looking down at Ithilwen, who seemed to register how her words had been taken out of context. Her cheeks were quickly progressing to a brighter pink by the second.

"It's not what you think," she spoke slowly. "I got scared last night because of the bad weather, and I went to Legolas. I was going to go back to my room, but he said that I could sleep with him last night. All we did was sleep."

"Do you swear?" her adar asked, not looking any less angry.

"Don't you think they'd have been happier coming down the stairs if they had done anything, Brother?" Celebrian asked from Morwen's other side.

"If they had even come downstairs at all." Miraear couldn't help but add to her son's embarrassment. She turned to her husband, "Don't you remember after we got married, how we-"

"No, and you don't either," Thranduil claimed, handing her a glass of juice to keep her mouth occupied.

* * *

Roughly an hour or so after breakfast, Ithilwen and Legolas set out for the mall to find a dress for the high school reunion. Haldir sat out on the front porch, watching the two back out of the driveway in the smaller Jeep. The screen door creaked, and the marchwarden turned his head to see the Elvenking step out. "My Lord," he greeted with a small bow.

Thranduil waved it off. "As I have told your daughters, Thranduil will suffice. I am surprised that you have not started addressing me as such already, what with the path our children are on." Haldir sighed, leaning back into his chair. Thranduil took the chair beside his, looking out across the front yard. "I understand where your emotions are coming from," he continued, "because it appears that Elrohir has begun to unofficially court Tauriel."

"And you accept this readily?"

"No, but what can I do? I have watched them together, and he is good to her. Tauriel is a grown elleth, as much as I'd like to believe otherwise. Legolas has been raised proper," Thranduil added. "He would never do anything to bring harm to Ithilwen."

Haldir nodded. "I know. I also know that I could think of no other ellon worthy of her. It is accepting that she is grown that I continue to have issue with."

"No parent can ever fully accept that their children grow up," Thranduil said. "They may not need us as much as we'd hope, but we will still remain there to guide them when they seek us."

* * *

Ithilwen had spent nearly two hours, going from store to store in the mall, trying to find a suitable dress without luck. Every store that contained women's clothing was designed for a casual get-together, and comprised of enough maxi and sundresses that could fill King Tut's tomb. Sighing as they left Pac Sun, she tugged on his hand, suggesting that they go back to Victoria's Secret to find Amber. The girl would know more about where to look than she had, and the fashionista could point her in the right direction if nothing was to be found in the mall.

"Come back already?" Amber was at the register, waiting for the receipt to print for her customer. "I was wondering when you'd be back for some honeymoon lingerie," she added slyly, as the customer turned to leave.

"Not happening." Ithilwen stuck her tongue out. "I need your advice about finding a dress, and I swear if you point me towards the bridal store I will pinch you."

Amber pouted, but then brightened. "Oh! You're going to the high school reunion! That's great!" She looked to Legolas. "I bet you convinced her, didn't you?" The elf smiled in response, knowing that the mortal woman had already guessed correctly. She came around the counter and led them to another section of the store. "We've got some stuff that will work. I already called Brigid to ask her-you remember her-our valedictorian that's a robot? She came by the other day and gave me the thumbs up." Amber picked dress after dress off the rack and started a stack in Ithilwen's arms that nearly reached her chin. "She said that any of these in this section would be fine, but I think any of the one's in your arms would be perfect for you, just from looking at them." Once again the pair of elves were shuffled across the store, this time to the dressing rooms.

"Why are we down here at the end?" Ithilwen asked, setting the dresses down on the bench.

"Cause when I'm on the clock you're my commission!" Amber said with a grin. "And I don't want you two to be bothered by the other workers when you're on a mission. Good luck!"

* * *

Legolas had been sitting outside of Ithilwen's dressing room patiently, listening to her curse modern fashions to Mordor as she tried on dress after dress. With each one, she would step out and turn before him, asking for his opinion. Each time he told her than she looked beautiful, and when he asked what she thought of the dress, she would sigh and say that it didn't seem...right. This confused him until she explained that she wanted to find a dress that felt like the right one to wear to the reunion; she didn't want to buy one she wasn't completely happy with.

Ithilwen's pickiness came at a price, though. The longer she stayed in the dressing room, the higher the discarded pile of dresses grew, and the more frustrated she became. Each time she opened the door to the dressing room, Legolas could see that she was nearing the end of the pile of dresses that Amber had selected. He wasn't sure what Ithilwen was going to do when if she reached the bottom without finding a suitable dress.

The elleth was near tears when she realized that she had four dresses left to try on. 'I'm being stupid,' she chided herself. 'Legolas is out there taking this so calmly, and I can't even find one damned dress that I really like!' She grabbed the cream-yellow number and pulled it on before stepping out again. "What do you think?"

"I still think you're beautiful," Legolas said.

"Could you tell me something else?" she pleaded. "Something that could help me decide?"

The elf stood up and walked over to her, noticing that her voice had cracked. "What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're about to cry?"

"I'm not," she sniffled. "I'm just...frustrated that I won't find a dress, and I'm mad at myself for taking so long, and you've been so patient with me, and-"

Legolas drew her into a hug. "I enjoy spending time with you, Ithilwen. It does not bother me how long you take. I would rather we spend all day looking for a dress that will make you happy, than to rush you into buying one you won't."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She looked up at Legolas. "You have to be the complete opposite of most men here in this world."

"That's because I'm an elf," he replied, nudging her back into the dressing room.

Ithilwen shrugged out of the dress and returned it to the hanger before turning to survey the final three dresses. She looked over each one carefully, trying to decide on one to pick first. The one on the far left kept catching her eye; it was one of the first that Amber had selected, so she didn't get a good look at it with the mass of fabric moving about in front of her. Stepping into it, she realized that she'd need help to close the back, as the clasp was set too high for her arm to reach naturally.

"Hey Legolas," Ithilwen peeked her head out from behind the door. "Could you help me with something? The dress I've got on...I can't close the back of it myself..." She smiled embarrassedly at him.

Legolas nodded with a smile, entering the dressing room to find what looked like a fashionista waste-zone. "I can see what you meant by frustrated," he chuckled. Ithilwen was standing with her back to him before the mirror, trying to keep the front of the dress from falling forward when he came up behind her.

"You see a silver ring in the back? That's supposed to hold the clasp of the chain, but my arm won't reach back that high unless I want to put it out of socket."

"Then I'm glad you asked for my help," he said, taking the chain that was fixated to the back of the dress and snapping it onto the ring. Legolas looked into the mirror to observe Ithilwen's reflection, and the sight before him made his heart skip a beat.

The dress was a dark green, nearly black piece that fell just past mid thigh on Ithilwen. It flowed out from the hips, and moving up he could see how the material hugged her curves before splitting at the breast to become two narrower pieces of fabric that joined the silver ring behind her shoulders. The chain in the back of a simple silver design that stretched down her bare back to clasp what bit of fabric there was to hold onto. A halter, if he remembered correctly. It was a strange design to see in a woman's gown, but he found he couldn't take his eyes off of it or the elleth wearing it.

Legolas watched Ithilwen's reflection as he traced the chain up the length of her back, noting how her eyes seemed to drift closed as his fingertips brushed her bare skin.

Ithilwen herself kept wondering, 'Why isn't Legolas saying anything? Does he not like the dress? It's too revealing, isn't it? I mean nothing's popping out but compared to back home… and why is he touching me like that?' She tried hard to suppress a shiver as she felt his fingertips brush her skin, but it was no use. Neither was trying to keep her eyes open. 'And why do I like this?'

Strong hands turned her around by the shoulders, and Ithilwen dared a peek at the elf in front of her to get an opinion. When she looked up, she noticed that Legolas was looking at her intently, but it was different than other times. And…were his eyes always that dark blue? Ithilwen meant to question him about it, sidetracked from wanting an opinion on the dress, when she felt her body being pushed up against the wall by the mirror and warm lips pressed against her own.

He couldn't help it. He tried and tried to resist, but when she looked up at him like that, something snapped, and Legolas lost control of himself. She made a small squeak at being up against the wall so suddenly, but Ithilwen went silent before she gingerly began to kiss him back. Legolas had cursed the last dream they met in, hoping that he could have gotten a small kiss from the elleth before he rode to battle, but now that he had her in his arms he was satisfied. More than satisfied, he realized, as Ithilwen began to kiss him back with more intensity.

'Why is Legolas kissing me? And why do I like it? Why am I..oh who cares, this is nice,' Ithilwen sighed against his lips, leaning into his body as Legolas' arms moved around her tighter. She gasped, feeling his tongue skim across her bottom lip before brushing against hers, deepening the kiss. 'Not nice,' her half-working brain managed to decide, 'Wonderful.'

Legolas had become so engrossed in the kiss, he hadn't realized that he had Ithilwen actually pinned to the wall. Hands moving down her hips, one reached to pull her leg up around his hip, while the other crept down to cup her bottom. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Ithilwen moaned into his mouth as Legolas changed their position; with her leg around his waist, he was pulled even closer, and her brain hadn't even begun to register that he was grabbing her butt, Her hands had begun a path on their own, moving past his button-up shirt and the tee that lay beneath it to touch the toned abs, gingerly at first, before becoming more daring and moving up.

The kiss was getting too heated, too fast, Legolas realized, when he felt Ithilwen's small hands ghost across his stomach. He hadn't meant to let it get this far, but he knew he had to stop. It'd kill him, but he didn't want to do something he'd regret later. Trying not to moan as her fingers tickled his skin, Legolas settled for nipping at her bottom lip, slowly pulling back from the kiss. When he looked down at Ithilwen, she stared back at him with half-lidded eyes. Their hands remained where they were on each other as they tried to catch their breath and register what had just happened.

"Um…so…" Ithilwen unconsciously licked her lips. "Uh…I guess I'll be getting this dress…" she said breathlessly to the slowly grinning elf against her.

* * *

"Hang on! Hang on! Hang on!" Fiona tore through the living room searching for the ringing cell phone before diving under the coffee table, where it had fallen. "Hello?" she answered, ignoring the startled looks of the people around her.

"What took you so long?"

"Gene!" THWAK! Fiona cringed as she lay on her side holding her head with her free hand. "Lost...phone...what's up?" Gene began to talk again as Fiona slowly wiggled out from underneath the table. Her pained expression turned to one of excitement as she covered the phone with her hand. "You guys want to go ride horses?"

* * *

After Ithilwen paid for the dress, which Amber seemed to predict that she'd pick out of the lot, she and Legolas left the mall to return home. They spoke little to each other as she parked at Sonic to buy them lunch unless it was necessary. Ithilwen was puzzled. When did their playful flirting escalate into making out in the dressing room at Victoria's Secret? Why wasn't Legolas saying anything? Why wasn't she saying anything? Had it been a mistake?

Legolas must not have been able to handle the silence anymore, for he spoke up after their order was placed. "Forgive me, Ithilwen."

Ithilwen looked over at him. "What'd you do?"

He looked up at her like she had grown a second head. "What do you mean? I forced myself onto you with my attentions! It was dishonorable to you, and I've been raised better than that!"

The elleth behind the wheel sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry Legolas, but I can't forgive you." She felt her heart sink seeing his crestfallen expression, and made haste to explain herself. "You say that you've been raised better, right? Well if I had pushed you away, you would have stopped, right?"

"Absolutely."

"And did I push you away?"

"...No..."

"Didn't I kiss you back?"

"...Yes..."

"Then there's nothing to apologize for!" Ithilwen smiled at him. "I didn't push you away, I kissed you back, and I liked it so-"

"You liked it?" Legolas smiled back at her, widening to a grin as Ithilwen realized what she said and began to blush.

Ithilwen was about to retort when the waitress rolled out on skates to deliver the food. After she rolled back into the building to complete the next order, Ithilwen turned back to Legolas as they began to unwrap their food. "For what it's worth," she said, her cheeks pinkening again, "If you wanted to kiss me again in the future, I wouldn't have a problem with it." She smiled shyly at him as he looked at her, surprised by the admission. "Even the butt-grabbing," she added with a smirk, watching his own cheeks flush.

"If I recall correctly my hands weren't the only ones exploring."

"I don't deny it," Ithilwen said with a larger smile. The air might have still been a little awkward around them, but they were starting to get back to their playful banter from before. "I've gotta say, I'm impressed."

"So am I," Legolas recalled, watching Ithilwen explode into a fit of nervous laughter. He wasn't certain that Ithilwen would forgive him for his actions in the store, but he found he was more surprised for her to give him an open invitation to do it again. The thought of what happened between them made his insides twist in a good way, and he hoped that an opportunity would come where he could kiss her again.

The cell phone went off then, startling them both, and Ithilwen had a hard time trying to get the phone to slide open with greasy hands. Legolas had started laughing when she nearly lost her grip on it like a bar of soap, and she gave him a mocking stern look as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey there Wen-wen!" the caller spoke through the speakerphone. "Long time no talk!"

"Gene, is that you? How have you been?"

"Better, now that I'm back home. I've heard you've had quite the adventure lately. Your mom and everybody's out here at Uncle Jerry's ranch. So where you at?"

"I'm at Sonic with Legolas. We just got done shopping for a dress for my reunion; I'm sure Fiona's told you about that."

"Of course," Gene said before pausing. "You mean the Legolas, as in your warrior-soldier-dream-guy Legolas?"

Ithilwen blushed again, and Legolas had to cover his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh. Just from the sounds of this person, they were a good match for her friend William.

"Yes and you're on speakerphone, numbnuts!"

"They're not anymore, actually. And Will and I have been careful not to let that happen again, so-"

The elleth made some strangled noises. "Don't wanna know! Too much, Gene! Too much!"

Gene laughed. "Alright, just get your butts over here soon. I haven't seen you since you went on that roadtrip, and I'm looking forward to the man - sorry elf - that's been in your dreams! Love you babe, toodles!"

Closing the phone, Ithilwen looked over at Legolas. "You do realize Gene's going to be obnoxious when he meets you?"

"He sounds like a good person."

"Gene likes to share information," Ithilwen started the engine. "A lot of information. Kinky information. Kinky information you don't want to know. He might also flirt with you, but he's harmless. He flirts with everything that moves, but him and William are true to each other."

* * *

As the Jeep scattered gravel in the expansive parking lot, a handful of people were waiting by the entrance. "About damn time!" one of the people teased, breaking into a run as the engine cut off.

Ithilwen barely made it out of the driver's seat when she was picked up by the person. "Damn Gene, it's not like we haven't seen each other in years!" she laughed, hugging him back.

"Doesn't matter," he shook her for emphasis. "Miss Morwen told me y'all were leaving in a few months! If I'd have known that I would have come up with some excuse on the fourth!"

"We just found out ourselves," Ithilwen turned to look at Legolas, who had come around the side of the Jeep with William.

Once Gene set her down , William interjected, "There's still her birthday."

"Begetting day," Legolas corrected.

"Alright, well before y'all leave, you've got to sit down with us and explain all these things about your people cause they don't make a lick of sense to me," William replied, shaking his head.

Gene had circled around Ithilwen to face Legolas, giving him a knowing look. "You must be Legolas," he spoke, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Gene McFarland, Will's boyfriend."

"It is an honor to meet you," Legolas greeted, shaking his hand. Legolas observed the boy that had introduced himself. He was about the same build as William, with darker brown hair that fell loose about his shoulders.

Gene turned his head to look at Ithilwen. "Oh he's a keeper," he told her in a feminine manner, making William facepalm and Legolas look at him curiously. She did tell the elf that Gene was peculiar… "Well anyways," he continued, "This is my Uncle Jerry's ranch. It's not quite like what y'all must be used to in middle-earth, but we've got a fair share of horses." Gene led them through the gates marked for personnel only and around the side of the building. "Uncle Jerry owns this land, which was originally just a private farm, but with the costs to produce food for a living, he decided to let the bigger farms in the area take charge and he turned this place into a shelter. There's trails marked for riders to go on, or they can just ride around in the open."

"Eomer must be in heaven," Ithilwen commented.

"Oh he is," William confirmed. "he said that many of the horses were of fine quality, and he would have thought they had come from Rohan if he hadn't known better."

"Uncle Jerry's still beaming at that compliment."

* * *

It wasn't long before some other guests had arrived at the ranch. Ithilwen was leaning against one of the wooden fences, watching Elladan and Elrohir race across the open yard when she overheard some men talking.

"I don't get what it is about girls and horses," one said to the other, who shrugged and kept walking.

Ithilwen turned her head to the right and saw a small gathering of girls, probably of high school age, bunched up against the fence sighing and cooing with dreamy looks on their faces. She followed their gazes to see her cousins still locked in their race, with the addition of Glorfindel and Eomer to the scene. The elleth was about to question herself what was so appealing – it was her cousins for Valar's sake – when she saw movement from the stables at the far left.

A white horse speckled in gray rode out with Legolas perched on its back. He had foregone the warrior braids that day, simply choosing to pull it back from his face. Ithilwen watched as he easily steered the horse around the ranch, with each turn the movement would send his hair flying about his broad shoulders. An instance of the day before came to mind, of him standing on the ladder in the backyard, and again she felt herself transfixed on his movements.

"Oh, yum," she muttered, without realizing that she had said it out loud.

"What's that you said?" Came a teasing voice.

Ithilwen nearly squealed, spinning around to find Tauriel grinning mischievously at her. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of my brother?" the redhead spoke knowingly, coming to stand beside her at the fence.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do," came the singsong reply. "It's alright to admit that you like him."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Ithilwen leaned her forearms on the fence. "I've been saying for months that he's just my friend. If I said that I liked him that'd make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?"

Tauriel shrugged. "There's nothing saying that friendship cannot turn into something else. Your cousin Elrohir and me are like that. We're friends, but I'm starting to like him more than that, and I'm at peace with this knowledge. How can you not be?"

She watched Ithilwen bury her face in her folded arms. "You probably haven't been having the dreams I've been having," was the muffled answer.

"What kind of dreams?"

Ithilwen peeked out of her cover. "Naughty dreams. I couldn't see a face until recently, and it was your brother! Tauriel, what am I gonna do?!"

"How bad can these dreams be?" she whispered, leaning in.

"They're not bad, per se," Ithilwen tried to explain. "My mind keeps screaming 'friend', but my body's telling me otherwise, which leads to dirty thoughts of me biting him…" Here she buried her head again, and Tauriel had to lean in closer to catch the last of the sentence. "…on his tushie."

Tauriel did her best to reign in her laughter, lest she draw unwanted attention to them. "My advice is to give it time. Your feelings will make sense to you soon enough, but it is up to your heart to decide what you really want, whether it is to be a friend of my brother, or to…bite his…tushie." She snorted in laughter, only laughing harder as Ithilwen made a mock attempt at punching her in the arm.

* * *

It was a while later before Ithilwen could shake the dirty thoughts from her head. She couldn't figure out why the kiss they had shared shook her that bad. 'It wasn't bad,' she thought to herself. 'It was wonderful, in which I guess lies the problem. Still...,' she stole a glance at the elf in question from across the yard with Glorfindel, '...it's not like I'd turn Legolas away if he wanted to kiss me again...gargh - damn hormones!'

Thinking about the whole thing was beginning to give her a headache. Or what she assumed to be the cause of the headache, until the air wafted a scent she hadn't smelled in months. The unmistakable scent of a strong cologne being used in excess could only belong to one person...

"Well, well, well," the voice said, making her cringe and tense from head to toe. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here. It's been a while, Ithilwen."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she turned, the elleth slowly moved about to face Payne. "It has," she said curtly. She nodded politely to Rick and Daryn, who were standing back. They waved and motioned that they would be elsewhere while the two talked.

"What's the matter? Don't have a hug for your ol' pal?"

Ithilwen tried not to laugh. "If I remember right you were the one that said you didn't want to be seen with me in public again."

"That's when you had those pointed ears," Payne said. "You look well, so I assumed you took my advice."

This time Ithilwen did laugh. "I am, but not because of your advice." She pushed her hair back to show her untouched ears. "I told you before that I have no intention of mutiliating myself to satisfy anyone."

"And those ears don't make you a mutant?" Payne countered.

"They don't," a voice said from behind Ithilwen. Her body relaxed, feeling Legolas stand behind her.

Payne blinked, not registering that Legolas had appeared out of nowhere. "Who're you?" he asked rudely. He looked at how the blond seemed to tower over Ithilwen, like he was protecting her. "You're him," he realized. "You're that soldier that Ithilwen was talking to while we were going out. So was that your class ring or something that she's got around her neck?"

"I am him, and yes, it's something like that," Legolas stared down at the boy. Now that he could see him in person, he looked even more puny in comparison to that dream. It was his hateful words that he used that made his presence seem larger.

The boy spit at the ground, and Legolas' frown deepened when he continued to speak. "Can't say I've ever had much use for soldiers," he sneered. "They all come back from overseas spouting bullshit about how horrible they had it. I say get over your pansy asses and suck it up."

Ithilwen reached behind her to grasp Legolas' arm, which had grown incredibly tense.

"You know nothing of what it means to be at the forefront of a battle," Legolas spat back. "You haven't seen the life leave a fellow being's eyes as they are struck down, knowing that there is nothing that can be done to save them. You don't see the destruction that war leaves behind, or the broken families that have to be told that their loved ones will never be seen again. When you wake up at night, hearing the screams and smelling the bloody bitterness of battle, then you can say that you know what horror is."

When Legolas made a move to step forward, Ithilwen held onto his arm. "Don't," she whispered to him. "It isn't worth the effort." She spoke a little louder to the mortal feet away from them. "I'd say that it's been a pleasure to see you Payne, but we both know that's a lie. For your sake, I hope that this is the last time that we'll cross paths." Ithilwen began to steer Legolas away by the arm, which was becoming increasingly hard as the elf refused to budge.

"I do have a question for you, soldier," Payne spit out. "How the hell did you manage to get this frigid bitch to spread her legs for you? I tried for months with no luck."

"Clearly," Legolas was seething as he turned around to face the boy again, "Ithilwen has much higher standards than the likes of you. Matters such as this are of a private nature, and shouldn't be discussed publicly...especially in front of a child."

Ithilwen laughed out loud at Legolas' insult, but gasped soon after when she heard a resounding smack in front of her. Payne had taken a foolish move and threw a punch to Legolas' jaw, but his swing was so weak he barely turned his head with the impact.

"What the fu-"

Payne didn't finish his sentence, for in the blink of an eye Legolas had put him to the ground with one punch. He didn't stop there, as the boy had the stupid sense to try and reach up to choke the elf. Legolas had him pinned into the dirt, punching his face while he cursed the brat in Dwarvish.

The scuffle had caught the attention of most of their group, but no one made a move to step forward and break the fight up. All Ithilwen could think about was Legolas, and it was only his safety that she was concerned for as she yelled over the fight. "Legolas! That's enough!"

It took a few tries, but Legolas eventually let go of Payne's shirt collar and rose to his feet. Payne didn't move; he continued to lay in the dirt and blood groaning about suing. Ithilwen moved to stand between the two men in case Legolas got a second wind.

"I'd like to see you try it," she heard Morwen say from her spot by the barn. "You couldn't afford a lawyer that could compete with mine."

Rick and Daryn had rushed forward once the coast was clear of flying fists, tugging Payne unceremoniously to his feet. He looked terrible. What bits of his face that wasn't covered in blood was already beginning to swell and turn a blackish purple, and he swayed on his feet even as he was being held up.

"I told you that one day you were gonna bite off more than you could chew," Daryn reprimanded. "And look at what went and happened. You got your ass handed to you."

"By a seasoned veteran, no doubt!" Rick wasn't being a good model of a consoling friend, as he started to laugh. "You had this one coming, so I don't feel any sympathy for you right now." He looked over to the blond elleth acting as a minature shield. "You alright there, Ithilwen?"

"Yes," she said finally, feeling Legolas slip his arms around her waist. Ithilwen leaned back into him instinctively. "I'm fine."

Rick nodded. "Good. You've got a good one there. We're gonna get out of here and run this dumbass up to the emergency room. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure your soldier has broken Payne's face."

"That was the intention," Legolas growled from behind Ithilwen. She could feel the rumble against his chest and tried not to shiver. Ithilwen wasn't scared of Legolas, but she found the twist in her gut over his protectiveness of her hard to ignore.

The pair watched as they hauled the bleeding moron back to their car, apologizing for his behavior to Jerry on the way. Ithilwen turned in Legolas' arms to face him. She reached up to touch his cheek delicately, noticing a small red mark from where Payne's fist had hit. Legolas leaned into her touch, watching her.

"I can't believe you let him hit you."

"It wouldn't have been self defense if I had struck first," he replied with a grin. "It was all I could do to hold out until he hit me first. Once I realized who it was with you, I was ready to kill him."

Ithilwen wanted to frown, to get mad - anything but laugh - but Legolas' cheeky smile was making it hard not to. "You're a dork, you know that? A big, strong, elven warrior...but a dork." She sighed lightly when she felt his forehead come down to rest against hers. "Thank you, Legolas."  
"For what?"

"For standing up for me just now. No guy's ever done that for me before."

"Ithilwen, I'd face Sauron if he said a word against you. No one deserves to be treated like that, and being able to finally put him in his place was immensely gratifying."

The elleth in his arms laughed again. "I imagine a punch from Sauron would be much worse."

From their place near the barn, Jerry walked over to join Morwen and Haldir. "So that's the boy you were telling me about, Morwen?"

"He's the one," she said with a smile.

Jerry rubbed his chin, making a small scratching noise as he did, having been too lazy to shave that morning. "I'll tell you what, if there's ever a person that you'd like to have get together with your daughter, it's that one. I ain't ever seen anyone put someone down that quickly. He makes that WWF or WWE or whatever they're calling it now look more like a joke than it already is!"

Haldir didn't know what the man was talking about, but he knew that Legolas would protect Ithilwen, as he just proved. He watched Ithilwen smile and laugh in the prince's arms, noticing how happy she was. He thought he heard her playfully say "Oh my poor baby" and begin to dote over him, to which Legolas would laugh and play along, but Haldir could see that the look in Legolas' eyes was anything but playing. Haldir knew then that Legolas was beginning to care for his daughter. Had it been otherwise, the boy that hobbled away a bleeding mess wouldn't have been in as rough shape. For a moment he wondered if the prince would have killed Payne if Ithilwen hadn't gotten through to him.

"You look concerned," Morwen noticed, following his gaze. "Tell me, do you fear for our daughter's safety now?"

"Of course not!" Haldir gave his wife an incredulous look. "I just have a feeling that Legolas has begun to care more for Ithilwen."

Morwen snorted. "That much is obvious. Is that what bothers you?"

"Not exactly... I am not sure if Ithilwen is even aware of the prince's affections towards her."

"You are worried she won't reciprocate then?" When Haldir didn't answer, Morwen wrapped her arms about his middle. "I wouldn't worry, melleth-nin. She will figure out her feelings in time, just as Legolas is beginning to. You know, I'm impressed! I didn't think that you would get used to the idea of the two of them having a fea bond!"

Haldir kissed Morwen chastely. "I'm not used to the idea. I just do not want him to pursue her without letting her discover things herself."

"You really believe that he would force her?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Haldir spoke finally. "But I am her father. It is my duty to worry when an ellon comes around."

* * *

As much as Ithilwen didn't want to admit it, she still felt strange around Legolas ever since that moment in the dressing room. In the days that led up to the day of the reunion, both had acted completely normal; no one around the house was none the wiser, except maybe her grandmother. Ithilwen was pretty sure that Galadriel knew, but she didn't give any hints to say that she intended on voicing her knowledge, and for that Ithilwen was overtly grateful. Any affections they had shared, in private or in open company was scaled back to how they acted around each other before. The playful banter back and forth continued, and even progressed into more flirting on occasion, leaving Ithilwen feeling flushed inside and out. She couldn't stop the blushing if her life depended on it, and at the rate she was going, she'd be likely to spontaneously combust before they got back to Middle-earth.

At night, her naughty dreams continued to torment her. What was worse - depending on how one looked at it - was that since that first dream that Ithilwen saw Legolas above her, he kept coming back! With each dream, things got more heated, leaving her to seek out cold showers in the morning. The whole ordeal was driving her crazy, and despite her talk with Tauriel, she still didn't know how to deal with these happenings. Her body told her one thing, her mind another, and meanwhile she's sitting on the fence trying to see all the outcomes of either direction. That mental image brought up a flash of the previous night's dream, and the fence that she was perched on morphed into Legolas, who looked like he had no problems with her looking down at him. Ithilwen groaned and beat her head lightly on the desk in her room, her towel-dried hair sprinkled little water droplets on the papers nearby. 'If I don't get myself under control fast I'm gonna have a hard time looking Legolas in the eye...'

The door banged open, and Ithilwen sat up so quickly that her desk chair turned over backwards, dumping her into the floor amist a pile of tangled bathrobe and wet hair. Fiona strode into the room, followed by Arwen, Tauriel, and Eowyn. "We came to help you get ready!" her sister announced, making a bee-line for the closet and searching for the dress.

"Lost in thought?" Tauriel whispered knowingly, helping Ithilwen to stand while Eowyn righted the chair.

"You could say that," she whispered back. "I thought y'all had plans or something this afternoon?"

"I wanted to help you get ready for your event," Arwen said, poking around the room curiously. "This will be the first formal event that I've gotten to help you prepare for!" She sounded genuinely excited, and it made Ithilwen refrain from saying that it wasn't that big of a deal.

Fiona came out of her closet, holding the dress by the hanger. "I've got an idea for your hair, but I need to borrow your curling iron. Mine's about shot and I haven't replaced it yet."  
"What do you plan on doing to me?" Ithilwen asked warily.

"You'll see," Eowyn offered with a smile. It seemed that everyone in the room but Ithilwen was in the know about the preparations, and the elleth wasn't so sure she liked the idea or not.

* * *

Fiona had left shortly after setting up the curling iron to warm to go back downstairs to check on Legolas. She found him standing before her parents and the others in the living room. "Holy cow..." she breathed.

Legolas turned around to face her. "Does this look alright?" he asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah!" Fiona walked up to inspect him. "Does it fit? It's not too tight anywhere, cause it looks like it fits." She had been worried that the suit she gave him would be too small, but it appeared to be a perfect fit.

"I still don't understand how you had a suit on hand that miraculously fit Legolas," Morwen stated.

Fiona chuckled. "Actually, I wasn't entirely sure it would fit," she admitted. "See, I ordered it as a base for a cross-play Ithilwen talked about. When we got the suit in the mail, we discovered that Ithilwen's hips were too wide for the pants, and binding them didn't help."  
"And the top?" Haldir asked.

"Isn't it obvious, brother?" Celebrian cut in. "Your daughter's too gifted to fit into it!" She laughed, along with Morwen, but Haldir didn't look amused.

"Well, it might have fit, if Ithilwen had been willing to bind her chest tight enough," Fiona speculated. "Cross-plays aren't something she's built for..."

"But the costumes she does fill out can make these mortal boys at the conventions weep for joy," Celebrian snickered.

* * *

It was almost an hour later before Ithilwen made her slow trek downstairs and into the living room, as per Fiona's instructions. Arwen walked behind her with Tauriel, both claiming to catch her if she were to fall down because of the heels of her pumps. Ithilwen was a nervous wreck, but it wasn't about falling down the stairs. She wasn't sure what to expect when she turned the corner, but seeing Legolas rise from his seat wearing a suit wasn't high on the list.

The suit fit him rather well, she noted with a mental groan. She recognized the suit, deciding immediately that it fit Legolas better than it ever would have herself. The suit consisted of a white button-down, tucked into a charcoal vest that fit like a glove, completed by dark dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Legolas was speechless when Ithilwen came into the living room. He had seen her in the dress before, but it still rendered him incapable of words. Ithilwen's hair was curled and pinned up with what looked like small gems through her hair, and she wore the necklace that he had given her months ago. The shoes she stood in had a high heel, a strange thing to see, and it made him wonder if her feet would tire early into the evening.

"_You look beautiful, Ithilwen_," Legolas told her, watching as she mentally translated the Sindarin and blushed with a shy smile.

"What'd he say?" Gimli asked Thranduil.

The elven king still hadn't become used to his son's best friend, but he managed to not fall into old habits. "Legolas told Ithilwen that she was very beautiful in our tongue, Master Dwarf," he replied. Gimli nodded in his appreciation for the translation.

Ithilwen managed to recover herself. "You look very handsome," she told Legolas, noticing that he held something in his hands. "What's that you have there?"

Legolas looked at her sheepishly, holding out the dark strip of fabric. It was a dark green silk tie, she discovered. "Fiona said that you would know how to properly tie this," he spoke, almost embarrassed.

She took the tie from his hands and stepped closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better, Legolas, I had to learn how to do this from the internet." Ithilwen gently wove the tie under the collar of his shirt, trying not to blush at how close they were or how he was watching her intently as she worked. Soon enough, the tie was in place, and Ithilwen stepped back.

"How does it look?" Legolas wasn't sure of the point of the tie, but it's existence was an opportunity for Ithilwen to move close to him, so he'd go with it.

"Something's...off," Ithilwen frowned, looking at him. Her eyes moved over Legolas, trying to figure out what was wrong. "It's your hair!" she blurted out, stepping forward again. Ithilwen moved her arms around his neck to untie his ponytail, running her fingers through the long strands to spread it out evenly. She missed the hitch in Legolas' breath as her fingertips brushed the tips of his ears, or the tenseness that came over him for a moment. "There," she nodded, satisfied as she stepped back again. "You look more like you! I don't see why you'd have to cover your ears up when mine are going to show."

Before the two could leave, Morwen had obtained one of Fiona's digital cameras, having a motherly spell and wanting a dozen pictures. They took the Civic, more because Fiona left it behind the smaller Jeep, than the chances of her hair getting messed up. Legolas had already mentioned that she should have fought for it to be left down, staring at the pins restricting her locks. Ithilwen gunned the engine, telling herself that the longing look she caught onto was that he wanted her hair down, and nothing else.

* * *

Legolas learned rather quickly that the basis of a high school reunion was that a collective of students that completed their studies in the same year met up at least a decade later, where everyone wore nametags and still couldn't recognize their classmates. He heard on more than one occasion that many of them complained about "marriage" or "baby" weight gain, but many also stared dumbly at Ithilwen as she moved about the room, baffled that she had barely changed in appearance. He was told on the way to the event that she went through school with her "secret" out in the open, and it seemed that some of the skeptics against her anti-aging claims were the most surprised.

Ithilwen felt awkward as she became reacquainted with her classmates. The staring was more open tonight, but then again, everyone was trying to process that everyone else had gotten older. 'Except for me,' she thought, looking to Legolas. 'At least Legolas is here with me.' She smiled, taking him by the hand. "Let me introduce you to some of my classmates!"

She led him to a small gathering of people off to the side of the large room. Ithilwen had a sense of déjà vu on the walk over, remembering that as students they would all be huddled together in the halls in clusters. Apparently some habits never die.

"Ithilwen! Oh my gosh!" A tall, thin woman in a deep purple dress tip-toed forward with quick steps with her arms out to hug the elleth. "It's been so long since I've seen you! You don't look a day over 20!"

Ithilwen laughed, returning the hug. "You're the first person to admit that I've aged tonight, Tahnae!" She looked down to see the large ring on her left hand. "And I see you've gotten yourself a keeper, congratulations! Is it Dustin?"

"Good guess, but you're off by two fiancés," Tahnae corrected her. "Dustin walked out on me right before I started my first year at Duke, then I met Tristan at a Duke-NC State game, and six months after he proposed I caught him in bed with his friend's girlfriend. No, the one I'm engaged to is called Raul, and he's just the sweetest thing! But it looks like you've brought someone into the lioness' den tonight..." Her sentence trailed off as she looked over Ithilwen's shoulder to see Legolas.

The elleth followed her classmate's gaze and smiled. "This is Legolas Thranduilion," she told the group. "Legolas, these are some of the craziest people you'll ever meet in this world-"

"We assure you that's a good thing," Amber cut in, grinning when Ithilwen rolled her eyes. "I know you know me, but let me introduce you to everyone else." She moved to a woman of a similar height to herself with strawberry blond hair pinned back with decorative hair pins to match her dark dress. "This is Ella, one of the few people in our English class that could nitpick Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night' down into a seven page paper and have it actually make sense."

"This is Chris," Ella said, motioning to the broad-shouldered man with sandy blond hair by her side. Chris didn't say much, other than a polite 'Pleasure to meet you' with a bow of his head. Ithilwen happened to notice the glint of silver that accompanied a gemstone on Ella's left hand. It seemed like everyone was getting engaged now!

Amber moved on to a slightly taller woman who also sported strawberry blond hair. She wore it loose, falling in waves down her back with a cerulean blue pant suit and black open-toed heels. "This conservative-nelly is Alexandria. We found out that by our sophomore year, she had already completed basic college courses online! If you have a severe case of blue-screen-of-death errors, this girl can tell you exactly what went wrong and how to fix it."

"If," Alexandria said quietly. "If it can be fixed. There are a number of errors that indicate a critical issue that can only be solved with a replacement of the particular part."

"Anyways," Amber pulled a face and slid over two steps to a woman with sandy blond hair in a large plait, which lay across her shoulder and the soft pink dress - a stark contrast from the other women. "This here is Olivia! If it wasn't for her and Ithilwen, most of us wouldn't have passed our second round of Algebra classes, and she was taking Pre-Calculus at the same time!"

"Just because we passed it doesn't mean we understand it," Ithilwen butted in. "I can solve it, but I don't understand why it is the way it is. Ain't that right, Olivia?" Olivia laughed and nodded in response.

"Beside Olivia is her husband, Leanard," Amber continued on. Leanard wore a dark suit with a tie to match Olivia's dress, and his dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Legolas, if you hear one of us call him Loki, that's a nickname he got in school for his mischief. Our class' senior prank was planned and instigated by this guy."

"What did you do?" Legolas asked.

"Replaced every roll of toilet paper in the school bathrooms with sandpaper. And since I was the one elected to handle student announcements at the start of the day, I got on the intercom and said 'I want to play a game' in a creepy voice. The day's suspension was worth it, even if a freshman wasn't paying attention on their mad rush to the loo." Legolas didn't understand half of what Leanard was referring to, but he surmised that it must have been a painful prank from the sounds of it.

"And this one," Amber patted the shoulder of a tall man with sandy brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, "Took it a step further and dressed up as the creepy doll Leanard did the voice of and rode a tricycle through the corridors, ringing his little bell-"

"I'll have you know my bell is NOT little!"

"Had to have been little enough to fit on that tricycle," came a smart comment from a brunette with green eyes in a burgundy red dress. She grinned when the man beside her let out an indignant noise. "I'm Stephanie," she said to the elf, noticing that Amber had succumbed to silent laughter. "The man beside me is called Dustin. Or rather, Dusty in our circle. And he's not the same Dustin that Tahnae mentioned, or he wouldn't be standing here pouting."

* * *

After a while, Ithilwen was pulled away from Legolas by the other women of their group on an impromptu mission to visit the ladie's room, leaving Legolas in the company of Leanard, Dusty, and Chris. Ithilwen felt like she was back in school again as she was ushered along, minus the overpowering scent of super-sparkly-glittery-bubblegum-pink-passion-musk spray that was a staple of the female adolescent during gym class. And just like in school, she found herself squished between Stephanie and Tahnae in front of the large mirror over the sinks.

"So what has everyone been up to?" Amber asked the group, rifling through her purse to find her gloss.

"You mean besides our latest biological excursion?" Alexandria replied. "I've been writing open-source software for turn-based computer games that independent designers can use on the side while I've been studying culinary arts in San Francisco."

"That's awesome, Dria!" Ella grinned proudly. "I've been working with up-and-coming music groups to fine-tune their lyrics, and tomorrow morning I have to get on a plane to go to Tennessee to meet with the manager for The Band Perry. They saw some of my work on Youtube and are interested in having me come on and assist in the planning for their next music video!"

Stephanie smiled an open-mouthed smile as she retouched her mascara, making a bizarre face. "I've gotten my Bachelors in Applied Science two years ago, and just earlier this year I've moved up from assisting to a full-fledged massage therapist."

"Ooh, does that mean your friends would get a discount?" Amber waggled her eyebrows. "Y'all know I'm working at Victoria's Secret and still loving every minute of it."

"I've been volunteering at the youth center as an archery tutor," Olivia chimed in. "I'm really enjoying teaching children, and I'm thinking about becoming certified to teach professionally. Maybe as a math teacher, with the archery tutoring on the side."

"You'd be a great teacher," Tahnae said. "And since all you bitches have been busy," she joked, "You probably won't know that I've been doing theater work with a travelling company. Lately we've been doing improvisation acts to shake things up."

Alexandria snorted. "Oh really, I hadn't noticed your absence. What's your favorite improv act?"

"Either when we do 'Scenes from a Hat' or 'World's Worst..'. Trying to sing on spot is something I'm not strong at yet."

Ithilwen tried to shrug in the cramped space. "Wow, y'all sure know how to make a gal feel lazy."

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked. "That piece of blond beefcake out there should be proof that you've been busy!" Five sets of eyes suddenly shifted to Ithilwen, who wanted to hide under the sink.

"Nothing's going on between me and Legolas!" she said exasperatedly. "We're just friends!" She managed to squeeze through the swarm of women in the bathroom to get to the exit, being closely followed by her friends.

Outside the bathroom, Ithilwen felt herself be positioned just so by Amber. "Are you sure, hun? That's a fool's statement, and I know for a fact you're not a fool. A fool doesn't get high marks in college, earning them a place in two honor societies and get invitations to Ivy League schools to shoot for a Masters."

"Amber's right," Ella said, moving to stand on Ithilwen's other side. "Friends don't look at friends the way that Legolas is looking at you right now."

Ithilwen's gaze moved across the room to find that Ella was right; Legolas was looking directly at her, in what Ithilwen could only register as a predatory longing, which unnerved her. Her mind tried to dive into memories of indecent dreams with the prince, and as she tried to shake herself of the thoughts, Legolas had moved across the room to stand before her. Before she knew it, Legolas had pulled her to him to dance with other couples as a song by the country group Perfect Stranger started up.

'_You have the right to remain silent, Anything that you say as I hold you against me, Will forever be a secret between us two, I've been wanting you but you didn't know it, And now that he's gone at last I can show it, If your heart is tired for the rest of your life, Lay your love on me.._.'

The lyrics were campy at best, and if Ithilwen wasn't so relaxed in Legolas' arms as they swayed to the music she might have snorted. 'Cliché song, but still,' Ithilwen let out a soft sigh, resting her head against Legolas' shoulder with a small smile, 'this is nice'.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the reunion?" Ithilwen asked Legolas as they made their way through the dark parking lot.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He smiled. "I found it enjoyable. It was rather interesting to meet the mortals that you attended your studies with. Your class seemed to share many experiences that most wouldn't understand, much like the Fellowship."

Ithilwen stopped at the driver's side of the Jeep. "Ah, but y'all went to war against evil for civilization. We went to a figurative war against evil for good grades."

"From what I've heard, this algebra sounds about as hated as Sauron."

"You got that right," she laughed, stopping when she felt Legolas' palm reach up to cup her cheek tenderly. Ithilwen looked up to see him looking at her again with the same intensity he had earlier. Before she could say anything, Legolas had leaned forward to capture her lips in a delicate kiss.

The elleth felt herself leaning into the kiss, cursing herself as she recalled stating that they were just friends, and here she was making it look otherwise. It was when she felt a short tug on her hair that she pulled away from the elf, realizing what he intended to do. Legolas looked down at her, confusion written all over his face.

"i told you to leave my hair alone, remember?"

"That was before the reunion. We have left. I assumed that meant you would let me remove the pins."

Ithilwen tried to look angry, or at the very least disapproving, but the elf's logic and his confused face made it infinitely hard to do. "And what would everyone say if we showed up at the house with my hair down and in a mess? They'd think that we'd done something!"

Legolas grinned devilishly, then. "We could...do something," he said with a purr, sending a shiver up Ithilwen's spine.

Ithilwen tried not to let this show to him, or she'd never live it down. Instead, she tried to laugh it off, telling him to get in the Jeep so they could go, but her insides were doing somersaults at the very idea.

* * *

"We're back!" Ithilwen and Legolas walked through the house, not finding a soul. "That's weird," she told the elf behind her, "We weren't out that late-"

"We're back here!" Morwen called from the den, cutting off her daughter's sentence.

Ithilwen shrugged at Legolas before they continued through the house to the den. Morwen was there on one of the long couches with Haldir beside her, but they weren't alone. Thranduil, Miraear, Elrond, Celebrian, Galadriel, and Celeborn were also reclining in the room. Morwen was turned to face the entryway as they came in. "There you are! How was the reunion?"

"It was really nice," Ithilwen said as she and Legolas took their places on the loveseat. "Where is everybody?"

"It's just us old farts up tonight," her mother laughed. "The rest of the younglings turned in for bed about an hour or so ago. So tell us things about the reunion! Did you recognize any of your graduating class?"

"Eh… Some. A lot of the girls in my class had changed their hair over the years, and a handful were still carrying what they swore was 'post baby weight', but compared to how thin they were in school, they do look overweight. I told them they looked just fine."

"And if I recall," Legolas interjected, "each one of the women told you that you were…what was it…sugar coating a cow pie?"

Ithilwen laughed. "Yeah, that's it. They also said that it didn't look like I had aged a day since graduation, but I don't believe it. Just about everybody has gotten married and has had at least one kid. In comparison I look like an oddball of the group – with pointed ears." Ithilwen felt something in her hair, or rather someone. "Okay, what is the deal, Legolas? What in the world are you doing?"

Legolas' only response was to tug lightly on one of Ithilwen's spiraled curls, implying that the ellon wanted to take the pins out finally.

Ithilwen huffed dramatically. "Oh fine!" To make things easier for him, she perched herself on the floor between his legs, using his knees as armrests. "You big goober. You couldn't leave it alone any longer, could you?"

The elf chuckled, reaching up to carefully remove the first bobby pin. Only after he got one of the silver gemlike pieces caught in the bobby pin he was trying to remove for the third time, Legolas switched tactics to removing the studded pins first, which involved some twisting. All the while Legolas wondered just how the hell Fiona had woven these nuisances into her hair in the first place. By the third tug on her hair and the sixth muttered swear that fell from his lips, Ithilwen was the one laughing.

"If you're trying to get those jewel clips to turn loose, twist them to the left. You know, lefty loosey, righty tighty?"

"No, I do not know," he replied. "I also do not know how Fiona managed to do this."

"Hey, you were the one that was dying to take all of these pins out, Legolas. Did you bite off more than you can chew?"

"Hardly. Though next time you're wearing your hair down."

Miraear couldn't hold in her giggle. "Did you hear that, Morwen? There's going to be a next time!"

"I wonder," Celebrian mused, "Will it be here or in middle earth?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Naneth?" Morwen looked to Galadriel.

The Lady of Light shook her head with a smile. "I do not know the answer to that question, my girls." Whether she was playing dumb or not, Galadriel was smiling just as deviously as the other ellith.

Celeborn leaned forward to address the other husbands of the gathered hens. "I think we need to find a way to distract our mates from plotting where it concerns the younglings."

"I've got an idea," Thranduil grinned, and continued to grin even as Miraear smacked him in the arm. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, what-" Ithilwen chose to change topics rather quickly. "-are y'all watching?"A body exploding on the screen just then gave her a clue. "Is that True Blood?"

Morwen nodded. "The first season. I wanted your adar to see some of the things we've been watching."

"So what do you think, Ada?" Ithilwen had a feeling she knew the answer already.

"I think that this is not appropriate for you to be watching, is what I think," Haldir answered. She knew it. "The violence is tantamount a battle scene, the sexual voyeurism of the viewer is improper, and the language leave a lot to be desired."

"But did you see the vampire Eric?"

"Yes, and why is that of any significance?"

Ithilwen was distracted from answering as Legolas began to drop the spiraled gem clips into her lap. Morwen decided to answer instead. "He's got pretty arms. Very muscular for an undead creature."

"Alcide's better built though," Ithilwen got in. "He's what those guys at the strip club want to look like, but his workout is more intense than I bet most of them want to commit to."

"Who is Alcide?" Legolas asked, leaning over her.

"He's a werewolf that caters to events. Tall, broad, dark and tan, with a scruffy face that would look weird if he shaved, and I'm not a big fan of beards."

"Ithilwen thinks he's a good drawing model," Morwen explained. "She wants to find a good form for defined muscles, and he's been the closest she's run up on. The problem is that there's not enough pictures of him for a good reference."

Celebrian looked over at Morwen questioningly. "You mean as a nude model, right? Well that's going to be hard with this show, as most of it takes place at night!"

Haldir frowned at his sister-in-law. "It is just as well then. My daughter doesn't need to be staring at nude men in the first place."

Ithilwen buried her head in her hands. "They're for reference, Ada!"

* * *

As the first season of the show wrapped up, those remaining in the den began to retire to their rooms. On their way upstairs, Ithilwen had continued to fill Legolas in on the parts of the season that they had missed.

"I find this strange, but then what doesn't seem strange in this world?" he said as they stopped outside Ithilwen's room.

"You get used to it. The show's completely different from the book, but both have their merits. Lafayette or Pam have to be my favorites, with Terry a close second." Ithilwen opened the door and motioned for him to follow. "Fiona stuck that case for those pins somewhere around here," she said, opening drawers left and right before finding an empty clear box.

Legolas stood by her desk, holding the pile of pins and clips in his cupped hands. Ithilwen removed the spiral clips and set them aside, pushing the case towards Legolas to deposit the pins. He watched as she carefully placed each clip back into its place on the sheet before setting the sheet in the case and closing it. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yes, it was a lot of fun!" Ithilwen returned the case to the drawer she found it in and looked up at him. "I probably wouldn't have gone if it weren't for you, Legolas. Thank you."

"It was my honor," he said with a smile.

"What about you? Did you have fun?" She knew she had already asked, but she felt compelled to ask again.

Legolas smiled some more, stepping closer to take her hands in his. "I did," he began slowly, caressing her hands with his thumbs. "I especially enjoyed our moment in the parking lot."

Ithilwen tried not to laugh. "You mean when I got on to you about leaving my hair alone?"

"No," he chuckled, "I mean this."

Somehow, a small part of Ithilwen knew that was what he meant, but she didn't believe that he'd kiss her again, not that she was complaining. In fact, why wasn't she complaining? His kiss began soft and gentle, but it gradually deepened, and she felt herself being pulled closer into his arms.

Really, she should have stopped it, the last logical train of thought suggested to her body. But then, she didn't care that her neat desk had become a mess when Legolas shifted half the items to the side before setting her upon its surface. Ithilwen didn't care that as his tongue was exploring hers, his hands were exploring her waist, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. As their bodies became closer, what little bit of logical sense had left her mind. Ithilwen let out a small moan as Legolas' lips left hers to kiss a path down her neck and across her shoulder, occasionally nipping at the bare skin.

Yup, Ithilwen could have cared less about logical thought just then. One of her parents could have knocked on the door and she wouldn't have cared. Legolas had brought out feelings she hadn't realized she had, and she could have cared less if the world were burning to the ground right then, just as long as he didn't stop.

That was, until she heard Legolas mumble something that made her freeze as if Jack Frost had dumped a bucket of water from the Antarctic on her head.

"What did you say?"

Legolas looked at her confused, still caught up the haze she had once been in. "What do you mean?"

"Legolas, please," Ithilwen stared at him hard. What did you mean when you said 'pictures'?"

The elf in her arms seemed to become aware of her distress. "Ithilwen, I-"

"Can I see them?" she pleaded. "I need to know for sure."

Still confused as to why Ithilwen had cut off such an intimate session, Legolas unwound his arms from her waist and helped her off the desk. He led her to his room, where he reached into the bedside table drawer and removed a large envelope. Ithilwen had perched on the edge of the bed, still dizzy from what just transpired and her fear of what the envelope he handed her contained. Ithilwen opened the envelope and removed its contents, bracing herself as she turned the stack over. "Oh god…"

"You did not know?" Legolas asked concerned, sitting on the bed beside Ithilwen as she flipped through the pictures of herself that Fiona had taken.

"I had no idea Fiona would do this," she said, shaking her head. "Legolas, I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

"What do you have to apologize for? I see nothing you could have done wrong."

"Then at least let me explain. Those pictures…those were among some others that Fiona took not long after Payne and I split. She thought it would be fun if I were to pose for sexy photos in your tunic, like some girls do for their boyfriends who are stationed overseas. I caved, thinking that no one but Nana, her, and me would have seen them; I didn't expect her to give them to you." Ithilwen was completely mortified, knowing that Legolas had seen nearly all of her in such a manner. She was going to make sure that Fiona got what was coming to her for this little stunt, that much was for sure.

Legolas tried to give her the envelope back, thinking that she wanted to destroy the evidence of her embarrassment.

"No, you keep them," she said. "You've already seen them, and even if it was meant to be a joke, they're still meant for you."

"Regardless, I still think you look stunningly beautiful in these," Legolas said.

Ithilwen turned to look at him in surprise.

"I must admit that I'm also pleased to discover that I am the source of your…ah…inspiration for these," Legolas added cockily with a smirk.

Ithilwen's face turned from a light pink to a bright pink as she proceeded to smack Legolas in the arm, all the while he was laughing at her expense.

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Finally! And for a lot of reasons! :D

First, an explanation: School ran me ragged at the end of July, I had a computer burn up, and my sister and her boyfriend decided to visit during finals. It's a longer explanation, but those are the main bits. I have been working on it all of July, though, so that counts for something. I may just start cutting the chapters off shorter in the event of another real-life meltdown.

So a lot of stuff happened in this chapter that I know a handful of you were waiting on! Did I pass or fail in the intimate scenes? This is a first for me, putting something like that online, and I'm thinking I pushed the current rating. My intent was to take it a little farther, which is why I put up that poll months ago. Now that you've seen a smidge, let me know what you think. Who knows, I may chicken out and leave it at this. Lol

I don't know proper Sindarin, so any sentences italicized are my way of avoiding Grelvish. The song by Perfect Stranger just seemed appropriate considering the two, and if you think that they're together now, you're gonna be surprised!

Okay, time to announce the OCs at the reunion!

Alexandria – Fellowship of Avengers

Ella – Fellowship of Avengers (as herself) Hope you didn't mind me taking some liberties with your 'name'! I saw 'fellowship', thought 'fellow', and it became 'Ella' and stuck. ;)

Chris – Fellowship of Avengers

Stephanie – Littlemissthunderbird

Olivia– Shadowspring

Leanard - Shadowspring

'Dusty' Dustin – Alison-Fire

Tahnae – Jenni D.

A big thank you to you guys for letting me use your characters in the chapter! Writing that scene was a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoyed how it came out! Also a big thank you to everybody that's read/reviewed/alerted this story – thank you for sticking with me and my sporadic updates! I appreciate all of the feedback I get from you all, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think or of an idea you'd like to see. Also, if you want to check out some extra scenes (and maybe character conversations with the muse), look for "If Walls Could Talk" on my profile. That's where I'll stash bits and pieces that wouldn't fit in the story but seemed too good to be left on my hard drive. :)


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, Ithilwen rolled over in bed, not feeling particularly like getting up. It wasn't because of the naughty elf-dreams she had that kept her there wishing she could go back to sleep. No, there was a whole other reason for the desire to sleep the day away.

In her foggy-headed daze, the elleth sat up in bed abruptly. 'Tell me it's not that! Tell me it's not that! Tell me it's- SHIT!'

Bedcovers took flight as Ithilwen rushed to the bathroom, confirming her worst fears. She peaked into the room across from hers from the bathroom doorway, making sure the elf was still asleep before going through her monthly routine. Find bucket, fill with water, soak clothes, and wait to die.

After filling the bucket and toting it to her room to change, Ithilwen cringed and realized that not only were her clothes stained, but so were her bedsheets. She stripped down quickly, tossing each soiled garment into the bucket as she pulled on an overly large tank top, a makeshift sports bra, fresh underwear and big, baggy sweatpants. There was no way in hell that she was going out today. The Four Horsemen could come down the street and everyone and their dog could get Raptured but she was staying put as she was. Then came the process of tossing her pillows and thicker blankets off the bed, intent on getting the bottom sheet removed from the mattress before that became stained.

Ithilwen's nose wrinkled. The smell of menstrual blood didn't bother her overly, but it seemed this month decided to be particularly heavy, or at least that's what it felt like. She tossed the bloodied sheet into a ball at the foot of her bed, turning on bare heels to go downstairs.

* * *

"Morning, Ithilwen," her mother greeted from the kitchen. Only receiving a mumbled reply, she turned to see her daughter go into the laundry room. "You alright?"

"Just peachy," Ithilwen said sarcastically, reaching overhead for an extra bottom sheet and an old towel.

Morwen saw the items she reached for and knew immediately. "That bad, huh?"

"Like you can't smell it, Nana." Ithilwen dumped the fabrics on a free space of the counter. "Do we have any medicine?"

"Not unless you bought any." At Ithilwen's head shake, Morwen frowned. "I'll have someone go out and get some, then. Would a heating pad work?" She went back into the laundry room and returned with a wrapped device with a cord. "Just don't set it too high; I don't want you to burn yourself."

Ithilwen stacked the heating pad on top of the towel and sheet, and was about to leave before Morwen stopped her. Her mother handed her a travel mug filled with coffee. "Maybe it'll warm you up from the inside while the heating pad takes care of the outside." She smiled in thanks, leaving Morwen in the kitchen to continue breakfast.

Morwen watched her daughter leave the room and sighed. If there was anything that would keep Ithilwen from eating breakfast, it was this. She made a mental note to see if Fiona would be willing to make a drugstore run when she got up.

* * *

Normally, when Ithilwen left her room, she would shut the door, or at the very least mostly shut. Today, since she felt like utter crap, she didn't care if the Pope were to see the disaster she had turned it into, but as she entered the doorway she wished it had been the Pope standing in her room. Legolas was standing there, holding up her bloodied bottom sheet, looking around the room in a panic until his gaze settled on Ithilwen.

"Oh...my...god..." she whispered, wishing it was some nightmare Pitch had created.

"Are you alright, Ithilwen?" Legolas crossed the room in quick strides, noticing the paleness of her face, the unkempt hair, and the unmistakable scent of...blood. "You're hurt," he said, taking the items from her and setting them on the desk. "Where are you injured, I will go tell Lord Elrond-"

"No!" As if it wasn't bad enough that Legolas was physically checking her for wounds, the mention of dragging her uncle into this was worse. Even if he was a healer, he was still her uncle! Ithilwen put up her hands to catch his before he began to poke and prod her. "Uncle Elrond can't help me with this," she told him slowly.

"But you're...blee...ding..." As soon as the words left his mouth, Legolas felt his face warm considerably. In all his haste to make sure she was well, he had failed to think of the one thing that he had first-hand experience with back in Dunharrow. "Forgive me," Legolas nearly squeaked, finding it hard to speak.

Ithilwen was blushing as well, embarrassed for the both of them. "It's fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Legolas."

"Why is there a bucket of water in your room?"

Was it possible to blush redder than she was bleeding? "It's to soak the blood out of my clothes. That's why I went downstairs to get a clean sheet and a towel-"

"You went downstairs?! Why didn't you ask me? I would have gone and fetched whatever you needed!" When Ithilwen reached for the pile on her desk, Legolas took the bottom sheet from her hands and moved to cover the mattress.

"It's not your problem, Legolas, it's mine. I've been taking care of this since I first started my period, so I don't expect anyone to come in and do it for me. I'm a grown elleth, in case you've forgotten!"

"Yes, but you are also in pain. And I haven't forgotten, just as I haven't forgotten the pain that you are currently in."

Ithilwen froze. "You mean you're still getting my cramps?" He nodded. "I am so sorry." She took a sip from her mug. "If it makes you feel better, these cramps aren't anything compared to birthing contractions, from what Nana says. Contractions in labor are supposed to be infinitely worse."

"How would that make me feel better if you ever become with child?" he asked sarcastically.

The elleth shrugged, setting the mug down and grabbing the towel to lay just so in the middle of the mattress. "In case of any more accidents," she explained, "old towels are my best friend right now." Ithilwen brought the covers and pillows back to their places on the bed, then turned and retrieved the heating pad to plug in by the night stand. "We don't have any medicine, so I'm using this to ignore the pain," she told Legolas as he reached out to touch its surface.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, watching her hold the pad to her midsection as she leaned back into her pillows.

"Find a way to kill me," she said with sarcasm, wincing as another wave of cramps bared down. Legolas had cupped her cheek, stroking the skin with the pad of his thumb. "Just go down to breakfast, Legolas. I know you're hungry." When he didn't move, she added, "I'll be fine."

It took her a few more convincing-sounding 'I'm fine's' before Legolas finally rose up from the edge of her bed and left the room. Ithilwen turned over on her side, looking out the window. She felt bad for sending him away, but there wasn't anything he could do, and he needed to eat. There was also the matter of her heavy bleeding. She could smell it, so surely he could have, and that thought mortified her. So what if this was a natural female body's function, it was embarrassing! Until her flow subsided some, she'd have to remain in the bathtub with a case of Mr. Bubbles to try and mask the scent, and even that might not have worked.

Ithilwen groaned, burying her head in her pillow. 'It's times like this that I wonder if I would have been better off being born with a penis.'

* * *

Legolas had made it down the stairs and stood at the doorway to the dining room, when he froze in shock. What was that? That sounded like Ithilwen's voice, but... He turned to look back upstairs. She was in no position to get out of bed, and if she had shouted, the others would have heard her. Besides the fact that he he had inadvertently heard Ithilwen's thoughts -were they her thoughts- she was contemplating being born of the opposite gender? As amusing as the idea was, he didn't think that a male Ithilwen would have filled out the dress from the reunion as nicely.

Morwen saw him enter before anyone else. "She's not coming down for breakfast." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The prince shook his head. "Wouldn't it be better if she were to eat, Lady Morwen?"

"What's wrong?" Haldir asked, looking around. "Where is Ithilwen?"

"She's not joining us for breakfast, dear. She doesn't feel well."

"If she isn't feeling well, she needs to eat to gain her strength back."

"That's what he said," Morwen nodded to Legolas with a grin. "This isn't that kind of 'unwell' we're talking about. She'll eat, but it won't be for a while. Which reminds me, Fiona-" she caught her youngest by the shoulder and brought her to the group. "Would you be able to run to the store to get some medicine for Ithilwen?"

"That time?"

"That time."

Fiona nodded. "Sure thing, Mom. I'll make a list right after breakfast. Legolas, you want to go with me?"

Morwen could tell that the poor elf looked torn between wanting to stay by Ithilwen's side and spending some time with Fiona. "If it'll make you feel better, go up there and tell her where you'll be, but I can guarantee that if you were to stay and wait with her she'd tie you to the ceiling."

As they began to take their seats, Fiona couldn't help but comment. "I don't know if Ithilwen's feeling good enough to handle that kink. Gagging is a possibility."

"Ball gag or a makeshift one with a scarf?"

"Ball gag, obviously. I get the feeling this one would chew through a scarf, and those would be better suited for restraints."

Haldir and Legolas looked back and forth between mother and daughter, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. From what they could gather, the conversation was going into an intimate area, but they spoke about it so casually...

"Although," Morwen tried to restrain a smirk, "who would be the dominant one?"

"In the fight to secure the gag or in the end?" Fiona leaned back in her chair. "In the fight, well Ithilwen obviously. She's got the PMS-rage thing going on, but in the end... Legolas how hard would you fight to win?"

Unfortunately Legolas had just taken a drink of his orange juice, and the sudden question made him very near spit the drink across the table. Instead, it came back up though his nose, leaving an unpleasant burning sensation that almost made his eyes water. "I don't even know what you're referring to!" He got out at last.

Fiona grinned. She had already messed with his head by giving him those pictures, if that morning after was any indication. She hadn't missed the tiniest blush when he bade Ithilwen a good morning. Just as she was about to explain herself, Morwen had set down a plate of bacon, distracting her.

"Look, bacon. Now start eating, you lot. Fiona, you've got to get to the store, don't forget." Morwen turned to pour herself some coffee, when she added, "And let's keep the bondage talk away from the breakfast table, it seems your father doesn't like it. You're getting way too much enjoyment this early in the morning."

"Aw come on, Mom! Don't act like you haven't read _Sunstone_ as well!"

"What is _Sunstone_?" Arwen asked, reaching for the orange juice pitcher.

"A kinky bondage comic we - or should I say Ithilwen - ran across online," she answered. "Dad, Ithilwen's been on the internet looking up naughty comics." Fiona snorted.

Haldir put his head in his hands, now lost more than ever. Part of him was dearly looking forward to returning to middle-earth, where things made sense to him.

* * *

Ithilwen was somewhere between a hazy awake state and falling back to sleep when she felt a new weight press on her mattress. She didn't have to turn to guess who it was; it seemed he was the only one crazy enough to be around her right now.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

Ithilwen shook her head slowly. On top of the cannon explosion-like cramps in her uterus, she was also having to contend with the sore breasts and splitting headache with no cure, all at the same time.

"Fiona has asked me to go with her to the store," Legolas began uncertainly. "Will you be alright?"

The elleth had to turn over to better see his face, to know for sure that he looked like he sounded. "You're serious," she whispered, cracking a smile. "Go on and have fun. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, hoping to allievate any of the stress in her head, she replied, "Positive. It's not like I'm going to Mars today."

* * *

"I've got to say I'm impressed," Fiona commented as she drove through town. "Ithilwen doesn't normally want anyone around her when she's like this. The fact that she hasn't tossed you out of her room is astounding in itself."

Legolas looked confused. "Ithilwen doesn't look as if she can move comfortably."

"Trust me, I know from experience. Ithilwen can - and will - chuck you out of her room quicker than you can say The Face of Boe."

"...The what?"

"Face of Boe, it's a Doctor Who reference. Big, giant living head. Really old and wrinkly." Fiona turned into the parking lot of Walgreens. As they entered the sliding doors, she considered a shopping basket, but opted for a buggy instead, knowing what lay in wait back home. "Okay, first thing we need to do is get some painkillers," she said, fishing her list out of her jeans pocket.

"I assume altheas is not a medicinal here," Legolas commented, staring at the shelves of pain relievers.

"Unless there's a similar herb that those New Age people boast about, I don't think so." Fiona selected a large bottle of ibuprofen and dropped it in the buggy. "Okay Legolas, since you're in Ithilwen's life now, there's a procedure Mom and I have gone through when Ithilwen falls prey to Monthly Mandy and is in the shape she's in, and you're about to be privy to this knowledge. Are you ready to accept this task?" She spoke in such a serious manner, it was almost funny.

"Of course," he replied.

"Good, cause I don't know what the hell she's gonna do when y'all go back to middle-earth," Fiona tried not to look down at the mention, and quickly shook it off. "Alright, the first thing to know is that Ithilwen loves sweets. Especially right now, and chocolate is a biggie."

Fiona led Legolas and the buggy over to the grocery section and stopped before the racks of junk food. "I've seen that girl inhale a regular sized candy bar, so we get her these giant ones." She placed two in the buggy. "Ithilwen also likes salty, so it's imperative to have something easy to get to and in. Pringles are a good go-to for salty." Seeing that there was a sale, Fiona placed several cans in the buggy, along with a large plastic tub that contained puffed cheese balls. At Legolas' inquiring look, she said, "These are good to eat while watching TV."

Before they left the grocery section, Fiona added a few twelve pack boxes of soft drinks to the buggy when she spotted the refrigerated cabinets against the wall. "Oh we can't leave without that!" Legolas didn't get a chance to ask before Fiona shoved a small round container in his face. "Ithilwen absolutely loves this flavor of Ben and Jerry's! It's ice cream, you know, like what we had back on the fourth?" At his nod, Fiona placed a pair of the containers in the buggy as well.

"I believe that we've acquired mostly of what you call...junk food?"

"I call it arming ourselves against a great and powerful evil," Fiona shrugged. "And speaking of, I have no idea if she's low on..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead took off towards the hygiene section of the store.

"Low on what?" Legolas asked, curious to know. Perhaps Ithilwen had mentioned it to him, and if Fiona would say, then he might know for certain.

"Tampons," the strawberry blond said. At his blank look, she felt embarrassed all of a sudden. "You know...protection?"

It was so hard not to laugh when the concept dawned on him. His eyes just sort of widened and he nodded quickly, not needing to know the mechanics. "Like the towel," he muttered.

"Yeah, like the towel." Fiona couldn't help but laugh at herself. Never in her wildest dreams would she have seen herself standing in the women's hygiene section of a Walgreen's talking about tampons with an elven archer prince from a world so unlike her own. You couldn't make stuff like that up.

* * *

It was closer to noon now, and Ithilwen was wide awake, still victim to the shredding cramps, headache, and boob pain. Could it get much worse?

It could and it did. See, during the time since Fiona and Legolas left, Ithilwen had drifted off back to sleep. In that short amount of fitful rest, Ithilwen had dreamt of soft lips, blond hair, lean muscle, and everything in between doing inappropriate things to make her call out his name. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't woken up calling his name out in a low moan. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't felt like she was on fire from her dream lover's touch. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't nearly "frozen her tits off" when she had to take a cold shower to cool off from the dream.

So now Ithilwen lay in bed, fresh from her shower with slightly damp hair, still sporting her migraine, her boob pain, and her slasher-flick cramps. And on top of all that, she was highly aroused.

She knew that Fiona had gone to the store at their mother's request, but she really wished the girl would bring her back some medicine. A knock on the door brought her back to the present, and after bidding the person to enter, she saw it was her parents.

"How are you?" Haldir asked. Morwen rolled her eyes, knowing the answer.

"Like hell," Ithilwen replied as they came to sit, Haldir in the desk chair and Morwen on the edge of the bed.

"Fiona called not too long ago. She and Legolas will be home shortly. Do you feel up for eating some lunch?" At Ithilwen's nod, Morwen left the room to return with a large tray, on which sat a plate of spaghetti and toasted bread. "Eat it all, you hear me? You're feeling bad enough, and I don't want nausea added to that if the medicine starts eating at your stomach lining because you weren't full."

* * *

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Fiona had just hung up the phone after talking with Morwen, letting her know they were on their way.

"Not at all."

"What do you think about Ithilwen? Do you like her, like, enough to court her?" She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see that she had left him speechless. "I'll take your silence as an 'I'm not sure', but that's okay. What about this; has she found out that I gave you those pictures?"

Legolas blushed slightly. "You could say that."

"Did she get upset?" She asked, confused by the answer.

"At first, but I assured her that she was beautiful and that there was nothing wrong in having them taken once she explained their origin."

Fiona sighed, partly relieved, but knowing there was still hell to pay from her sister, she couldn't relax. "What did you think of them?"

"I thought they were beautiful."

"But what about their purpose? Does that bother you?"

"Do you mean the significance of Ithilwen's pictures, or of the general idea?"

"General."

"I see nothing wrong with it. It is more advanced than the letters our warriors send home to their lovers, though. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think about making a get-well gift for Ithilwen?" Fiona was pretty sure that she was on a one-way ticket to hell, but damn if she wasn't going to go without an interesting story to tell!

* * *

Ithilwen was just finishing her plate of food when she received a knock on her door. She threw out a half-hearted "Enter if you dare" threat as she set her plate with untouched toast on the side table.

Behind the open door stood Legolas. "I see you're feeling about as pleasant as the Uruk I slayed at Helm's Deep."

"They didn't have a nuclear bomb going off in their uterus, so they got off lucky." She stretched her legs out on the bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Fiona?"

"I did," Legolas held up the bags he was carrying, "but now I've come to make you feel better." Before Ithilwen could protest, he had crossed the room and sat at the edge of her bed with the bags, removing the contents and setting them in the discarded desk chair by the table.

Ithilwen was shocked. She saw a box of painkillers, over-sized candy bars, chips... not to mention a large box of tampons. "Please, please, please tell me that Fiona didn't explain what those were to you," she pleaded, dropping her hand on the box.

Legolas' ears turned pink. "She mentioned that they are a form of...protection for women in this world. I assured her that I didn't need to know how they functioned, though from the diagram on the box, there isn't much need for an explanation." He stared at the box for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. Back home, this talk wasn't taboo, but it wasn't exactly a conversation held over tea either. Still, he had to know. "Ithilwen, what is a Trojan?"

"A what?!" Did she hear him right? From the serious yet confused look on his face, it appeared that she had, and that it was something her sister left for her to explain. Great, now her face was starting to heat up again. "It's a...uh...well...it's a form of birth control that guys here use. What brought this up?"

"I saw these...Trojans...near where we found these," he indicated the tampons. "How does a male use one of these to control pregnancy? Is it an herb of sorts?"

Ithilwen wanted to die right there. Not because of the a-bomb cramps, but because of the embarrassment of Legolas' questions, which were perfectly innocent. It was as if a child were asking her these questions, but that didn't make it easier. "It's not an herb. Think of it as...um...a sleeve."

"A sleeve?"

Damn, she was making him more confused. "Yeah, or a second skin...of sorts. The guy slips it on his...gentleman bits..to catch...things." Okay, so apparently her brain decided to turn into a child-appropriate sex talk filter, making everything sound more ridiculous. Thankfully, for both of their sakes, Legolas was quick to catch onto her terrible definition.

Silence fell between them again as Ithilwen tried to pry open the bottle of medicine, only for Legolas to take it from her. He gave her two of the tiny pills, which she downed with her glass of sweet tea by the bed. Ithilwen set the glass back and reclined against the pillows, watching him.

Finally, Legolas couldn't help himself. "You could have just said it was similar to a glove. We may not have these in middle-earth, but we do have gloves." He grinned triumphantly as Ithilwen fell into a laughing fit.

* * *

Hours had passed, and while the medicine had entered her bloodstream long before, Ithilwen still didn't have the energy to move around the house. Legolas remained by her side, offering her his company, and the two spent the afternoon watching some of the dvds she had on hand.

Ithilwen had moved over, insisting that if Legolas were to stay he could sit up in bed with her. It took some convincing on her part, but it was his turn to get her to lean against him as she rested. The current movie selection was Kill Bill Volume 1, and Legolas could no more tell a stranger what this story was about than Gimli could walk on snow. The scenes were erratic, and it seemed that everyone wanted to kill the blond woman in the yellow tunic and pants. The movie had drifted into background noise, as Ithilwen began to explain the story to him, but they later began to talk of other things.

"What are we?" she asked him suddenly.

"Elves. Firstborn." Legolas wasn't sure where Ithilwen was going with this.

He felt her head move against his chest. "No, I mean us. You and me. Are we friends?"

"Of course we are," he replied. "What has made you think otherwise?"

Ithilwen shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's just what's happened between us recently that has me confused." She looked up at him to see he was looking at her expectantly. "You know, the kissing...and butt groping? Don't get me wrong, Legolas. The kisses are great, and I like you as a friend, but..."

"You are not sure of anything else?" he offered. Truth was, he was feeling the same way. "I understand. There is no reason to worry over it, as I am unsure myself."

"I don't know where that puts us though," Ithilwen muttered. It wasn't that she preferred to have a label over them, but she liked to have an idea of a destination. With Legolas, she had no idea where that road could turn, and it both thrilled her and scared her. "I don't want to take back what I said that day at Sonic, but I know if everyone finds out, we'll never live it down after saying for months that we're just friends when all we know is that's what we still are. Does that make sense?"

"I think. Is it your wish to keep our...whatever we may be in private...in private, until we come to a decision?"

"Does that bother you?" Ithilwen had reached across him for one of the giant candy bars and unwrapped it hastily. She began to break it apart into pieces, holding one up for him to take.

Legolas took the chocolate with a smile. "Not at all, Ithilwen. You haven't been the only one to fight that battle with friends and family these past months." His arm around her tightened, and he heard her sigh lightly as she snuggled back into him. "Regardless of what everyone believes, I think taking things as they come is a good plan. No sense rushing anything; we are immortal, after all." He smiled again as Ithilwen laughed. "I must admit that it is nice to be so open with you, Ithilwen. Besides my naneth and Tauriel, I don't think I've been as open with an elleth as I have with you."

"Not even Arwen?"

"You have met her brothers, have you not?"

Ithilwen grinned up at him. "Good point." She stretched against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know how we're so open about things? Well, I've got something I gotta say, and please don't judge me for it."

Legolas looked down at her, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She averted her eyes, knowing she'd never get it out if she was looking directly at him. "Well, you know how during this cycle I bleed like a stuck pig and have cramps like thunder? That's not the whole story. My emotions are a wreck, so I can be happy, then murderous, and bawl over an empty cup the next. Not to mention that I am hornier than a teenage boy right now-"

A hard rumble shook the elleth, and Ithilwen looked up to see that Legolas had lost all composure.

"It's not funny, Legolas!"

* * *

That evening, everyone had turned in earlier than normal. The dramatics of so much taking place had finally caught up, leaving many exhausted while others wished to reacquaint themselves with their long-missed lovers for a new record. Ithilwen had fallen asleep with Legolas by her side, his arm still wrapped around her back to use him as a body pillow. Morwen had come in to check on her before she retired to her room, finding the pair sound asleep. She turned the television and DVD player off, collected the dirtied dishes and empty wrappers, and covered the two elves with Ithilwen's woven throw blanket before leaving quietly.

Haldir was sitting at the edge of the bed he shared with Morwen, removing his boots when she entered. "She's using the Prince of Mirkwood as a body pillow," she grinned in passing, going to the desk in the room and sitting down.

"I assume that the medicine Fiona has retrieved has served its purpose?"

"Having Legolas for company probably helped take her mind off of things, too." Morwen opened her laptop and began to compile a list of things that needed to be done. Since Haldir's arrival, there hasn't been much time to take into consideration all of the things that needed to be done before they left this world. People needed to be contacted, loose ends tied up, and then the matter of their belongings they'd leave behind, as well as- "Fiona."

"What?" Haldir asked.

"When we go back to middle-earth, what will Fiona do?" Morwen turned to look at Haldir with panic in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Haldir. Fiona's my child as well...what kind of mother would I be if I left her behind?"

Haldir rose from the bed and crossed the room to the desk, kneeling down before his wife. He took her hands in his and began to kiss each knuckle lightly. "Tonight is not the night for such talk, melleth. I do not wish to leave her either, even though I haven't known her as long as you and Ithilwen have, but she is my child as well. There is time to sort your affairs before we depart, and we can form a council well before then to discuss these matters."

Morwen sniffled. "You think so?"

"I do," Haldir kissed the inside of each wrist. "We have more than enough to be considered a council. Surely we can find solutions to each obstacle. For now," Haldir rocked forward on his heels and began to nibble on his wife's collar bone, smirking when he heard her sigh. Morwen slipped her arms around his neck, falling into him as he lifted her up and carried her to bed. Tonight, he intended to make sure that his beloved forgot about everything but each caress that he made on her body, determined to make sure that the last words she spoke before exhaustion took her was his name in breathless moans.

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Edit (8/12):After two reviewers pointed out a HUGE f-up I made, I had to correct my mistake; the 'Face of Boad' is now 'the Face of Boe'. :) Terribly sorry about that, and as a Doctor Who fan myself I should have checked before this went online. In Fiona's defense, she hadn't seen the show in years and remembered it as she heard it.

Sort of filler, but it does bring up a couple of good points that haven't really been addressed. Ithilwen and Legolas have a modified-friends-with-benefits thing going on in secret, and Morwen's fretting about leaving. Think your last move involved a lot of work? Going from one world to another has a lot more involved than I think some believe, and it's a topic I'd like to explore. And a new development in the connection between Ithilwen and Legolas, a possible mind link? That's gonna be fun!

Also, credit goes to animepercystyle for suggesting to add Brigid as a cameo in the previous chapter. She may have been mentioned only in conversation, but it's sort of like pulling a Stephen King, right? ;)

Fiona's mention of the webcomic 'Sunstone' can be found on Deviantart by the user shiniez. Gotta warn you though, it's not work safe, but it's a really interesting read with BDSM thrown in. The characters are engaging, the art is a fun style, the page strips are loooong, and the out of time art pieces uploaded keep you guessing as to what leads up to them. It's only four chapters, but it's hard not to get hooked on them! If you're mature enough, go check it out; if you're not...well I can't stop you, but I won't be taking responsibility! lol

Let me know what y'all think! I've also added some more art to my tumblr - link's still on my profile - with more to come. One of the latest is from the reunion *winkwink*


	38. Chapter 38

Haldir looked smugly at his wife as if to say 'I told you so', indicating that the dining room table was nearly filled with relatives looking at her expectantly.

"Not a word," she whispered, moving to an empty seat and opening her laptop. Haldir joined her on the left, leaning over to watch her bring up her file. "A couple days ago I started making a list of things that needed to be taken care of before we...uh...return home," she explained. "I know most of this won't mean a hill of beans to y'all, but I was hoping you could offer opinions on my plans?"

"Of course," Galadriel said comfortingly. She could tell that her daughter was frazzled from the prospect of returning home after so long; it was understandable that she was asking for help to make the transition easier.

"Okay...for starters, when do we leave, exactly?"

"Mithrandir told us that the portal would reopen on the waxing moon of the ninth month," Celeborn mentioned, "so that the position would be a fortnight's time from it's darkest night."

Morwen clicked her tongue in thought. "That means that we leave on the Waxing Gibbous Moon." She laughed. "That's fitting."

"How so, melleth?"

"According to the mortals here, some consider that this moon position is a time to tie off loose ends. So that means that we'll have to be ready to leave on the eighteenth of September."

Across the table, Ithilwen felt a rush of excitement at having a specific day of departure, but it wasn't all good. Obviously, she was excited about leaving this world to go back home, but really, this had been the only home she had known as far back as she could remember. The friends she had made would never be able to reach her again to tell her about their day. The impending feeling of separation was almost as if they had passed on, something she didn't know if she could accept. "So what do we do about the house and things?" she asked, trying to divert her thoughts elsewhere.

"As far as the house goes, what do you think about having the papers signed over into William and Gene's names?" Morwen asked.

"Do you think they would accept?" Miraear asked her.

Ithilwen smiled. "They practically live here anyway. I've woken up to find Gene had let himself in to make breakfast on some mornings. The rent they're paying for in that little apartment is too much for what it's really worth."

Clicking noises came from the keypad as Morwen adjusted her notes. "And the cars? Emma could always use the Cherokee or the minivan, since she's got Jamie and Sophie."

"That's good. William can probably find someone to take the others if he doesn't want them. Gene'll likely keep the little Jeep at Jerry's place."

"I'll never understand how you managed to acquire so many things in such a short amount of time," Elrond stated. After a grunt from Gimli, who passed by he amended, "For elves it is a short time, Master Dwarf."

Fiona appeared moments later, having heard her uncle's comment. "You'd be surprised how quickly things can accumulate in this house. We had a yard sale last year where a good portion of the stuff we were getting rid of came from those late-night infomercials where you don't realize you need it until you see it."

Ithilwen pretended not to hear Fiona's words. She had fallen victim to some of the commercials over a span of a few nights, and the delivery of the items proved to be a rather...interesting bounty. Honestly she didn't remember ordering a Shake Weight or a personal...massager, but the amusement that came out of unpacking the boxes was worth the embarrassment.

"That's it!" Ithilwen had spoken so loudly that Legolas actually jumped an inch in his seat beside her. "A yard sale," she emphasized, "we can have a yard sale to get rid of some of the stuff!"

Fiona was still standing behind Elrond and Celebrian. "That's a good idea! And you could get rid of that mrfphrrghph-!" She wasn't expecting the elleth to shoot out of the chair, red as a beet, and nearly tackle her to the floor to stop her from talking. Fiona mumbled into Ithilwen's hands, in what sounded like a sincere plea to not embarrass her, until Ithilwen took her hands away. "Glad to see you're starting to return to normal," she smirked. "Besides, what's it matter? The batteries wouldn't last forever in middle-earth..."

Ithilwen had all but buried her head in her hands. Of course Fiona would get the last word in when she had sat down again.

"What needs batteries?" Legolas looked at her curiously.

"Nothing!" Her cramps might have left the day before, but her face was taking a shade of red to rival that of the beginning of the week.

* * *

An hour into discussion about what was to remain behind, and Morwen kept putting off the important question - what was to be done concerning her adopted daughter? She couldn't bear to leave Fiona behind, and had a strong feeling that if she did, she would slowly fade from grief from the thoughts that she abandoned one of her children. Of course then she would also be leaving behind her husband and oldest child, and that wouldn't help them, either. She decided to switch topics again, looking further down her list to see what else she could put in front of the dreaded question. "I've been thinking about the savings we've garnered after all this time. Obviously we won't have any use for the money when we get home, so I've been thinking about dividing it up."

"That sounds reasonable." Elladan had come into the dining room to reach for a handful of chips from the bowl in the center of the table. Arwen looked down at his outstretched arm and lightly swatted at it; clearly his manners had disappeared the moment he was told to "make himself at home" all those weeks ago. "Whom might you give the money to, Aunt Morwen?"

Ithilwen's chin rested against her folded arms on the table. "What about the Make-A-Wish Foundation?"

"What is that?" Elladan asked, purposely making noise with his snack to annoy his sister.

"It's a group that goes out of their way to grant a child who is terminally ill their heart's desire," Morwen replied. "It's a wonderful organization."

"There's also Victory Junction," Ithilwen added. "Elladan, this is another group that helps kids suffering from cancer. It's this really beautiful setup that let's them hang out and enjoy themselves without thinking about their current conditions."

"She's volunteered there for a time," Morwen looked at her daughter proudly. "For that matter, there's also Saint Jude's Children's Hospital"

Ithilwen sat up straight and shook her head. "If anyone's delivering a check in person, it's not going to be me. I can't go in there without breaking down, remember? I don't even like going in the regular hospitals."

"Except for the maternity ward," Fiona could be heard from the living room.

Morwen smiled. "Yes, whenever we've had to visit someone at the hospital, she always diverts to the maternity ward to watch the newborns."

"Do not make me a grandfather so soon after reuniting with you, Ithilwen. Let me pretend you're still a little elleth."

Ithilwen was gaping at her mother like a fish for spilling out that information. "You don't have to worry about that, Ada," she said finally, "I don't plan on children anytime soon. I'd have to find an ellon first, remember?"

Thranduil coughed into his hand something that sounded suspiciously like a name that the marchwarden chose to ignore. Ithilwen was still his little girl, even if she had developed into a grown elleth. He didn't want to think about her becoming a naneth herself for a while. A long while. Four decades sounded reasonable, right?

The mood around the table had become light and happy with the banter, but it still turned Morwen's thoughts back to her problem. She really thought she had a strong poker face, at least until her own mother called her out on it. "What troubles you, Morwen?"

Conversation ground to a halt with Galadriel's words, and Morwen knew that her naneth knew what was wrong, yet she showed no change in expression. Haldir looked at his wife, well aware of what she was feeling; the emotions were practically screaming at him through their link. She began to fidget in her seat, averting her eyes to the wooden table as if it were the most interesting thing in the house. When Haldir took one of her hands in his, only then did she look up to see his reassuring face.

"It's uh...it's about...it's about Fiona," she began slowly, internally wincing as realization began to dawn on the rest of the occupants at the table. Ithilwen was biting her lip, and she saw Legolas take her hand and gently squeeze it.

"What about Fiona?" Galadriel asked calmly.

"Naneth, what do you mean by that?" Morwen felt shocked. In the time of their arrival, her mother had accepted Fiona as readily as her husband had as a new member of the family, so how could she know what was wrong and sound so frighteningly calm about it? "In about two month's time we'll be leaving for middle-earth, and I'm going to have to leave Fiona behind! You clearly know what I'm feeling, so why aren't you more sympathetic?" She winced again when she realized that she had spoken to the Lady of Lothlorien as if she were a modern teenager. Morwen didn't get the chance to apologize though, for Galadriel began to smile knowingly.

"What makes you believe that you will be forced to leave your child behind?"

"What? I don't-"

Galadriel raised her voice slightly, an uncharacteristic move from someone with telepathy. "Fiona, penneth, could you come here please?"

Fiona either wasn't expecting Galadriel to address her as 'little one' in Sindarin, or she wasn't expecting to be shouted to by the queen, because she walked into the dining room hurriedly with a confused expression. "Something wrong, Grandma?"

When she reached Galadriel's side, the elleth reached out and took one of her hands lightly. "We were just discussing you," she began. "What plans do you have within two month's time?"

"I...don't know," Fiona shrugged. "I'll probably be working and trying to ignore any raucous sounds of William and Gene if they're moving in. Why do you ask?"

Galadriel's smile widened. "What would you say if I were to tell you that you would be coming with us to middle-earth?"

"I'd say 'Holy Ass-Crackers Batman', but I know that's not possible." Fiona tried to laugh it off, but the thought of being left behind stung. She'd miss out on so many things that her family would experience on their return home. "...Is it?" Did she dare to hope?

"Of course it is, child!" Galadriel patted her granddaughter's suddenly shaking hand. "You didn't think we'd leave behind a member of this family, did you?"

"But..but.. I'm not elven... At best I'm what Bernard calls a sprite, and even then I'd die. I think." Fiona really had no idea about her genealogy, so she had no idea if she'd eventually grow wings like Tinkerbelle or so much as make pixie dust from thin air.

"I can see within you a fëa that is a close relation to elf-kind," Galadriel explained. "You are still young, but you will become half-elven if you were to return to middle-earth with us. You would be given a choice, just as Arwen and her brothers have, to become mortal or to remain immortal."

Two dark haired ellyn poked their heads in the doorway. "I believe I heard someone mention us, brother," Elrohir said.

"Quite so. What has garnered our recognition, grandmother?" Elladan asked.

Fiona wasn't paying attention to the twins. "Y-you mean I can come with y'all?!" she asked, shocked. She looked to Morwen, who was watching her intently with a watery smile.

"Wait, you're coming with us? Elladan, did you hear that?"

"I haven't said that I was-" Fiona turned to the doorway.

"But you've been thinking about it," Elrohir countered.

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's stopping you? I see no reason not to go. Your family and friends will be there, not to mention two gloriously handsome ellyn," he said with a wink. From the living room came a familiar feminine groan by their sister that Elrond and Celebrian recognized.

"Did you forget that you're a Queen of Gondor now?" Celebrian shouted, amused.

"Did you forget that you're still the Lady of Rivendell?" her husband shot back.

"We're getting off track," Elladan pushed past his brother to join Fiona. "Fiona, what is it that you wish to do?" he asked her sincerely.

Fiona knew what she wanted. She knew the minute her grandmother had made the option truly available. "I want to go home with you all," she said, before she was swept up in a bear hug by the ellon at her side.

Morwen had to get up to grab a tissue to wipe her eyes. When she sat back down, Haldir leaned over to her. "You do realize that now I have to keep my eye on two ellyn in particular where it concerns our daughters?" The snort he received in reply told him that she was merely shedding tears of happiness and relief.

* * *

Morwen leaned back in her seat, combing her fingers through her hair. What had made her think that a group discussion on moving was a good idea, again? She looked over to see her husband in conversation with the former Ringbearer and his closest friend. 'Oh, that's what,' she thought, thinking back to how Haldir had coerced her into shirking her work duties for some fun time days before. That was all well and good, but she had deadlines to meet in this world; these mortals expected what they expected within a certain time, and she had held up her end of that agreement rather well. 'Just because hubby wants to play WWE CuddleFest doesn't mean I can afford to all the time right now,' she grimaced. 'Even if I may want to...'

A gentle pat on the shoulder jarred her indecent thoughts as Lindir sat down in the empty seat to her right. "My Lady, are you well?"

If there were an elf that embodied what Fiona called the 'Horror Movie Creeper appearance', it was Lindir. Elves are naturally quiet movers, but Lindir had a knack for being physically present in a room and silent as if he weren't there at all. Sudden words from him made for entertainment with guests in Rivendell who weren't accustomed to his mannerisms. Morwen knew he was a sweetheart, even if he was a bit shy around new people.

"Just Morwen is fine, Lindir. You know that," she smiled. "I am fine...just...mentally exhausted, I guess. I don't remember there being this much involved with moving back home."

"It seems that mortals in this world are more material-driven," Lindir spoke quietly. "Perhaps it was an unconscious habit that was acquired during the years spent here?"

"If the accents and slang have been any indication," she agreed.

Fiona bounded back into the dining room from the kitchen and blurted out quickly, "Okay, so I know we won't leave for a while now, but what do I take with me?"

"What means the most to you?" Pippin suggested from the bar stool he sat upon with Eomer and Faramir.

"Any electronics aren't going to be of use," Ithilwen reminded her. Shit, that meant all those DVDs would be useless too! "Batteries leak, so they're out of the question."

"Any clothes you couldn't bear to part with, books you enjoy... I know you've got albums of pictures," Morwen brought up. "It won't be the same as having your cameras, but they'd be a memento."

The strawberry blond seemed to jump on the spot. "Oh! That's good!" She paused as if to say something else, and her face further proved this, before she told Ithilwen, "Then that means you can bring those smutty books, girl! And I want pictures of everybody before we leave! I'm not about to toss unused film!"

Haldir looked over questioningly at his oldest child. "What does your sister mean by...smutty books?" He had a pretty good idea, but he couldn't bring himself to think that his innocent daughter read the books, especially if they were anything like the ones he ran across in Morwen's room.

A thud came from her direction, and blond hair fanned about the table where her head rest. Legolas laughed softly as she gave a muffled reply that they weren't what Fiona was calling them. Sure, they had a dirty moment or two, but that wasn't the entire story! At least that's what she kept telling herself the other night when she fell asleep reading a historical romance about a Scottish Lairg and dreamt of Legolas in a kilt... 'NO! Bad thoughts!' Thunk. 'Go away!' Thunk. 'Not the time or the place!' Thunk.

If she hadn't been banging her head against the table, Legolas would have asked her what she meant by a Lairg, as she was projecting her thoughts quite loudly, but he resisted. He still wasn't sure if Ithilwen was even aware of it, and he didn't want to scare her with the information. Although... Legolas idly wondered if she could hear his thoughts if he concentrated hard enough...

* * *

Another couple of hours, and many diversions later, the household had agreed that what personal belongings weren't being taken could be sold in a yard sale. Ithilwen would have to get into contact with William and Gene to find out if they even wanted to take the house, it's furnishings, and the cars. The money from the yard sale could be left to the pair as well, since they'd have no need - although they decided to keep a few bills and some change for sentimental reasons.

Ithilwen's cosplays that she had acquired, including much of what she brought on her road trip months ago, would be sold as well. Since there was so much, between wigs, costumes, accessories, and props, she decided to keep it separate and divide the profits between the Burgess kids as an early Christmas present. Morwen and Fiona would begin to make plans to wrap up their positions of work within the next couple weeks, having plenty of funds to support the house up until they left.

Disappearing altogether, that was a tricky issue. That took up a lot of the afternoon, with suggestions ranging from the logical to the downright insane. The mission was to disappear quietly, without raising suspicions from the authorities and leaving their friends as the prime suspects. This was one of those times that being a documented citizen was a bitch, since the majority of the house didn't exist to this world's government system. But lo and behold, the answer was right there, waiting for the three women to stumble upon it like a barefoot Lego in the dead of night.

"Oh snap- Nana, what are we going to do about the beach house?"

"Shit," Morwen hissed. "I forgot all about that thing." She sighed. "You know what we'll have to do..."

Fiona was grinning. "Do I smell a road trip?"

"Oh? Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"Myrtle Beach, baby!" Fiona had begun to dance around the kitchen island. "The ocean! The ocean! We're going to the ocean!"

"How does that solve our problem of leaving?" Ithilwen asked. She just figured they'd go, clean it out, and sell it to the closest real estate agent.

"A storm." Everyone looked down the table at Galadriel, who was looking at Morwen pensively. "A storm off the coast will create enough damage to make it seem as if the three of you had perished before evacuation."

"That... That could work, couldn't it?" Aragorn looked at Morwen.

She nodded. "A hurricane would definitely be the setup we'd need. No one would question it, but we'd have to warn our friends to avoid the house after we leave. I don't want them to get drug into something they'd have no control over."

"I just hope the people that live down there will get out," Ithilwen mumbled. She had heard too many news reports of hurricanes and their damage in the past few years.

Fiona dropped a drink down in front of her sister. "Don't look so glum, Wen-wen. Just think - sun, surf, and small two-pieces! It'll be an awesome end-of-our-stay...vacation...thing."

x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Not much happening in this one, action-wise anyway. We've had one event after the next come through, so there had to be a chapter of rest somewhere, and a bottleneck chapter is a good way to do it. If you know TV Tropes, that might make sense, but to save you a Google search, a 'bottleneck' is usually used in a sitcom – sometimes for budget reasons, sometimes just to wrap up before a season finale. If you watched Friends and remember the episode where Ross had a conniption trying to get everyone ready for the banquet ("The One Where No One's Ready"), that's a bottleneck episode. In this case, the chapter is set entirely in the dining room where most of them sit or move around, but the scene doesn't change; any breaks are just to show time lapses with this chapter. Also, I was hitting major writer's block, so it was a good scapegoat. Lol

Classes started this week, so I'm a few days later than I planned, and I blame that on Moodle 2.0. It sucks, and nothing is where it's supposed to be. That, and I've been spending my nights finishing another commission. My art's in the Heartland Sun Times; if you search 'heartland sun times Florida' it should be the first link, and my art's on the front page of the newspaper! :D The latest one was just sent to the printers, and it looks like I'll be doing an illustration for each of the events. I've added a couple pictures on Tumblr, and I have a couple more ready (just need the opportunity). Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you!


	39. Chapter 39

The weekend following the planning of the remainder of the stay in the modern world moved fairly quietly. There were a few grocery runs by Ithilwen, whom silently swore off taking Merry, Pippin, and the twins with her ever again. She expected the hobbits to be something akin to a Hungry Hungry Hippo, but her cousins - bless their feas - were just as bad. They had no shame it seemed when poking around the store's aisles, much less dropping things that looked appealing into the buggy. When they were back home, Ithilwen pulled her uncle aside and told him that she was considering putting them on a leash the next time they went to the store with her.

He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he would have encouraged it if Celebrian hadn't walked by.

The remainder of the weekend for Ithilwen consisted of digging out her sketchbook and pencils for some long-overdue art therapy. It seemed curiosity got the better of many, for it didn't matter where she sat to draw, she could feel eyes over her shoulder, examining what she was working on.

After what seemed like the hundredth time that she was being observed, she swiveled on the spot to see that it was Sam and Frodo who were observing her. It was then that she started to draw each of them, listening to their perspectives on the War of the Ring, life in the Shire, and their hopes and dreams. Ithilwen learned that Frodo was going to finish the book his uncle had begun to write, and Sam was having problems swallowing his fear of rejection from what sounded like a pretty hobbit lass named Rosie. Ithilwen didn't know much about the situation, but from the way Sam described her, she sounded like a darling thing.

Ithilwen surprised the round-faced hobbit by telling him to just go for it. He had faced what might have been the end of freedom and the world; telling a girl that you fancy her couldn't be any easier than a walk in the park. Sam had promised her - on Ithilwen's insistence - that he would talk to Rosie.

The one thing that seemed peculiar about the beginning of the following week was that she was beginning to see less and less of Fiona and Legolas. It wasn't especially strange, as she hoped that they would become good friends, but the quiet whispers in a crowded room just screamed that something fishy was going on. Ithilwen had tried to speak to them on many occasions, but both had repeatedly told her that they were busy working on a project.

Naturally, Ithilwen felt a little crushed at this news, but shrugged it off as only taking up a couple days at most.

As the week passed the halfway mark, Ithilwen began to become more forceful in finding out what had kept them occupied so intently, but with each push forward she was pushed back two steps with their growing secrecy. By Thursday, Morwen had noticed the strange shift in the three youngling's demeanor's, but she refrained from saying anything. As the week moved into the weekend, she noticed on more than one occasion that Fiona and Legolas were becoming so secretive that they were barely seen, while Ithilwen was left to her own devices and not knowing what she had done to garner their choice to ignore her.

The others in the house did their best to lift the elleth's spirits, and for a time it would work, at least untils she caught a glimpse of her sister and best friend emerge from the studio for the briefest of breaks before disappearing again. By the start of the weekend, neither sprite nor ellon had barely spoken one word to Ithilwen.

* * *

"I have yet to understand why you choose to eat such strange things, daughter, but I have learned that you only eat this when you are upset about something." Haldir motioned to the off-brand canned beef macaroni that sat steaming in the bowl in front of Ithilwen. "What upsets you?"

"Your friend is a jerk," she said bitterly.

"You'll have to elaborate."

"Thranduilion."

Haldir was surprised to hear her speak so ill-natured about the prince, and could not hide this when he asked, "Why?"

"Because," she said, stirring the molten-looking...food. "Every time that I've asked him to do something with me this week, he says that he has other plans with Fiona, and that it would have to be another time." Ithilwen then stabbed the macaroni with her fork. "It doesn't matter when I ask either. And whenever I've asked what they're up to, they can't tell me."

"That does not sound unusual."

"Ada, you haven't seen them," she continued. "Something's going on between them, but I just don't know what yet." Ithilwen got up from her seat at the bar and tossed the last remains of her snack, appetite completely gone.

Haldir watched her scrape the bowl's contents into the trash and move to the sink to wash her dishes. Her movements were tense as she worked autonomously with the mundane task. With the bowl and fork rinsed and sitting in the drainer, he noticed that she wasn't moving from the sink. Haldir was about to ask her why, but the words died on his lips when he saw her small frame begin to shake.

"I thought... I just thought... oh who am I kidding? Everyone's right, I probably do think into things too much."

Haldir moved closer to her, unsure of what help he could be. "I don't understand."

Ithilwen registered that he had come closer, but she still didn't turn around. "I thought..that...I thought that Legolas...liked me..." she finished off softly.

"I assume you do not just mean in friendly terms?" The thought made him ill, but he kept having to remind himself that Ithilwen was of age, and being of age meant talks like this.

"No! I mean... I don't know... Maybe?" Ithilwen turned around to face Haldir, who looked genuinely surprised to see that she was on the verge of tears. Her bottom lip wavered slightly, and to him, Haldir saw a small elleth that was heartbroken, not the adult he had to accept she had become.

Haldir took two steps and brought her into a hug, and it seemed that gesture was all it took for the dam to break. Ithilwen broke down in his arms, crying out all the pain that she was feeling at being rejected. Haldir knew that his other daughter and the prince would have some explaining to do, but he didn't believe that Thranduil's son would do what she assumed he would. 'I imagine a product of living in this world for so long,' he thought bitterly. When he was sure the sobs had subsided into sniffles, he spoke. "Let us go out and do something."

"What?" Ithilwen sniffled again as she looked up at Haldir.

"Wash your face, put some shoes on, and let us go out for a while. You spoke of something called a ...batting cage, I believe? Just the two of us."

"You...want to do something with me?" She couldn't quite grasp the idea, though perhaps it was more that she was upset that blurred things overall.

"Of course," he replied. "This could be just the distraction that you need, and I do want to spend time with you. If I have given you any impression that said otherwise, I am sorry," her adar said sadly. "I have been unsure of how to approach you, because there is still so much that I don't know. I do not wish to gain ill favor with you."

Ithilwen grabbed a paper towel and dried her face. "You couldn't do that, Ada. I just hope that you aren't disappointed in me for how I turned out."

"Absolutely not!" His abrupt answer made her jump. "I could never be disappointed in you. I am disappointed in how this world has hurt you; there are far greater people in middle earth, and I only wish that I could remove the hurt from your heart so you could understand better." Haldir turned Ithilwen and pushed her to the hall. "Now go wash your face and prepare yourself. I will tell your naneth where we will be going."

When Ithilwen came back downstairs, she felt immensely better; her adar's encouraging words and letting the crying jag out seemed to do the trick. It was like nothing could dampen her spirits. Without thinking ahead, she made a turn to Fiona's studio to let her and Legolas know where she'd be. She knew that they had been congregating in the studio, often going unseen until the nearing of meal times before they would disappear again. Turning the doorknob, Ithilwen heard the stereo playing, and she stepped into the doorway to make herself known. "Hey Fiona, Legolas, I jus-"

She wasn't expecting to see Fiona wearing a small shirt and shorts with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, holding something small and square in her hands. Ithilwen also didn't expect to see Legolas shirtless, quickly pulling his jeans up around his waist. Both froze and stared at her in surprise, before they began to babble at the same time.

"Ithilwen?! What are you doing here?"

"Ithilwen, I can explain-"

Fiona motioning for Legolas to keep quiet didn't help matters. Once Ithilwen was able for form words again, she straightened up and put on as neutral expression as she could. "You know what. Do whatever you want. I don't care." After getting out the clipped sentences, she spun on her heel and fled the doorway.

"Ithilwen, wait!" Legolas called out to her. "Allow me to explain!"

If she heard, Ithilwen wasn't listening as she sped down the hall, bumping into Tauriel on the way to the front of the house. "Sorry, Tauriel." she said numbly.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

Ithilwen felt the tears coming back again, but she tried to force them down. She would not cry. She would not give them that satisfaction. "Your brother is scum," was all that she said, before she continued down the hall.

Tauriel watched her flee, confusion written all over her face. She became more confused when she saw the marchwarden come towards her in much the same pace, and more angry than upset. "Lord Haldir, what is wrong with Ithilwen? She just came by here really upset."

"All she said was Thranduilion, so I am inclined to believe that your brother is the source." he wasn't certain if the redhaired elleth would follow, but a feminine scoff told him she had. Haldir didn't know what he would find when he reached Fiona's studio, but whatever it was had been enough to send Ithilwen out to the car, with silent tears on her cheeks.

The door to the studio was left standing wide open as the two elves reached it, and they could detect hushed and hurried whispers coming from within. Haldir didn't care what they were saying, he just wanted an explanation. Tauriel appeared beside him just on the other side of the doorway, looking in to see that Legolas was fighting with his shirt to get it on right, while Fiona paced the floor only feet away. Both looked up in surprise to hear the rage in Haldir's voice when he asked, "What in Elebreth's name is going on in here?"

Tauriel didn't look thrilled to behold the sight either. She believed that her brother was not like the other ellyn in the guard that would flirt incessantly with every female they encountered. She had come to consider both Ithilwen and Fiona as good friends. She believed that Legolas had begun to have feelings for the now-upset elleth that nearly bowled her over in the hall. So why now, was her brother putting his clothes on in the other sister's room?! Mouth set in a thin line, brows furrowed, nostrils flared, and no words to come forward to let either of them know just how pissed she was.

"Dad, Ithilwen came in all of a sudden and-"

"I don't want to hear it," he seethed. "Know that I am disappointed in the both of you right now. I am going to try and calm Ithilwen down - again - for the second time today, because of you two. The both of you had best be working on explaining yourselves to her."

"If she decides she wants to listen," Tauriel added. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, to be honest." She turned and followed the marchwarden step for step back down the hall, leaving the two to watch their retreat mournfully. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the house knew, and they both were dreading the ostracizing that was to come.

* * *

"And that's when Ithilwen walked in," Fiona finished retelling the situation to Tauriel, Morwen, Thranduil, and Miraear.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Morwen stared at them evenly.

"She wouldn't give me the chance, my lady." Legolas hung his head in guilt. This was all his fault. Now Ithilwen was upset, her parents were pissed, so was his sister, and he couldn't even begin to gauge what his own parents were thinking.

Morwen sighed and dropped into the seat behind her. "Haldir is most likely furious with the both of you. It's going to take some doing to appease him, much less the work it will take to get Ithilwen to listen to either of you. Fiona, why didn't you tell us the two of you were planning to do this? It might have dodged a hormonal bullet."

"We were afraid that y'all wouldn't approve."

"Well keeping it a secret ain't making things better, is it?" Thranduil turned to look at his wife in surprise, having used the strange slang word. It was more strange to hear it with her accent.

Fiona ducked, knowing that there was some bite to the soft question. "I know, Lady Miraear, and I am sorry. We screwed up big time."

"You have no idea," Tauriel muttered, catching her attention. "She's really upset. I've never seen her look so sad. It was almost like she was...heartbroken."

"It doesn't help matters that her fëa is guiding her emotions right now." Morwen looked pointedly at Legolas. "I know Fiona doesn't understand how out of control a maturing elfling's hormones can get, but I'm sure you remember?"

"Remember?" Legolas laughed emotionlessly. "It hasn't stopped."

* * *

Haldir could see that Ithilwen had some strength in her swing, making him idly wonder if he could get her interesting in wielding a sword as a hobby. She swung the metal bat with ease each time one of those balls shot out of the strange contraption. "This'll be good for your daughter," the assistant had told them, noting the sullen look on Ithilwen's face, "A few rounds in the batting cages are a good stress reliever."

'It would seem that young man was right,' he thought, watching her finish another round. "How do you feel now?" he asked as she exited the cage, moving to the bench nearby.

"I'm hurt," she replied. "I'm pissed, but most of all…I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?" He sat down beside her, taking the bat from her hands, lest she decide to use it on one of the males in the area just on principle.

Ithilwen sniffled, feeling the tears come up again. She was so tired of crying – hell, she didn't cry this much when Payne left! "You know how I said earlier that I thought Legolas liked me?" He nodded. "Well, I assumed he liked me because he kissed me," she explained with a shrug. "I guess I jumped the gun."

"What do you mean, he kissed you?"

She tried not to laugh at the mix of emotions on Haldir's face, but it was enough to crack a tiny smile. "At the high school reunion," she said, choosing to omit the steamy kiss in the dressing room. "He kissed me goodnight. I don't know, am I stupid for thinking this way?"

"Of course not, but I sense that this is not the underlying issue."

Ithilwen shook her head. "That's the problem, it is part of the underlying issue." She threw up her hands in frustration. "Legolas is my best friend – at least I think he's my best friend. Then it happens that we flirt and he kisses me. Now I keep wondering if there's more to it or if I'm just deluding myself into thinking there is. Either way, how can I think about him like that when he may or may not be my best friend? Ada, what's wrong with me?"

Her last sentence came out as a helpless plea, and his heart went out to her. Haldir put an arm around his daughter, drawing her into an embrace. "Tell me, do you like Legolas in the manner of which you assume he likes you?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Let me make this easier. What did it feel like when you entered the studio earlier?"

"Hurt. Betrayed. Maybe even jealous."

"How so?"

Ithilwen rubbed her eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I wanted to be the one there with him Ada."

"You put it much nicer than I anticipated, and I appreciate that," he laughed, making Ithilwen chuckle softly. "Ithilwen, I believe that you are falling in love with Legolas."

"I can't, Ada! He's my friend! I've been saying this for months – it would just be too strange if we were to get together!"

"You are aware that your mother and I began as friends?" Ithilwen nodded. "Then why is this any different? Does this have to do with what your grandmother told you about the fëa bond?"

"I keep thinking back to it…"

"Would it have made any difference with your feelings if she had not?"

Ithilwen was quiet, thinking over the question. Finally, she had her answer. "I don't think it would have," she said with realization. "Eru help me, I think I'm falling for my best friend!"

Haldir laughed outright, catching the attention of some other's in the area. Assuming that his oldest daughter had begun to develop feelings for the prince was one thing; knowing this for certain was another, but hearing her work the puzzle out herself was far more entertaining than it should have been. The way her face contorted with shock to match the squeak in her voice was priceless.

"It's not funny! Ada! Stop laughing!"

"Forgive me," he said, "It just occurs to me how young you still are in soul compared to your physical age. You may be an adult, but you have not experienced much."

"I probably won't now," she countered. "The one that I think I'm falling for has taken up residence in my sister's room." The only question she could think of was why. Why did Legolas treat her like a princess (regardless that she technically was one) when his real intent was to make a move on her sister? That was what skeevy human men did! Usually when they were in a relationship, too! Obviously, she and he weren't, but that didn't make it any better. Was she just unlucky, or was there something else going on? Her brain and her heart were currently having it out; her brain telling her to analyze every aspect of what she had seen, while her heart was sobbing uncontrollably and begging for cookie dough icecream and the Bridget Jone's Diaries. Ithilwen then bent over, clutching her chest, making Haldir concerned. "It hurts," she said to his silent question. "My chest…hurts. Ada…what's going on?" She swayed on spot, and if Haldir hadn't been there as her support, she would have likely fallen off the bench.

Haldir didn't answer, instead reached for her cell phone and began to mash keys until he heard a ringing sound.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Morwen was on her feet in an instant, startling everyone in the room. She began to pace around the couch, running her free hand through her hair distractedly. Morwen held the phone away long enough to shout "NANETH!".

Galadriel came into the room in a jog, and the two ellith exchanged hushed words. Whatever it was, Galadriel already had a hunch about, and was trying to calm down her near frantic daughter.

"Are you sure?" Morwen was back on the line. "Can you drive? Naneth says to get her to eat something. Just whatever's closest to you. Make sure that she finishes. Alright..uh huh…I love you too, melleth. Be careful." Hanging up the phone, she looked to her mother first. "Haldir's going to take Ithilwen to get something to eat."

"It might just be a spell," Galadriel assured her.

"Mom?" Fiona asked meekly. "What's going on?"

"Haldir called to tell me that Ithilwen has been having strong chest pains," Morwen said finally. "She scared him so bad he thought she might have begun to fade."

* * *

Shortly after Haldir had ended the call, he picked up Ithilwen and returned the borrowed items before carrying her to the Jeep. Ithilwen had explained to him how to operate the thing, but Haldir wasn't feeling as confident as he claimed to his wife as he started the engine and slowly backed out of the parking lot. The only reason he had gotten behind the wheel without proper practice was that his daughter was in pain, and for once he could do something about it. There was a Bojangles not far from the batting cages, and Ithilwen was able to direct him into the drive thru without accident.

She couldn't understand why her chest hurt so much. She started listing off the possibilities that mortals would experience, only to realize once again that she wasn't exactly mortal. For a brief moment, Ithilwen thought it might have been a bad case of indigestion, but she hadn't finished her food from earlier for that to be the cause. Besides, it felt like her heart was breaking, not a sharp gas bubble.

"Your mother told me to make sure you eat all of it," Haldir instructed, handing her the open box of chicken. "It isn't the most healthy meal to give you, but I wasn't sure I could make it to a better eatery without causing more damage."

"You did fine, Ada." Ithilwen slowly began to eat. "What did she say was wrong? Does she know?"

"She told me that what I believed to be the cause was not, to my relief. Your grandmother believes it is a product of stress from recent events."

"What did you think it was?" she asked, reaching for her drink.

Haldir hesitated before answering. "I thought that you were fading from grief."

Ithilwen paused, shocked. "Really?" she asked softly. "Am I that messed up?"

"You had me worried. I was afraid that you had fallen to grief."

"Jeez Ada…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Do not apologize, penneth. It was nothing that you did purposefully." He nodded in satisfaction when he saw that she had finished her food. Her face had regained some of it's color, but she was still paler than normal. "What shall we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"About our…predicament at home." Haldir didn't want to upset her further, but he couldn't keep avoiding the topic after what had transpired.

Ithilwen sighed and looked ahead at the highway, watching the cars whiz past. "I don't know," she said finally. "I don't know what I should do."

"They will want to try and speak with you."

"I know… but I don't know if I'm ready to listen." She turned to him. "Would it be awful of me if I were to ignore them? Just until I felt like listening to their lame excuses?"

"I don't see why that would make you a bad person," Haldir replied. "They have hurt you. It doesn't make you any less of a person to channel that hurt." After switching places with her in the vehicle - he wished to avoid touching anything but the steering wheel - he decided to ask. "How long do you think you can keep your barrier up against them?"

Ithilwen shrugged. "What's your guess?"

Haldir chuckled. "I know that you care too much about the both of them for this silent treatment to last very long, but just enough to get your point across."

* * *

The sound of an engine cutting off gave the occupants of the living room pause. By now, the rest of the house had been made aware that Ithilwen and Haldir had left earlier out of sorts, and that while they didn't know exactly why, it had something to do with Fiona and Legolas. Morwen had not let them off easy, however, going on for a near hour about why it was a bad idea to not inform anyone else of their plans before Miraear stepped in and told her she had started to loop in her rant.

Could this situation have been prevented? Probably not. What bothered Morwen was how upset Ithilwen had become because of this situation; the phonecall she had gotten from Haldir nearly confirmed her thoughts - Ithilwen may not have realized it, but she was developing stronger feelings for Legolas. Not that this was a bad thing, Morwen was thrilled, though now she was worried. Would Ithilwen be well when she came in the front door? Would she break down again? Would she tap into her anger and release armageddon?

Morwen couldn't wait, she had to know. Fiona began to stand up, but fromt the pointed look her mother sent her way, she realized that it was probably for her own safety is she stay put.

"How are you feeling?" they heard come from the entryway.

"I'm not going to pass out, does that count as alright?"

"She drove home," Haldir spoke next. "We waited a spell before we left the eatery so she could regain some strength-"

"Which we did at the arcade across the parking lot," she interrupted. "Ada made me sit most of the time, but I did teach him how to play Pac Man on the vintage systems."

"I still fail to see how eating a larger pellet will change the color of a spirit," he replied, adding, "but I still bested your score."

No one in the living room could see the face Ithilwen pulled, dramatically rolling her eyes. They heard Morwen laugh lightly, though. "I'm glad to see that today has not been a total bust for you two. I've got some pot roast going in the big crock pot, and it'll be ready soon. Do you feel like eating?"

"...Yeah. That actually sounds really good, Nana."

"After eating that chicken?" Haldir sounded surprised.

"If Ithilwen's got an appetite, she's functioning normally. It's when she doesn't that you have to worry."

The occupants in the living room relaxed visibly, hearing the casual conversation at the front door. It sounded as if things that had become awry were being overlooked in favor of moving on with the present. Later the group, hearing Morwen's call to supper, readily rose and moved to the dining room for what they believed to be a calm and peaceful meal.

* * *

Wrong.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

The dining room's atmosphere was tenser than an abducted redneck about to get an anal probe. Conversation was clipped to some degree. The twins couldn't even bring laughter, and with two cheeky hobbits included, that was astonishing. What was thought to have been so nice that evening was a ruse, apparently.

Morwen had taken Haldir aside and explained 'the situation' before supper, but while it did clear up some details for him, he was still ill as a snake. Not being able to tell Ithilwen what really happened - though he was still wondering why it happened in the first place - made him feel terrible, and the mood just oozed out without trying. Topics would often be passed across the table, usually future plans for the kingdoms or stories from the war, but all of it seemed to fall to a pair of dainty elven ears.

Ithilwen, instead of taking her seat beside Legolas as she had been known to do, now sat as far away from him as possible, between Lindir and Glorfindel. She wouldn't make eye contact with either Fiona or Legolas, and if one of them were to direct a question at her, she would give her answer to Glorfindel to relay. Her skin was still pale, and an observant eye could detect the faintest shake of her hands.

Fiona, in trying to ease the prince's hurt at this action, sat beside him while being flanked by Elladan. She saw her sister's hands shake as she reached for her glass, and she knew she had mucked things up royally. They had been planning this for most of the week, and it was her rotten luck that Ithilwen would walk in on them on that day of all days. The blond looked at Elladan from the corner of her eye. How, after the verbal smackdown Morwen gave her and Legolas, could he hear of the same situation and be so...forgiving? Truthfully, it was more that he found the situation hilarious until he heard about Ithilwen's distress. Still, he had stuck by her and Legolas, as had most of the household, though no one wanted to address the elephant in the room.

She idly wondered how long it would take Ithilwen to forgive the two of them.

Legolas felt as if he had swallowed one of Gimli's battle axes that evening. Ithilwen had made it her mission to avoid him at all costs, and the thought hurt more than he realized. She was hurting, he could tell, and the hard stare he received when her gaze passed by him made it feel worse. Out of the two of them, he should have heard Ithilwen approaching, but he had been too focused on what they had been working on. And when she opened the door and saw him... Valar he had made a mess of things. His ears perked lightly to hear the conversation at the end of the table where she sat.

"Lord Haldir has mentioned that you have a good arm swing, Lady Ithilwen." Lindir was watching her intently, something that Legolas did not care for.

She felt some heat rise to her pale cheeks. "Oh, really?" She laughed lightly. "I don't know about that..."

"You do not have to be shy, Little Star," Erestor said, reaching for his glass. "We have seen your adar in battle. It is only natural that you should inherit some of his talent."

Little Star? Since when had Erestor given Ithilwen a pet name? Seeing the smile the adviser received from the elleth, Legolas' grip on his fork increased slightly.

"Some?" Came Haldir's voice from the other end of the table. "Just _some_?" You didn't see her, Erestor. She made a successful hit of each ball that was sent at her."

Glorfindel reached around and hugged Ithilwen with one arm, bringing her seat slightly closer to his in the process. Legolas' jaw tensed as he heard the balrog slayer speak. "It sounds as though you would make a fine warrior, penneth. If you were up to the challenge, I could teach you everything I know."

Across the table, Erestor's eyes widened slightly, warning him not to go where he thought he was headed. Lindir looked back and forth, quickly putting things together. Ithilwen seemed to catch the double-meaning in his words, whether he intended it or not, and began to giggle uncontrollably. She smacked his arm playfully, telling him to get his mind out of the gutter. Glorfindel simply beamed and looked down the table to catch Haldir and Morwen's gaze, to assure them that he was only trying to get her to laugh, when he caught Legolas' hard stare.

The look was unmistakable. It was the very same look he shot that mortal boy before he was nearly pummeled into the dirt. 'Oh ho, so it _is_ true. Our little woodland prince has finally figured out what he wants.' He had heard, and he had assumed after that day, but now that he was fairly certain, he wanted to push the prince's buttons some more. After all, he had to stand up for the maiden beside him.

Ithilwen looked up at the table, about to ask Tauriel a question, when her gaze passed Legolas and the words died on her lips. He looked mad, madder than she had ever seen him, and he was looking right at _her_. What did she do? She wasn't the one crawling out of his sister's bed! For Eru's sake, she hadn't done anything wrong, so what right did he have to be mad at her?!

"Nana, I think I'm going to go take a walk," she spoke instead. She was going to clear her plate from the table, but Morwen waved it off, inquiring if she was sure she felt up to it.

A chair scraped across the floor as Lindir rose. "If it would please you, Lady Morwen, I can escort Lady Ithilwen on her walk?" He looked to Ithilwen for permission.

"As long as you drop the 'my Lady' we're good," she smiled, accepting his arm as he helped her from the table.

A small chorus of "I'll join you" echoed in the dining room as Glorfindel, Erestor, and Tauriel also joined them. Ithilwen felt almost like she had her own mini Secret Service agents as the led her out of the dining room and out of the house.

Of those that remained, Eowyn and Arwen began to help Morwen and Sam clear the table and prepare the dishwasher for its first load. Fiona continued to sit in shock at the turn of the day's events. When had such a brilliant idea gone horribly wrong? She sniffled slightly and leaned into the hug that Elladan offered.

"I don't know what ya did to the lass, laddie, but she's mighty hurtin'."

Legolas nodded, acknowledging Gimli's comment. She had made no delay in getting as far away from him as possible. Looking to Haldir, he asked, "Is there any chance of getting her to speak to me?"

Haldir studied his face. "I do not know," he said cryptically. "You have your work cut out for you this time, Legolas."

X.x.x.x.x

A/N: Didn't expect this, did you? We've gone from smexy to sweet and fluffy to 'WTF Brigid?! You had one job!' lol The chapter after this will pick up immediately, so I'm going to try not to leave you hannging for too long. So Fiona and Legolas have a secret, Ithilwen's upset, Haldir's pissed, and Glorfindel's roaming in the gutter. Anyone want to take some guesses as to what's going on? ;) I love hearing your feedback, so don't be afraid to let me know!


End file.
